La hija del Profesor Snape
by Nany26
Summary: Luego de 14 años, Regina logra encontrar a su padre; Severus Snape. Esta descubre que su padre es un mago y profesor de una escuela de magia y ella una bruja. La relación de padre e hija se hace cada día más fuerte pero a la joven le sigue faltando el cariño maternal. Severus está preocupado ya que los mortifagos andan en busca de el para vengarse. Al descubrir que el ex-mortifago
1. Regina Snape

El día estaba nublado y se escuchaba el viento dando en el tejado de la lúgubre casa. El oscuro hombre se encontraba sentado en su sofá con la mirada perdida sosteniendo su vaso de whisky. La guerra había acabado y la mayoría de las personas a pesar de las desafortunadas muertes, estaban felices con la derrota del señor tenebroso. Aunque quedaban algunos mortífagos sueltos, pero se podía respirar un poco de paz.

Snape se maldecía por no haber muerto al instante que Voldemort ordeno a las serpiente a matarlo. "Maldito Albus, no me dejo morir en paz", era el pensamiento que usualmente le rondaba por su cabeza. Estaba destinado a ser un infeliz. Hasta la oportunidad de morir le arrancaron.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea. Snape ni se inmuto a ver que era, solo una persona viene a visitarlo. - Albus…- dijo rodando los ojos.

Buenos días Severus- saludo un Albus sonriente mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba Snape.

Que quieres Albus- era su usual respuesta.

Solo vine a saludarte hijo y a saber cómo has estado. Siempre tengo que ser yo el que venga a visitarte- dijo bromeando y tomó asiento.

Albus viniste ayer, no creo que haya cambiado nada de ayer para hoy. Sigo aquí, igual que siempre, maldiciendo mi vida por tu culpa.- Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

"Ding Dong" se escuchó el timbre sonar por toda la casa. Albus y Snape se cruzaron miradas de extrañeza. Nadie visitaba a Snape y menos los sus vecinos muggles que lo daban por amargado (lo cual no se equivocaban). Snape se encogió de hombros ignoro y siguió tomando su ardiente trago

"Ding Dong"- sonó por segunda vez. Snape frunció el ceño.

¿No vas a abrir Severus?- pregunto Albus.

No, probablemente se hallan equivocado o sean uno de esos vendedores muggles.- Albus se encogió de hombros.

Después de varios segundo, se sintieron los pasos de la persona detrás de a puerta retirándose lo cual Snape sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que se cansaría de esperar. Albus negó con la cabeza. Snape le estaba sirviendo un trago a Albus cuando escucho unas voces afuera de su casa.

Por favor señor necito encontrarlo, insista un poco más o esperemos a que llegue si no está. Esta probablemente sea mi única oportunidad. Por favor!- se escuchaban las suplicas de una joven.

No hay nadie Regina, ya toque y nadie respondió.- le respondió el hombre

Pues esperemos un rato a ver si llega- decía suplicante la joven.

Snape rodo los ojos cansado. Se iban a quedar frente a su puerta. "Lo que me faltaba" pensó.

Severus creo que debes abrirles, la pobre muchacha al parecer le urge encontrar a una persona, no les hagas perder tiempo esperando.

Snape lo pensó unos segundos y se resignó. Al fin, mientras mas rápido se vayan mejor. Ya ni tranquilo podía estar en su propia casa. Se levantó con su usual gesto molesto y abrió la puerta. Y allí se encontraba un hombre como de su edad sentado en los escalones de su entrada acompañado de una joven. Estos voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Snape los miro con gesto severo pero no arrogante. El hombre se levantó acomodándose e hizo a la joven hacia atrás como precaución. La joven mostraba confusión. Miro a Snape de arriba a bajo analizándolo. El ambiente se sentía tenso.

Buenos días señor,- saludo educadamente el hombre. - La señorita aquí presente y yo andamos buscando al señor Snape y esta fue la dirección que me dieron. Soy trabajador social del departamento de la familia de Londres.- Snape lo miro confuso.

Yo soy Severus Snape, pero no entiendo a qué se debe su visita.

Bueno señor si usted nos permitiera podríamos hablar adentro. - Snape arqueo la ceja. Como se atrevía a invitarse solo este muggle y que querían de él. No entendía. Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar, Albus salió detrás de Snape con una amigable sonrisa.

A quien tenemos el honor de recibir Severus- pregunto Albus calmando un poco el ambiente.

Soy Esteban Sullivan trabajador social.- dijo extendiendo su brazo a modo de saludo el cual Albus respondió y miro a Snape de reojo.

Oh, pero que modales los nuestros, pasen por favor.

Snape miro a Albus molesto siempre entrometiéndose en lo que no le importa. El hombre y la joven dudosamente se adentraron a la lúgubre casa acompañados por un simpático Albus. Snape resoplo para sí mismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Todos tomaron asiento.

Les traeré un poco de té, hace frio aquí. A nosotros nos gusta las temperaturas bajas. - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Estos asintieron educadamente. Albus se retiró.

Pero bueno, a que se debe su visita. Sigo sin entender en que puedo ayudarles- dijo Severus serio pero sin perder los modales.

Bueno señor es un asunto un poco delicado…-

Usted es mi padre señor Snape- interrumpió la joven. Snape por primera vez se echó a reír que más bien su risa parecía burla.-

Por Dios niña de que hablas. Yo nunca me he casado y créeme que si tuviese una hija lo hubiese sabido. No soy un hombre irresponsable. - contesto.

Acaso usted tiene hermanos o primos?- pregunto el señor.

No, soy un hombre solo, he estado toda mi vida solo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombro y cruzando las piernas.- Les han debido dar un nombre equivocado.- Snape miraba a la joven de reojo.

Analizándola bien, si tenía algún parecido. Su cabello era largo y un poco ondulado y negro como la noche y sus ojos igual. Su piel era blanca como la leche. Su rostro era una mezcla de delicadeza y severidad. "Patrañas esta niña no es mi hija." Pensaba. De eso estaba seguro.

Nadie nos dio su nombre señor- esta decía sacando un tipo de brazalete de plástico y se lo extendió a Snape.- Esto lo traigo desde que tengo memoria, los del orfanato dicen que venía ajustado a mi pierna cuando me encontraron.- Snape lo tomo y le echó un vistazo.

Regina Snape- leyó en voz alta.

Se quedó mirando el brazalete. Tratando de analizarlo. Todo esto era muy confuso. En eso llego Albus con tres tazas de té y algunas galletas. "Quien sabe de dónde habrá sacado todo eso este viejo loco" se decía para sus adentro Snape.

Tengan y que les aproveche. - ofreció amablemente.

Gracias- dijeron al unísono aceptando el detalle.

Regina, nos dejas a mí y al señor Snape hablar un momento.- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. La muchacha asintió desanimadamente.

Ven Regina, te mostrare la gran biblioteca que tiene Severus. Te gusta leer?-

Si, y escribir señor.- esta antes de retirarse con Albus, les dedico una última mirada a los hombre. Ella no perdería la fe. Cuando ya no hubo rastro de ella el trabajador social comenzó hablar.

Mire señor, esta niña tiene toda la esperanza de encontrar a su padre y a su madre. Ella fue encontrada en la calle recién nacida. Desde entonces ha recorrido muchos orfanatos y ha sido adoptada 5 veces pero la han devuelto.- Snape escuchaba atentamente. - si usted lo permite, le podríamos hacer una prueba de ADN, solo para que ella se quede tranquila.

Caballero esto no tiene sentido cualquier persona pudo haber escrito mi apellido en esa pulsera.- Snape estaba un poco alterado o más… bien asustado?

Nuestra teoría es que la madre le la certifico con el apellido de su padre. No han encontrado una mujer con ese apellido.-

Snape se quedó pensativo, que clase de broma era esta?. Que iba a hacer. Presentía que el muggle no iba a descansar hasta que el aceptase hacerse la prueba pero, cuanto tiempo tomaría eso? …. Snape miro hacia la puerta que dirigía a su laboratorio de pociones. "Tal vez se pueda adelantar"

Mire señor….- "como se llama?"

Sullivan.- respondió.

Señor Sullivan, yo soy químico y si usted está de acuerdo yo mismo puedo realizar ese examen de sangre.- sugirió Snape.

El muggle no se sentía cómodo con esa proposición, Snape le parecía muy gótico y demasiado serio. Pero por otro lado estaba Regina. Regina tenía mucha esperanza y ya había sufrido mucho como para seguir dándole alas.

Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo.- soltó el hombre. Snape asintió lentamente.

Bien, tome asiento mientras hago la prueba. No tomara mucho tiempo.- el muggle asintió y se acomodó en el sofá

Snape se retiró a la biblioteca a buscar a la joven y a Albus. Le explico a Albus y a la joven lo de la prueba de sangre para dirigirse a su laboratorio. El señor Sullivan los vio adentrarse a una especie de sótano, o al menos se veían unas escaleras. La puerta se cerró y el hombre se levantó ansiosamente a esperar. Sentía que esta manera no era la más correcta. Regina iba detrás de Albus y Snape nerviosa pero la presencia del anciano la hacía sentir mejor. Albus le parecía una muy buena persona. Se preguntaba si sería el padre de Snape. Muchos pensamientos recorrían por su cabeza. Ella realmente quería encontrar a su padre y así dar con el paradero de su madre. Toda su vida se había preguntado si ella la había abandonado o había muerto. Pero para todas esas preguntas las respuestas las tendría su padre. Había analizado a Snape al principio le dio terror. Rogo a Dios por que ese no fuese su padre pero, luego noto que tenía una forma muy particular de hablar, una manera de vestir diferente. Hasta su cabello le parecía único. Se veía un hombre muy solitario. Por un momento inconscientemente se vio a sí misma. A ella siempre la habían tachado de rara solo por ser diferente. Ella se había sentido en sus 14 años de vida sola. Al menos eso tenían en común… habían estado solo desde siempre. Mientras ella seguía metidas en su pensamiento, Albus y Snape hablaban.

Severus que vas a hacer? Tu y yo bien sabemos que tu no tienes ningún artefacto muggle para hacer esa prueba- decía un preocupado Albus.

Tranquilo Albus, ya tengo todo calculado. La puerta de mi laboratorio solo se abre de dos maneras; por un conjuro que por supuesto solo yo sé o por un hechizo de sangre.

Al final de la escalera se encontraba otra puerta con un estilo rustico.

Señorita Regina- esta lo miro nerviosa. - Abra la puerta.- dijo Snape.

Yo? Pero… porque yo?- dijo ya un poco asustada.

Es simple cortesía querida. Confía en mí.- animo Albus. Esta asintió insegura. Esta llevo su mano a la cerradura y al tocarla sintió un pinchazo en la palma de su mano haciendo que esta se alejara inmediatamente.

Snape estaba más pálido de lo normal, la puerta se había abierto. El hechizo de sangre era muy poderoso y una simple muggle no podría ser capaz de romperlo. Lo cual significaba que de alguna u otra manera esa joven y el estaban relacionados. Esa joven podría ser su hija. Albus por primera vez se había llevado una gran sorpresa. Usualmente a él no se le escapaba nada y más viniendo de Severus. Por un momento olvidaron la presencia de Regina el cual los hizo reaccionar quejándose del dolor.

Auch! Maldita puerta, que tiene que me pincho?- dijo apretando con su dedo pulgar la palma de su mano que tenía un punto de sangre. No había sido gran cosa pero le dolió. Snape se le quedo mirándola o más bien tratando de analizarla para luego reaccionar.

Parece que la cerradura está rota. Albus, acompaña a la señorita de regreso a limpiarse la mano, yo voy a verificar si tengo los materiales para la prueba.-Albus, que ya le había cambiado el semblante asintió.

Ven querida vamos a curarte eso.- dijo señalando su mano.

No es gran cosa- respondió tratando de mirar por la puerta del laboratorio.

Snape se puso frente a ella haciéndole seña de que se retirara. Albus la tomo del brazo suavemente.

Ven querida.- esta se dejó de llevar y se subieron las escaleras.

Regina sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Pero no quería ser imprudente. Si este era su padre ella no quería ser devuelta como le habían hecho anteriormente. No sentía miedo, sino más bien curiosidad por saber quiénes realmente eran estas personas. Por otro lado Snape estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Ahora era el quien quería que les hicieran la prueba lo más pronto posible.

Albus y los dos invitados estaban sentados en la sala esperando por Snape

Creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital.- dijo Snape entrando a la sala.

El señor Sullivan que no estaba muy convencido de que Snape le hiciera la prueba acepto rápidamente. El y Regina se fueron en su carro. Albus se quedaría esperando en la casa y Snape haría aparición en el hospital acordado. Necesitaba saber los resultados ya.

Ya los tres se encontraban en el hospital. A Snape y a Regina les tomaron una muestra de sangre. Y los hicieron esperar por aproximadamente dos horas para darles los resultados. Estos fueron entregados al trabajador social. El mismo abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados. Regina que se encontraba en una especie de cuarto para niños miraba atreves del cristal ansiosa por saber los resultados. El trabajador social le hizo seña a Snape para que viniese a donde él y este le entrego los resultados a Snape. Snape los tomo y comenzó a leer. Luego de varios segundos Snape abrió los ojos como platos.

Felicidades señor Snape, Regina es su hija.-

Snape lo miro con la boca semi abierta, miro los resultados otra vez y luego su mirada se fijó en Regina que para ese entonces se encontraba hablando con un joven un par de años menor que ella.

El tiempo se paralizo por un momento para Snape. "Si esta nina es mi hija quien es su madre" pensaba. Severus nunca tuvo relaciones seria. Todas duraban días o máximo semanas. No era que hubiese estado con muchas mujeres pero donde encontraría a cada una. Él no sabía dónde estaban, el nunca más las volvió a ver. Este tenía un chaos en su cabeza.

Señor Snape antes de hacer cualquier movida, necesito que me diga si aceptara la custodia de Regina. - lo despertó de su trance.

Snape no sabía que decir. Todo había sido tan rápido y el no esperaba que la prueba saliese positiva. Él nunca supo cómo ser una buena pareja, menos podría ser un buen padre. Él estaba seco y su vida era pura soledad y amargura. El no sabría cómo tratar a una hija. Snape por primera vez sintió un miedo inmenso.

Yo…. yo no puedo aceptar la custodia. Míreme, acaso usted me ve como un buen padre.- dijo algo alterado.

Señor Snape lo entiendo perfectamente, pero tiene que tener en cuenta que esta niña tiene la esperanza de que al encontrar a su padre ósea usted, este lo ayude a encontrar a su madre. Usted sería el único medio para encontrar a su madre.-

Yo no sé quién es la madre, han pasado tantos años y yo nunca fui un hombre de relaciones serias. Con la mayoría de las mujeres que estuve nunca me quisieron volver a ver. Esto no tiene sentido. Yo no puedo ayudarla y tampoco le haría bien a esta niña tener un padre como yo.- decía mientras sentía como un calor penetraba por todo su cuerpo.

El trabajador social asintió de manera comprensiva pero triste porque sabía que la vida de Regina de ahora en adelante sería peor de cómo estaba. Le daba tanta lastima la pobre niña. Este se encamino al cuarto donde estaba Regina y se sentó a su lado esta lo miro esperanzada. Snape que estaba parado en el pasillo del hospital los miraba a través del cristal. Mientras el señor Sullivan hablaba a Regina se le iban saliendo lágrimas y más lágrimas y cuando ya no pudo más se tapó el rostro con sus dos delicadas manos. El hombre la abrasaba en manera de apoyo. Esta se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia Snape.

Usted es un monstruo. Yo soy su hija, como podría tener la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que tiene una hija y que la está abandonado.- gritaba en llanto y lo empujaba. Snape la miraba y no decía ni una sola palabra. Tenía que admitir que se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo.

Regina- llamo el otro hombre mientras la agarraba de los brazo tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Esta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban seguía golpeando y rempujando a Snape el cual seguía inmóvil. El señor Sullivan la sostenía por detrás, tratando de alejarla de Snape. Una mezcla de tristeza y dolor se apodero de la joven la cual se dejó caer en el suelo rendida y de pronto todas las luces del pasillo comenzaron a apagarse y aprenderse. Snape percibió magia en el ambiente y observo a Regina que se levantó asustada mirándose las manos sin saber qué hacer, esta lo miro y salió corriendo por el pasillo asustada. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía por su culpa y eso le provocaba mucho miedo. Ella vio que Snape se había dado cuenta que ella había sido la causante de lo sucedido con las luces.

\- Regina- grito Snape mientras salió detrás de ella. La pobre joven estaba asustada. Al virar al final a derecha se paró mirando sus manos con desesperación.

\- Paren paren, ya!- se decía así misma desesperada. Snape que la había alcanzado la tomo de los hombros.

\- Eso eres tú?- pregunto un poco agitado por la corrida . Esta asintió asustada.

\- No sé cómo pararlo, no sé cómo lo hice.- decía nerviosa.

Snape con un chasquido de dedo hizo que las luces pararan. Esta lo miro asombrada y confundida. Como él hizo eso, se preguntó. Acaso eso era… magia?

Regina desde cuando cosas como estas te han pasado?- pregunto serio Snape.

Desde que tengo memoria. Las familias que me adoptaban me regresaban porque se asustaban cada vez que cosas como estas pasaban. Pero tú también lo haces lo que significa que yo no estoy loca. Lo herede de ti seguramente- decía esperanzada. Jamás había podido hablar con nadie de esto sin que pensaran que ella estaba loca.

Ven, Regina será mejor que regresemos.

Pero todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hice.- Snape negó.

No te preocupes. Estas personas no creen en la magia. Te aseguro que no lo notaron

Pero tu si.-

Porque yo también puedo hacerlo.-

En ese mismo instante apareció el trabajador social agitado.

Regina, no vuelvas a salir corriendo así muchacha. Señor Snape lamento lo sucedido gracias por encontrarla. Ven Regina tenemos que irnos, van a cerrar el pasillo, algo anda mal con estas luces- dijo señalándolas.

Pero, no va a aceptar mi custodia.- pregunto con más esperanzas que nunca.

Snape se rasco la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a pensar. Ahora el problema era mayor. Esta niña era bruja y no sería correcto dejarla en este mundo muggle y más ahora que ella sabía que él también podía hacer magia. Pero por otro lado, él no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo ser padre. El mismo nunca tuvo un buen ejemplo paternal. Que iba a hacer…

Señor Snape si usted aceptara la custodia de Regina le pondríamos una prueba de un mes, yo iría semanalmente a visitarlos para ver cómo va todo y si durante ese tiempo las cosas salen mal pues Regina seria regresada al orfanato.

Snape miro a la joven, a esta le brillaban los ojo y su mirada era de súplica. " ¡Espero no arrepentirme de esto que voy a hacer, por Merlín!"

Donde tengo que firmar.- contesto. Una sonrisa amplia se posó en el rostro del hombre y la cara de la joven brillaba de la felicidad.

"Por fin Dios mío, por fin. Una familia" Se decía para sus adentros con mucha añoranza.


	2. Conociendose

El señor Sullivan se ofreció a llevarlos ya que Snape obviamente no tenía vehículo alguno. Ya los tres se encontraban frente a la casa de Snape. El trabajador social tenía que asegurarse que Regina tuviese lugar donde dormir y que la casa estuviese en las condiciones necesarias para la joven. Por otro lado, Regina estaba nerviosa. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Snape no se veía el hombre más alegre del mundo. "Para nada". Pero era su padre y lo mejor de todo era que no estaba sola.

Se adentraron a la casa y para sorpresa de Snape allí junto a Albus, se encontraba McGonagall. Snape le dedico una mirada de reproche al viejo, que fue ignorada completamente. No quería imaginarse el sermón que le daría esta por lo irresponsable que fue al no saber que tenía una hija. Y él no estaba de humor como para escucharla.

Bueno Regina si estas de regreso eso quiere decir que son buenas noticias. Bienvenida querida. - decía cortésmente Albus.

Gracias señor. - sonreí la joven.

Señor Sullivan le presento a la señora McGonagall, ella fue la nana de Severus. - Los ojos se le brotaron a Snape. "Ahora que tenía en mente este viejo loco". - Me pareció buena idea llamarla para que el alojamiento de Regina fuera más fácil. - dijo guiñándole un ojo. El hombre capto.

Me parece perfecto- contesto el hombre. -Regina- se dirigió a ella.- Vendré una vez por semana, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ya te deje mi número de teléfono.- Esta asintió y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Gracias por todo señor Sullivan-

El hombre se retiró, ya se escuchaba su carro encenderse e irse. El ambiente no estaba tenso pero Severus no sabía que decir o hacer. A Regina miraba a la mujer y su vestimenta. Se preguntaba si también podía hacer trucos mágicos como su padre y ella.

Regina, McGonagall se quedara unos días con ustedes en lo que encontramos escuela para ti.-

No hace falta Albus. - soltó Snape. - Ella ira a Hogwarts. Ella puede hacer magia- dijo casi para sí mismo pero fue alcanzado a escuchar.

Regina se sentía incomoda. Como Severus se atrevió a decirles que ella podía hacer magia, iban a creer que estaba loca. Snape les explico a los presente lo sucedido en el hospital, Regina se sentía algo avergonzada.

Eso está perfecto Severus. Yo me encargo de su inscripción.

Bueno yo me retiro si ya no me necesitan. Mucho gusto en conocerte Regina.- dijo McGonagall. La joven sonrió tímidamente.

Yo te acompaño Minerva. Severus y la niña tienen mucho de qué hablar.-

Albus y la profesora caminaron hasta la chimenea de Severus, se adentraron, dijeron algo que Regina no logro entender y desparecieron entre llamas verdes. Regina quedo fascinada. Severus la miraba divertido. Para los muggles la magia era como un juego.

Regina te estarás quedando en la habitación de huésped hasta que tenga tiempo de arreglar una habitación para ti.- esta asintió rápidamente. No quería quedar mal antes Severus. Se iba a comportar.

Subieron a la habitación, esta no parecía un cuarto para una adolecente de su edad pero era decente y acogedor. Snape le explico dónde podría poner su ropa y su baño. Ya era de noche y suponía que ella quería descansar ya mañana hablarían con calma, además este había sido un día bastante agotador para él también. Su cabeza le retumbaba de dolor.

Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo por si necesitas algo. La noche se siente fría en el closet hay cobijas.- hablaba como si estuviese dando instrucciones lo cual le parecía algo gracioso a la joven, pero obviamente no se reiría. Snape no se veía un hombre que le gustara hacer bromas. Snape estaba apunto de retirarse pero se viro como recordando algo.

Regina, por ningún motivo puedes salir sola de la casa. Entendido?-

Si señor. - Snape se despedido con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

Regina acomodo todas sus cosas y se dio un breve baño. Se acostó en la cama la cual le parecía bastante cómoda. Todo había sido tan rápido, había conseguido finalmente a su padre, la casa aunque era un poco obscura se sentía cómoda. Pero lo que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza era la relacione entre ella y Snape. Él era un hombre muy serio, no tenía mucho tacto con las personas. Pero ella sabía que en fondo este tenía buenos sentimientos. Sino porque había aceptado su custodia? Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Regina antes de quedar completamente dormida.

Por otro lado Snape se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. El que usualmente no podía dormir hoy menos. Regina era su hija, ya esto estaba aclarado. Pero él no sabía cómo ser un buen padre, él se consideraba un monstruo a pesar de los reconocimientos que le dieron después de la guerra. Su vida desde hoy había cambiado totalmente. Ahora su deber era cuidar de esa joven y obviamente enseñarle durante el verano la magia básica para que pudiese entrar a Hogwarts con los estudiantes de su edad. Snape no era una persona que temiera lo que pasara en el futuro. Usualmente tenía un plan para todo y casi siempre acertaba lo que pasaría después. Pero desde hoy, desde que Regina llego a su vida, sentía una responsabilidad tan grande y miedo a lo fuese a pasar. Él tenía muchos enemigos desde la traición a Voldemort. Eso no le preocupaba antes, para nada. Él estaba solo y sabía cómo defenderse y la verdad no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Pero ahora era distinto, no había pensado en el peligro en el que estaría Regina si los mortífagos se enteraran que era su hija. La casa estaba rodeada de encantamientos y hechizos protectores pero no le parecía buena idea el que se quedaron por tanto tiempo en la casa. Este antes de dormirse (si es que lo lograba) fue a poner más hechizos de protección en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Regina. Tal vez era paranoia pero más valía precaver.

La mañana siguiente Regina se encontraba arropada de pies a cabeza cómodamente en su ahora cama y unos ruidos que venían de abajo la despertaron. Ella al igual que Snape tenía el sueño bastante ligero, siempre había tenido que estar alerta, la vida en los orfanatos no era muy fácil que digamos. Esta estaba indecisa en si bajar o no. Supuso que Snape se encontraba allí y él no era un hombre de muchas palabras. Todavía (obviamente) no había confianza. Esta se levantó y salió en dirección escaleras abajo. Llego a la cocina y allí se encontraba el hombre aparentemente buscando algo entre los gabinetes de la cocina.

Buenos días- dejo saber su presencia. Se volteo rápido, esta lo sorprendió.

Buenos días, lamento si el ruido te despertó.-

No, no se preocupe.- se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Snape tosió aclarando su voz

Cámbiate desayunaremos afuera.- ordeno.

Esta asintió rápido y se fue dando pasos largos. Parecía que el hombre se había despertado con el pie izquierdo o más bien todos los días se despertaría de mal humor. Su manera de hablar siempre era o ruda o dando órdenes. Definitivamente a este hombre le faltaron clases de como socializar, pensaba ella. Snape se quedó pensando en cómo le había hablado, no lo hacía con mala intensión pero es que esa era su forma de ser. Esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Al bajar, Regina se encontró con Severus ya alistado. Su ropa era negra y llevaba una bufanda verde con su chamarra gruesa por el frio. La joven solo llevaba una chamara ligera era la única que traía. Snape la miro y arqueo la ceja.

Hace mucho frio- dijo tratando de sonar amable.

Es la única que tengo señor. - dijo apenada.

Entiendo. Luego de desayunar iremos al centro comercial para que compres ropa.- Esta sonrió. - Nos apareceremos en un restaurante de comida ligera pero a mí en lo personal es el único que me gusta de la comida de aquí.- a ella se le hacía gracioso que Snape se dirigiera a los muggles como si fueran una especie de bichos raros.- Sentirás un poco de mareo solo agárrate a mí y no me sueltes.-

Si señor. - esto de estar usando magia lo encontraba fascinante.

Desaparecieron para reaparecer en un callejón cerca del restaurante. Entraron y se sentaron para ordenar. En el orfanato solo las llevaban a comer afuera cuando llegaban donaciones grandes y sobraba del dinero.

Regina, no tomes personal mi manera de ser, he vivido toda mi vida solo y no se me da muy bien eso de tratar a las personas. Pero tratare de mejorar mi carácter, tampoco es que yo sea un patán pero te pediré de favor que me des tiempo, al igual que tu esto no ha sido fácil para mi.- se abrió a ella.

Lo entiendo señor. Tengo fe en que nuestra relación se mejorara con el tiempo. Solo hay que esperar.- dijo siendo positiva.

Bien. - estos ordenaron y mientras esperaban por la comida Snape le busco conversación.- Y cuéntame de ti, todos esto años que has estado en orfanatos que hacías. - dijo tratando de no sonar imprudente.

Bueno la vida en un orfanato no es fácil, hay niñas que te tratan mal, cada dos años te cambian de lugar. Todos los días vivíamos con la esperanza de ser adoptadas, pero mientras más grande eres más difícil es para que nos adopten. Yo fui devuelta cinco veces como ya te había contado. - este la escuchaba atentamente. - ¿Y tú?-pregunto.- No te ofendas pero eres muy serio.- Este medio sonrió.

Bueno yo soy mago y trabajo como maestro en Hogwarts. Hogwarts es un colegio internado para brujas y magos. Empiezan desde los 11 años hasta los 17 usualmente.-

Y has estado casado?- tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle pero no quería ser imprudente.

Realmente no, no tuve tiempo para relaciones seria. Mi trabajo no me lo permitía.-

Porque?-

Era muy arriesgado. - esta asintió comprendiendo lo que él decía. -

Oye ese señor que estaba en tu casa, es tu padre?-

Como si lo fuera, pero no. Albus Dumbledore es el director del colegio.-

Me cae muy bien. - dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca.

Comieron y al terminar caminaron al centro comercial que les quedaba una cuadra. Regina entro a diferentes tiendas de ropa y zapatos. Snape le advirtió que no abusara pero aprovechara en comprar lo que le hacía falta y era necesario. Entraron tienda por tienda, más bien ella. Snape se quedaba afuera esperándola y cargando las bolsas. En una de las tiendas donde vendían bufandas, gorros y guantes se escuchó un alboroto de un hombre, aparentemente el dueño. Un señor como de unos 50 años agarraba fuertemente del brazo a Regina y casi arrastrándola fuera de la tienda.

No vuelvas a entrar aquí o llamo a la policía - gritaba soltándola bruscamente. Snape se acercó a grandes zancadas al hombre y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

A caso no le ensenaron a tratar a una dama.- dijo siseando. El casi anciano se puso pálido. La oscura mirada del hombre le causo mucho miedo.

E.. lla vie..ne a robar- balbuceaba.

Ella es mi hija y no está robando. Le vuelve a poner un dedo encima y mi cara será lo último que vea.- lo amenazó y lo soltó. El hombre se acomodó la ropa y con todo el valor que tuvo le contesto a Snape.

Esta es mi tienda y no la quiero a ella ni a ninguna de sus compinches en mi tienda.- dijo y se regresó asustado a su tienda.

Snape miro a Regina molesto, y le hizo seña a que continuaran, este no le dijo nada ya en la casa hablarían. Esta estaba avergonzada. Entraron en la última tienda y esta compro una chamara de cuero y otra mas gruesa. Luego de pagar fueron al mismo callejón donde primero se aparecieron y de ahí regresaron a su casa de la misma manera en cómo llegaron. Regina cargaba casi todas su bolsa al adentrarse a la casa casi iba corriendo para las escaleras pero la voz de Snape la paro.

No vayas tan rápido que tenemos que hablar Regina. - dijo en el tono de voz que usaba cuando regañaba a uno de sus estudiantes.

Señor voy a guardar mis cosas y bajo enseguida.- dijo nerviosa. Con un chasquido de dedos, todas las bolsas desaparecieron.

Ya no hace falta. Regina necesito que me expliques porque aquel hombre te trato de ladrona y no quiero mentiras. si vas a vivir en esta casa necesito que me hables con la verdad.- advirtió.

El corazón de la joven latía rápido. No sabía si debía contarle o no. Tenía miedo a que se molestara con ella y la devolviera.

Señor, no se enoje por favor, eso fue hace tiempo.-

So, le habías robado?- esta silenciosamente asintió. - ¿cuantas veces has robado?- seguía interrogándola. Ese hombre si lograba intimidar si se lo proponía.

Varias señor.- contesto con la cabeza agachada.

Regina aquí en esta casa no se aceptan rateros. Entiendo que lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido tu vida como huérfana, pero no te voy a permitir y que te quede bien claro, por ningún motivo se te ocurra robar. - a esta ya se le estaban aguando los ojos. Eso fue hace tiempo y ella realmente estaba arrepentida. Ya esa vida había quedado atrás.

Le prometo que no lo hare señor.-

Bien, ya puedes retirarte. Tus cosas están en tu habitación. Aprovecha hoy para descansar que mañana comenzaremos tus clases.

Pero estamos en vacaciones, apenas salí de la escuela hace una semana. - se medió quejo.

Sí, pero para que puedas tener por lo menos dos semanas libres antes de que empiecen las clase, tenemos que comenzar mañana con tus lecciones sino no podrás entrar con los de tu edad al colegio, y no creo que quieras estar estudiando con niños de 11 once años.- Regina sentía que él la estaba castigando. Ella ni siquiera vivía con él para esa época. No lo creía justo. Sin embargo callo y asintió y se subió hasta su habitación. Allí se encerró y de allí no saldría hasta al otro día.

Al poco rato Albus llego a visitarlos y a asegurarse que las cosas anduviesen bien.

Como esta Regina Severus?-

Ella está en su cuarto, está molesta.- dijo sin importancia. Albus lo miro por encima de sus lente como queriendo decirle, "que le hiciste". Snape le narro a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Creo que estas siendo muy dura con ella hijo. Recuerda que aunque eres su padre, tú eres básicamente un completo extraño para ella. A demás tu no fuiste un santo en tu juventud.- Snape rodo los ojos.

Después de una larga charla sobre los planes que tenía Snape en cuanto a las clases básicas que le daría a la joven, Albus se despido y se fue. Snape miro el reloj y vio que era hora de cenar. Lo más rápido que podía hacer era un sándwich. Este subió con una bandeja en manos hasta el cuarto de Regina, toco y se adentró. Allí se encontraba la joven recostada en el espaldar de la cama mirando hacia la ventana pensativa.

Te prepare algo de cenar. Debes tener hambre.- dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Gracias- contesto sin mirarlo.

Regina te quería dar algo que vas a necesitar para tus clases.- Este saco una caja larga y se la entrego. Regina lo miro y la tomo.-

Ábrela. - Esta obedeció y la abrió allí se encontraba una especie de vara. - Es una varita y la necesitaras para practicar tu magia ya luego compraremos una para ti antes de ir a Hogwarts, esta era de mi madre.- confesó.

Está muy bonita, pero no la quiero estropear, supongo que es muy importante para ti.-

No, es tuya, quiero que sea tu primera varita. Sé que la sabrás cuidar.- le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Como era mi abuela?- pregunto. Snape se quedó pensativo el tema de su madre lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Era una mujer bella y elegante, mirándote bien te pareces a ella.- Regina sonrió sonrojándose.

Perdona mi imprudencia, pero, que le paso?-

Ella fue una madre excepcional pero lamentablemente no supo elegir un buen hombre; mi padre. Él nos maltrataba. Él era alcohólico y cuando se enojaba le pegaba y en una de esas peleas ella murió.

Lo siento.- dijo sintiendo algo de lastima. Ya estaba empezando a entender el porqué del carácter de Snape.

Ya paso. - dijo tratando de no darle importancia.

Y como se usa la varita- cambio de tema. Esta la miraba y cargaba como si fuera de cristal, no quería dañarla.

Bueno tienes que concéntrate y pronunciar el hechizo o el encantamiento correctamente y claro.- Por ejemplo- dijo tomando la varita. Apunto hacia un libro que estaba un estante.- Accio- pronuncio y el libro floto hacia él. Regina abrió su boca asombrada.

Ten, inténtalo, pero concéntrate y después de pronunciar el hechizo, pronuncia también el objeto que quieres traer a ti, se te hará más fácil.- Regina tomo la varita y señalo uno de sus zapatos.

Accio… Zapato? - dijo o más bien preguntó. Nada paso. Snape se le salió una carcajada. Esta lo miro divertida.- Oye no te rías.- dijo riendo. - Al menos pude confirmar que si tienes dientes.- Este alzo la ceja mirándola divertido.

Así estuvieron hasta que ya les dio sueño. A los dos se les había olvidado lo ocurrido en la tarde. Regina estaba cada vez más desesperada por aprender a usar magia. Le parecía fantástico. Para su sorpresa Snape parecía tener bastante paciencia con ella. La meta era aprenderse en un solo verano lo que se suponía que estudiara en su primer y segundo año. Se escuchaba imposible pero Snape le aseguro que el la ayudaría a ser una de las mejor brujas del colegio. Los dos se quedaron platicando y practicando el hechizo hasta que la hora de dormir llego.


	3. LLegada a Hogwarts

Mientras los días pasaban la relación entre Severus y Regina mejoraba cada vez más. Ya había un poco más de confianza entre los dos.

Regina puedes decirme Severus o Snape, como te sientas más cómoda pero ya dejemos tanta formalidad.

Está bien Severus- respondió sonriendo.

Definitivamente todo estaba mejorando, tanto que algunas veces se hacían bromas. Desde que Regina estaba aprendiendo a usar magia, no podía resistirse al hecho de hacer una que otra broma. Aunque a Regina se le hacían muy crueles las bromas de Snape. Se aprovechaba de que ella era novata en esto de la magia. Pero ya se perfeccionaría.

Albus iba a menudo a visitarlos. Y daba gracias a Merlín de que estos dos se estuviesen llevando bien. Notaba un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Snape, y su usual gesto de amargura se había ablandado. Snape no era un hombre mostrar su sentimiento pero Albus sabía que este se estaba encariñado con la joven y quién no, ella era su hija. Y Regina era una muchacha fácil de querer. A pesar de su genio, era muy respetuosa y al contrario de Severus, esta era muy conversadora. Esta les contaba anécdotas de su vida y se reía de las mismas, Snape se quedaba embelesado escuchándola. Albus lo había cachado par de veces. Este aunque algunos temas de Regina no eran sus favoritos, como quiera la escuchaba.

Por otra parte Snape, aunque lo negara, le había hecho bien la llegada de Regina. La casa no se sentía tan obscura. Él se había encargado de prepárale la habitación al gusto de ella, esta eligió colores y la decoro a su gusto. Al principio se sentía apenada. Nadie anteriormente había hecho algo así por ella. Pero Snape no le dio otra opción. Regina era muy buena estudiante y se lo merecía. Severus la hacía estudiar mucho y practicar horas durante el día lo cual era agotador para ella, pero esto era necesario. Severus por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de uno de sus estudiante (tal vez era porque ella era su hija), Regina estaba aprendiendo bastante rápido. Solo les quedaba una semana más para que terminara con sus clases y tener sus merecidas vacaciones.

Severus, crees que podremos ir a Hogwarts a visitar al abuelo (así habían acordado ella y Albus en como ella lo llamaría) antes de que empiecen las clases.-

No se Regina.- le contesto mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

Por favor. No quiero tener que recorrerlo con los de primer año. Se van a burlar de mí- se quejaba. Severus rio para sus adentros.

Bueno, la semana que viene tengo que ir al colegio a organizar todo para las clases. Si quieres puede venir conmigo.- sugirió

Seria genial.-

Pero eso sí, para tu primer día tendrás que ir en el tren como todos los demás.- esta se encogió de hombro y asintió.

Y así habían transcurrido los días. Desde un principio Severus le había advertido a Regina que no podría salir de la casa sola, corría peligro. Nunca le había dicho las razones claras pero esta tampoco le cuestionaba, pensaba que tenía que ver con lo de la guerra que había ocurrido. El todavía no sabia si ya en el mundo mágico se habían enterado de que tenía una hija. Los mortífagos lo estaban buscando para matar y la vida de Regina también estaba en peligro. Entre Albus y el habían protegido la casa con hechizos protectores casi imposible de romper. Albus le había sugerido que integrantes de la orden vigilaran los alrededores de la casa pero Snape se negó. No quería que le invadieran su privacidad y mucho menos la de Regina. El la cuidaría, además, en muy poco tiempo ya se irían a Hogwarts y pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo ahí; no había lugar más seguro que el colegio.

Regina ya tienes todo listo?-

Sí, pero necesito ayuda está muy pesado.- le gritó desde la habitación. Este subió a grandes pasos. Este se encontró con su hija tratando de cerrar su baúl que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Regina, no tienes que traerte toda tu ropa. Ya te dije que usaras uniforme para ir a tus clases. Llévate lo necesario, tus cosas personales.- este sugirió. No debió seguir comprándole ropa.

Pero es que todo me gusta no sé qué dejar o llevarme. -

Llévate lo necesario, es mi palabra final. Ya luego vendremos algunos fines de semanas y te traes el resto si quieres. - Esta abrió su baúl con pesadez, si lo contradecía se enojaría, pero es que jamás había tenido tanta ropa y quería usarla toda. Y comenzó a sacar ropa. Al terminar Severus agarro su baúl y bajaron las escaleras. Esta se fijó que él no llevaría nada.

¿Y tus cosas? - pregunto

Yo tengo suficiente ropa en Hogwarts.- esta lo miro confundida.- Tengo mi cuarto allí y mi ropa esta allí, como veras yo no vario tanto en ropa. - cierto, Snape siempre se vestía de negro. Quizás alguna vez lo había visto con un atuendo verde pero era muy raro.

Que bien y crees que haya espacio para mi ropa?- Snape arqueo la ceja.

Tú dormirás con tus compañeras de cuarto y allí tendrás todo lo necesario para que pongas tus cosas. - A Regina no le gustó mucho la idea. Se preguntaba si a Snape le molestaba que durmieran en un mismo cuarto, si era por la cama él podría poner otra.

Y quienes serán mis compañeros?- pregunto seria.

Eso lo sabrás hasta tu primer día de clases. En la selección de casa el sombrero el sombrero te pondrá en la que cualifiques.

Porque un sombrero tiene que elegir y no yo?- a Snape se le estaba haciendo extraño que la muchacha se comportara de esa manera.

Porque así son las reglas, ahora ven entra- dijo señalando con la cabeza la chimenea. Esta rodo los ojos y se adentró. Este la imito.-Hogwarts- dijeron a la vez.

Llegaron al despacho del directo quien se encontraba sentado esperándolos. Estos se sacudieron la ropa mientras salían de la chimenea. Era la primera vez que Regina viajaba atreves de polvos flu.

Es la sensación más extraña que he sentido después de aparecernos.-

Sí que lo es- dijo Albus.

Abuelo, que gusto verte. Ya quería venir a visitarte y ver el colegio. - decía dándole un cálido abrazo al director.

El gusto es mía Regina. Supongo que ya quieres empezar el recorrido.- esta asintió y miraba el despacho de Albus fascinada, en especial ese ave exótico.

Yo iré a dejar tus cosas en mi despacho Regina, organizo unas cosas y luego los acompaño.- dijo Snape.

Pensé que yo no podía entrar a tu cuarto señor.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

En ningún momento dije eso Regina, cuando empiecen las clases tendrás tu propio cuarto con tus compañeras pero por ahora te quedaras conmigo.- dijo algo molesto. No entendía las razones por las cuales Regina se estaba comportando así, y eso no se lo permitía a ningún mocosos, ni a su hija.

Oh!- dijo como no dándole mucha importancia. Esto encendió a Snape, que se creía esta muchachita ella tenía que respetarlo.

Severus hizo aguaje de decir algo pero Dumbledore le hizo seña de que se fuera como queriendo decir que él se encargaría. Snape sin decir una palabra salió enojado del despacho, ni tan si quiera se despidió.

Ven Regina te voy a mostrar el castillo, tu futura escuela.-

Albus la llevo a cada parte del pasillo. Regina estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía. Los cuadro se movían parecieran que cobraban vida al igual la escaleras. "Este lugar es enorme". Luego de recorrer casi todo el castillo pues obviamente en un día no podría pero al menos le mostro los lugares principales. El director la llevo a ver a todos los elfos que preparaban la comida, a esta les pareció chistosos pero se veían tan tiernos, al menos la mayoría. Luego de ahí, Albus llevo a Regina a la cabaña de Hagrid, se lo quería presentar. Cuando Regina vio al semi gigante su boca no podía cerrarse del asombro.

Hagrid esta es Regina, ella estudiara en este colegio.-

Mucho gusto Regina. Hogwarts te va a gustar. Vas a prender muchas cosas aquí.

Ya me encanta y estoy loca de que empiecen las clases ya.- decía emocionada. En eso vio una enorme ave amarrada un gran árbol. Regina se le quedo mirando tratando de acertar que tipo de ave era.

Este es Buckbeak es un hipogrifo.- dijo acercándose al animal

¿Un qué?-

Es un tipo de ave aquí en el mundo mágico querida. Son aves muy fieles pero muy orgullosas, no querrás a una de enemiga. - contesto Dumbledore.

La puedo tocar?- le hablo a Hagrid

Si, ven pero acércate muy despacio y reverénciate, si te contesta la puedes tocar.- Regina miro a Albus de manera de apoyo. Este le guiño un ojo y le hizo seña que fuera. Este se recostó de una de las grandes rocas.

Regina siguiendo las instrucciones de Hagrid se acercó al animal. Tenía un poco de miedo pero ahí estaba el director, él no permitiría que le pasara nada. Esta, ya lo suficientemente cerca se reverencio ante el ave que apaciguadamente se acercaba a ella. Esta casi sentía la respiración del ave. Dumbledore se alertó un poco. Acto seguido, el ave la acaricio la mejilla con su enorme pico. Regina sonrió y acaricio sus plumas. Hagrid le dio unas ratas muertas para que se las diera a comer. Regina no se cansaba de acariciar al animal.

Cuando vengas a mi clase te puedo dejar montarlo.- dijo Hagrid

Es enserio! Pero porque no ahora. Ande señor Hagrid déjeme montarlo.-

Por mí no hay ningún problema.- dijo este mirando al director.

Regina tu padre no es muy amante a este tipo de criatura, querrás preguntarle a él primero si puedes montarlo.

Pero él está en su oficina, ocupado.- dijo haciendo muecas de desagrado.

¿Su padre está aquí? ¿Quién es tu papa Regina?- pregunto Hagrid.

Se llama Severus Snape probablemente lo conoces. Es profesor aquí- Hagrid abrió los ojos como plato mientras miraba al director.

Snape tiene una hija?-

Es una larga historia Rubius pero otro día Regina te lo podrá contar, es mejor que nos regresemos Regina tu padre probablemente nos esté buscando.

Nos veremos luego Hagrid, adiós Buckbeak.- se despidió la joven dejando a un Hagrid totalmente confundido. "Regina hija de Snape?" se decía para si mismo.

El director y la joven iban subiendo las largas escaleras hacia el castillo y antes de entrar por la puerta principal Albus detuvo a Regina.

Regina está todo bien entre tú y Severus.- le pregunto mirándola por encima de los lentes de media luna.

Pues, hoy me hizo sentir como si ya no quisiese estar conmigo. Pienso que se está aprovechando de que estaré internándome en la escuela y así ya no tendrá que estar pendiente de mí.

Y que te hace pensar eso querida.- le pregunto Albus mientras le hacía seña de que se sentara en las escaleras de la entrada del lugar.

Pues se me hace muy raro que el teniendo un propio cuarto no quiera que yo me quede con él. Y no me hace sentido que siendo yo su hija yo tenga que dormir con quien sabe quién. - se desahogó. - Albus rio suave. Regina arqueo la ceja. A veces pensaba que Snape tenía razón, el director estaba un poco chiflado.

Regina en este colegio hay reglas y aun siendo Severus como mi hijo él también las tiene que respetar. Él ya me había preguntado si tú te podías quedar con él, pero yo me negué. Tú necesitas interactuar y convivir con jóvenes de tu edad ahora que comiencen las clases. Reglas son reglas querida y todos deben seguirlas- Esta lo miro como si hubiese cometido el peor de los errores.

Que tonta soy… y él está molesto conmigo por cómo le conteste- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Creo que fuiste un poco dura con el.- Esta se sintió peor.- Severus se ha encariñado mucho contigo, tú le has dado luz a su vida. La vida de él no ha sido fácil querida y a pesar de todo él ha hecho un esfuerzo enorme para cambiar su actitud, al menos contigo. Tú has sido la única que ha visto su lado vamos a decir bueno. Te aseguro que tú eres la única persona que Severus trata con cariño. El no era un hombre que las personas quisiesen hasta hace algunos meses atrás. Tu papa es reconocido como un héroe por todo el mundo mágico. Él iba a sacrificar su vida por todos pero yo lo logre salvar. Que acaso él nunca te ha contado su historia de cómo ayudo a vencer al señor tenebroso? - pregunto Albus. Regina sentía un nudo en la boca.

No, él nunca me dijo eso señor.-

Bueno ahora lo sabes. Dile que te cuente. Si tú se lo pides lo hará.- esta asintió. - Ven te llevare a las Mazmorras donde está su oficina.

De ahí se levantaron y entraron al castillo nuevamente camino hacia al despacho de Snape. El lugar estaba muy frio, le recordaba la primera vez que entro a su casa. Al llegar a las mazmorras esta se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

Bueno hasta aquí te dejo querida, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer nos veremos a la hora de cenar. Ya le dije a Severus que subieran cuando fuese hora.

Pero abuelo, no me dejes sola. Él está molesto conmigo. - decía casi en suplicas

Eso es entre ustedes dos.- dijo guiándole para luego retirarse.

Regina estaba muy apenada, no había sido muy educada con él, y él nunca le había hablado o mal. Tenía que disculparse, pero no sabía si este seguía molesto o como reaccionaria. Toco la puerta nerviosa y un seco "pase" se escuchó. Esta asomo la cabeza por la puerta tímidamente. Snape que estaba sentado en su escritorio aparentemente terminando de recoger unos papeles, alzo la cabeza.

Pasa Regina.- esta se adentró algo apenada.

Perdón el desorden. No había vuelto después de la guerra, y tengo un chiquero pero la habitación está preparada.

Si necesitas ayuda te puedo ayudar.- se ofreció

No te preocupes luego llamo a uno de los elfos. Pero ven que necesito hechizar la puerta para que puedas entrar. Este la hizo ponerse frente a la puerta y saco su varita diciendo algunas palabras que esta no lograba entender.

Listo.- dijo al terminar. - Abre la puerta. - esta obedeció y la puerta se abrió dejándola la entrar a la habitación.

La cama era enorme, había una chimenea y cercas unos muebles negros de lana. A la derecha había una puerta supuso que era el baño. El lugar a pesar de lo oscuro y la gótica decoración, se sentía acogedor. Se parecía mucho a su casa.

Ya tus cosas están las gavetas y en el closet- dijo señalándole unas puertas más pequeñas. - En aquella puerta está el baño. - Esta se adentró más al cuarto y se sentó en la cama, se sentía tan cómoda, le gustaba mucho la decoración, era negra plateada y verde.

Gracias Severus.- este no la estaba tratando mal pero tampoco le estaba buscando la vuelta, se le notaba serio.

No hay porque. - contesto.

Oye, porque no me habías hablado sobre lo que hiciste en la guerra.-

Nunca me habías preguntado y no pensé que fuese importante.-

Para mí lo es. Me conto el abuelo que casi mueres.- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- este se sentó al otro lado de la cama, Regina se acomodó quedando de frente a él.

Regina no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado, a mi muy temprana edad luego de salir del colegio, me junte con gente muy mala que odiaban a los muggles. Yo solo odiaba a mi papa. Muchas personas me reconocen como un héroe pero yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Yo no fui un santo en mi pasado yo he matado gente- le confeso. Esta lo escuchaba atentamente. - Por mi culpa murió una persona que ame con todo mi corazón y eso nunca me lo pude perdonar.

Snape le narro toda su historia a Regina que de vez en cuando se limpia unas lágrimas que se le escapaban. Ahora todo hacia sentido. Snape había sufrido mucho. Ella se quejaba de la vida que había llevado que no fue muy buena pero no peor de la que él tuvo. Paso el tiempo y ninguno sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara.

Por lo mismo ahora tengo todo los mortífagos de enemigo. Yo los traiciones. Y ellos vivo no me quieren- Regina abrió los ojos grande.- Ahora mi temor es que se enteren de que eres mi hija y quieran vengarse de mi a través de ti. Pero no te preocupes, aquí en Hogwarts nada podrá pasarte y mientras yo viva no te pasara nada- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Severus, lamento en cómo te hable hace rato. Yo pensaba que no querías que yo me quedara contigo. Pero ya el abuelo me explico.

Que ocurrencias Regina- decía divertido.

He sido rechazada tantas veces que te confieso que me dolió pensar que te quisieses deshacer de mí.

Regina, yo no te dejare nunca, eres mi hija.- decía en un tono de voz que por primera vez Regina había escuchado. Este lo noto y trato de disimular. - Pero bueno la próxima vez pregunta antes de estar con malacrianzas.- esta asintió.

Me alegra que no hayas muerto en la guerra Severus.- este le sonrió.

A mí también, porque llegue a conocerte. - esta también sonrió.

Luego de la conversación dar por terminada, estos salieron a cenar al gran comedor. Regina no había entrado y cuando lo vio recorrió cada larga mesa del lugar. Allí se le explico donde se sentaba cada mesa y Albus le conto la historia de las 4 casas. Snape le dijo que el perteneció a la de Slytherin. Y que presentía o más bien esperanzaba que ella también quedaría en la misma. También volvió a ver a la profesora McGonagall, la cual la saludo jocosamente. Algunos maestro que habían llegado el mismo día, se los presentaron. Estos estaban más que asombrado con la noticia de que Snape tenía una hija. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar o tan si quiera hablar del tema. Snape los estrangularía uno a uno. Estos se limitaron a presentarse con Regina. Su padre estaría siendo profesor de Magia contra las artes obscuras y les estaría dando pociones a los de terceros años. Estos cenaron y Regina conversaba con los otros profesores, les hacía preguntas sobres sus clases. Ella les decía que quería estar preparada antes de que empezaran las clases ya que este sería su primer año estudiando en Hogwarts. Snape estaba muy serio solo se limitaba a hablarle a Dumbledore o a contestar preguntas que otros profesores le hacían. Cuando terminaron, Regina y él se retiraron y bajaron hacia sus aposentos. Allí cada cual se preparó para dormir y Snape le dio a escoger el lado de la cama a Regina; ella escogió el lado izquierdo puesto que la chimenea quedaba para ese lado. Snape le había dicho que al día siguiente irían de compras, el necesitaba algunos materiales y ella necesitaba sus uniformes, capas varita, sus libros y todo lo necesaria para la escuela. Mañana sería otro largo pero excitante día.


	4. Agil como la serpiente

Regina y Snape ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes. Cruzaron el haden 9 ¾ lo cual le pareció increíble a la joven. Snape ayudaba a Regina con sus cosas. Habían llegado temprano, ya que Snape había sido enviado a supervisar el tren. Este al llegar recibía saludos y agradecimientos de parte de las personas que lo veían como un héroe. Regina trataba de pasar desapercibida, sabía que a Snape no le gustaba llamar la atención, y el hecho de que ella era su hija, sería una sorpresa para todo el que lo conociera. Regina estaba nerviosa, había tanta gente en ese lugar y el tren era inmenso, por lo menos Snape estaría en el tren.

Regina, yo tendré que ir en el vagón de los profesores pero estaré dando rondas para vigilar a toda esta bola de inepto.- Regina rio negando con la cabeza. Snape siempre tenía que hacer un comentario de ese tipo refiriéndose a los estudiantes. - Cuando llegues al Hogwarts, Hagrid estará llamando a los de primer años, te tendrás que ir con el.- esta arrugo la nariz. Severus rodo los ojos. - Es solo para la selección de tu casa ya luego estarás con los de tu edad.

Está bien. - dijo sin mas remedio.

Bien, ya entra al tren para que consigas lugar, nos vemos al rato. - se despidió.

Regina que solo llevaba una maleta de mano donde llevaba la ropa del colegio para cambiarse antes de llegar, unas revistas muggles, su varita, y su cartera se adentró al tren. Se sentía extraña y un poco fuera de lugar. Esta camino por el largo pasillo del tren buscando un cuarto desocupado, al final del pasillo vio a Snape hablando supuso ella, con otro profesor. Esta le sonrió y a este se le pudo notar una sonrisa que solo ella pudo ver. Por fin había encontrado un compartimiento vacío; esta cerró la puerta, puso su maleta debajo del asiento y se sentó. Escuchaba las voces de niños hablando de lo emocionados que estaba por entrar nuevamente a Hogwarts. El tren aviso que ya partiría, esta respiro profundamente, según Severus el viaje seria largo y ya ella tenía hambre o tal vez eran los nervios.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que Regina brincara en su asiento. Un muchacho de altura mediana, acaba de entrar, parecía que quería esconderse de alguien. Este cerró las cortinas del compartimiento, se volteo algo agitado y al ver a Regina la miro nervioso.

¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- le pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

No, adelante. Pero de quien te escondes.- le pregunto confundida.

De nadie, solo quiero estar un momento solo.- mintió.

Ooh.- esta se encogió de hombros.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, en eso alguien toca la puerta, el muchacho miro por la cortina y abrió la puerta. Una mujer anciana con un carrito lleno de comida y dulce.

Desean algo jóvenes. - era una mujer anciana con un carrito lleno de comida y dulces.

Yo no gracias.- respondió el muchacho.

Yo sí, estoy verde del hambre.- Regina saco de su cartera dinero que Snape le había dejado. Miro a ver que le apetecía. Escogió una soda uno que otro dulce y un tipo de sándwich. El único problema era que ella no sabía usar esa moneda.

Serian 2 galeones.- Regina saco las monedas, algo insegura. Tenía distintos tipo de moneda, Severus le había explicado pero no se acordaba. El muchacho que la estaba observando se dio cuenta que Regina no sabía usar monedas mágica.

Solo dales dos monedas de la grandes.- le señalo desde su asiento. Regina pago y volvió a su asiento.

Gracias- dijo tratando ser amable.

No hay porque.

Me llamo Regina- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Mucho gusto, supongo que sabes quién soy, no sé si deba presentarme o no.- dijo algo tímido. Regina aqueo la ceja. "Qué raro es"

Realmente no sé cómo te llamas, soy nueva.-

Oh, lo siento, soy Harry, Harry Potter.-

Ahora si se cómo te llamas, mucho gusto Harry. -

Por primera vez Harry se sentía aliviado de que una persona no lo conociera. Que por cierto, cuando llego al tren, quería esconderse para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad. Muchos querían hacer preguntas o hablar de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. No había podido descansar bien en todo el verano.

Perdona que te pregunte pero, qué edad tienes. No pareces de primer año.-

Es una larga historia, pero es mi primera vez en Hogwarts pero estaré cursando con los de tercer año, tengo 14 años. Y tú?

Bueno yo estoy en mi último año, con esto de la guerra, no pude terminarlo.

Los dos se quedaron platicando todo el viaje acerca del mundo mágico. Harry le explicaba de cómo eran las clases en Hogwarts y sobre el quiddicht. A Regina le llamo mucho la atención ese juego cuando Harry le conto que usaban escobas que volaban. Snape nunca le había que existían escobas voladoras. También le enseno uno que otro hechizo nuevo. A mitad de camino los dos se cambiaron para sus uniformes. A Regina le encanto como le quedaba su nuevo uniforme de bruja. Harry la observaba, se acordaba cuando el vino por primera vez a Hogwarts. Por un momento se le quedo viendo su largo cabello, le pareció muy bonito y al mirarla a los ojos, sentía que esa mirada la había visto anteriormente. Este negó con la cabeza. Regina le confeso que esta estaba ansiosa por saber en qué casa quedaría. Harry le dijo que el pertenecía a la casa de Griffindor y que ella tenía muchas características como para ser una Griffindor. En ningún momento salió el tema de que Snape era el padre de Regina, no es que Regina no quisiera, simplemente no se dio la oportunidad. Así el tiempo pasó hasta que por fin ya habían llegado.

Buena suerte en tu selección de casa, ojala quedes en Griffindor. Nos veremos pronto- se despidió.

Hasta luego.- respondió.

Como su padre le había mencionado, allí se encontraba Hagrid llamando a los de primer año y a los nuevos. Regina se reunió con sus compañeros siguiendo a Hagrid hasta la entrada de Hogwarts en la cual los esperaba la profesora McGonagall. Esta les explico las reglas de Hogwarts y de las salas comunes y los lugares que estaban estrictamente prohibido entrar.

Señorita Snape, usted será la primera en ser llamada ya que no estará cursando con los de primer año. - los más pequeños se le quedaban viendo raro. Esta asintió.

Se dirigieron al comedero, ya Regina había caminado por esos pasillos. Las grandes puertas se abrieron. El lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes. Regina sentía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella pues era muy obvio que ella no era de primer año. Pudo ver que su padre estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores al lado del director. Snape también estaba algo nervioso, hoy se haría público su paternidad, ya se imaginaba lo que escribirían en El Profeta o en cualquier otro periódico tonto. Solo esperaba que esto no afectara a Regina. Él había sido en un Héroe pero su humor seguía siendo el mismo. La profesora subió las escaleras y agarro la lista de los estudiantes; en la otra mano tenía un viejo sombrero. Regina sentía que su estómago le iba a jugar una mala jugada. "Que nervios". Esta recorrió el lugar con la mirada y vio que Harry la estaba saludando con la mano. Esta le sonrió nerviosa. 'Todo saldrá bien'- le dijo en silencio.

Cuando sean llamados, tomaran asiento, les colocare el sombrero y el decidirá en que casa serán colocados.- explico McGonagall. -Regina Snape.- todo el lugar silencio. Esta subió las escaleras nerviosa, Snape noto esto. Harry que se quedó en shock. Había escuchado bien? Regina tomo asiento y la profesora le coloco el sombrero y este comenzó hablar.

Que tenemos aquí, Snape. Tienes la misma agilidad de una serpiente, eres lista. Tu padre es un excelente mago y si eliges el camino correcto podrás llegar a ser igual o mejor que él. - Regina trago saliva, esta tenía los ojos cerrados. - Tienes muchas cualidades dignas de una Griffindor pero de ahora en adelante necesitamos buenas serpientes. SLYTHERIN!- Los de la casa de Slytherin aplaudieron. Draco que también había vuelto miraba a Regina y a Snape, se preguntaba como Snape ocultara por tantos años que tenía una hija.

Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes la cual fue recibida por el perfecto de la casa. Esta sentía como las miradas estaban sobre ella. Jamás se había sentido tan incómoda, quería irse a su cuarto ya. La selección de casa continúo y poco a poco todos se concentraban en la misma lo cual alivio un poco a Regina. Severus la miraba desde su asiento, Regina estaba muy emocionada porque este día llegara y la noto muy seria, se preguntaba si estaba así por lo que dijo el sombrero. Muy pronto el banquete comenzó y todos devoraban la comida. Los estudiantes estaban más alborotado que nunca. Regina que ya se quería ir, se levantó disimuladamente y salió de lugar quería tomar aire fresco. Esta no se percató que un ojos verdes la estaban mirando y salió tras de ella. Regina que iba caminado por unos de los pasillos se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos. Esta saco su varita y se volteo señalando.

Hey tranquila, soy yo.- le contesto Harry.

Lo siento, realmente quiero estar sola Harry.

Porque no me dijiste que eras hija del profesor Snape. Realmente nadie sabía que el profesor tenía una hija.- le pregunto pero no a manera de reproche, al contrario.

No fue que no quise es solo que no se dio la oportunidad. Además si te lo decía probablemente me hubieses hecho miles de preguntas y no soy una persona que le guste contar mi vida privada, y a mi padre menos. Yo estaba feliz por este momento, pensé que mi llegada a Hogwarts sería normal pero no. Todo el mundo se me queda mirando.

Bienvenida al club. - le dijo de manera comprensiva. - Se por lo que estás pasando, yo he pasado por eso desde que llegue al colegio, y ahora en el verano ni te imaginas.

Quien eres Harry Potter?-

Estos hablaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Harry le conto su historia y del papel que tuvo en la guerra y de lo agradecido que estaba con Snape por todo lo que hizo durante años. Regina entendía perfectamente porque Severus no le había comentado nada acerca de Harry. Regina se abrió un poco al pelinegro y le conto como había encontrado a Snape. Harry no se lo podía creer nadie se imaginaba que Snape pudiese haber tenido una relación amorosa con una mujer.

Y ahora Severus me ayudar a encontrar a mi madre.- ya se encontraban sentado en una escalera en una de las entradas del castillo a la luz de la luna y la estrellas.

Espero que logres encontrar a tu mama Regina, por lo menos tienes la esperanza de que este viva. Yo nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres y los he extrañado desde siempre.

Gracias Harry.- Regina se sentía tan cómoda hablando con ese joven, era guapo y educado y la entendían, tenían muchas cosas en común, lástima que él era de otra casa.

Mientras conversaban se escuchaban las voces de dos muchachas y entre la obscuridad aparecieron Giny y Hermione. La primera se quedó un poco seria al ver a Harry con Regina

Harry te hemos estado buscando por todo el castillo. - dijo Hermione

Oh, lo siento. Es que le estaba haciendo compañía a Regina. Por cierto, Regina ella es Hermione mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana- dijo presentándola.

Mucho gusto, Regina.- Hermione le extendió la mano.

Y ella es Giny,-

Su novia- respondió la misma, estrechándole la mano con una actitud que para nada le gusto a Regina.

Harry ya es hora de regresar a la sala común- decía Hermione preocupada.- Y tú también Regina.

No creo que la regañen Hermione, ella es la hija del profesor Snape, imagino que la dejan hacer lo que quiera.-

Giny- dijeron a la misma vez los leones. Esta se retiró sin despedirse enojada.

Discúlpala Regina, hoy ha estado insoportable- decía apenada Hermione.

No te preocupes.- dijo tratando de no sonar molesta.

Nos vemos en la sala común Harry- dijo retirándose.

Regina, lamento lo que acaba de pasar.

Es obvio que se puso celosa Harry, porque no me dijiste que tenías novia?-

Realmente no me paso por la cabeza.- Regina asintió rodando los ojos.

Sera mejor que te vayas a tu sala Harry, no quiero tener problemas en mi primer día. - dijo retirándose.

No, espera- dijo aguantándole por el brazo.

De pronto una voz gruesa llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes.

¿Qué hacen fuera del castillo a esta hora?- dijo siseando. Regina se quedó seria. "Lo que me faltaba." - Se supone que hace quince minutos que ustedes estuviesen dentro de sus salas comunes.

Señor yo,-

Él me estaba acompañado señor, no me sentía bien y se nos pasó la hora.- dijo interrumpiendo. Snape alzo la ceja.

Es mi culpa yo fui el me quede platicando mucho.- menciono Harry

10 puntos serán restados a sus casas. Estos no son horas de que un hombre y una mujer estén solos en los pasillos, se puede prestar para muchas mal interpretaciones. Usted lo sabe muy bien Potter. De ejemplo.

Si señor, no volverá a suceder.- dijo Harry.

Retírese Potter.- este obedeció y se despidió de Regina con un " Hasta mañana"

Regina comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección pero Snape la detuvo.

Regina.- Esta se volteo en sus talones.

Severus por favor hoy no, estoy cansada. Hoy el día no fue como lo esperaba. Mañana regáname todo lo que quieras pero hoy déjame terminar la noche tranquila - decía cansada. Snape la miro intensamente y respiro profundo.

Está bien, mañana te quiero en mi despacho en la primera hora que tengas libre.

Oye, déjame quedarme contigo solo por hoy, porfa. Todos me andan viendo raro por culpa de ese sombrero.- decía suplicando.

Snape se pasó la mano por la cara de manera cansada. La entendía perfectamente, este había sido un día agotador. No se hablaba más que de la supuesta hija de Snape.

Está bien Regina pero solo por hoy. - esta agradecida medio sonrió. Lo menos que necesitaba era que al entrar a su sala común la recibieran con un sin de preguntas.

Estos comenzaron a caminar camino a las mazmorras en silencio. Regina se preguntaba si había manera más rápida de llegar, tanto que tenían que caminar. Por el camino esta no hacía más que bostezar por el sueño. Al llegar a la habitación que estaba fría como una noche en pleno invierno, Snape predio la chimenea, no por él, porque a él en lo personal le daba igual, más bien por ella que era friolenta. Regina se metió al baño para cambiarse, y salió en unos pijamas largos y se tiro rendida en la cama. Y en menos de un minuto esta quedo completamente rendida. Snape la miraba divertido pero no le había gustado para nada que esta ya estuviese rompiendo reglas y menos que estuviese a solas con Potter. Ya las riñas entre ellos dos habían mejorado, pero Snape era Snape y su humor siempre seria el mismo.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma despertó a Regina, esta perezosamente se metió la ducha, se aseo y se puso su uniforme. Hoy tendría clase a primera hora de Transformaciones con McGonagall. A esta no le dio tiempo de desayunar lo que sabía que se iba a lamentar. La clase le pareció impresionante. La profesora era una animaga, les había hecho una demostración. Regina quería aprender a hacerlo pero según la profesora eso requería años de experiencia, por ahora aprenderían a hacer transformaciones más básicas. Después de la clase tenía una hora de por medio libre. Como le había dicho Snape, esta se dirigió al despacho de su padre, está ya iba preparada mentalmente. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, allí se encontraba Snape acomodando más papeles.

Como te fue en tu primera clase.- pregunto. Esta se tiro en un sofá que había en el lugar.

Me fue bien, me gustó mucho.-

Qué bueno. No te vi en el desayuno…- decía sentándose en otro sofá que había al lado.

No, se me hizo tarde como para desayunar.-

Le voy a pedir a los elfos que te traigan algo-

Gracias Severus.

No hay porque, pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Lo sé, por eso vine.-

Regina, yo no quiero ser duro contigo así que por favor no me des motivos para reganarte o quitarte puntos.

Te juro que se no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. - en eso aprecio un elfo con una bandeja de comida. Snape le dijo que le dejar en mesa y este desapareció nuevamente.

Regina, ya todos saben que eres mi hija y no quiero que la gente se lave la boca diciendo que hay favoritismo por tu ser mi hija.

Si señor.

Y otra cosa no quiero que te juntes tanto con Potter, él no es de tu edad y es el estudiante que más ha roto reglas en este colegio.

Ni te preocupes por el Severus, su novia lo vio conmigo y estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas. Te prometo que no romperé reglas. -

Muy bien señorita Snape, coma para que se retire a su otra clase. - esta rio por como lo dijo.

No he chequeado cual es mi próxima clase. - dijo tomando un pedazo de pan que tenía en la bandeja echándoselo a la boca.

Yo si se cual es. Tu próxima clase es.. Pociones.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Regina rodo los ojos. Su próxima clase seria con Snape. Solo esperaba que el ambiente no estuviese tan tenso como la noche anterior. Snape la molestaba diciéndole que le haría pasar vergüenzas delante de sus compañeros.

Ni se te ocurra Severus, ni se te ocurra. - advertía. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería capaz de decir cualquier tontería para hacerla avergonzar. Este a pesar de su humor, le gustaba hacerle bromas y molestarla. Ya que Regina termino de desayunar los dos se retiraron al aula de pociones en la cual Regina se sentó alejada del escritorio de Snape. Snape reía burlonamente para sus adentros.


	5. Quidditch y el accidente

Regina trataba de evitar cualquier encuentro con Harry, el tenía novia y no quería problemas con Giny. Además se la pasaba estudiando. A pesar de las clases que tuvo en el verano con su padre, esta se sentía atrasada. Snape le decía que ella no era la única, y que para ser su primer año en el colegio, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. A esta le gustaba mucho la clase de DCAO, realmente su padre era un muy buen profesor y mago, aunque otros pensaran lo contrario. A esta le aliviaba que el la tratase como una estudiante más. Muchos se sorprendían porque ni Regina siendo hija de Snape se salvaba de sus regaños y humor. Muchos le preguntaban que como ella podía soportar a un hombre como él. Esta reía para sus adentros, su podre hacia aterrorizar a los más pequeños y enojar a los más grandes. Nadie se atrevía a contestarle o faltarle el respeto.

Por otro lado Snape se iba algunos fines de semana para Londres en busca de la madre de Regina. Este con la ayuda de Dumbledore había logrado localizar algunas de la mujeres con las que el estuvo. Solo había hablado con una, que se sorprendió al verlo después de tantos años, y le aseguro que ella jamás había quedado embarazada. Severus sentía imposible de encontrar el paradero de la madre de Regina. Este no sabía cómo decirle a Regina que las esperanzas de encontrar a su madre cada vez eran menos. Albus le decía que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Por otra parte Regina de vez en cuando se escaba para ver los juegos de Quidditch, esta le había dicho a su padre que quería participar y aprender a jugar, pero necesitaba una escoba. Y este le había dicho un retundo no. Esta recurrió a Albus para que la ayudara pero lamentablemente este no podía obligar a Snape. Esta ya resignada solo jugaba en la clase e iba a mirar las prácticas y los juegos.

En una de las prácticas, un joven alto de cabellera negra se fijó en que la joven se la pasaba sentada viéndolos practicar.

Te vas a quedar ahí sentada todo el día Snape.- Regina lo miro con desconfianza, la mayoría de las personas en el colegio seguían sin fiarse de él.

No entiendo a que se deba tu pregunta Malfoy.- respondió sin mirarlo.

Que grosera eres Snape, yo solo te iba a proponer que audicionaras para que entraras a nuestro equipo, pero adiós. - Regina abrió los ojos como platos.

No, espera Malfoy.- dijo levantándose detrás de él. Este sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia y se volteo haciéndose el dolido.

Enserio piensas que tengo la capacidad para jugar?-

Pues te he visto jugar en clase y no lo haces mal, si quieres puedes intentarlo ahora con nosotros. - esta se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Es que no tengo escoba-

Tenemos la escoba del jugador anterior, la puedas usar si quieres, serias uno de los golpeadores- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Regina sonrió ampliamente, esta había estado loca de jugar con el equipo. Aunque para ser golpeador se requería mucha fuerza y balance.- No lo pienses tanto Snape, o me puedo arrepentir. - dijo sínicamente. Regina rodo los ojos, el muchacho si podía llegar a ser insoportable. Esta lo siguió hasta la cancha.

Esta conocía a muchos de los jugadores puesto que eran compañeros de su casa, no hubo necesidad de presentarse. Además, siendo ella la hija de Snape, ¿quién no la conocía?

A esta se le fue entregada la escoba y un bate. Esta se elevó a una gran altura. Todavía tenía que mejor el balance pero se sentía capaz de jugar. Un pequeño torneo entre los mismos jugadores empezó. Regina era bastante ágil, esta mantuvo la bludger alejada de su equipo. No es que fuesen machistas, pero la verdad era que estaban impresionados de que una chica fuera buena como golpeadora. Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Harry observaba a los Slytherin practicar, este pensó a ver visto a Regina jugar, pero como estaba lejos no se podía distinguir bien.

La snitch volaba alrededor de Regina, esta comenzó a darle con el bate pero no acertaba. La dichosa bola parecía querer molestarla, está ya cansada salió tras de ella. Voló por todo el parque para alcanzarla. La snitch se dirigía a los aros, Regina como un cohete atravesó uno de esto, capturando la snitch. Todos estaban sorprendidos y le echaban porras. Draco negaba con la cabeza sin poder creérselo. Ese se supone que era su trabajo y la condenada muchacha lo hizo mejor que él. Esta con una sonrisa de lado a lado, voló hacia donde estaban los demás. La bludger que se suponía que ella velara volaba en dirección a ella.

REGINA CUIDADO!- Grito Malfoy, pero ya era muy tarde.

La bola choco contra la escoba haciendo que Regina perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer desde lo alto. Esta comenzó a gritar mientras descendía, muchos pensamientos le llegaron a la mente, pero el más importante era su padre. Draco voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la joven. Unos diez pies antes de que esta callera al suelo este la logro atrapar provocando que el también perdiera el equilibrio. Este trato de mantenerse en su escoba hasta llegar al suelo pero no lo logro y los dos cayeron en el suelo. Los estudiantes y profesores que estaban cerca de lugar corrieron hacia la escena, incluso Harry salió corriendo en dirección al parque.

Draco y Regina se quejaban por la caída. Este por lo menos traía su equipo protector, pero Regina no. Este se levantó aguantándose la espalda. Le dolía mucho. Regina sentía que miles de cuchilladas en un si brazo izquierdo. Este se le había roto y se había llevado muchos rasposos en el mismo. Draco solo tenía un poco de sangre más abajo de la cien.

Snape, ¿estás bien?.- dijo agachándose hacia ella.

Me duele el brazo Draco, me duele mucho. - decía quejándose y agarrándose el mismo. Ya habían lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Traigan ayuda del hospital. - gritaba Draco. Tres de sus compañeros salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería. - Y ustedes abran espacio bola de inútiles, no dejan que el aire fluya para ella.

No le digan a mi papa Malfoy.- decía ya con lágrimas en la cara; el dolor era muy fuerte. No tan solo el brazo le dolía pero también la espalda y su cuello.

Regina deja de preocuparte por tonterías, ahora dime, ¿crees que puedas sentarte?-

No sé, me duele la espalda y el cuello también.

Quieres que te ayude?- esta asintió.

Este se fue arriba de ella,, poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas ya agarrándola por sus axilas para subirla con mucho cuidado, esta se quejaba un poco pero logro sentarse, recostada de él.

Draco, tienes sangre- le decía esta.

No importa Snape, quédate quieta. Ya mismo llega la enfermeras.

Malfoy, ahora sí que Severus no me dejara jugar nunca. -

Regina no pienses en eso ahora, mira como estas. Quédate tranquila yo me encargo de Snape.- Esta comenzó a sudar frio, probablemente del dolor.

Harry llego junto con la enfermera que traía una camilla flotando.

Regina!- dijo Harry.

Por Merlín señorita Snape, señor Malfoy que paso?- pregunto Pomfrey

Nos caímos de la escoba, parece que tiene un hueso roto. - contesto Malfoy.

Esta coloco la camilla al lado de Regina. Malfoy la ayudaba por la espalda a acostarse, Harry involuntariamente la ayudo por las piernas. La enfermera se la llevo hacia la enfermería; sus compañeros del equipo y Harry iban detrás de ella acompañándola. Al llegar la enfermera les dijo que no podían pasar, que solo ella y Malfoy que eran los heridos podían. A Harry no le gustó mucho para nada el que no lo dejaran entrar. Pero se quedaría esperándola.

Señor Malfoy siéntese en esa cama en lo que curo primero a su compañera.- este obedeció

La enfermera recostó a Regina en la cama de al lado. Esta con su varita apunto al brazo de la joven haciendo que se le vieran los huesos en rayo x. Y efectivamente, esta tenía un hueso roto.

Tómese esto señorita.- le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con un líquido transparente y espeso.

Regina casi vomita en maldito medicamente, sabia a diantres. Paso seguido, le limpio los raspones y le coloco crema sanadora y cicatrizante. Le puso gazas y una venda alrededor de su brazo que le pasaba por atrás de su cuello.

Tomate esta otra medicina, es para el dolor del cuerpo en especial tus músculos querida, esta no sabe tan mala. - Regina acepto el vaso y se lo llevo a la boca, afortunadamente no sabía tan mal.

Ahora voy con usted caballero.

No se preocupe termine con ella primero.- Pomfrey se quedó sorprendida en como hablaba el muchacho.

Al terminar con la joven, se dirigió a la otra serpiente. La enfermera tuvo que coserle 5 puntos más debajo de su sien. Este tenía par de raspones y se los curo. También le dio a beber la medicina para el dolor en el cuerpo.

Recuéstese un rato señor Malfoy en lo que archivo todo lo sucedido.

Señora Pomfrey, por favor le pido que no llame a mi padre.- decía suplicante.

Ni aunque no quisiera querida, probablemente Snape ya venga de camino.- le dijo la enfermera retirándose para su oficina.

Que terca eres Snape.- le decía el rubio que estaba acostado en la otra cama.

Lamento que hayas salido herido Malfoy.- se disculpaba la joven.

No me paso nada; no te preocupes. Tu enfócate en mejorarte pronto que tienes que practicar para ser buscadora.

¿Qué?, pero tú eres el buscador. -

A mí me da igual en qué posición jugar y hoy demostraste que eres buena y ágil para atrapar la snitch. Te lo tenías guardo Snape.- decía haciendo movimiento con su dedo índice. Esta sonrió de lado.

Realmente me gustaría ser parte del equipo pero después de lo que ocurrió hoy, Severus me prohibirá tan si quiera montarme en una escoba.

Tal vez, pero luego se le pasara. Al fin y al cabo, eres su princesita- dijo lo último con una voz más chillona en forma de burla.

Cállate Malfoy- dijo riendo.

Snape se encontraba en su despacho guardando unos ingredientes de su clase anterior en el armario cuando tocaron su puerta. Este con un movimiento de manos hizo que la misma se abriera dejando ver la figura de Albus y tres estudiantes de su casa. Por la cara que llevaba Albus, este sabía que algo malo había ocurrido.

Severus necesito que me acompañes a la enfermería, Regina tuvo un accidente.- aviso tratando de no sonar alarmante.

¿Qué le paso?- dijo preocupado.

Tranquilo hijo, probablemente ya Poppy la haya curado. Te explicare por el camino.-

Todos salieron hacia la enfermería. Entre Albus y los estudiantes de su casa le explicaron lo sucedido. Snape estaba que echaba fuego pero también preocupado. Al oír que su hija se había caído desde lo más alto, se imaginaba lo peor. Este iba por los pasillos a grandes zancadas; casi corriendo. Al llegar a la enfermería, se encontraban afuera el resto del equipo y Potter. Este con su túnica ondeando entro a la enfermería haciendo brincar a los dos jóvenes que yacían dentro de la misma. Regina miraba a Draco nerviosa. Este le hacía muchas diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Regina estas bien?- llego rápidamente a su lado observando detalladamente su brazo.

Si, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.- decía sin mirarlo a la cara.

En eso salió la enfermera y le explico a Snape la medicina que tenía que tomar Regina.

Regina Snape quiero que me expliques en que rayos estabas pensando, tú apenas sabes volar una maldita escoba.

Solo estaba practicando, Severus. Me gusta mucho el Quidditch y soy buena, lo doy hoy solo fue un accidente.

Que fue lo que paso?

Regina le explico lo de la bludger y de cómo Malfoy básicamente le había salvado la vida. Snape lo miro de reojo. Desde la guerra no hablaba con su ahijado.

Tu cómo te sientes Draco?- pregunto serio

Yo me siento bien, solo fueron algunos raspones.- dijo alzando un poco su brazo.

Te agradezco lo que hiciste. - Malfoy asintió como gesto de que aceptaba su agradecimiento.

Si Malfoy, te debo una y grande.- dijo Regina

En cuanto a ti sabes que te queda prohibido montarte en una escoba. Por esta misma razón me negué a comprarte una Regina. Pudiste haber muerto Regina.- le decía a manera de reclamo.

Pero Sev,- este la interrumpió

Y no me contradigas, esta es mi última palabra. Lo hago por tu bien.- Regina refunfuño, y se cruzó de brazos o más bien medio cruzo de brazo.

Nos iremos a mi cuarto para que te bañes y cambies y reposes un rato. Puedes caminar?- esta se encogió de hombros seria. El oscuro hombre respiro profundo, no quería explotar, tremendo susto que había pasado. No se perdonaría nunca si algo le llegara a pasar a Regina.

Esta con la ayuda de su padre se levantó de la cama, este la ayudaba a caminar aguantándola por la espalda de lado. Esta se sentía débil y un poco adolorida de la espalda o más bien todo cuerpo. Al salir de la enfermería se encontró a sus compañeros y a Harry.

¿Regina cómo te sientes?- pregunto un consternado Harry. Snape lo miro serio.

Un poco adolorida, pero mejor.- contesto. Snape la aguanto más fuerte. De manera protectora.

Regina tiene que descansar Potter.- dijo arropándola con su túnica.

Nos vemos mañana Harry, gracias por venir.- dijo sonriéndole débilmente.

Malfoy que también había salido de la enfermería, paso por el lado de Harry. No hizo ningún comentario, ni lo miro mal. Este le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se fueran. Regina se despidió con la mano de los dos y se retiró con su padre. Al llegar a su cuarto esta se dio un baño y se cambió. Severus le cambio las gazas y el vendaje. Según la enfermera en dos días su brazo quedaría como nuevo si se tomaba su medicina y reposaba el brazo. Snape notaba que Regina estaba muy callada, no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Este encendió la chimenea al gusto de ella.

Regina, estas bien?- dijo sentados a su lado. Esta sonrió levemente y asintió. - No sabes el susto que pase niña. - ya hablaba más calmado.

Lo siento.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Vio en ellos temor.

Regina, no quiero que pienses que hago esto por castigarte, pero es mi deber protegerte. No me perdonaría si te pasa algo. No quiero que te pase nada. - decía en un tono muy paternal.

A mí también me dio mucho miedo Severus. Cuando me caí de la escoba pensé que moriría, estaba muy alto, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Qué bueno que Malfoy me pudo agarra a tiempo.- decía con un nudo en la garganta. Snape sentía cada latido de su corazón. Se había encariñado tanto con Regina. La quería y mucho, era su hija.

No soportaría perderte Regina, eres lo único que tengo. Tú me has cambiado la vida.- esta se le tiro encima abrazándolo semi de lado por la cintura. Este le correspondió el abrazo inseguro al principio, pero luego la abrazo acariciando so cabeza mientras su mejilla reposaba suevamente en la misma.

Lo quiero mucho Severus. - Snape sentía como su corazón se derretía. Este trago saliva sin saber que decir. Él no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

Y yo a ti Regina…- esta sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin su padre aceptaba que la quería. Eso era muy importante para ella.

Regina se recostó en la cama a descansar. Snape le hizo llegar algo de comer. Este se iba a su oficina y a sus clases y venia cada vez que podía a ver si Regina estaba bien. La última vez que fue le encontró dormida. Había sido un día doloroso literalmente y agotador


	6. La marca

Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente. El brazo de Regina había mejorado, esta fue a la enfermería y Pomfrey le dijo que aunque ya podía estar sin la venda, esta le recomendaba no abusar y dejar su brazo descansar por lo menos un día más. Durante esos días Draco y ella de vez en cuando se la pasaban juntos, esta notaba que el muchacho era bastante selectivo para sus amistades, aunque realmente este no tenía amigos. Los de su casa si lo respetaban y no tenía problemas con ninguno, pero amigos como tal, el joven no tenía. Regina se preguntaba porque.

Por otro lado Harry trataba de acercarse a Regina, pero esta lo evitaba, solo le respondía los saludos pero luego se iba y a veces lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Este también se percató de que Malfoy y ella parecían tener buena relación. Desde cuando Malfoy se llevaba bien con los que no eran sangre pura. Harry a pesar de ver lo cambiado que el rubio parecía, este no se fiaba de él. Su padre era buscado para ser encerrado en Azkaban, Harry no dudaba que Malfoy y su madre lo estuviesen ayudando a esconder.

Era viernes y ya todos estaban senado en el gran comedor. Dumbledore dio algunos anuncios mientras sus estudiantes devoraban la comida. Severus le había avisado a Regina que este fin la pasaría en su casa que estuviera en su despacho a eso de las 8.

Como sigues del brazo, veo que te quitaste la venda.- pregunto el rubio que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella.

Pues mejor, la enfermera me dijo que no abusara pero ya no me duele. Es cuestión de que vuelva la fuerza.- contesto comiéndose un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Hoy como era viernes todos los estudiantes se encontraban vestido casual. Algunos llevaban sus capas por el frio. Pero Draco, no. Draco siempre estaba vestido elegante, incluso para las prácticas de Quidditch este siempre andaba con una camisa verde de manga larga, aun cuando el clima fuera el más caluroso. Este siempre estaba cubierto.

Malfoy ¿por qué traes el uniforme puesto?, hoy es viernes- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. - ¿Que no te cansas?- Este rio de lado.

No, realmente- dijo sin importancia.

Acaso escondes algo Malfoy- dijo de manera burlona. El semblante del rubio cambio. Se puso serio.

Yo no escondo nada, deja de hacer preguntas tontas Regina.- hablo un poco alto, algunos lo escucharon. Incluyendo al director y a Snape.

Regina tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la reacción de esta la había asustado un poco. Por un momento pensó que era una broma. Pero en los ojos del muchacho no había rastro de que estaba bromeando. Este al ver que lo estaban mirando, se retiró del lugar. Regina se había sentido, Draco le estaba cayendo bien, pensaba que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. Regina levanto la cabeza buscando con la mirada a su padre, pero este no estaba. "Ay no!" esta cría saber para donde o más bien tras quien se había ido su padre. Regina salió lo más rápido que pudo de lugar. Esta supuso que Draco se dirigiría a su dormitorio y salió en esa misma dirección. Al acercarse escucho la voz de su padre, este no dejo saber su presencia y se ocultó detrás de una armadura.

Te advierto que si vuelves a hablarle así a Regina, te vas arrepentir.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

No quieras dártelas de padre digno, tú le dijiste a Regina que yo también tengo la marca.- Snape lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

Yo no le he dicho a Regina nada sobre la marca, ella no sabe ni que yo la tengo.- dijo siseando. - Y más vale que ni se te ocurra decirle.- dijo soltándolo.

Draco no estaba asustado, él estaba acostumbrado a ver a Snape molesto, lo que ahora le dolía era haberle gritado a Regina como lo hizo. Ella no tenía idea que él tenía la marca y que había sido mortífagos. Que tonto había sido. El silencio se hizo presente. Snape se quedó mirándolo le daba lastima el pobre muchacho. Este no la había pasado bien. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie trataría mal a Regina sobre su cadáver. Regina observaba todo detrás de la armadura.

Espero que te disculpes con ella, podrás ser mi ahijado Draco pero …

Ni te inmutes, Padrino- escupió la última palabra.- ya me he acostumbrado a que todos me den la espalda. No me sorprendería si tú también lo haces. -

Te recuerdo que si estas estudiando aquí, es gracias a mí. El cobarde de tu padre no fue quien de dejarte un peso ni para comer.

Yo no te pedí tu dinero ni limosnas.-

Tu no- dijo acercándose otra vez. - Pero tu madre, desde Azkaban sigue preocupándose por ti y te dejo a mi cargo.

Porque no hiciste nada para ayudarla Snape, porque?- le gritaba.

Hice todo lo que pude, pero tu madre fue cómplice de tu papa.-

El la obligaba- a este se le salían lágrimas.

Pero los de los ministerios no lo ven así. Dale gracias a Merlín que solo estará por 5 años ahí Draco. Pudo haber sido más. - el muchacho tenía la respiración agitada. Mucho había aguantado. Se sentía solo en este mundo y para colmo por imbécil había perdido a su única amiga. - Este fin de semana Regina y yo iremos a mi casa, el próximo fin te llevo a que visites tu madre.- El joven asintió en silencio. Su madre, como la extrañaba.

Espero que te comportes mientras yo no este.

Si señor. - dijo y cada cual se fue por su camino.

Regina estaba tan confundida. Draco era ahijado de su papa, hablaban de una marca que los dos tenían y Snape no se lo quería decir, había escuchado tantas cosas que sienta pequeños latidos en su sien. Su padre siempre era un misterio. Eso no le molestaba pero lo que no le gustaba era que le ocultase cosas. Ella siempre había sido sincera con él. Esta se fue a las mazmorras, al despacho de Snape, donde suponía que su padre la estaba esperando. Llego y efectivamente, Snape estaba allí, terminando de recoger sus cosas. Regina entro sin hacer ruido. Sus pasos no se sentían. Esta miraba a Snape, que se encontraba de espaldas, analizándolo. "De qué tipo de marca ellos estaban hablando?" Snape se puso derecho, sentía que alguien estaba detrás de él. Este se volteo rápido sacando su varita y apuntando hacia Regina.

Maldición Regina, porque no hablaste cuando entraste.- dijo todavía apuntándola, esta se asustó. Snape era muy cauteloso; había que tener cuidado con sus reflejos.

Baja la varita Severus, me asustaste.- dijo entrando a la habitación, y sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. - advirtió y guardo su varita. Regina lo miraba desconfiada y este lo noto. - Que te pasa?- esta se encogió de hombros.- Estas así por lo de Malfoy?- esta lo miro directamente a los ojos. No sabía si enfrentarlo o esperar en otro momento.

Si si. - mintió. - No entiendo porque reacciono así, yo no le dije nada malo. -

No le hagas caso.- dijo con maleta en mano- Nos vamos?- dijo señalando con la cabeza la chimenea. Regina asintió y lo siguió.

Estos llegaron a su casa. Esta se veía más acogedora que la última vez. Al parecer Severus la mando a arreglar un poco. Estos se adentraron.

Regina yo ya me iré a dormir. Estoy muy cansado.- decía subiendo las escalera.

Me imagino.- dijo sarcásticamente. - tiene que ser muy agotador el tener que estar ocultando cosas. - soltó. Snape se quedó parado a mitad de camino. Se volteo mirándola serio.

Según tú, que te estoy ocultando Regina.- dijo desde las escaleras.

Hablo de ti y Malfoy. - Snape arqueo la ceja. Con que la condenada muchacha los había escuchado.

Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-

Quiero que me digas la verdad Severus. Contigo todo es un misterio. Tú no eres totalmente sincero conmigo. Como se te pudo haber pasado decirme que Draco Malfoy es tu ahijado.- decía en el mismo tono que él.

Snape se quedó en silencio y bajo la vista. El tampoco había entendido porque no se lo conto, pero es que eso implicaba dar tantas explicaciones y volver al pasado. Él no quería hablar ya del maldito tema de la guerra y de Voldemort. Pero si era consciente de que Regina merecía todas las explicaciones que ella pidiese.

Ven vamos a mi habitación.- Este siguió subiendo las escaleras. Regina lo imito. Entraron a la habitación y este le hizo tomar asiento en una de las góticas sillas de cuero. - Pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo sentándose en la otra silla.

Quiero que me hables sobre tu relación con los Malfoys.- esta hablaba como cuando Severus interrogaba a sus estudiante. "Condenada muchacha, tuvo que sacar mi carácter."

Bueno, el papa de Draco y yo éramos mejores amigos desde que estábamos en el colegio. Los dos entramos a la misma vez a la banda de los mortífagos. El señor tenebroso nos enviaba a hacer las misiones juntos. Lucius se casó y tuvo a Draco y me pusieron como su padrino. Ahora que el papa de Draco es un prófugo y su mama este en la cárcel yo estoy a cargo de el.-

¿Qué clase de misiones te enviaban a hacer?- Este procuro no mirarla a los ojos cuando contestase.

Matar, matar a los impuros.-

Impuros?

Los que viene de padres Muggles.- Regina se tapaba la boca de asombro.

Severus pero tú y yo somos impuros.-

No utilices ese término Regina.

¿Que otro tipo de barbaridad les enviaban a hacer?-

Todo tipo Regina, pero te prometo que eso quedo en el pasado. Yo era muy joven e inmaduro y tenía mucho rencor contra mi padre. Pensaba que todos los muggles eran iguales.- Regina se sentía triste. Pero tampoco quería hacer sentir a Severus señalado, se veía que estaba arrepentido. Severus no sabía si callar o continuar. La decepción en la cara de Regina era indescriptible.

¿De qué marca hablaban tú y Draco?- pregunto luego de varios segundos.

Severus se levantó, se quitó su capa y comenzó a desabotonar su túnica. Al quitársela este traía una camisa de manga larga por dentro. Regina comprendía porque este siempre le gustaba las temperaturas bajas; con toda esa ropa que traía puesta siempre. Este se comenzó a doblar la manga de su camisa dejando expuesta la marca tenebrosa. Regina la miro, esta era como un tatuaje. Era una carabela con una serpiente. Le parecía muy oscuro esa marca

Esta marca es la marca que identifica a un mortífago, Draco también la tiene. Esta marca la llevare conmigo de por vida. Esta asquerosa marca me recordara por el resto de mi vida lo que fui y en la miseria en la que estuve Regina.- esta lo miraba con lastima y sintiéndose culpable.

Severus no hables así. - dijo acercándose a él.

Regina antes de que te enteres por otras personas, tengo que decirte que yo fui la mano derecha de Voldemort. Yo era su seguidor favorito, el confiaba mucho en mí. Yo llegue a ser igual de cruel que Voldemort.- esta lo miraba triste. Regina no se imaginaba lo mal que sentía Severus recordando su pasado.

Severus, lo siento, no debí insistirte.-

Ya lo hiciste, pero quiero que te quede bien claro, ahora mi deber es protegerte y así lo hare. No sé porque no llegaste antes a mi vida Regina. Todo hubiese sido diferente. - Esta se le abalanzo encima y lo abrazo por la cintura. Este se lo correspondió.

De pronto se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente del cuarto de Regina. Alguien más estaba en la casa. Severus adentro a Regina a su closet.

No salgas hasta que yo te diga. Ten ponte esto y nadie te podrá ver.- este le ofreció una capa.

Severus pero que pasa, quien está aquí. - decía asustada.

No se Regina, pero pase lo que pase no te quites esta capa y no salgas de aquí. - esta asintió muchas veces.

Snape salió varita en mano hasta el cuarto de Regina. Al llegar al cuarto de Regina este estaba en fuego, no había nadie. Este apunto al mismo y de su varita comenzó a salir agua apagando el fuego. Este recorrió toda la casa asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie. Regina que se encontraba todavía en el closet estaba aterrorizada. Escucho unos pasos y voces dentro del cuarto.

Maldito Snape, ya escaparon.-

Les digo que no deben meterse con Snape, él es capaz de matarnos a todos el solo.- decía un hombre de aspecto demacrado, y cabello largo.

Él tiene que pagar, por su culpa estamos viviendo en la miseria. A demás no es con él con quien nos vamos a meter es con su mugrosa hija.

Están seguros de lo que dicen? Severus y yo éramos amigos desde siempre él nunca me lo menciono. -

Salió en todos los periódicos. El muy maldito se lo tenía bien escondido.- se escuchaba la voz de diferentes personas. - No niego que Snape sea muy peligroso pero si tenemos a su hija de rehén este sería totalmente vulnerable. Seria nuestra oportunidad para vengarnos. - Regina trataba de calmar su respiración. Rogaba a Dios que Severus no se apareciera en el cuarto o lo matarían.

Vámonos, el muy cobarde ya tiene que haber huido.- Se comenzaron a ir. Pero el hombre de pelo largo se quedó mirando el closet en dirección a Regina como si supiese que ella estaba allí. Este también desapareció entre humos negros.

La habitación había quedado vacía nuevamente. Regina salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Snape. Esta iba bajando la escaleras y mirando hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie la estaba persiguiendo. Esta choco con la figura de Snape que había escuchado los pasos de la joven.

Aahh- grito.

Regina te dije que te quedaras en closet.- le regano.

Vámonos Severus, vámonos. Antes de que vuelvan. - decía desesperada.

No hay nadie Regina ya rebusque toda la casa. -

Yo los vi, y te quieren matar vámonos maldición. - le gritaba. Esta lo haló hasta dentro de la chimenea. Y desparecieron entre las llamas verdes. Aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore que acababa de entrar. Regina salió agitada de la chimenea. Severus la secundo.

Pero que les pasa muchachos.- pregunto el director.

Alguien ataco la casa.- le dijo Snape. Regina estaba en shock. La querían utilizar a ella para vengarse de él.

¿Regina estas bien?- Se le acerco Severus.- Esta negó.

Te quieren matar, yo los escuche. Eran 4 hombres y me estaban buscando a mí, hablaban de una venganza.

Tranquilízate querida.- ven siéntate. Decía Albus.

No, no y no. - decía desperrada.

Regina tranquilízate.- ordeno Snape. Esta estaba fuera de si.

Uno de ellos se me quedo mirando, uno de ellos sabía que yo estaba escondida en el closet.

¿Cómo era?- pregunto Snape.

Era rubio de pelo largo, estaba sucio sus ojos eran verdes. Se me quedo mirando directamente.- Este sentía como su respiración se acortaba.

Lucius.- susurro mirando al director.

Te quieren matar, me quieren raptar.-

La respiración de Regina se hacía más fuerte. Esta se aguantaba el pecho, sentía que el aire no le llegaba. Esta se sentó en la silla tratando de tranquilizarse. Snape se dobló quedando a su altura.

Cálmate mi niña, no dejare que te pase nada. - Regina estaba asustada.

Severus llévala a tu habitación y mañana hablaremos de lo ocurrido. Yo avisare a los del ministerio lo del ataque. Si Lucius Malfoy era uno de ellos definitivamente, los que los atacaron eran mortífagos.

Snape y Regina salieron hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a sus aposentos, este le dio una poción tranquilizante y otra para dormir sin soñar. Esta sentía como sus parpados le pesaban.

Severus no vayas tras ellos. Te pueden hacer daño.- le decía casi dormida.

Duerme Regina. Mañana hablamos. - esta asintió y se quedó dormida.

Severus la miraba. Daba gracias a Merlín que Regina no estaba en su habitación cuando ocurrió el ataque. Este no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca. "Malditos se van arrepentir de haberse querido meter con mi hija."

La mañana siguiente Regina abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía que había dormido mucho. El cuarto estaba como para quedarse durmiendo todo el día. Esta recordó lo de la noche anterior. Se sentó rápido buscando con la mirada a su padre.

Estoy aquí Regina decía saliendo del baño. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

Bien. ¿Qué hora es?-

Es casi medio día. - dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama. - ve a prepárate que Dumbledore necesita hablar con nosotros. - Esta asintió.

Luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos padre e hija salieron en dirección a la oficina del director. Para sorpresa de estos. Draco también estaba allí.

Padrino, Regina que bueno que estén bien.- este quería acercarse a Regina pero no se atrevía.

Gracias Draco.-

Buenos días- saludo el director.

Buenos días-

Ya avise lo que ocurrió anoche en tu casa Severus. Pero necesito que me expliquen todo con detalles.

Snape comenzó a hablar. Y explico su parte.

Cuando Severus salió de la habitación, entraron cuatro hombres. Estaban buscándonos. Hablaban de una venganza. Ellos quieren secuestrarme para llegar a Severus y matarlo. Estoy segura que uno de ellos sabía que yo estaba en escondida en closet. Se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada.

Regina de casualidad uno de ellos, era este señor. - dijo el director mostrándole un periódico, donde se encontraba Lucius en un artículo del periódico. "Se busca" decía. Regina miro a Draco y asintió.

Sera mejor que se queden en el colegio hasta que atrapen a estos mortífagos. - Severus.

Definitivamente- contesto Snape.

Draco y Regina me pueden dejar a solas con Severus. - estos asintieron. Y salieron del despacho.

El rubio no sabía que decir. Regina estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos.

Regina, lamento lo que paso anoche.- Esta lo miro.

No te preocupes, gracias a Dios no nos pasó nada. Aunque tuve mucho miedo Draco.

Lo sé, esa gente son capaz de las peores cosas. Estos caminaron fuera del castillo. El día estaba muy bonito.

Draco, los escuche a ti y a mi papa ayer hablando.- este trago saliva

Siento haberte hablado como lo hice Regina.

Ya paso. Pero si vamos a ser amigos no puede haber secreto entre los dos. - dijo empujándolo con el hombro.

Todavía quieres ser mi amiga Snape?-

Porque no? - este le sonrió.

Estos seguían caminado y sin percatarse ya habían llegado al campo de Quidditch. El día estaba perfecto para volar.

Vamos a volar un rato, necesito despejarme. - sugirió la pelinegra.

Me parece excelente idea. -

Estos tomaron prestadas las escobas del colegio. Flotaron por los aires un buen rato. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se les había olvidado. Regina sentía como su humor cambiaba cada vez que montaba una escoba. Se sentía totalmente libre. Draco la miraba, algo dentro de el despertó.


	7. Visita a Londres

Una señora de unos 50 años se encontraba arreglando su jardín. Esta tenía un enorme gorro protegiéndola del sol. Su casa parecía de muñecas, era de colores pasteles y una larga verja rodeándola alrededor. Se veía una casa de gente adinerada.

Buenos Días. - saludo Snape dejando saber su presencia.

En esta ocasión solo traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones blanca. La señora se volteo poniendo su mano en la frente, el sol estaba bastante intenso estos días. Un señor de la misma edad de la señora salía por la puerta principal y se le quedo viendo a Severus profundamente.

**Flash Back**

Severus se encontraba en Londres una vez más, en busca de la madre de Regina. Averiguo la dirección de una mujer que había conocido y que se había enamorado de él. A él le atraía mucho pero, su corazón seguía roto. Se renegaba a tener una relación seria. En el poco tiempo que compartieron él se la paso bien con ella. A demás los padres de esta muchacha no lo querían, incluso no le permitieron a su hija que lo volviera a ver. Snape los entendía, él no era una persona de fiar en esos momentos. La única dirección que había conseguido era la de los padres de aquella mujer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Señores Patterson, necesito hablar con su hija… con Ana. - los dos semi ancianos se miraron preocupados. Severus noto nostalgia en su mirada, y culpabilidad tal vez.

Ella dejo de vivir aquí hace 14 años muchacho.- dijo el hombre.

¿Me podrían dar su dirección?- pregunto

¿Para que la quieres?- dijo el hombre desconfiado. La señora lo golpeo con el codo.

Es algo muy personal, pero bueno, ya que ustedes son sus padres y ella vivía aquí con ustedes, necesito saber si ella llego a tener un bebe. Si lo abandono o lo dio en adopción.- explico lo más breve que pudo.

No, no. Ella nunca estuvo embarazada. Ahora hágame el favor de retirarse, no lo quiero ver. No nos molestes.- dijo el hombre algo alterado. La expresión de Snape era neutral como si hubiese hecho oídos sordos. La señora mira a Snape avergonzada. - Ven Gloria.- le dijo su esposo desde la puerta de entrada de la casa. Cuando el hombre se adentró la señora aguanto a Snape por el brazo cuando este hizo aguaje para irse.

Ana tuvo una bebe, pero la dio por muerta. El día que dio a luz su papa envió a una enfermera a que se deshiciera de la bebe. Ana era muy joven como para criar a una criatura sola. Ella te busco y trato de contactarte pero nunca apareciste muchacho. Esta siempre sospecho que su padre tuvo algo que ver y de un día para otro desapareció de nuestras vidas.- Snape no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Por fin después de meses pudo encontrar a la mama de Regina.

Señora necesito que me diga donde esta Ana.- dijo Severus agarrándola por los hombre pero no bruscamente.

La última llamada que me hizo fue hace 6 años y lo único que me dijo era que estaba en América. Pero ya no se ha vuelto a comunicar. Ella nunca nos perdonara. Jerry y yo hemos buscado a la criatura pero nunca apareció. Esto ha sido nuestro gran tormento por 14 años. Mi esposo le afecto tanto que lleva enfermo muchos años. - decía llorando sin consuelo. Severus sentía mucho coraje. Qué clase de personas eran estos señores. Abandonar a una bebe por las calles era algo imperdonable.

Señora, con todo el respeto. Usted es tan cómplice como su esposo. Ustedes no se imaginan el daño que nos han hecho a Ana, a mí y a mi hija. - decía escupiendo las palabras. La señora no paraba de llorar y se daba puños contra el pecho. En eso el otro hombre salió furioso de la casa.

¿Qué le haces a mi mujer? ¿Qué no te dije que te largaras?- decía sacudiendo sus manos en el aire. Snape se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa.

Usted es un maldito cobarde. Su nieta estuvo en busca de sus padres por más de 7 años hasta que me encontró.- la mujer se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

No puede ser…- susurro el semi anciano mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Si. Y si usted realmente quiere volver a ver a su hija y a su nieta aunque sea una vez más, va a tener que mover cielo y tierra para encontrar la dirección de su hija. - decía furioso. Este lo soltó empujándolo.

Esta viva…- decía el hombre mirando al cielo.

Por favor deja nos ver a la niña. - decía la señora en suplicas.

No. No la quiero poner en más sufrimiento. Regina no necesita malos ratos.

Pero somos sus abuelos, tenemos todo el derecho de verla.- decía dudoso Jerry.

Usted no tiene derecho a nada, usted la abandono. Por su culpa Regina ha sufrido mucho. Usted la separo de su madre. De la única manera que va a ver a su nieta, es cuando encuentren a Ana. -

Snape se retiró furioso de aquel lugar. Dejando saber su última sentencia. Ellos tendrían que ayudarlo a buscar a Ana, si no querían ir presos, ni ver a su hija y a su nieta nunca más. Este se regresó a Hogwarts. Estaba en su despacho caminando de un lado a otro, pensando si era lo correcto ocultarle a Regina que sabía quién era su madre. Pero él no sabía dónde estaba. América era un continente enorme. No había mandado a la mierda a los señores Patterson porque los necesitaba para encontrar a Ana. Como no se había acordado de ella desde un principio. Si le había pasado por la cabeza, pero como la relación entre ellos dos no termino muy bien, nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella hubiese quedado embarazada. Snape necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore ya.

Se escucharon pasos fuera de su oficina, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Regina.

Severus por fin te encuentro…- decía aliviada. - ¿Dónde andabas?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba resolviendo algunas cosas del ataque de nuestra casa.-

¿Y está todo bien?- este asintió como si no estuviese pasando nada. Regina se encogió de hombros.

¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunto.

Severus quedamos en que me ibas a llevar a Londres a comprar mi vestido para el baile de Navidad. -

Oh si si. Cierto. Ya se me había olvidado. Pero porque no vamos a una tiendas de brujas por acá.

Es que quiero algo diferente. Ya me lo habías prometido.- Snape rodo los ojos. La única persona que lo dominaba tan fácil era Regina. Esta parecía que lo hechizaba con un imperius. El pobre no le negaba a nada. (casi nada)

Está bien, pero antes tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.-

Perfecto, me da tiempo para cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómoda.-

Snape se fue hacia el despacho del director, Le conto todo lo sucedido. Dumbledore le dijo que solo él podía decidir el decirle a Regina o no. Snape estaba confundido, quería hacer las cosas bien por primera vez. No quería ilusionar a Regina, esto la podría desconcentrar de sus clases o cometer alguna locura. (Como ir en busca de su madre por su cuenta). Dumbledore no fue de mucha ayuda pero por lo menos se desahogó. Severus sentía un rencor intenso contra los señores Patterson. Regina había estado sola por años por culpa de ellos. Este volvió a su despacho, Regina ya estaba lista. Desaparecieron para reaparecer en el centro comercial de la última vez. Regina obligo a Snape a que entrara a las tiendas con ella. Muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo y le coqueteaban. Para algunas se les hacía tierno el que el acompañara a su hija de compras. Este iba con las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta los codos. Regina le dijo que nadie sabía que significaba la marca. Que parecía un tatuaje, que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Severus, mira este.- dijo señalando un vestido gris claro. Le pareció hermoso.

Si te gusta pruébatelo. - sugirió el. Esta se metió al probador y salió con el mismo puesto. Snape abrió los ojos como plato. El vestido sin duda alguna era hermoso, pero muy escotado para la edad de Regina.

Que te parece. Decía viéndose al espejo.- encantado con su vestido. Este trago saliva.

Es muy bonito Regina pero está muy escotado.- esta lo miro con ojos de perrito. Para ella solo estaba un poquito escotado. Este negó con la cabeza.

Pero papa.- dijo y se tapó la boca rápido como si hubiese dicho algo malo. Snape alzo la ceja divertido. - Tienes razón, está muy escotado, ya no me gusta. - dijo regresando al probador.

Se puso nerviosa, lo que dijo lo dijo inconscientemente. Se sentía apenada. Esta no quería hacer sentir a Severus incómodo. Esta después de varios minutos salió del probador, algo tímida. Por suerte una señora como de unos 30 años, le estaba buscando conversación a Snape poniéndolo en una situación incómoda. Regina rio por lo bajo. Esta se acercó a ambos de brazo cruzados y haciendo un gesto tan único de Snape. Snape se despidió de la mujer tratando de no ser grosero. Regina casi se lo lleva de las manos.

A ti no se te puede dejar solo.- dijo de manera de reproche pero bromeando.

No es mi culpa ser tan encantador.- dijo bromeando.

Hey tranquilo. Que para que tengas novia primero me tienes que consultar a mí.- decía mientras caminaban para otra tienda.

¿A si?- le seguía el juego. Regina rio.

En esta próxima tienda Snape le sugirió un traje negro que le pareció bonito. El negro no era su color favorito pero le pareció bonito. Esta se lo probó y al mirarse al espejo se tapó la boca con las dos manos. El vestido era espectacular. Traía una abertura en una de las piernas haciéndolo ver un poco atrevido pero sin hacerle perder la elegancia. A Snape le pareció perfecto y adecuado para ella. Regina decidió que ese sería su vestido, Snape pago y salieron.

Gracias Severus, el vestido esta hermoso, ya quiero usarlo. -

Te queda muy bonito.- agrego él.

¿Y tú no te vas a comprar ropa para ese día?- no, no hace falta ya tengo.

No me digas que es una de esas túnica que vi en tu closet que parecen del siglo 15.- dijo haciendo muecas

Que haces rebuscando mi ro-pa. - dijo exaltando la última palabra.

Solo la vi. Ven vamos a ver gabanes para ti.- sugirió.

No Regina, ya estoy cansado. Además ese día es para ustedes los estudiantes no para mí.-Regina negó con la cabeza.

Su próxima parada fue para comer. Al terminar se fueron nuevamente a Hogwarts. Ya en la habitación, Regina le dijo que dejaría su vestido allí. No quería estropearlo si lo llevaba a la torre de Slytherin.

Bueno, ya me voy Draco me está esperando.-

Espera un momento, para que Draco te está esperando.- pregunto curioso.

Eh… pues… para platicar.- decía tratando de no balbucear. Snape se le quedo mirando.

Regina no me mientas, dime que tienen entre manos ustedes.- exigió.

Pues él me esta ensenado hechizos de defensas un poco más avanzados.-

¿Has vuelto a montarte en una escoba?- estaba un poco serio. Regina miraba el suelo al aparecer este le parecía muy interesante. - Regina Snape, sabes que tienes prohibido montarte en una escoba.

Pero Severus, te juro que me estoy usando protección y estoy practicando mucho mi balance antes de volar alto. - se quejó.

Sabes que no me gusta que me desobedezca. No me hagas castigarte Regina. Yo te complazco en todo y lo sabes muy bien.

Snape no me puedes prohibir participar de un juego que el mismo colegio auspicia. -

No voy a discutir eso contigo, ya sabes cuál es mi última palabra. - sentencio. Regina salió del lugar echa una furia y dando un portazo.

UUUggggghhhh!- refunfuñaba. Snape pensó en salir tras de ella, no soportaba sus malas crianzas, pero se aguantó.

Regina iba hablando sola por los pasillos, algunos cuadros se le quedaban viendo raro. "Que mosca la pico", pensaban. Esta que iba metida en sus pensamientos tropezó con Harry.

Hola Regina- saludo el peli negro.

Hola Harry discúlpame, andaba distraída.- dijo con un poco de mal humor.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo curioso.

Es mi papa, se pone insoportable. No me quiere dejar jugar Quidditch.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno entiéndelo, la última vez que jugaste pudiste haber muerto.- le recordó.

Lo se Harry pero ya estoy bien. Severus es muy sobre protector.-

Lo siento, Snape no es hombre fácil de convencer. Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con Dumbledore. Él es muy bueno convenciendo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya lo intente, pero el director me dijo que no podía meterse. Pero lo intentare otra vez.- dijo resignada.

Oye Regina te quería preguntar algo… ¿Vas para el baile de Navidad? Está a dos semanas.- dijo algo nervioso.

Si, por cierto hoy compre mi vestido.- menciono.

¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- pregunto el joven con la cara roja como un tomate.

Harry tú tienes novia, es a ella a quien debes invitar.- decía de manera cansada.

Ginny ya no es mi novia; rompimos.-

Lo siento.-

No te preocupes, nuestra relación no estaba estable. So, que dices, ¿irías conmigo?- Regina trago saliva, la pregunta de Harry había sido inesperada. Si le gustaría ir con el baile, ella no tenía pareja pero estaba segurísima de que Ginebra no iba a estar a gusto y las agarraría con ella.

Harry lo siento pero ya alguien me pregunto. - mintió sintiéndose culpable. - Harry asintió comprendiendo.

¿Y quién se me adelanto?- dijo bromeando tratando de disimular su decepción.

Draco.- dijo mintió rápido. Harry sonrió triste.- Pero eso no significa que no me puedas sacar a bailar. - dijo tratando de no ser grosera.

Con eso me es suficiente.-

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, voy a entrenar un poco.- dijo despidiéndose.

Pensé que no te habían dejado jugar Regina?-

Mi papa no me deja pero él no se va a enterar.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ten cuidado Regina. Snape no es hombre a quien se le debe desobedecer.

Tengo todo controlado Harry. Nos vemos luego- se despidió mientras corría hacia el campo de Quidditch - Harry negó con la cabeza. Regina era tan distinta a Snape.

Al llegar al campo allí estaba Draco esperándola recostado de su escoba mientras estaba flotaba.

Por fin Snape!- exclamo sarcásticamente.

Lo siento me encontré a Harry de camino y me estaba saludando. Y antes estaba discutiendo con Severus-

¿Y eso?- pregunto

No quiere que juegue. Por eso tenemos que ir a practicar a otra parte Draco. Te aseguro que pasara por aquí para ver si lo desobedecí. - dijo rodando los ojos.

Perfecto ya tengo el lugar perfecto. - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Oye antes que nada, te tengo que comentar algo.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

A ver… cuéntame tus penas Snape.- dijo burlándose. Esta lo empujo de la escoba jugando.

Harry me invito al baile de Navidad.- confeso.

Y?- dijo sin entender.

Le dije que alguien más me había invitado…- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Sigo sin entender Regina.-

Nadie me ha invitado al baile pero yo no quiero ir con él; no quiero problemas con Ginny, ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone. Y le dije a Harry que tu… me habías invitado.- Draco se empezó a reír burlándose.

Pobre Potter. Y luego le dices que yo te invite.-

Draco no te burles… me vas a ayudar o no?-

Tengo que pensarlo Regina.- esta se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos. - Esta bien iré contigo, tendrás el honor de ir al baile conmigo. - dijo egocéntricamente.

A veces eres tan irritable Malfoy.- se quejó.

Sin ofensas o te dejo plantada.- bromeo. Esta rio. -

Dando la conversación por terminada estos se fueron a otro lugar a practicar donde Snape no los viese. Draco, aunque no lo dejaba saber, estaba feliz de que iría al baile con Regina. Este no lo aceptaba pero la muchacha le estaba empezando a gustar. Y es que Regina tenía una personalidad capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre.


	8. El ataque

Faltaban pocos días para que las vacaciones empezaran pero eso significaba que los exámenes finales ya estaban en la esquina. La clase que se le hacían más complicada a Regina (más bien para todos) era Pociones, su padre era demasiado estricto. Hoy tendría su última clase antes del examen final. Faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase empezara y Regina apenas estaba terminando de arreglarse. Esta salió lo más rápido que pudo de su sala común, se arriesgó y tomo un atajo que Draco le había enseñado. Esta rogo que no la cacharan, ya se imaginaba la cara de su padre. Pero no sabía que era peor, sí que la cacharan o llegar tarde a su clase. Su padre últimamente estaba de un humor, que ni ella lo soportaba. Llego a la puerta del aula y efectivamente ya la clase había comenzado. Trato de entrar desapercibidamente pero….

\- Llega 7 minutos tarde señorita.- dijo sin mirarla sentado en su escritorio mientras escribía. Regina no dijo nada y se sentó en la última mesa, en la cual estaba una compañera de su casa, Iliana. Era de su mismo tamaño, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, era lacio y corto, y ojos del mismo color. Usaba lentes, y se veía una muchacha tímida y solitaria.

\- Hola, saludo Regina.-

\- Hola- dijo en un tono muy suave.

\- Oye, ¿me puedes ayudar? ¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunto algo apenada.

\- Solo tienes que seguir las instrucciones que están en la pizarra.- dijo y siguió trabajando en lo suyo.

\- "Esencia de Dicatomo"- leyó lo que decía en la pizarra.

\- Exactamente señorita, no pierda más el tiempo y empiece. - dijo Snape que estaba detrás de ella. " Que susto! Desde cuando lleva ahí parado." Pensó. Snape siguió desplazándose por las otras mesas supervisando.

Ya casi la hora de salida se acercaba, y la poción de Regina no se veía muy bien, al menos el profesor no se había vuelto a levantar de su escritorio. En cambio la de su compañera se veía perfecta. Regina suspiro cansada dándose por vencida.

\- Perfecto la última poción del año y yo me sacare un cero. Mi padre me va a matar- decía mirando su caldero que daba algo de asco.

\- Si quieres puedes coger de la mía…- se ofreció Ileana.

\- No me atrevería, ese fue tu trabajo y tu esfuerzo, no sería justo.- le dijo Regina apenada.

\- Tómalo así… hoy yo te ayudo, mañana tu. Ten. -dijo tendiéndole el frasco que tenia el nombre de Regina.-

\- Gracias Ileana, enserio que me acabas de evitar un enfrentamiento con mi papa.- La muchacha le sonrió tímida.

Al terminar la clase todos pusieron sus frascos en el escritorio de Snape, que hacia como si ellos no estuviesen allí. Regina hizo lo mismo secundada por Ileana.

\- Gracias otra vez Ileana.- le dijo ya fuera del aula.

\- De nada.

\- Oye ¿vas a ir al baile de Navidad?- pregunto Regina.

\- Pues no lo sé, aun no tengo vestido y no tengo muchas ganas de ir.- dijo no dándole importancia.

\- Pero ve, yo voy a ir. Este será mi primer baile, en mucho tiempo. Si quieres te acompaño este fin de semana a que te compres uno.

\- No se.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. - Yo no encajo muy bien en esas cosas.-

\- Mira tengo un amigo que está buscando con quien ir, le hablare de ti como quien no quiere la cosa, si te invita vas.- dijo con suficiencia. Ileana se encogió de hombros tímidamente y acepto con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto!- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo halándola camino hacia el gran comedor y reían.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Severus con un humor de perros. Albus fue a visitarlo a su despacho, este también había notado a Severus muy tenso.

\- Severus hijo, que te tiene tan mal humorado- preguntaba el director.

\- Son los señores Patterson, siguen sin encontrar a la mama de Regina. Ellos quieren conocer a Regina pero les dije que no. Regina ni tan si quiera sabe que encontré a sus abuelos.

\- Y qué piensas hacer Severus- dijo mirándolo por encima de sus lente.

\- No sé qué hacer Albus, no quiero poner a Regina en esta situación. Por lo menos no hasta que sepa donde exactamente esta su madre. - decía posando las manos en su escritorio.

\- Y porque no vas tu a buscarla…- sugirió Dumbledore. Snape lo miro pensativo.

\- América tiene muchos países, si tan siquiera supiese en qué país está pero ni eso. Ella procuro no dejarles ningún rastro a sus padres.

\- Tal vez haya una manera más fácil de que la encuentres…- Severus los miro confuso.

\- ¿Cual?-

\- Consigue algo que le pertenezca a ella, pero tiene que tener un gran significado.- dijo el director con su voz pacífica.

\- Si lo consigo ¿luego que?-

\- Luego vienes y me buscas.- dijo retirándose del despacho. Snape se quedó pensativo, que tenía en mente este viejo.

Snape que sentía como su estómago le reclamaba salió hacia el comedor. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre. Desde allí observaba a su hija. Se veía tan feliz. Él podría ser lo que fuera, pero no le arruinaría las vacaciones. Esta sería su primera Navidad juntos. Él no era una persona sentimental en cuanto a la navidad, pero sabía que a Regina le hacía ilusión. Quería que se la pasara bien. Para su casa no irían. No se arriesgaría nuevamente a que le hicieran algo a su hija. Además en Hogwarts el ambiente Navideño sería mejor que el de su casa. No estarían solos.

El día ya terminaba su curso y la joven Snape estaba en busca de Harry. Esta fue a preguntar cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no fue muy bienvenida que digamos y dejo el lugar.

\- Claro, que tonta soy.- se decía para sí misma. - Él está en sus prácticas.- dijo dándose en la frente de manera obvia. Se viro regresando otra vez por los corredores yendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Exactamente, allí estaba. Esta le hiso señas con las manos llamándolo. Este bajo hasta su altura.

\- Harry, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- decía mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

\- Necesito un favor… Harry atiéndeme.- regano.

\- Regina la práctica está a punto de terminar, espérame un momento. - le dijo y se regresó volando hacia sus compañeros. Esta fue a decir algo pero Harry ya se había ido.

Lo espero sentada en una de las banquetas. Esta no estuvo sentada por mucho tiempo, Harry ya venía de regreso.

\- Ahora si dime, que favor necesitas.- Regina sonrió con astucia.

-Tengo una amiga, no tiene pareja para el baile de navidad. Y quería pedirte que la invitaras. Ella es muy tímida y su estima esta baja, y que mejor que el mismo Harry Potter la invite al baile. Anda, que dices?-

\- Regina ni siquiera la conozco y no creo que sea buena idea lo que estás haciendo con tu amiga.

\- Tu solo le preguntas como quien no quiere la cosa, no le vas a decir que yo te envié.

\- No lo sé.- decía no muy seguro.

\- Es por una buena causa. Yo quiero que ella se suelte, que se sienta bonita.- decía suplicante. Harry se quedó pensando por un momento, tal vez esta podría ser una oportunidad para estar más cerca de Regina.

\- Este bien. Pero necesito saber quién es.

\- Ileana Bokovoy, es de mi casa. La veras sentada a mi lado en el gran comedor.-

\- Bien, pues nos veremos en la cena supongo.-

\- Gracias Harry, eres el mejor.- dijo abalanzándose sobre él. - Nos vemos luego.- dijo despidiéndose. Harry negaba con la cabeza, Regina era una muchacha única.

Esta iba camino a la biblioteca tenia trabajos que hacer y estudiar para sus finales. Allí estuvo hasta la hora de la cena. Su mente estaba cansada y su estómago no paraba de sonar. Al llegar al comedor se sentó al lado de su amiga. Esta miraba de reojo la mesa de los leones buscando a Harry con la mirada.

En la mesa de los profesores Snape se percató de la nueva compañía de su hija, nunca había visto a Regina con la señorita Bokovoy. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigas? Se preguntaba. ¿Y que hace Potter en la mesa de Slytherin?

-Hola chicas.- saludo Harry.

\- Hola Harry. - Saludo Regina. - Ileana adivina que… Harry no tiene pareja para el baile tampoco y yo le hable de ti.

\- Mucho gusto Ileana.- la muchacha estaba paralizada. Esta miraba a Regina nerviosa y con un poco de reproche.

\- Igual Harry.- dijo tímidamente.

\- Que dice vamos al baile juntos?- sugirió Harry. Ileana miro a Regina como pidiendo ayuda. Regina le hizo señas como que dijera que sí.

\- Claro, porque no.- dijo finalmente.

\- Bien, nos vemos en el baile entonces.- dijo despidiéndose.

\- Regina Snape que le dijiste a Harry para que me invitara.- decía manera de reproche.

\- Ya te dije Ileana, no estés buscando escusas para no ir al baile.- dijo haciéndose la enojada. Su compañera negó con la cabeza. - Este fin nos iremos de compras.- decía emocionada Regina.

\- Y quien nos va a llevar?-

\- Déjame eso a mí.

\- Para que quieres que te lleve a Hogsmeade?- hablaba Snape.

\- Quiero comprar algunas cosas para el baile. Cosas de mujeres.- Snape la miraba desconfiado.

\- Regina dime la verdad, que es lo que traes entre manos.-

\- Esta bien. A ti no te puedo ocultar nada. Quiero acompañar a Ileana a que compre su vestido para el baile.- confeso.

\- Desde cuando eres amiga de la señorita Bokovoy. - este estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo.

\- No viene al caso Severus, le debo una. Y la quiero ayudar a que se sienta bien ese día.- Severus analizo lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Espero que el favor que le debas no tenga que ver con la poción que hiciste en clase. La tuya y la de ella quedaron muy parecidas.- Regina se puso pálida.

\- No sé de qué hablas.- mintió. Snape la miro a los ojos, este estaba casi seguro de que la poción que entrego su hija no había sido la de ella. Regina trataba de disimular.

\- Esta bien las llevo el sábado pero no voy a estar todo el día de compras.-

\- ¡Gracias Severus!- dijo besándole las mejillas. - Eres el mejor padre del mundo.- dijo esto saliendo de la habitación hacia su sala común.

\- Regina no sé si esto sea una buena idea, yo nunca he participado en este tipo de eventos. No me siento cómoda.-

\- Ileana no te me puedes arrepentir ahora, mira que tuve que casi suplicarle a mi padre para que nos llevara. Además, la vamos a pasar bien.-

\- El profesor Snape nos va a llevar?- dijo aterrorizada. Regina la miro serio y la ignoro. - Esta bien ya voy por mi cartera. -

Salieron de su sala común Snape ya las estaba esperado en la carroza. Se montaron y partieron a Hogsmeade. Ileana iba por todo el camino callada, la presencia de Snape la intimidaba, aun este siendo el jefe de su casa. Ella sabía que este había sido mortífago alguna vez y esto le daba un poco de miedo. Aunque sentía que estaba exagerando un poco. Regina parecía llevarse bien con él. Esos conversaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Regina se le recostaba del hombre a Snape. Ileana jamás había visto a alguien que invadiera el espacio personal de Severus. Aun no sabía muy bien la historia de Regina, esta solo le había dicho que fue huérfana por muchos años pero que logro encontrar a su padre.

-Ileana ¿dónde pasaras Navidad?- pregunto Regina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- En mi casa con mi mama.-

\- ¿Y tú papa?-

\- No tengo padre, mi madre me dijo que él nos abandonó.-

-Lo siento.- dijo algo apenada Regina.

-No te preocupes, no me hace falta.- mintió. Ileana siempre había querido tener un padre.

\- Ya llegamos.- anuncio Severus.

Las muchachas se bajaron de la carroza, Snape le dijo que el iría a la tienda que le seguía a comprar unos ingredientes. Estas se adentraron a una tienda de trajes de gala. Los de la vitrina se veían muy bonitos. Regina le sugería algunos vestidos pero Ileana no parecía muy convencida.

-Regina que te parece este- dijo su compañera mostrándole un largo vestido violeta.

\- Si te gusta pruébatelo.- Esta le hiso caso y se fue a los probadores. Salió con el vestido puesto.

\- Te queda hermoso Ileana.- le dijo Regina.

\- No crees que este algo escotado? - decía la joven mirándose.

\- No, está perfecto, mírate.- le dijo llevándola hasta un gran espejo. Ileana se miró al espejo. Quedo anonadada con su vestido. Parecía otra. Era hermoso.

\- Creo que lo voy comprar, me llevare este.- dijo en un gritito de emoción.

\- Perfecto tu paga, yo voy avisarle a Severus para irnos.-

Regina salió de la tienda, y se adentró en la próxima tienda donde se suponía que Severus estaba. Esta la recorrió completa y no había rastros de Severus. Para su sorpresa al salir, su padre estaba allí pero habían 5 personas enmascaradas apuntándole, este tenía su varita en guardia. La gente que estaba alrededor, estaban atemorizados. Algunos salían corriendo, otros no se atrevían a huir. Snape se dio cuenta de la presencia de Regina, que la miro de reojo, rogándole a Merlín que ninguno de los mortífagos la viera.

\- Severus Snape, el traidor, de Snape, por fin nos vemos cara a cara nuevamente- se escuchó la voz de una mujer que caminaba alrededor de él.

\- Que quieres… Bellatrix- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Venganza- dijo acercándose a su oído. Regina se tapó la boca, asustada. Estaba segura de que estos eran las mismas personas que atacaron su casa.

\- Y son tan cobardes que tienen que emboscarme para matarme… que decepción - decía burlándose. Lo cual a Regina le parecía una idiotez, sabiendo que lo podían matar.

\- Suplícanos que no te matemos. Severus.- dijo apuntándole con su varita. Regina saco la suya, ya había perdido a su padre una vez, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Snape sonreía con una sonrisa sínica.

\- Han cometido un grave error al venir a apuntarme con sus asquerosas varitas- dijo de manera amenazante.

Severus con mucha agilidad tomo a Bella de rehén. La tenia aguatada por el cuello apuntándola con su varita.

\- Tiren su varitas o la mato.- los hombres dudaron en hacerlo.

\- Que no escuchan bájenla inútiles. - Estos obedecieron. Regina miraba todo, pero sin bajar la guardia.

Detrás de Severus venia un mortífago, Regina lo vio, pero su padre no se había percatado. El mortífago lo apunto para atacarlo. Regina lo impidió.

\- Desmaius - grito señalando al hombre y este voló. Todas las miradas se posaron en Regina. Esta salió del lugar con varita en mano. Snape palideció por completo.

\- No me digas que esta es tu hija Severus.- decía Bella burlándose. Snape presiono su varita en el cuello fuertemente. Esta enmudeció, el maldito murciélago no le temblaba la mano para matar.

\- Es mejor que se vayan y nos dejen en paz.

\- Tienes que ser muy ingenua para decir eso.- le dijo uno de los mortífagos.

\- Ustedes son pocos comparados con todos los brujos y brujas que abemos aquí.- La gente escuchaba atentamente a Regina. - Ustedes tiene la de perder.- los mortífagos reían burlonamente.

El dueño de la tienda de donde había salido Regina anteriormente, salió varita en mano apuntando a los mortífagos, de manera de apoyo. Los demás que los veían los imitaban. Por qué temerles si ellos eran más que los mortífagos. Desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos se unieron a Regina con valor. Los mortífagos los miraban algo asustados. Estos siempre habían sido temidos por el mundo mágico. Snape miraba a su hija orgullosamente. En un descuido de este Bella le mordió el brazo haciendo que este la soltara empujándola.

\- Que están esperando inútiles, mátenlos.- grito Bella. Y comenzó la pequeña batalla, los mortífagos tomaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a todos los presentes. Estos de igual manera los enfrentaban con mucha valentía. Se veían luces de diferentes colores por los aires. Bella atacaba a Regina esta se defendía pero su magia no era tan fuerte como la de ella. Severus le lanzaba maldiciones a Bella pero la muy maldita era rápida y los esquivaba. Ileana que había visto todo también se unió. Más personas se unieron incluyendo los aurores que ya habían sido notificados sobre la aparición de este grupo de mortífagos. Los mortífagos al ver que cada vez se les hacía más difícil iban abandonando el lugar despareciendo entre sus sombras.

\- Te juro que nos volveremos a ver Severus.- gritaba Bella. Esta al ver que Regina estaba distraída ayudando a otros jóvenes con un mortífago, le lanzo un hechizo cortador. Pero antes de que esta lo recibiera Snape que había visto las intenciones de la mortífaga se abalanzo sobre Regina empujándola recibiendo este el hechizo. Personas que vieron lo ocurrido, comenzaron a atacar a Bella, esta desapareció junto con su banda. Regina se levantó un poco adolorida del suelo. Buscando con la mirada a su padre. Esta lo vio tirado con una herida en el costado, mucha sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida de Severus.

\- Papaaaa!- grito Regina. Esta se acercó a él poniéndose de rodillas. Snape la miraba débil. La maldita de Bella definitivamente quería matar a Regina. A pesar de dolor este se sentía más tranquilo al ver a su hija bien.

\- Regina no llores.- le decía mientras se aguantaba la herida. Esta desgarro parte de su túnica para tapar la herida de Snape. El hombre hacia muecas de dolor y sudaba frio. Dumbledore había llegado y por órdenes de él, Severus fue llevado al hospital de la escuela, él había sido el único herido, los demás tenían uno que otro rasguño. Regina iba todo el camino al lado de su padre aguantándolo de mano mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Te vas a poner bien papa, ya veras.-

Al llegar a Hogwarts la enfermera solo permitió que Dumbledore entrara con Severus. Regina fue persuadida por el director para que esperara fuera de la enfermería.

\- Abuelo júrame que no dejaras que Severus muera, júramelo.-

\- Haremos todo lo posible Regina. Se positiva. Tu papa es un hombre muy fuerte.- dijo para luego adentrase a la enfermería.

Ileana se quedó con ella acompañándola, está la abrazaba de manera de apoyo.

\- ¿Porque Ileana porque?- le decía.

\- Regina tranquilízate, tu papa se pondrá bien. Poppy y Dumbledore están con él. -

\- Maldita mortífaga, si le llega a pasar algo a mi papa te juro que me las va a pagar.- un odio inmenso despertó en Regina. Ileana hizo que esta se sentara y trataba de calmarla. Draco, Harry y otras amistades llegaron junto a ella. Las dos le contaron lo ocurrido. El tiempo pasaba y ni la enfermera ni el director salían de la enfermería. Regina se sentía inútil en no poder hacer nada. Solo quedaba esperar.


	9. Epoca Especial

Snape yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería, este tenía una bata blanca y a su lado en una silla Regina lo acompañaba. Este se había quedado completamente dormido luego de que Pomfrey le diera una poción para dormir. Necesitaba reposos. La herida había sido grande y profunda. Regina le había contado a la enfermera que el hechizo iba dirigido a ella pero que su padre se metió para protegerla. La enfermera le dijo que un hechizo como ese, Regina no hubiese soportado, que su padre básicamente le había salvado la vida. Regina se quedó toda la tarde hasta la noche a su lado. No había querido comer.

\- Querida si no comes vas a ser tú la enferma- le decía Poppy.

-Yo solo quiero que el despierte, asegurarme de que este bien.- decía mirándolo.

\- No es la primera vez que Severus pasa por algo así, él es un hombre muy fuerte. Solo queda esperar para que se recupere.- En ese momento entro Albus Dumbledore con su usual caminar.

\- Regina todavía sigues aquí…- esta le sonrió triste. - Ve a descansar, no creo que el despierte hasta mañana, la poción que le dimos es muy fuerte.-

\- Abuelo, esa gente no van a descansar hasta hacernos daños. Tengo miedo.- le confeso.

\- Hay que estar alerta, de eso no hay duda. Pero no permitas que eso te perturbe Regina. Disfruta tu año escolar, disfruta del baile de Navidad. De lo demás, no te preocupes que los del ministerio se están encargando de encontrar a los mortífagos. Y mientras tú estés aquí, nada malo te pasara. - le aseguraba el director.

Esta se quedó mirando a Severus, le acaricio el rostro. - Que tengas buenas noches papi.- le dijo para luego besar su mejilla. Esta salió de la enfermería acompañada por Dumbledore. Este la acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

La mañana siguiente Regina se levantó, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió directamente hacia la enfermería. La voz de Severus, se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Regina entro al lugar. Severus estaba de pie aguantándose de la cama. Poppy estaba frente de el con los brazos en forma de jarra.

\- ¡Papa!- llamo Regina, mientras caminaba hacia él. Este la miro y le sonrió aliviado. Esta lo abrazo, este le correspondiendo el abrazo con un poco de dificultad, todavía le dolía un poco. - Ay perdón, ¿te lastime? ¿Porque estas parado? Tienes que reposar.-

-Vez Severus, hasta tu hija te lo dice.- decía la enfermera regañándole.

-Yo se me cuidar Poppy.- decía refunfuñando.

\- Severus no seas testarudo.- le decía su hija. - Mira, apenas puedes estar de pie.- Severus rodo los ojos. - Siéntate y deja que Poppy haga su trabajo.- dijo o más bien le ordeno. Este le obedeció a regañadientes. La enfermera lo examino una vez más, su herida ya estaba cerrada y casi cicatrizada. Le dolía un poco porque la herida estaba fresca. La enfermera lo dejo ir con la condición de que tenía que seguir reposando en su habitación si no quería que la herida se abriese nuevamente. Regina le aseguro que ella estaría al pendiente de él y a que siguiera sus instrucciones. Snape se puso la pijama que Regina le había traído para que se cambiara. Esta lo ayudo a caminar hasta sus aposentos. Entraron y con un movimiento de varita, Regina prendió la chimenea para que el ambiente se tornara acogedor.

\- Ya escuchaste a Pomfrey, tienes que reposar.- advirtió Regina. Snape reía divertido. Desde cuando seguía ordenes de otros que no fuese él.

-No te preocupes Regina, me siento mejor. A de más tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore para averiguar dónde están esos desgraciado escondidos. - le dijo mientras buscaba ropa en su armario.

\- Severus Snape.- hablo su hija bien seria. - Me haces el favor y te recuestas. Tienes la cama el sofá, incluso el suelo para descansar. Pero de esta habitación no saldrás hasta que yo te diga.- Este arqueo una ceja, "la mocosa está hablando enserio" pensó.

\- Regina yo me se cui...- una punzada lo interrumpió. Este se agarró el costado. Regina se acercó rápidamente a él. Su ropa se empezaba a manchar con sangre.

\- Eres tan necio, mira cómo se te abrió un poco la herida. Ven recuéstate en la cama.- dijo lo último en un tono mas dulce. Tampoco quería que su padre se alterara, no en esas condiciones. Severus con un poco de dificultada llego hasta la cama y se recostó. Regina reviso su herida, y le unto de la crema cicatrizante que le había enviado la enfermera, para luego taparle la herida con una venda. Severus la miraba nostálgico. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por su bienestar como lo hacía su hija.

\- Gracias.- le dijo.

\- No hay porque.- dijo colocando los medicamentos en la mesa de noche. Quieres que te mande a buscar algo de comer?- este negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero no has comido nada papa.- dijo y callo rápido como si hubiese dicho algo malo. Snape le sonrió.

\- A mí no me molesta que me llames así Regina.- confeso. - Soy tu padre.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Regina le sonrió. - De ahora en adelante dime papa. Me hace sentir bien. Tu llegada a mi vida ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado Regina. - a esta se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Este la tomo de su mano. - Jamás dejare que te pasa algo malo, te lo prometo.- Esta lo abrazo.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida papa.- le decía todavía abrazándolo. Este la abrazo más fuerte.

\- Daria mi vida por ti si fuese necesario…..-

\- Ya era víspera de navidad y todos se estaban preparando para el baile de esta noche. Regina e Ileana se ayudaban mutuamente a prepares. Regina maquillo a su amiga dejándola espectacular. Ileana se miraba al espejo y no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía.

\- Regina estoy nerviosa, jamás me había vestido así.- decía nerviosa su amiga.

\- Te vez muy bonita Ileana, pero…- dijo llevando sus manos a los lentes de Ileana.- solo falta quitarte estos lentes.- se los quito.

\- Pero Regina no poder ver bien.- decía tratando de enfocar su vista.

\- Toma, ponte tres en cada ojo el efecto solo dura 5 horas.- dijo extendiéndole un frasco de manera traviesa. -Poción para la vista.-

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta poción?-

\- Se la tome prestada a mi padre, pero eso es lo de menos. Anda úsala.- insistía. Ileana lo pensó un poco pero termino poniéndose tres gotas en cada ojo. Su visión de estar fogosa se fue aclarando en cuestión de segundos. Y poco a poco veía mejor.

\- Regina, puedo ver perfectamente bien. - decía emocionada.

\- Ahora si estamos listas-

Estas salieron de su sala común hacia el gran comedor. Todos los pasillo del colegio estaban decorados elegantes con un toque navideño. Las puertas del gran comedor estaban abiertas y una larga alfombra llegaba desde la entrada hasta la pista de baile. Draco y Harry estaban esperando a las chicas en la puerta. Draco fue el primero que se percató de la presencia de las muchachas. Se quedó asombradísimo. Su mirada se posó en Regina quien llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, su cabello recogido y su cara brillaba de tanta hermosura. Harry que ya se había volteado, también se quedó sorprendido. Las dos muchachas se veían preciosas, pero Regina para él era la más hermosa de todas. Todo el lugar volteo a verlas cuando entraron. Draco con Regina y Harry con Ileana. Aunque Harry y Draco casi ni se dirigirán la palabra el ambiente estaba alegre. La música comenzó y todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de esta. Hacía tiempo que los estudiantes y la faculta no disfrutaban de una fiesta de navidad. Regina miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga que se veía feliz y al parecer Harry y ella se estaban llevando muy bien.

\- Te vez hermosa Snape.- le dijo Draco al oído. Esta se sonrojo un poco.

\- Gracias.- dijo quedándose mirando a los grises ojos.

-Lamento la interrupción.- interrumpió Severus - Draco y Regina se alejaron un poco. Snape se les quedo viendo serio.

\- Papa, no sabía que ibas a venir, que bueno que ya estás bien.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- Sera que puedo tener el honor de bailar con mi hija.- le dijo al oído. Regina asintió emocionada. Para sorpresa de todos Severus y Regina comenzaron a bailar un vals. Nunca nadie había visto a Snape bailando. Muchos se les unieron. Severus observaba a Regina, su hija se veía hermosa, era todo una mujer. Regina le recordaba a su madre, tenía un porte elegante, se veía como una reina. Este se entristeció aunque no lo hizo notar, se lamentaba el no poder haber estado en cada etapa de la vida de su hija. Como le hubiese gustado verla crecer.

\- Que ocurre, papa…- le pregunto al notarlo tan callado.

-Nada, esta época me pone nostálgico. Me hubiese gustado haberte conocido desde que naciste Regina.- Confeso.

\- A mí también, hubiese sido muy bonito tener una mama y un papa…- Severus la miro triste.

-Pero bueno, ya te tengo a ti y tengo fe en que encontraremos a mi mama. -

-Hare todo lo posible de eso no tengas ni la menor duda.- aseguro. Esta le sonrió de lado.

\- Oye, si me hiciste caso. Te compraste un gabán.- dijo refiriéndose a la ropa de su padre. La ropa era negra como siempre pero se le notaba mucho más elegante, además este se había recogido el cabello en una cola. Haciéndolo ver más limpio. Este se encogió de hombros dándole a saber que no tuvo otra opción.

La noche había sido larga, todos comieron y bailaron, disfrutándose la noche. Cuando el reloj dio las doce, el director hizo aparecer cientos de regalos debajo del árbol de navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad- se escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

A eso de las dos de la mañana la fiesta ya acababa, algunos se retiraban a sus salas comunes, otros a sus casas con sus familias. Ileana que era una de ellas, se despidió calurosamente de Regina deseándole una feliz navidad. Snape que era quien se encargaba de la ronda esa noche, se fue a ver a que parejitas atrapaba fuera de sus salas. Ni aunque fuera Navidad, este les quitaría puntos. Harry también se despidió de Regina con un beso en la mejilla, este se quedaría en casa de Ron durante las vacaciones. Draco acompaño a Regina a las mazmorras, esta se quedaría con su padre.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Draco. -

\- De nada belleza.- Regina se sonrojo. - Hoy lucias preciosa Regina.-

\- Draco me estás haciendo sonrojar. - este sonrió nervioso. Este extendió su mano y apunto con su varita la misma haciendo aparecer una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

\- Feliz Navidad.- dijo entregándole el regalo. Regina se pasmo. Ni por la cabeza la pasaba el que el rubio tuviese un detalle con ella. Esta lo acepto y lo abrió. El rubio le regalo un collar de perlas acompañados por unos aretes.

\- Esta hermoso.- decía contemplando la prenda. Esta alzo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada del rubio. - Gracias.- dijo. El espacio entre estos se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Se miraban los labios el uno al otro. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando….

\- Regina Snape.- Estos se separaron asustados.

\- Papa, pensé que te tardarías mas.- dijo torpemente, tratando de no tensar tanto el ambiente. Snape los miro a los dos callado y con su usual gesto. - Draco me estaba acompañado hasta aquí, ya se iba.- añadió. El gesto de Draco era sereno, ya conocía a su padrino.

\- Si señor, yo solo le quería entregar un regalo que le tenía.- dijo señalando la cajita que Regina traía en sus manos.

\- No creo que sea necesario invadir el espacio personal para entregar un regalo.- siseo. Regina estaba roja como un tomate. - Creo que ya se puede retirar. - Draco asintió educadamente y se retiró.

\- Buenas noches Regina, linda Navidad.- esta se despidió con la mano tímidamente. Snape se quedó viendo al rubio hasta que ya no pudo ver más su figura. Regina se adentró a la habitación primero que su padre, más bien huyendo de él. Esta se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos, sus pies le dolían de tanto bailar.

\- Regina, me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso allá afuera.- dijo algo alterado.

\- No pasó nada papa.- dijo de manera cansada. - Draco solo tuvo el detalle de acompañarme y de darme un regalo, no hagas drama. - dijo metiéndose al baño.

\- No me creas imbécil Regina, estaban a punto de besarse. - decía detrás de la puerta.

\- Son cosas tuyas Severus.- disimulaba, no dándole mucha importancia a lo que su papa decía. Esta salió del baño con su cara lavada y su pijama puesta, Severus se le quedaba mirando. Era casi imposible que alguien pudiera mentirle sin que este no se diese cuenta. A demás el los había visto, sus ojos no lo habían traicionado. ¿Estaría exagerando?

\- Mi papa esta celoso.- decía juguetonamente.

\- Es que todavía eres pequeña como para tener novio Regina.- este hablaba enserio.

\- Bueno tengo 14 años papa, niña niña ya no soy… -

\- Tú tendrás novio cuando yo considere que estés lista.- decía o más bien decía para sí mismo. Regina comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Snape la miro incrédulo, la muy condenada se estaba riendo de él, se estaba burlando.

\- Hay Severus, quien diría que fueses un padre tan celoso.- este rodo los ojos. - Cálmate, Draco y yo somos muy buenos amigos.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo o si no le daría un infarto.

\- Eso espero.- dijo quitándose los zapatos.

Se quedaron platicando un poco más para luego los dos caer rendidos del sueño. Había sido una noche grandiosa pero agotadora.

En la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó feliz, a su lado seguía durmiendo su padre. Esta asumía que eran como las 10 de la mañana. Para su sorpresa, al lado de la chimenea, se encontraba un árbol de navidad rodeado por muchos regalos. Esta removió a Severus por la espalda para que se despertara.

\- Papa,- decía en voz baja. - Papa despierta.- insistía. Severus se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos perezosamente. - Feliz Navidad.-

\- Feliz Navidad.- dijo mientras se estiraba.

\- Oye, ¿y esos regalos son para nosotros?- dijo señalándole.

\- Supongo que Dumbledore abra enviado algunos, pero la mayoría son tuyos.- Regina jamás había recibido tantos regalos. - Ven quiero dártelos yo mismo.- dijo levantándose de la cama. Regina lo secundo, este se dobló y Regina se sentó en el suelo. - De mi parte son 14 regalos.-

\- Papa, no tenías porque regalarme tanto.- decía apenada.

\- Déjame terminar de hablar. Son 14 por todas esas navidades que no pase contigo, Regina. Sé que el amor y el cariño que te falto todos estos años no se compran con regalos. Pero quería que nuestra primera navidad fuera especial para ti.- Por primera vez, el hombre se había abierto. Su mirada era transparente. A Regina se le salieron algunas lágrimas, de alegría y nostalgia. Esta lo abrazo muy fuerte. Severus le entrego los regalos uno por uno. No eran regalos extravagantes, pero cada uno iba de acuerdo a la edad desde su primer año hasta sus catorce. Le regalo su primera muñeca de trapo, muy bonita. Regina jamás había podido tener una muñeca propia. En los orfanatos todos tenían que compartir los juguetes. Cuando le toco entregarle el último regalo, Regina dio un gritillo de emoción.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!- decía cargándolo y contemplándolo a ver si era real. - ¡Una escoba!- decía dando brincos.- Esto quiere decir que si me vas a dejar jugar…- pregunto. Severus asintió.

\- Pero con una condición…. Tendrás que usar el equipo protector. -

\- Gracias papa te prometo que seré muy cuidadosa. Por Merlín que escoba más estupenda.- decía emocionada. Este día definitivamente lo iba a recordar para siempre. Severus disfrutaba ver a su hija emocionada como una niña pequeña con sus regalos. Esta jamás pensó que iba a celebrar Navidad; detestaba esa época. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Regina lo había cambiado. Esto a veces le preocupa porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Se sentía muy feliz, jamás pensó el haber podido ser feliz, pero antes a él no le importaba su vida ni lo que le pasara. Para el, morir o vivir le daba igual. Pero desde que llego Regina, su vida había cambiado. Esto era algo que siempre se decía.

\- Yo también, tengo algo para ti….- Esta saco algo de su mochila y se lo extendió al hombre. Severus la miro divertida. Este rompió el papel de regalo. Regina se mordía su labio nerviosa, no sabía si le iba a parecer una tontería. Severus se quedó mirando el regalo. Este sonrió de lado.

\- Gracias,- dijo con un nudo en la garganta que trato de disimular. Regina le había regalado un porta retratos en él una foto mágica de ella y el. Este sentado en su sofá mientras ella lo abrazaba por los hombros. - Ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibo en años. Regina se sentía satisfecha. Este día seria inolvidable para los dos.

Luego de abrir los demás regalos que Albus y amistades le habían enviado, subieron a almorzar al gran comedor. Dumbledore tenía un almuerzo especial para aquellos que pasarían las vacaciones allí.

Regina probó su escoba, acompañada por Severus, Albus y Draco que también había traído la suya. A Severus le costó mucho trabajo el comprar ese aparato. Pero este sabía que Regina volaba a escondidas de él. Este nunca se lo había mencionado. Si a Regina le gustaba ese juego, este no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero, eso sí, con sus condiciones. Esta tendría que usar todo su equipo protector y la escoba la usaría estrictamente para las prácticas y juegos del colegio.

\- Severus, Regina esta tan feliz.- le comento el director. Quien observaba a la joven estrenando su escoba.

\- Sí que lo está.-

\- Lo único que le falta es su madre.- menciono a propósito. Severus lo miro confundido. - Has averiguado con los señores Patterson de un objeto que le pertenezca a la mama de Regina?-

\- No, No todavía. Quiero pasar los días de vacaciones con Regina. Luego me encargo de eso.- aseguro. Dumbledore le dio palmaditas en el hombro y puso su mano de manera de apoyo.

\- Oh por cierto, Gracias por los calcetines.- dijo rodando los ojos. -No me lo esperaba- dijo sarcásticamente. Al viejo se le escucharon unas risitas. Todos los años era lo mismo. Regina saludaba desde lo alto.

\- Te lo dije, Snape término comprándote la escoba.- le decía Draco.

\- Sí, estoy tan emocionada. Ahora sí que ganaremos todos los torneos. - decía con autosuficiencia.

\- Lo único que lamento es que ahora ya no me pidas prestada mi escoba para practicar a escondidas conmigo. - un pequeño rubor se le vio en el rostro a la joven.

\- Ahora más que nunca voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.- le dijo, esperando que supiese leer entre líneas. Este le guiño el ojo coqueto. Regina negó con la cabeza.


	10. Nueva York

Los días pasaban tranquilamente para todos. Regina y Severus pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; en Hogwarts o salían a caminar por el callejón Diagon, incluso fueron a Londres por dos ocasiones. A pesar que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, Regina notaba a su padre algo extraño. Varias veces lo había cachado con la mirada perdida y pensativo. Regina sin embargo no le cuestionaba; sabía que su padre era muy reservado y al no le gustaba ser cuestionado; esta supuso que con el tiempo él le diría.

Aunque eran días de vacaciones, Regina no perdía su tiempo. Esta le había pedido a su padre que le enseñara algunas posiciones más avanzadas, que el creyese que era útiles para cualquier emergencia, lo cual a Snape no le molesto para nada. También esta se puso a leer libros de hechizos y encantamientos. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo paranoica. Esta no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para defenderse de los mortífagos si volvían a tratar de hacerles daño. La magia de ellos era magia muy oscura. La idea de aprender magia oscura invadía su cabeza. Esta no quería utilizarla para mal, sino para defenderse de los mortífago si llegara a necesitarlo. Esta decidió ir un día a la biblioteca y sin que nadie la viese se escabullo por la sección restringida. Esta como no podía llevarse los libros, anoto lo más importante en su cuaderno. Salía disimuladamente lugar y se dirigía al aula de DCAO a practicar todo los hechizos que había anotado. Ya que el colegio estaba casi desértico, estaba aprovechaba el aula para practicar teniendo todo lo necesario.

Hoy nuevamente Regina se encontraba en el aula practicando con una especie de maniquí. Draco que pasaba de casualidad por ese pasillo escucho a Regina hablar consigo misma algo molesta. Este no hizo notar su presencia. Su amiga estaba rara. Desde aquella vez que estuvieron a punto de besarse, este la notaba distante. Supuso que se había precipitado un poco. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un gemido de dolor de la pelinegra mientras volaba por los aires cayendo en duro en el piso. Este se adentró de inmediato.

\- Regina estas bien?- dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Si, si….- dijo levantándose con la ayuda del rubio.- Por cierto que haces aquí?- Pregunto.

\- Solo pasaba y te escuche.- disimulo. - ¿Tu qué haces aquí?- dijo extrañado.

\- Yo estoy practicando nuevos hechizos para cuando empiecen las clases.- dijo nerviosa. Draco la miro no muy conforme.

-Accio libreta- dijo atrayendo la libreta de Regina a sus manos. La joven hizo aguaje de quitársela pero este no la dejo.

\- No seas metiche Malfoy.- Este comenzó a leer detenidamente lo escrito.

-¿Regina donde conseguiste esta información? Esto es magia oscura.- Dijo algo desconcertado.

\- Devuélvemela Draco.- ordeno. Esta le quito la libreta de las manos. Este no forcejo.

\- Regina está prohibido que estudiantes practiquen ese tipo de magia en el colegio. Es muy peligrosa. -

\- Draco, necesito saber defenderme. Los mortífagos no nos dejaran en paz. Sé que volverán a atacarnos y yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. Tu muy bien sabes de lo que son capaz esas personas tú fuiste uno de ellos. - Draco bajo la cabeza serio. Regina se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Esta hizo aguaje de acercársele pero este se marchó a pasos largos sin decir nada. - Draco.- lo llamo saliendo del salón pero no había rastros del joven por los pasillos.

\- Que tonta soy.- esta guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salió en dirección a la torre de Slytherin.

Por otro lado, Severus estaba en la oficina del director acompañado del mismo. El hombre le contaba a Albus que había ido a casa de los abuelos de Regina en busca de un objeto significante para la mama de Regina. Estos le habían entregado a Snape una serie de objetos que le pertenecieron a Ana (madre de Regina) pero Severus no estaba seguro si funcionarían.

\- Hijo, para poder hacer este encantamiento necesitamos algo mucho más fuerte. Un objeto que haya marcado la vida de Ana. -

\- No se Albus, no se.- decía algo alterado. -Esto fue todo lo que me dieron. -

\- ¿Regina no tiene nada que su madre le haya dejado?- Severus negaba con la cabeza.

\- Nada. Lo único que Regina guardo por años es una pulsera plástica del hospital con su nombre.- menciono sin darle importancia.

Albus lo miro por encima de sus lentes alzando las cejas. Severus por un momento se quedó analizando y sin que Albus se lo esperase se levantó del asiento y salió como alma que lleva el diablo para su despacho. El director rio negando con la cabeza. Al doblar en una de las esquinas tropezó con su hija que también iba apurada.

\- Papa que susto.-

\- Donde has estado Regina. - pregunto curioso.

\- Pues… yo he estado en la… biblioteca.- este arqueo un ceja incrédulo.

\- ¿Desde cuando visitas tanto la biblioteca?- dijo sarcástico.

\- No hay mucho que hacer y tú mismo e has dicho que no pierda el tiempo y que lo invierta en cosas productivas.- Este se le quedo mirando extrañado. Esta le sonreía de manera inocente.

\- Bueno. Pero qué bueno que te veo, quería pedirte algo.-

\- si lo que sea.- dijo prestando atención.

\- ¿Todavía tienes la pulsera que te pusieron en el hospital de bebe?

\- Si, está en tu habitación de hecho. En una de mis gavetas. ¿Pero para que la quieres?-

\- Nada importante- dijo dejándola confundida. Regina se encogió de hombros, ya luego le preguntaría a su padre para que quería su pulsera. Por ahora Regina quería encontrar a Draco y disculparse con él.

Severus llego a su habitación y rebusco por las gavetas de Regina hasta que encontró la pulsera. Salió inmediatamente al despacho del director el cual lo seguía esperando en el mismo lugar.

\- Bien Severus, si el encantamiento funciona, al yo poner una gota de esto,- dijo mostrándole un frasco parecidos a los que Severus tenía en un clase.- este objeto te llevara a donde este Ana.- Severus asintió con la cabeza. El viejo director apunto la pulsera con su varita, recito algunas palabras para luego poner una gota haciendo que la pulsera levitara en el aire.

\- Buena suerte hijo.- dijo Dumbledore. Snape lo miro por última vez y agarro la pulsera desapareciendo.

En la afuera de castillo se encontraba un Draco pensativo y algo ofendido. Se abrió los botones de su manga perezosamente alzándola dejando ver su marca. "Maldita marca que me seguirá torturando para siempre".

-Draco.- escucho la voz de Regina detrás de él. Este no volteo. Regina se acercó y tímidamente puso una mano en el hombro del joven que seguía de espalda.- Draco perdón por cómo te hable.- se disculpó apenada. Este no hablaba ni se movía, solo miraba hacia el horizonte. Regina se puso frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, está bajo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Regina. Estos poco a poco acercaban su rostro, haciendo que el espacio de por medio se hiciera más pequeño. Regina se alzó un poco en puntillas llegando a la altura de los labios del joven rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Se fundieron en un tímido beso. Sus labios poco a poco se rosaban hasta que finalmente se unieron por completo. Regina bajo la cabeza toda sonrojada. Draco la tomo suavemente por la barbilla haciendo que esta lo mirase. Se le quedo viendo tratando le leer su mirada y sin que la joven se lo esperase la beso, pero este beso fue un poco más profundo. Regina llevo sus manos detrás del cuello del joven y este poso sus manos en la cintura de esta. Se separaron con parsimonia los dos desde hace tiempo morían por besarse.

\- Draco yo- este le puso su dedo índice en los labios haciéndola callar.

\- No digas nada Regina. Solo abrázame.- Esta sonrió tiernamente y coloco sus manos alrededor de su espalda abrazándolo. Este la imito y puso su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la joven y de vez en cuando besaba su cabeza. Así se quedaron por un rato, en silencio. Las palabras no eran necesaria en ese momento. Se regresaron al castillo tomados de la mano. Se fueron a su sala común la cual estaba vacía. Draco se sentó y le hizo seña a Regina para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Draco que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.- dijo recostándose en su hombro.

\- No lo sé, pero pienso que deberíamos decirle a tu papa antes de que se entere por otros.-

\- ¿De qué se enteraría?-

\- Pues de que somos novios.- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

\- ¿Lo somos?- dijo juguetona. Draco se sonrojo.

-Bueno, obviamente, si tú quieres lo podemos ser.- Balbuceaba. Regina rio divertida.

\- Si quiero.- dijo dándole un rápido beso. Draco sintió un alivio interno. - Pero por ahora no me atrevo a decirle a mi papa. Él ha estado muy raro, además ya me advirtió que no quiere que yo tenga novio…todavía. Ya sabes cómo es el. - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco ladeo la cabeza.

\- Cuando tú creas que sea conveniente le diremos.- Regina agradeció.

Draco pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la joven haciendo que esta apoyara su cabeza cerca del cuello de él. Allí se quedaron hablando sobre su nueva relación.

En otra parte del mundo Severus hizo aparición. Había mucha gente, mucho bullicio. Los edificios eran muy altos, había carros y taxis por doquier. No reconocía ese lugar para nada. Las personas que pasaban cerca de él lo miraban raro por su ropa. Guardo la pulsera en un bolsillo de su pantalón y camino hasta encontrar un callejón donde no había nadie. Hacia un frio endemoniado según él. Con un movimiento de varita, este se cambió con ropa más muggle y una chamara y bufanda para el frio.

\- Donde demonios estoy…- se preguntaba mirando a su alrededor. Leyó un letrero de una tienda que decía "I Love New York". - Con que estas en los Estados Unidos.- se decía para sí mismo. El problema ahora era que no sabía cómo funcionaba la pulsera para que lo guiara a Ana. Este la volvió a sacar, esta no hacía nada. - Albus Dumbledore a donde me has enviado.

Severus Snape por primera vez se sentía totalmente perdido. Donde se suponía que iba a encontrar a Ana. De momento comenzó a sentir una presión en su mano. La pulsera le hacía presión. Este no podía soltarla habían muggles por todos lados. Aunque todos parecían estar apurado, tanto que probablemente ni se dieran cuenta si hacia algún tipo de magia pero no se arriesgaría y menos en el extranjero. Este disimuladamente le puso un hechizo de invisibilidad a la prenda y la soltó, esta flotaba en el aire. Snape la seguía torpemente. Con toda aquella multitud de gente era difícil caminar cómodamente por esas calles. Después de unos 15 minutos la pulsera se cayó en seco en la entrada de un edificio. Snape se dobló a recogerla. Alzo su mirad, estaba frente a un edificio no tan altos como los demás pero lo suficientemente grande. Este se adentró al lugar. Era fino y elegante. La mayoría de las personas estaban vestidos de ejecutivos. Snape se arregló su ropa y su cabello; y camino hacia un enorme escritorio donde había una mujer joven y bien vestida.

\- Buenas tardes caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le dijo amablemente.

\- Buenas tardes, vengo en busca de Ana Patterson.-

\- Tienes sita con la señora Patterson.-

\- No realmente, pero necesito hablar con ella urgente.-

\- Caballero la señora Patterson no recibe a nadie a menos que sea por sita. Si quiere le saco una.- dijo buscando en su computadora.

-Necesito hablar con ella ahora.- dijo en un tono de voz molesto.

\- Señor tiene que entender que la señora Patterson siendo la presidenta de esta empresa, es una mujer muy ocupada.- Snape se quedó callado analizando lo que la mujer le dijo.- El día más cercano que tiene disponible es en tres meses.- Snape abrió los ojos como plato.

\- ¡TRES MESES!- exclamo. - Señorita yo acabo de llegar de Londres, usted no me puede hacer perder este viaje.- mintió.

\- ¿Para que la busca?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Negocios. En el cual 20 millones de euros están de por medio.- la mujer abrió los ojos asombrada.- Si ella no me recibe hoy buscare otra compañía donde sean más considerados conmigo- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- No no, señor lamento el inconveniente. Usted pase yo le hare saber a la señora Patterson para que lo reciba. Tome el ascensor piso 25 allí lo estarán esperando.- decía nerviosa.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y camino con su porte de superioridad. Subió hasta el último piso. Al final del gran pasillo se encontraba una oficina pudo leer en letras considerablemente grandes "Oficina Presidencial" Este caminaba nervioso. "¿De verdad ya había encontrado a la madre de Regina? ¿Cómo le diría que su hija estaba viva?" Muchas imágenes aparecieron en su mente. ¿Y qué tal si luego después de todo, esta le quitaba la custodia de su hija… Este paro en seco, no quería sonar egoísta pero su hija nadie se la llevaría de su lado. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared pero Regina no lo perdonaría si se enterase que encontró a su madre y no le dijo. Este se rasco la cabeza tratando de calmarse.

\- Señor la presidenta lo espera en su oficina.- le dijo otra mujer haciéndole señas de que pasara a la oficina presidencial. Este respiro profundamente antes de entrar. La mujer la abrió la puerta y este entro. Efectivamente, en una esquina de la oficina se encontraba una mujer de tamaño mediana, pelo negro ondulado, piel levemente bronceada; sentada frente a su escritorio firmando papeles mientras hablaba por teléfono en altavoz.

\- ¿Dijo que viene de Londres?- hablaba por teléfono. La mujer no se percataba de la presencia de Severus. - Mónica, no quiero relacionarme con gente de Londres, lo sabes muy bien.- la otra voz del teléfono se disculpaba nerviosa.

\- Ana…- llamo su atención. La mujer alzo la cabeza. Al ver la figura de Severus, esta se puso pálida como un papel.

\- Severus….- Susurro.


	11. Regreso a Londres

Los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron, su corazón paro en seco. Ver a ese hombre después de tantos años le traía tantos recuerdos. Jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver, no había cambiado en nada, su pelo, su forma de vestir su gesto, eran los mismos. Esta no podía emitir palabra alguna; Snape se percató del estado de la mujer, aunque este también estaba sorprendido. Parecía como si los años la favorecieran.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- esta removió su cabeza tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto, toma asiento.- dijo señalándole una silla frente al escritorio. - Pero que sorpresa Severus.- decía tratando de disimular su asombro.

\- Te he estado buscando estos últimos seis meses.-

\- ¿Y cómo para qué? ¿Cómo me conseguiste?- esta seguía desconcertada.

\- Yo también tengo mis contactos. Además no importa cómo te encontré, necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy delicado. - el hombre no sabía si tendría las agallas de decirle que su hija estaba viva.

\- Soy toda oídos.- dijo secamente. Severus la miro a los ojos. No había rastro de aquella joven dulce que el conoció. Este trago saliva por última vez.

\- Necesito que hablemos sobre nuestra hija… Regina.-

La mujer lo miro con una mirada de dolor. Si esto era una broma, era la peor de todas y de muy mal gusto. Como este hombre se había enterado de que ella había quedado embarazada. Esta lo había buscado por todo Londres y nunca lo encontró. Había desaparecido de su vida. Y ahora, él se presentaba en su vida, después de tantos años, después que ella tuvo que pasar el trago amargo sola. Después de casi 15 años, quería hablar sobre su hija. Lamentablemente había llegado demasiado tarde.

\- Supongo que mis padres te dijeron que tuve una hija…- dijo seria y tratando de retener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - este ladeo la cabeza. Era cierto que él había ido a casa de los padres de Ana pero no exactamente en busca de Regina. - Severus -hablo determinada y secándose las pocas lagrimas que se le salieron.- lamento que hayas tenido que venir desde Londres hasta acá pero viniste a perder tu tiempo, mi hija murió el mismo día que di a luz. Siempre tuve la impresión de que mi padre estuvo involucrado,- el hombre cerros sus puños con fuerza.- por eso me fui de la casa y desaparecí de Londres así como alguna vez lo hiciste- Severus la observaba, esta mujer está rota por dentro. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que su hija estaba viva?

\- Ana...- esta lo interrumpió.

\- Ni te disculpes, han pasado muchos años y tu ni siquiera sabias del embarazo…- Severus respiro profundo y procuro mirarla a los ojos.

\- Nuestra hija está viva.- la mujer lo miro con cara de confusión.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te estas burlando de mí?- decía enojada. Se paró de su silla caminado en dirección a Snape este la imito.

\- Ana no me estoy burlando de ti, no te estoy mintiendo.- aseguraba el hombre.

\- Eres un descarado- decía empujándolo. - lárgate no te quiero ver.-

-Ana escúchame!- le grito mientras aguantabas su manos. Esta se alejó un poco de el con la respiración agitada. Snape saco de su bolsillo la pulsera de Regina mostrándosela a la mujer. Este se la tendió y esta la agarro en sus manos.

\- Regina Snape- leyó.

\- Tus padres no fueron quienes me hablaron de nuestra hija, ella vino a mí. Gracias a esta pulsera ella me pudo encontrar. - la mujer negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que este le decía. - Ana, no te estoy mintiendo. Regina lleva viviendo conmigo 7 meses. Ella me encontró y me pidió que la ayudara a encontrar su madre y aquí estoy, cumpliendo lo que le prometí. -

La mujer se sentía totalmente confundida. Esto parecía una pesadilla para ella. Había sufrido tanto con la pérdida de su hija. Y de la noche a la mañana le dicen que su hija nunca murió. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que me estás diciendo?- dijo en voz serena pero seria. Este asintió.

\- Por ahora lo único que tengo es la pulsera- dijo señalándola.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo Severus?-

\- Tienes que confiar en mí. O por lo menos deja que te cuente como sucedieron las cosas.- la mujer se quedó pensativa. Esta tomo asiento nuevamente dándole a entender que lo escucharía.

Snape comenzó a narrarle todo desde el principio, la primera vez que vio a Regina, la historia de su hija que había vivido en orfanatos toda su vida, de cómo logro encontrarlo. También le conto de lo difícil que había sido para él la noticia de que Regina era su hija. Le confeso que no sabía quién era la madre de Regina hasta que hablo con los papas de la mujer quienes le habían confesado a el que Ana había quedado embarazada. Ana de vez en cuando sonreía ilusionada pero estaba triste a la vez.

\- Nuestra hija es hermosa. Es dulce aunque tiene su carácter. Regina le ha dado luz a mi vida Ana. Entiendo perfectamente como debió ser tu vida luego de perder a tu hija, te aseguro que Regina estará más que feliz de haber encontrado a su madre.-

\- Severus, júrame que todo lo que me estás diciendo es verdad.- decía esperanzada.

\- Te lo juro. No tendría por qué mentirte.- le aseguro.

\- Bueno pues hoy mismo iremos a Londres. Deja le aviso a mi secretaria para que se encargue de todo mientras no estoy y para que nos compre los boletos.

\- Ana antes que nada, necesito hablarte de una última cosa…- Si decirle que su hija estaba viva fue difícil, como le diría que él y su hija eran brujos. Los muggles de por si son muy incrédulos. Si le decía que el podía hacer magia entonces sí que pensaría que estaba loco o desconfiaría de el totalmente. Y jamás iría con él a Londres. Una idea un poco arriesgada y loca se vino a su mente.

\- Severus…- lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?- le pregunto.

\- No te preocupes por los boletos porque ya los tengo.- mintió.

\- Pero si ni si quieras sabias si yo iba a regresarme o no…- dijo algo divertida.

\- Tenía el buen presentimiento de que ibas a regresar a Londres.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Esta le sonrió de lado.

Ana dejo todo listo en su empresa. Su secretaria y el vicepresidente que era su mano derecha se encargarían de todo durante su ausencia. Esta no llevaría equipaje allá compraría lo que le hiciese falta. Ahora lo más importante era reencontrarse con su hija. Severus y Ana salieron del edificio, un taxi ya los estaba esperando. Se montaron y Ana pidió que los llevara al aeropuerto. El tráfico estaba horrible. Snape detestaba montarse en los carros muggles, gracias a Merlín el no necesitaba un aparato de esos. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía vomitar, el conductor definitivamente era pésimo. Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto. Los dos se bajaron y se adentraron. Había demasiada gente en ese lugar, Snape buscaba con la mirada un lugar que estuviese solo.

\- ¿Severus por cual aerolínea nos vamos?- pregunto.

\- No me acuerdo del nombre, pero ven sígueme.- Esta lo miro extrañada. Ese hombre no había cambiado en nada. Siempre tan sospechoso. Mirándolo bien, este se le hacía más interesante que nunca. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Un rubor le recorrió por las mejillas al recordar los viejos tiempos. Ana se había enamorado de Severus, sus padres no aceptaban la relación de ellos dos. Ella culpaba a sus padres de que Severus se hubiese alejado de ella como lo hizo sin dejar rastros. Aunque también sentía algo de enojo contra el por no haber luchado por ella. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada lo busco por cielo y tierra y nunca lo encontró. Era como si se hubiese mudado a otro país. Los padres de Ana aun ella estando embarazada no la apoyaron. Su padre quería que esta abortara pero esta se negó por completo, no le importaba criar a su hija sola. Luego paso lo que acabo con su felicidad por completo.

Flash Back

Ya Ana había dado a luz. No tenía fuerzas. Había escuchado a su bebe llorar, las enfermeras le preguntaban qué nombre le pondría a su hija.

\- Regina… Regina Snape.- decía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Déjenme ver a mi hija. - decía agotada.

\- Señora tenemos que pasarla a una habitación primero.- escucho la voz de una enfermera.

Ana entre despierta y dormida sentía como la movían a otro cuarto.

-Mi bebe, dejen ver a mi niña. - le decía a las enfermeras.

Los padres de esta entraron a la habitación, su mama cabizbaja y su padre con un semblante serio.

\- Mama, papa quiero ver a mi hija. Quiero cargarla.- decía con voz cansada. El parto había sido agotador. En eso llego una enfermera con facciones duras.

\- Señora Ana le tengo una muy mala noticia…Su hija nació con dificultades y murió.

\- Noooo!, noooo!, yo escuche a mi hija llorar. Usted me está mintiendo. Devuélvame a mi hija.- gritaba en llantos.

-Hija querida tranquilízate.- decía su madre que también estaba en llanto.

\- Mi hija mama, mi hija, porque me la quieren quitar.- decía llorando como alma en pena.

\- Ana, nadie te la quiere quitar. Tu hija ha muerto.

\- Callateee. Tu maldito, tú la mataste. Tú no querías que yo tuviera a mi hija. Maldito. Devuélveme a mi hija.- continuaba gritando.

\- Lamento mucho su perdida- dijo la enfermera.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese día la vida de Ana cambio por completo. Se fue del país abandono a su familia sin decir ni una palabra y sin dejar rastros. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, suponía que esta volvería a ver a sus padres; nunca los pudo perdonar, especialmente a su papa. Ella estaba segura que su padre tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de su hija. Eso sería imposible de olvidar y perdonar.

Severus paro en seco. Ana recordando el pasado no se había percatado el camino recorrido.

\- Ana, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.- esta vio que este saco un palo de madera apuntándola. Lo último que pudo ver fue una leve luz proveniente de la varita. Esta cayó completamente dormida en los brazos de Snape. Este la acomodo en sus brazos y desapareció junto con ella.

Regina y Draco bajaron al gran comedor a cenar juntos. Esta noto que su padre no había ido a cenar y desde la mañana no lo había vuelto a ver. Estaba nerviosa porque a Severus no se le escapaba nada. La relación de ella y Draco seria a escondida por ahora mientras esta apaciguaba un poco el humor de su padre respecto al tema de 'novios'. Comió tranquilamente, tenía que aprovechar que todavía las clases no empezaban. Esta le pidió a su novio que la acompañara hasta el despacho de su padre. Esta noto que Snape no estaba ni en el despacho ni en la habitación lo cual se le estaba haciendo bastante extraño. Le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo en la mañana con Severus sobre la pulsera de ella. Todo esto le parecía extraño. Esta se despidió de Draco en la sala común para luego partir hacia la oficina del director. Este siempre sabía todo.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina paseándose por está esperando a Severus. Estaba algo preocupado. Este se puso a chequear el mapa del merodeador asegurándose que todo estaba bien con los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el castillo. Escucho un ruido de una pequeña brisa de aire. Snape apareció con una mujer en sus brazos. El directo se puso de pie alerta.

\- ¿Severus que ha ocurrido?- pregunto confuso.

\- La tuve que dormir para poder traerla- dijo llevándola y colocándola en uno de los sofás.

\- ¿La raptaste?- dijo desaprobándolo.

\- No Albus, no exactamente. Le conté lo de nuestra hija y fue una notica muy fuerte para ella, no creí apropiado contarle sobre el mundo mágico. - El director suspiro profundamente. - Pensé que sería mejor si tu estas presente cuando le cuente que Regina y yo somos magos. Tienes la habilidad de convencer- dijo en un tono algo sínico.

\- Vamos a despertarla, mientras más rápido mejor.- Snape asintió.

Este apunto con su varita el rostro de la mujer murmurando unas palabras. Esta se fue removiendo poco a poco hasta que abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando al techo organizando sus pensamientos. "Que me paso?" No se sentía mal pero no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado hoy le llegaron a su cabeza y se sentó bruscamente.

\- Ana tranquila, todo está bien.- dijo Severus aguantándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Que me hiciste? ¿Dónde estoy?- decía mirando el lugar donde se encontraba. Vio la figura de Albus que sonreía levemente.

\- Ana, estas en el colegio de Regina. Antes de que te presente a Regina necesito confesarte algo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte.- le decía

\- Que me hiciste Severus, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

\- Ana querida, tienes que tranquilizarte- decía la voz de Albus.

\- ¿Y usted quién es?-

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de este colegio.- Ana lo miro de arriba abajo, este llevaba una vestimenta muy rara. La mujer estaba totalmente confundida y asustada.

\- Ana tu hija y yo no somos personas común y corrientes. Somos magos.- soltó antes de que esta se alterara más.

\- Estas loco, los dos están locos.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Snape saco su varita tomo la mano de la mujer y apunto a la misma haciendo aparecer una flor lila. Albus observaba la escena con cautela. La mujer abría y cerraba los ojos incrédula.

\- Que acabas de hacer- decía casi en susurro.

\- Magia. Yo soy un mago y Regina es una bruja. Cuando descubrí que ella había heredado mi magia, no dude en quedarme con su custodia. - decía con cautela. Ana era una mujer impredecible, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

\- Ana, este colegio es para magos y brujas. - hablo el director.

\- Sé que tienes mucho que digerir. No te dije en América porque temía que no me creyeras y te negaras a venir. No me podía tomar ese riesgo, no sería justo para nuestra hija-

La mujer estaba callada mirando la flor que llevaba en sus manos. Snape apunto a su vestimenta y con un movimiento de varita se cambió. Ana tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Snape había vuelto a su vestimenta usual.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está Regina?- pregunto. Severus y Albus cruzaron miradas.

\- Necesito decirle a Regina, ella no sabe que yo te encontré. No le había mencionado nada sobre ti. Quería asegurarme de encontrarte, no quería hacerle falsas ilusiones a Regina.

\- ¿No le habías hablado de mí?- pregunto ofendida.

\- No Ana. No sabía si te encontraría. No iba a poner en riesgo la poca felicidad de Regina. Si tu no aparecías, Regina hubiese sido infeliz sabiendo que su madre estaba viva pero nunca la encontró.- la mujer se quedó callada. El hombre en parte tenía razón. Pero la mujer consideraba que fue un poco egoísta de su parte el no haberle dicho nada a su hija.

\- La quiero ver Severus. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla ni de bebe.-

\- Iré a buscarla, le explicare brevemente todo lo que paso y la traeré.- dijo tratando de sonar justo. Albus que se había sentado en su escritorio observando el mapa, hablo.

\- Creo que no hará falta. Regina viene hacia aquí.- Los tres se quedaron mirando la puerta.

Se escucharon cuatro toques y la cerradura abrirse.

\- Abuelo puedo pasar.- se escuchó la voz de la joven mientras asomaba parte de su cuerpo. Severus sentía como la garganta se le secaba.

\- Papa por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde habías estado todo el día?- dijo caminado hacia el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Regina se percató de la mujer que los acompañaba quien la miraba como en estado de shock y con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto apenada.

\- No hija, de hecho iba a salir a buscarte.-

Regina saludo con la mano a la mujer tratando de ser educada.

\- Mucho gusto soy Regina Snape.- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ana no podía reaccionar.

\- Mucho gusto.- dijo en un hilo de voz tomando su mano con delicadeza. La situación se estaba poniendo algo tensa. El plan de Severus era primero hablar con su hija para que luego conociera a su madre. ¿Cómo le diría que la mujer que estaba frente de ella era su mama?

\- Severus creo que ha llegado el momento.- dijo Dumbledore tratando de ayudar a Snape.

\- ¿De qué hablan papa?- Regina sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo. Su papa estaba más nervioso que nunca.

\- Regina encontré a tu madre…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Regina miro a su padre y luego miro a la mujer que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.


	12. Tempestad

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir muy fuerte. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre había encontrado a su mama? Regina se puso pálida y sintiendo un poco de vértigo. Severus noto el estado de su hija y la agarro por la cintura cuando Regina se desbalanceo. Este la sentó en el sofá. Regina tenía la respiración agitada. No se atrevía a mirar a la mujer que estaba al lado de ella. ¿Esa era su mama? Algo dentro de ella le decía que si pero temía a que todo esto fuera un sueño, aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Severus le ofreció un vaso con agua doblándose poniéndose a la altura de ella.

\- Regina hija, estas bien?- le preguntaba.

\- Si, es solo que no me esperaba una notica así, me tomo por sorpresa.- esta desvió su mirada hacia esa mujer que llevaba lágrimas por todo su rostro. Luego miro a su papa de manera interrogante. - ¿Ella es mi mama, papa?- Severus asintió en silencio. Una mezcla de emociones hicieron que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de los ojos de la joven. Sentía que no podía moverse.

Albus que estaba parado detrás de Ana la animó a que se acercara a su hija. Esta se acercó más a Regina y lentamente llevaba sus manos a la cara de esta. Le acaricio las mejillas, Regina jamás había sentido un tacto tan maternal.

\- Hija…- era lo único que podía articular.- Regina había comenzado a llorar. Severus la agarraba por los hombros en forma de apoyo.

\- He esperado tanto este momento.- decía la joven. - Fueron tantos años imaginado como eras.- Ana al escuchar esto se abalanzó sobre su hija, abrazándola fuertemente. Era una escena única. Regina le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato. No podía creer que por fin había conocido a su mama. Sentía alegría y nostalgia. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Quería saber todo sobre ella, que había ocurrido todos estos años, por qué no habían estado juntas. Que había provocado la separación entre ellas dos. La historia de su padre la entendía. Él no sabía de la existencia de Regina hasta el día que ella fue a buscarlo, pero su madre, ella si sabía de su existencia. La necesidad de saber lo que había ocurrido invadió totalmente su ser. Regina se separó un poco brusco con gesto confundido.

\- Necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Severus y Albus se dieron cuenta de que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo para Regina.

\- Regina…- advirtió su padre.

\- No papa, yo necesito saber si ella me abandono o que fue lo que paso.- decía limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Yo no te abandone hija. Me hicieron creer que habías muerto.-

\- ¿Quien? ¿Quién tuvo la crueldad de hacer algo así?- decía molesta.

\- Regina Snape baja tu tono de voz.- le dijo su padre. Regina reconoció que estaba un poco exaltada y tomo asiento nuevamente para tranquilizarte.

\- Regina tienes todo el derecho a saber y yo estoy dispuesta a contarte como fueron las cosas, pero por favor, deja disfrutarme este momento.- decía mirándola de arriba abajo.- Eres toda una mujer, estas hermosa.- le decía su madre.

Se quedaron en el despacho del director por un buen rato casi hasta la media noche. Ana le conto que ella estaba segura de que su abuelo fue quien las separo. También esta le conto que al quedar embarazada busco a Snape pero nunca lo encontró.

\- So, tu nunca llegaste a verme?- Ana negó.

\- Tu abuelo me dijo que no iba a permitir que yo siguiera sufriendo, por eso no me dejo ver tu 'cadáver'-

\- Pero que tonta fuiste. Sabías que él no quería que tú me tuvieses, sospechabas que el había tenido algo que ver y aun así ¿no hiciste nada? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?- le decía en reclamos.

-Regina entiéndeme, yo era muy joven y la notica de que habías muerto me había destrozado tanto que no tenía fuerzas para nada.- le decía triste. Su vida tampoco había sido fácil. Huyendo de su familia y de su pasado.

\- Si te entiendo pero ahora entiéndeme tú a mí.- dijo señalándola con su dedo índice. Yo estuve de orfanato en orfanato, fui maltratada por otras muchachas, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir sola, sin hogar ni familia. Me convertí en una delincuente para poder comer y tener mis cosas. Estuve agonizando durante 14 años por pensar que tu habías muerto o me habías abandonado. ¿Todo porque? Por culpa de tus padres sí, eso lo entiendo pero también fue en parte tu culpa por no asegúrate de que yo si estaba muerta. No te preocupaste lo suficiente por mi.- decía molesta. Esta derramaba lágrimas pero su gesto era de enojo.

\- Regina tranquilízate…- le decía tratando de apaciguarla.

\- Tu y yo también tenemos que hablar papa. Me ocultaste que habías encontrado a mis abuelos, sabias desde hace mucho tiempo quien era mi madre y no me dijiste ni una sola palabra.- Regina se sentía traicionada. Ella si entendía a la perfección por todo lo que pasó Ana pero ella también sufrió y mucho. Snape hizo aguaje de decir algo pero Dumbledore se le adelanto.

\- Creo que todos deben descansar, es lo más sabio. Ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas y de muchas emociones. Especialmente para ti querida- le decía a Regina. Esta sentía un dolor grande en su corazón. Jamás pensó que el encuentro con su madre terminaría de esa manera.

\- Regina espérame en mi despacho.- ordeno su padre.

\- No, me iré a mi habitación.- dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

-Regina ven acá.- esta hizo oídos sordos. - Regina Snape no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.- Esta salió del despacho a paso largo ignorando a su padre.

\- Severus déjala ir. Regina necesita estar a sola. Necesita reflexionar.- dijo el director. Snape refunfuño. - Mejor acompaña a Ana a tu despacho, ella también debe de estar cansada.- Snape observo a la mujer quien todavía seguía llorando en silencio. Esta pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Regina. La muchacha tenía razón, ella no había luchado lo suficiente para asegurarse del bienestar de su hija cuando nació. Se sentía tan culpable.

\- Regina no me perdonara nunca.- decía en sollozos.

\- Ven Ana vayamos a mis aposentos. - dijo Snape.

Esta lo siguió y salieron juntos por la puerta dejando a un Dumbledore preocupado. No esperaba que Regina reaccionara como lo hizo. Ella era una muchacha fuerte y no se dejaba manipular por el dolor que sentía. Este esperaba que en la mañana el sol brillara con mucha fuerza sobre ellos tres. Ana caminaba al lado de Severus en silencio. Solo se veía la luz que salía de la varita de Snape. Snape noto que esta se arropaba con sus brazos a sí misma; hacia un poco de frio. Este se quitó su capa y se la coloco por la espalda a la mujer. Esta le sonrió triste.

\- Esta parte del castillo es fría.- le comento el hombre.

-Gracias- agradeció por el gesto. Esta de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo el hombre vestía totalmente de negro como lo usual pero esa túnica lo hacía ver tan misterioso. Aunque este en su tiempo también era igual de misterioso, era serio pero era muy caballeroso y sus detalles hacia ella eran únicos. En la intimidad era una mezcla de ferocidad y sutileza. Había pasado muy buenos tiempo con él, hasta que despareció de su vida sin dejar rastro alguno. Esta se preguntaba si él se había enamorado de ella en aquel tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a las Mazmorras y se adentraron al despacho de Snape. La mujer percibió un olor a menta e hierbas frescas cuando entro al lugar. Se dirigieron hacia otra puerta entrando a la habitación, la cual estaba bastante ordenada a excepción de las gavetas de Regina que este dejo algo regadas cuando buscaba la pulsera. Este con un movimiento de varita encendió la chimenea. Ana todavía no se hacía a idea de la magia y seguía sorprendida.

\- El baño esta en aquella puerta.- le dijo señalando la puerta al final. - por si quieres ducharte. - esta asintió algo incomoda.

\- Yo me iré a la torre de Slytherin, allí también esta Regina quiero hablar con ella temprano en la mañana. - Ana no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que él hablaba pero asintió.- Puedes usar ropa de Regina pero si no te queda en la tercera gaveta esta mi ropa de dormir.- esta asintió nuevamente. Este se fue a ir pero la voz de Ana lo detuvo.

\- Severus….- este se volteo. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho cuando salíamos que eras un mago?-

\- Sabía que no me creerías y no estaba seguro si nuestra relación seria estable. Tus padres no me querían y tú eres más joven que yo, tenías toda una vida por delante. Para aquel tiempo, mi vida en el mundo mágico tampoco era la mejor, hubiese sido muy arriesgado para los dos.-

\- Entiendo…y, como fue que Regina también es bruja. ¿Lo fue desde que nació?- esta estaba muy curiosa.

\- Pues supongo que sí, lo heredo de mí. Regina me conto que desde muy pequeña ella podía hacer magia pero ella no sabía lo que era hasta el día que fuimos al hospital para la prueba de paternidad. Cuando supe que ella podía hacer magia, fue cuando acepte su custodia, no tuve la fuerza para dejarla sola así. Ella estaba perdida. Yo también lo estaba, incluso un mes antes de que ella apareciera yo estuve a punto de morir. - la mujer se tapó la boca. - Ana lo único que lamento de no haberte buscado fue el que no pude ver a mi hija crecer. Antes de Regina yo estaba tan vacío y solo, mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero ahora lo más preciado que tengo es ella. Y por eso te busque, porque le hacías falta a Regina. Ella te necesita.

\- Pero Severus ya la viste como reacciono. Ella está muy molesta conmigo y con razón.- decía con voz desesperada.

\- No lo tomes a mal Ana. Mira, Regina se parece mucho a ti. Es generosa, cariñosa, hermosa y muy inteligente. Pero también tiene mi carácter.- esta lo puso ojos de 'ya me di cuenta'.- ya se le pasara. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Eso espero…- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Descansa. - dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando una Ana nostálgica. Esta se fue por las pasillos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Regina iba a pasos firmes y largo camino a su sala común. Sabía que tenía que estar feliz por haber encontrado a su madre pero sentía tanto dolor en su corazón; sentía que su madre en el fondo no se había sentido preparada para tenerla por eso no se esforzó en su bienestar. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dura e injusta pero ella no era de las que escondía sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba. Esta llego a la puerta, dijo la contraseña y se adentró a toda prisa, necesitaba a Draco. Afortunadamente para ella el joven estaba recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala, este se sentó al ver a Regina. Noto que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos. Este fue a preguntarle pero Regina no le dio tiempo y se le abalanzó encima besándolo en los labios. Este se quedó sorprendido. No pensó que esta lo fuese a besar con tanto desespero. Esta paso de la boca al cuello del muchacho.

\- Regina no me provoque si no quieres que pase nada, te amo pero sigo siendo hombre.- le advertía. Esta se separó de él lo miro directamente a los ojos.

\- No hables Malfoy y bésame.- ordeno. Este la agarro de la nuca y la beso, esta que estaba a horcajadas lo acariciaba por los hombros.

-Regina por favor no me hagas esto, yo no quiero faltarte el respeto.- decía aguantando las ganas de acariciar su cuerpo.

\- Draco te necesito, tu eres la única persona en la que confío.- decía mirando los ojos grises. Este la saco de encima de el con toda la delicadeza que pudo, él quería a Regina enserio, para él la edad de ella no le importaba pero si era consiente que la muchacha era todavía muy joven como para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Regina que te ocurre mi amor.- le pregunto tomándola del rostro con sus dos manos. Esta comenzó a sollozar. El joven la abrazo de manera de apoyo. No le gustaba ver a Regina triste.

\- Draco no quiero estar sola, déjame dormir contigo.-

\- Regina conmigo no hay ningún problema pero nos podemos meter en líos. - decía no muy seguro.

\- Es solo por hoy Draco, por favor- decía suplicante. Este al ver su cara tan triste no pudo negarse. Él era el único en su habitación, Regina se acostó en su cama recostando su cabeza en las piernas de él que estaba sentado recostándose del espaldar de la cama. Este no le pregunto nada, ya en la mañana hablarían. Este acariciaba la cabeza de la joven y se aseguró que estuviese completamente dormida para luego el dormirse.

Por otra parte Snape, acaba de llegar a la sala común de su casa, no había nadie en el recibidor, este estuvo tentando de llamar a Regina pero ya era muy tarde lo mejor era dejarla dormir y el también debería hacer lo mismo o al menos tratar. Se acostó en el sofá donde anteriormente estaba Draco y allí decidió pasar la noche.

En la mañana siguiente Snape se despertó con dolor en el cuello, no había podido dormir bien. Se levantó adolorido, se estiro un poco. Fue hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, este supuso que su hija todavía dormía y se adentró sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Para su sorpresa esta no estaba en su cama. Esto le estuvo muy raro. Severus apenas pudo dormir, y además este tiene el sueño bastante ligero. Se hubiese dado cuenta si alguien salía o entraba a la torre. Esto le preocupo ya que si Regina no paso la noche en la torre, ¿Dónde más estaría? Este bajo las escaleras nuevamente pensó en salir a buscarla, pero pensó que quizás Draco sabría donde esta se encontraba y podía ayudarlo a buscarla. Este subió al cuarto de los varones, el único que se había quedado de los séptimos años había sido su ahijado. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y se llevó una sorpresa enorme que hizo que un caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo. Draco estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama recostado sobre el espaldar y su cabeza de lado con sus brazos cruzados. Regina se encontraba a su lado dándole la espalda.

\- Regina Snape!- grito provocando que los dos jóvenes se despertaran azorados. Regina cayó sentada en la cama al escuchar la voz de su padre. Esto definitivamente empeoraría las cosas. Draco que también había dormido mal se despertó bruscamente lastimándose el cuello. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- siseaba. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. Regina temió por un momento de Draco, su papa lo iba a matar.

\- Papa no es lo que parece.- decía la joven tratando de apaciguar la situación.

\- Como te atreviste tan si quiera ponerle un dedo a mi hija encima.- decía amenazante mientras sacaba su varita. - Ella es una niña.- escupió.

\- Padrino te juro que no pasó nada. Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a Regina. Te juro que no es lo que te estas imaginando. - le decía el muchacho un poco temeros. Snape no era un hombre que le temblara la mano para torturar.

\- Papa, baja la varita. No pasó nada. Le dije a Draco que me dejara quedarme en su cuarto, que no quería estar sola. Me vio muy triste y acepto. Pero no pasó nada más. - le decía rogando a Merlín que bajara su varita.

\- Espero que sea cierto…- dijo el hombre antes de apuntar al joven con su varita.- Legermens- cito penetrando la mente del joven. Después de varios segundos esta corto la conexión. Draco cayó sentado en su cama algo mareado. No esperaba que Severus leyera su mente.

\- ¿Draco estas bien? ¿Papa que le hiciste?- decía molesta.

\- Estoy bien Regina.- le decía el joven que se había quedado serio.

\- Ven Regina.- ordeno el oscuro hombre.

\- No, no hasta que me digas que fue lo que le hiciste.

\- Penetre su mente, algún problema.- dijo desafiante.

\- Papa como te atreviste.- decía molesta.

\- Regina sal de aquí ahora.-

\- Regina hazle caso a tu papa, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- le dijo disimulando lo incomodo que se había sentido al haber sido leído. No quería empeorar más las cosas.

Regina antes de dejarlo le dio un beso en los labios, lo hizo más por retar a su padre. Este se mordía la lengua por no explotar. Regina estaba acabando con su paciencia. Este la tomo del brazo y salieron juntos hacia las mazmorras.

En la habitación se encontraba Ana que a pesar de la comodidad de la cama, tampoco pudo dormir bien. Escucho unas voces discutiendo, eran Severus y Regina. Cada vez se acercaban más hasta que entraron a la habitación.

\- Suéltame Severus no soy ninguna niña chiquita para que me estés tratando así.- dijo soltándose del agarre de su padre.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando?- pregunto la mujer algo alertada.

\- Este hombre que no tiene escrúpulo, ¿cómo te atreviste a leer su mente?- le decía enfadada.

\- A mí no me hables así escuincla. - dijo señalándola con su dedo índice.

\- Severus.- regaño Ana.

\- Tú no cambiaras nunca. Siempre será el murciélago amargado de las mazmorras.- dijo cerrando la puerta del baño de un tirón.

\- Si así lo quieres, de ahora en adelante volveré a ser el murciélago que dices.- le dijo en un tono de voz alto y enojado. Este salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Ana se quedó totalmente alarmada. ¿Por qué estaban peleando y hablándose de esa manera?


	13. Mi mas grande Temor

Ana escucho el agua de la ducha correr. Esta estaba algo confundida y preocupada. Severus y Regina parecían perros y gatos, ¿Siempre se trataban así? Esta solo esperaba que las aguas se calmaran. Las cosas no podían estar empeorando de esta manera. Al poco rato salió Regina con una bata de baño y una toalla enrollando su cabello. Esta salió mucho más calmada.

\- Lamento que tuvieses que presenciar la discusión.- decía a podo de disculpa pero sin brindarle mucha confianza.

\- No te preocupes. Pero, ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto Ana preocupada. Regina se pasó la mano por la cara cansada.

\- No, de echo es la primera vez que discutimos tan fuerte, es que mi papa es tan necio a veces, mira que leerle la mente a un estudiante está prohibido, es una falta de respeto.- decía sentándose en la cama.

\- Supongo me hablas de magia…- Regina asintió. Se le había escapado el detalle de que Ana definitivamente era Muggle. - ¿Pero cual fue el problema además de que le leyó la mente?-

\- Mi papa me encontró durmiendo en la recámara de mi novio.- Ana abrió los ojos grandes como plato. - No me mires así. No pasó nada, ayer estaba muy exaltada y le pedí que me dejara dormir con él, nada más. Mi papa no nos creyó y se metió en su mente. Eso solo se le hace a un criminal, Draco no lo es.- decía a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y no pasó nada entre ustedes Regina?-

-No.- la mujer se alivió un poco. Regina solo tenía 14 años.

-¿Y desde cuando son novios?- Regina ladeo la cabeza dudando en decirle o no. - Si quieres me puedes contar…- sugirió encogiéndose de hombros. - Podre ser tu madre, pero la realidad es que nos acabamos de conocer. Tal vez ahora no me veas como tú mama pero por lo menos intentar ser amigas…- Regina se lo pensó y al final decidió contarle.

\- Bueno, pues desde ayer somos novios, mi papa no lo sabía por eso también se alteró.

\- Y qué edad tiene Draco- decía con complicidad. Regina se mordió el labio.

\- Diecisiete.- Ana asentía disimuladamente mientras Regina le contaba de como surgieron las cosas entre ella y Draco. También le comentó que este era ahijado de su papa. Entre plática y plática Regina fue explicándole algunas cosas sobre el mundo mágico y de lo mucho que le gustaba.

\- ¿Ana tu sabias que Severus era mago cuando se conocieron?-

\- No. Tu papa nunca me lo menciono.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo te trajo, dónde vives?-

\- Vivo en Nueva York en los Estado Unidos. Él fue a buscarme y me conto sobre ti. Cuando fuimos al aeropuerto me durmió y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.- Regina negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos. Su padre siempre tan sutil. - Y entre el director y tu papa me explicaron lo de la magia y pues tu sabes todo lo demás.- El estómago de Regina rujió de hambre.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos para ir almorzar.- sugirió Regina.

\- No tengo ropa limpia y que pena salir en estos pijamas tan grandes. - Regino rio. Ana llevaba la ropa de su papa.

\- Mi ropa no creo que te quedo, pero creo que puedo editar un poco la ropa de mi padre.- Esta fue al ropero de Snape y saco una de sus túnicas. La puso en la cama y apunto con su varita. Ana la observaba interrogante.

-Vestimentum Reparo- cito y una luz salió de su varita dando de lleno a la ropa negra túnica. Esta se transformó en un vestido negro, era algo lúgubre pero era más bonito que la túnica. Ana estaba totalmente asombrada. Esto de la magia no iba a terminar de sorprenderla. - Ten póntelo. - dijo tendiéndoselo a la mujer. Las dos se vistieron, Regina se puso unos legguins negros con una blusa verde menta con diseños violetas. Ana salió del baño con el vestido que Regina básicamente le diseño. Regina rio divertida, Ana se veía muy Slytherin.

\- Te quedo genial, quiero ver la cara de papa cuando sepa que es una de sus túnicas. - decía divertida.

\- Si te quedo bonito pero no creo que tu padre este de humor…- .

\- Ya se le pasara…- decía sin darle importancia.

\- Pues tardara bastante para que se le pase, más que molesto, salió ofendido.- decía de manera no muy convencida. Regina recordó cómo le hablo y como le llamo, si se había pasado.

\- Si, luego hablo con él…Pero ven subamos para presentarte a Draco. Y si quieres te enseño el castillo. Es enorme.- le advirtió.

\- Me parece perfecto.- Ana se puso sus tacones y salió detrás de Regina hacia el gran comedor. Ana observaba todo los pasillos con asombro, las pinturas se movían, era como si cobraran vida. Se encontraron un par de fantasmas lo cual casi provoca un infarto a Ana. En el mundo muggle los fantasmas son vistos como espíritus malos y causan miedo. Regina le explico quienes era y que no había nada que temer. Las dos mujeres se encontraban frente a la puerta del gran comedor. Estas se abrieron dejándolas entrar.

-Este lugar es enorme, esto parece un cuento de hadas Regina.- decía la mujer. La última mesa que estaba de manera horizontal pudo divisar a Snape sentado al lado del director y de otras personas que Ana no reconocía. Las pocas personas que había en el lugar se le quedaban viendo a la mujer, era la primera vez que la veían y todo fue más sospechoso al verla acompañada de Regina. En la mesa de las serpientes se encontraba Draco con una expresión interrogante. Regina camino con el mismo porte que caminaba su padre, sin importarle las miradas, y haciendo como si no existiesen Ana trataba de seguirle el paso. Severus las seguía con la mirada.

\- Draco, mi amor.- dijo besándolo. El joven se quedó algo pasmado, se suponía que su relación no era abierta todavía. Sabía que Regina lo hacía para molestar a Snape. El rubio se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo.

\- Regina- dijo regañándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo evadiéndolo. - Te quiero presentar a Ana.- dijo señalando a la mujer.

\- Mucho gusto señora…-

\- Mucho gusto Draco.

\- Ella es mi madre.- el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. - A penas la conocí ayer.

\- Waoo. Que sorpresa, me quedo sin palabras.- decía el rubio.

\- Ana- llamo el director desde su mesa. - Te hemos guardado un asiento.- dijo señalando un asiento entre él y Snape.- El oscuro hombre lo miro serio. Esta miro a Regina sin saber que hacer.

\- Ve.- animo la joven.

Ana subió las escaleras le dio la vuelta a la larga mesa y tomo asiento. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Mira querida, estos son algunos de los profesores de esta escuela, los demás siguen de vacaciones.- Estos la saludaban con la mano. Ana tímidamente los saludo.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo.

\- Que te parece el colegio querida..- decía Albus buscándole conversación para que no se sintiera incomoda.

\- Me parece bastante rustico y realmente sigo sorprendida con todo esto de la magia.-

\- Me imagino.- decía con su usual humor. El hombre tenía un don de manejar cualquier tipo de situación con tranquilidad. - Por cierto, luces muy bonita.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pensé que no habías traído ropa.- hablo Snape.

\- Bueno, realmente no traje ropa, este vestido me lo hizo Regina… con una de tus túnicas.- Snape se atraganto con la comida. Con razón se le hacía tan conocida.

\- Te asienta muy bien déjame decirte.- le dijo McGonagall que escuchaba la conversación.

\- Gracias-

\- Hoy mismo te llevo a que compres ropa- decía algo alerta.- No quiero que todas mis túnicas queden así. - Ana rio para sus adentros. Este hombre era todo un caso.

En la mesa de las serpientes Draco Y Regina no estaban muy contesto, en especial el rubio.

\- Regina, quedamos en que esperaríamos un tiempo para hacer nuestra relación abierta. Y para colmo, me besas delante de tu papa sabiendo como estuvieron las cosas en la mañana… ¿Qué pretendes?- decía molesto.

\- No pretendo nada Malfoy, que pesado eres. Mi papa tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.-

\- Si Regina, pero no de esta manera.- La muchacha rodo los ojos. - Luego de desayunar vamos a hablar con él o me terminara matando.

\- Que exagerado eres.- decía llevándose un bocado a la boca. Este negaba con la cabeza en desapruebo.

\- Veo que a Regina se le paso el enojo contigo.- le comentaba Severus. El y Ana salieron a caminar por las afueras del colegio.

\- Pues por ahora sí, no pretendo que me vea como su madre ahora pero me conformo con llevarnos bien.- dijo conformándose.

\- Que pena con lo que presenciaste esta mañana.- le dijo con el gesto un poco menos duro.

\- No te preocupes… Regina está en una etapa que tiene muchos cambios hormonales y su carácter sobre todo estará variando. No la estoy justificando, pero no mejoramos las cosas enojándonos con ella. - comentaba.

\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejarle pasar las cosas que hace, ella sabe que yo soy débil ante ella y a veces se aprovecha de eso.- Ana rio por lo bajos.

\- Severus para ser un hombre tan…- esta se quedó pensando una palabra apropiada. Este arqueo la ceja. -Bueno, el punto es que te encariñaste mucho con Regina, tan rápido.- Este sonrió de lado mirando a lo lejos. En eso se les acerco Draco, Severus cambio su semblante nuevamente.

\- Profesor, podemos hablar un momento.- Severus se le quedo mirando serio. Draco no se dejaría intimidar, además quería hablar con él para hacer las cosas bien. Draco había cometido muchos errores en su pasado. Regina era la única que creía en él. Y el de verdad se había enamorado. Quería empezar de nuevo pero con ella.

\- Yo los dejo a solas- dijo Ana. Esta se adentró nuevamente al castillo rogando no perderse ni encontrarse fantasmas en el camino. Snape le hizo seña a Draco para que hablara.

\- Padrino se lo que estás pensando, sé que no estuvo bien que Regina durmiera en mi habitación. Pero ya tú mismo viste que no pasó nada. Yo respeto mucho a Regina, aunque estoy enamorado de ella estoy consciente de su edad.- explicaba.

\- ¿Algo más?-

\- Sí, señor. Quiero pedirle permiso para ser novio de Regina. - dijo con toda la confidencia que pudo. Snape trago saliva y apretaba los dientes fuerte, no decía ni una palabra. - Estoy enamorado de ella Severus.-

\- Draco tu llevas toda tu vida pensando que los mestizos son inferiores a los puros.-

\- Eso era antes, yo estaba influenciado por mi padre era muy ignorante. Siempre en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Mira a Granger, es una de las mejores brujas, siempre lo fue. El punto es… yo he cambiado. Regina cree es la única que cree en mí, ella es la única que no me mira con rencor o disgusto.

\- Calla Malfoy y escúchame bien, estaré muy pendiente a ustedes. Sabes de lo que soy capaz y si es por mi hija con más razón. Si te aprovechas de Regina atente a las consecuencias. Si la haces sufrir yo te hare sufrir a ti- le dijo peligrosamente cerca.

Draco bajo la mirada de manera respetuosa y asintió. Snape se retiró sin decir nada más con su porte de superioridad. Cuando Draco lo perdió de vista este sonrió satisfecho. El y Regina ya no estarían a escondidas.

Snape se regresó al castillo caminaba por los pasillos. Después de tanto esfuerzo, no se sentía satisfecho con todo lo que había ocurrido, Regina se ponía tan difícil. Seguía sentido por como lo llamo, a él no le importaba lo que los demás hablaran de él, nunca le dio importancia. Pero debía admitir que estaba sentido con Regina. El de verdad se había esforzado por encontrar a su madre. Este seguía caminado y pasando por el aula de DCAO se percató que su hija estaba allí.

-Regina…- llamo. Esta estaba de espalda y no se movía. Snape la miro extrañada. Pensó que seguía molesta. - Regina- dijo acercándose un poco más.- Draco hablo conmigo sobre tu y el.- Esta seguía sin moverse. - Regina mírame.- exigió.

Esta se volteo, Snape se puso más pálido de lo que era, su hija tenía su brazo izquierdo sangrando y lo peor era que esta estaba marcada con la marca tenebrosa que se removía en la piel de la joven. Esta tenía los ojos con ojeras y miraba a Severus con odio. - ¿Regina que hiciste?- decía desesperado, este deseaba que sus ojos lo estuvieran engañado. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a su hija. Regina se le acercaba, su forma de caminar era totalmente distinta, esta saco su varita apuntando a su padre. Snape retrocedió. Este saco lentamente su varita. No sabía porque Regina estaba actuando así, no le haría daño, jamás. Por primera vez, Severus sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía que había perdido a su hija. Otra vez comenzó a sentir como su vida perdía sentido. La figura de la joven iba a atacar a Snape cuando este escucho una voz detrás de él.

-Riddikulus- dijo dándole a la figura haciendo que se derritiera para luego guardarla en un cajón.

-Regina…- este sentía un alivio tan grande.

-Papa- dijo la joven corriendo a abrazarlo.

Este la abrazo con todas su fuerzas. Como demonios no pudo divisar que quien estaba frente a él no era Regina si no un boggart. Tantos años de experiencias y un simple boggart lo confundió. Este comenzó a llorar en sollozos, no quería soltar a Regina. La agarro fuerte contra él.

\- Papa cálmate, eso no era real.- trataba de consolarlo. Snape se sentía tan débil y vulnerable. - Aquí estoy papi jamás me veras así.- decía esta que también se le salieron algunas lágrimas.

-Regina jamás me sentí tan atemorizado como hoy.-

-Papa, lo que se reflejó en el boggart fue tu mayor temor. Tu mayor temor soy yo…- dijo triste.

\- No hija….- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Este la agarro por los hombros. - Mi mayor temor es perderte…- esta se volvió a abrazar a él.

\- Perdóname papa, perdóname por cómo te hable.- decía en sollozos. Snape le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Ven salgamos de aquí.- antes de salir. Severus se aseguró que el cofre donde Regina guardo a la criatura estuviese cerrado. Salieron del aula. Estos estaban más calmado. Tremendo susto que se llevaron, especialmente Snape.

\- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué hacia un boggart suelto?- se preguntó.

\- Yo estaba practicando papa, parece que sin querer lo abrí. Sabes que las hondas de los hechizo a veces son fuertes. Tal vez se abrió con una de ellas.- Snape la miro un poco desaprobado. Pero no iba a reganarla. No tenía cabeza para eso. No luego de ese maldito susto.

\- Cuando quieras practicar me dices, yo con gusto te ayudo.- Esta asintió sonriendo de lado.- Y no creas que no me he percatado de la clase de magia que prácticas.- Regina se mordió el labio. - Sabes que esa magia esa magia es restringida, ya tendrás edad para aprenderla. -

\- Lo se papa pero temo a que los mortífagos vuelvan y yo no sepa que hacer.- Snape analizo lo que le dijo.

\- Bueno, hagamos un trato. Yo te ensenare algunos hechizos que yo considere que sean seguros.- Regina se encogió de hombros resignada. - Mucha de la magia oscura puede traer malas consecuencias, te voy a pedir que no sigas leyendo esos libros.

\- si papa.-

Los dos se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Snape. Por el camino este le conto a Regina que Draco había hablado con él. Regina se puso feliz, su papa la había dejado ser novia de Draco. El hombre no estaba muy contento con la decisión. Le advirtió a su hija que los estaría vigilando. Esta se conformó con eso. Había logrado mucho con el hecho de que Snape aceptara la relación entre ella y Draco.


	14. Vacaciones en Nueva York

Regina había conocido a su mama, en tan poco tiempo Regina se había encariñado con ella. Se disculpó por como la trato al principio, no había sido justa con ella. Le confesó que tenía mucho coraje, por todos estos años que la extraño y que extraño el calor de una madre. Esto provocó guardar rencor con la vida e injustamente se las desquito con su mama, en vez de agradecer que por fin la tenía. Anna le dijo que no se preocupara que ella haría todo lo que fuera posible para que esta nunca la volviese a extrañar. Severus por otro lado se sentía satisfecho, de vez en cuando se escabullía para escuchar las conversaciones de Regina y Anna. Regina le hablaba con tanta emoción y efusividad a su madre que hasta unos pequeños celos le daban. Pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en la felicidad y el bienestar de su hija. Hoy Anna partiría nuevamente para Nueva York tenía que asegurarse de que su compañía estuviese corriendo bien.

\- Pero Anna solo haz estado una semana con nosotros porque no te esperas una semana más a que comiencen las clases aquí en colegio?- le decía rogante la joven.

\- Querida te le juro que se me rompe el corazón pero tengo que hacer los arreglos en mi trabajo para poder venir a verte los fines de semana y asegurarme de que todo esté bien. - le decía agarrándola de las manos. Regina sonrió de lado triste. No quería separarse de su mama. La habían pasado tan bien en pocos días. - te prometo que este viernes volveré. Ya tu papa y yo hablamos para que el me busque.- trato de animarla

\- Regina el tiempo pasara rápido, Anna también tiene otras responsabilidades.- le decía Severus. Regina respiro profundo a manera de conformación para luego sonreír como si la mejor de las ideas se le hubiese ocurrido.

\- Déjame ir contigo Anna y regresamos las dos el viernes.- decía emocionada. Snape sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

\- Por mi está bien, yo mas que encantada pero no sé qué piense tu papa hija.- Anna miro a Severus con una mezcla de nervios, esperanza y emoción.

\- Papa porfa, déjame ir con Anna. Luego no tendremos mucho tiempo para compartir.- decía suplicando la joven.

\- Lo siento hija pero no.- dijo sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Las dos mujeres lo vieron ofendidas. ¿Por qué no la dejaría? Anna también era su madre.

\- Pero porque? Papa solo serán 5 días el viernes nos buscas.- decía Regina un poco enojada y triste.

\- No Regina, al menos que yo no te acompañe no iras. Es peligroso. Y no puedo ir tengo mucho trabajo atrasado como puedes ver- decía señalándole el escritorio. Anna estaba muy ofendida. Ella quizás no habría estado con Regina todos estos años pero era y podía ser capaz de cuidarla.

-Severus, yo puedo cuidar de mi hija. Te recuerdo que soy una de las empresarias más importante de Nueva York. Tengo mi gente de seguridad y me he defendido todo este tiempo yo sola. - exalto esa última palabra. Dándole a entender que no necesito de él luego de que desapareció de su vida.

\- Unos simples muggles no aguantarían ni un simple "desmayu". Es mi deber proteger a mi hija y en estos momentos sería una estupidez dejarla ir aun siendo contigo Anna- decía serio pero tratando de no exaltarse. - Regina te recuerdo que hay mortífagos que quieren hacerme daño eso significa hacerte daño a ti. - Regina se le quedo mirando con reproche pero su padre tenía razón, no tan solo era peligroso para ella pero si no para su mama. Pero América estaba lejos, y los mortífagos no sabían quién era Anna.

\- Regina ¿me puedes dejar a solas con tu padre?- esta fue reprochar pero Severus movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Esta salió decepcionada y molesta del despacho de su padre.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Albus…- le advirtió Snape de manera sarcástica.

\- Muy tarde…- se le escucho decir desde el pasillo.

\- Severus….- este la interrumpió.

\- Anna no pienses que estoy siendo egoísta. Te había contado que hay gente mala en este mundo que quieren vengarse de mí. No puedo dejar que le pase nada a mi hija. No puedo dejarla ir, no hasta que yo me asegure que todos esos mortífagos estén en prisión.

\- Severus piénsalo, ellos no me conocen. Estados Unidos está muy lejos de aquí. No le pasara nada. Sé que tú tienes la custodia de Regina pero ella también es mi hija. Severus hace una semana yo no sabía que Regina estaba viva. De tan solo pensar que me separare de ella otra vez, se me rompe el corazón. Agradezco mucho que me hallas buscado no sabes cuánto, siempre quedare en deuda contigo. Pero piénsalo solo serán uno días. Severus analizaba todo lo que esta le decía. Pero algo en su interior no le permitía dejar ir a Regina pero tampoco quería ser el malo de la historia… ¿qué pasaría si Regina decidiese irse con su mama a vivir? ¿Qué sería de el sin su hija?

\- Lo pensare Anna… pero no te aseguro nada. Esto para mi es igual de difícil y doloroso. Regina es lo único que tengo.- decía el algo triste. La mujer sonrió triste de lado. Esta llevo su mano al rostro del hombre que la miraba algo alerta.

\- Este es el Severus que yo conocí…- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro. - Severus nuestras vidas hubiesen sido tan distintas si mis padres no se hubiesen interpuesto entre nosotros.- decía triste. Este le tomo su mano y la retiro suavemente. Desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde.

\- Voy por mi varita y una chamarra y regreso a llevarte…- dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto. - esta solo asintió con su cabeza.

Regina ya estaba de regreso algo agitada por la caminata, tenía que aprenderse bien los atajos del castillo.

\- No encontré al abuelo, ¿qué te dijo papa?- Anna la tomo del brazo halándola para que se sentaran en el sofá.

\- Hija tu papa dijo que lo iba a pensar. Probablemente no te deje pero no quiero que te pelees con él ni le reclames. Yo estando en su lugar me comportaría igual. Tú eres la luz de sus ojos. Yo lo entiendo. Los días pasaran rápido.- dijo tratando de animarla y animarse ella también. Regina aunque no estaba conforme se dio por vencida. Se escuchaban los pasos del hombre caminado hacia ellas.

\- ¿Estas lista?- la mujer asintió. Estas dos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Anna tomo la mano de Snape, este le había dicho que harían aparecimiento en el mismo callejón donde el había aparecido la primera vez.

\- Si quieres abrázate de mí, puede ser que te marees.- sugirió el hombre. Esta le paso los brazos por la cintura. Un olor a colonia de hombre invadió sus fosas nasales. Regina se despidió una vez más con la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las figuras de sus padres ya no estaban. Esta se limpió una lágrima que había escapado. Esta se fue a tomar un poco de aire a las afueras del castillo. Había nevado y todavía quedaban rastros de nieve. Esta se quedó mirando a lo lejos recostándose de un muro.

Snape ya había hecho aparición. Efectivamente Anna se mareo, tanto que tuvo que vomitar. Los muggles eran más sensible a cualquier tipo de magia. Este como todo un caballero la ayudo y la acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio. Se despidieron brevemente y este volvió a desaparecer.

Durante toda la tarde no hubo rastros de Regina, Severus supuso que esta estaba o con Hagrid o en el parque de Quidditch. Este fue al campo de Quidditch y solo estaba Draco acomodando aparentemente unas cosas del equipo.

\- ¿No has visto a Regina?- pregunto acercándose al muchacho.

\- Si, la última vez me dijo que iría a visitar a Hagrid.- El hombre respiro cansado.- si, ya Regina me conto…- comentó el muchacho.

\- ¿Crees que estoy siendo egoísta?- pregunto el pelinegro, más para sí mismo.

\- No lo sé, pero yo al igual que tu pienso que al menos debería acompañarla una persona que pueda velar por ellas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba limpiando y organizando.

Snape se fue en dirección al cabaña de Hagrid, efectivamente allí estaba su hija jugando con el pajarraco de Hagrid, ese animal nunca le había gustado a Snape, no era de fiar. Hagrid le hizo señas a Regina y esta vio que su padre venía a lo lejos y se bajó de Buckbeak, se despidió de este y de Hagrid.

\- Gracias por escucharme Hagrid.-

\- De nada. Siempre que necesites de un amigo aquí estaré. Buckbeak también le gusta que vengas a jugar con él. - decía dándole de comer al animal. Regina semi rio. Esta se dirigió hacia su padre que ya venía bajando por la larga escalera. Regina seguía un poco triste.

\- Ven tenemos que hablar y necesito que hagas tu maleta.- le dijo este ya cuando estaban cerca. Regina lo miro confundida, preguntándole con la mirada si de verdad iría con su mama. Este asintió con la cabeza.

Esta se abalanzo sobre su padre haciendo que este se desbalanceada. Lo abrazo y le daba besos en las mejilla como lo haría una niña pequeña.

\- Gracias papa te prometo que portare bien y me cuidare. Gracias papi!- decía sin soltarlo. Este sonrió de lado. Ya cuando se encontraban en la habitación, este le dijo con qué condiciones la dejaría ir.

\- Mandare a un elfo contigo para que siempre este al pendiente de ustedes.

\- Un elfo se les parecerá bastante raro a los muggle, llamaría mucho la atención.-

\- No, el elfo no se hará visible ni si quiera para ti. Ni te darás cuenta que estará cerca.- Regina se encogió de hombros. Su padre sabría lo que hacía.- Además le pediré a Draco que las acompañe también.- Regina estaba sorprendida su papa dejaría que su novio fuera con ella. Esta sonrió mordiéndose su labio inferior. - Pero le daré instrucciones estricta a elfo que si los ve muy pegaditos los separe.- le decía con autosuficiencia. Regina rodo los ojos divertida.

-Papa gracias. En serio gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.- este le sonrio de lado.

\- Solo espero que no te guste tanto estar allá y luego me quieras abandonar.- le decía en forma de broma pero triste.

\- Papa nunca te abandonare. Si no fuese por ti todavía estuviese de orfanato en orfanato. Papa yo te quiero mucho, si te pone muy triste el que me vaya me puedo quedar y ya luego planeamos para cuando tú puedas ir conmigo. - Regina no quería que su padre se sintiese como que ella lo estaba echando a un lado. Eso jamás. Su padre era todo para ella a pesar de las diferencias. Este negó con la cabeza rápido.

\- No, no hija. Si te voy a extrañar pero quiero que te diviertas y disfrutes lo que queda de vacaciones. Yo iré uno que otro día a visitarlos y el viernes en la noche los buscos. - Regina lo abrazo nuevamente. Severus le correspondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Regina fue a avisarle a Draco, este estaba más que encantado, aunque no le gustaba mucho el mundo de los muggles, este se la pasaría bien con su novia. Este también preparo su equipaje y como a la hora, todos se aguantaban de Severus incluyendo al elfo para hacer aparición. Hicieron aparición en el mismo callejón, Severus les mostro cual era el edificio de Anna. Todos se adentraron, estos se dirigían al ascensor pero para su sorpresa cuando las puertas de este se abrieron Anna se encontraba en este.

\- Que hacen aquí. Los miraba sorprendida. -

\- Mi papa nos dejó venir, nos quedaremos contigo. - Anna miro a Snape agradecida. Las dos mujeres estaban más que feliz. Draco miraba el lugar y contemplaba las personas. Se veían bastante decentes. Todos estaban vestidos formal.

\- Bueno yo iba de salida a mi casa, venga el chofer nos llevara.- Severus arqueo la ceja.

-¿Tienes tu propio chofer?- le pregunto Regina sorprendida.

\- Tienes que tener mucho dinero.- dijo Draco. Regina lo empujo con el codo Snape rodo los ojos.

\- Toda mi vida me dedique a esta empresa, creo que mis primeras vacaciones fueron estos días que estuve con ustedes. Pero bueno vengan quiero que conozcas tu segundo hogar Regina. Todos salieron del edifico afuera los espera un hombre como de unos 50 años y una camioneta gris bastante grande. El hombre le abrió las puertas y todos se adentraron. Por el camino Snape le explico a Anna con las condiciones que dejo que Regina se quedara. Le dijo que un elfo estaría acompañándolos en caso de cualquier emergencia. Le advirtió que estuviese pendiente a los noviecitos. Draco que estaba en el asiento de pasajero observaba todos esos edificios enormes. Había mucho bullicio. Como en unos 20 minutos llegaron a otro edificio de apartamentos. Estos siguieron a Anna, se adentraron a un ascensor que los llevo hasta el séptimo piso. Llegaron hasta la puerta de Anna y se adentraron, el apartamento era bastante grande y bien bonito. Anna al contrario de su papa su decoración era blanca y crema. Regina se preguntaba como dos seres con polos totalmente opuestos se habían enamorado alguna vez.

-Bueno, aquí siempre será bienvenidos chicos.- les decía Anna. Los jóvenes especialmente Draco, estaban sorprendidos con el lugar, se sentía bastante acogedor. - Tu también Severus.- le decía tomándolo de la mano.- Gracias.- Snape sentía como un choque eléctrico pasaba por todo su brazo. Las manos suave de Anna lo hacían estremecer, no podía evitar recodar lo bien que lo pasaron en su épocas cuando eran jóvenes.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, durante la semana vendré a visitarlos. - decía el hombre a modo de despido.

-Ten Severus- Anna le extendió un teléfono celular. (iPhone) Snape sabía lo que era pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo utilizarlo. - entre Regina y Anna le explicaron cómo usarlo. Este se sentía un poco torpe. - Podrás recibir llamadas y fotos de nosotros.- Se despidió una vez más y desapareció.

\- ¿Quién quiere probar la mejor pizza del mundo?- pregunto Anna. Regina y Draco se miraron con complicidad.

Snape iba camino a su despacho cuando escucho a alguien quejarse. Se adentró rápido y como su fuese una broma de mal gusto, Regina se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tosiendo. Snape corrió hacia ella.

-Regina que paso, como llegaste aquí?- Esta tenía rastros de sangre en sus brazos, hombros y el la cien. Estaba llena de polvo grisáceo. Esta seguía tosiendo y quejándose.

\- Fuego- decía entre tosidos.- EL edificio se está quemando- volvió a toser. Draco y Anna siguen allí… ayúdalos papa ayúdalos. - decía con la poca fuerza que tenía. Severus desapareció de la vista de Regina. Esta se arrastró con esfuerzo hasta el escritorio de su papa. Tomo una pluma y un papel. Y le envió una carta a su abuelo.


	15. Desgracia

Snape había hecho aparición en el apartamento de Anna. Todo estaba incendiado se quitó su túnica y la uso para protegerse del humo y del fuego.

\- Annaaaa!- gritaba. - Dracoooo- gritaba con dificultad. El fuego cada vez crecía más y más.

\- Snape…- se escuchó al rubio. - Snape ayuda! Mortífagos - decía Draco desde uno de los cuartos.

El hombre corrió tapándose con su túnica y con varita en mano. En uno de los cuartos se encontraba Draco y el elfo atacando a un grupo de mortífagos. Anna estaba en suelo tratando de sostenerse. Snape fue a acercarse a Anna pero recibió un hechizo que le rozó el brazo impidiéndoselo. Draco atacó al mortífago que había atacado a Snape cubriéndolo para que le diera chance de rescatar a la mujer. Una luz verde y negra se unían entre las varitas de Draco y el otro mortífago. Draco estaba usando toda su fuerza para pelear.

-Llévatela Snape, Llévatela.- le gritaba el rubio. Snape tomo a la mujer en sus brazos ya que esta no se podía sostener. Esta se agarró de su cuello lo más fuerte que pudo. Snape miro a Draco por última vez.

\- Dile a Regina que la amo.-

\- No digas tonterías ahora regreso por ti.- el elfo aun con todo su poder se le hacia difícil combatir tantos hombres a la vez y el fuego los estaba debilitando. Este por órdenes de Snape había procurado que la joven estuviese bien por eso la llevo primero a Hogwarts. Snape iba a desaparecer cuando lo último que vio fue una luz roja en dirección hacia él.

Este y Anna aparecieron en el despacho, allí ya se encontraban profesores, Albus y Regina que iba a ser llevada a la enfermería. Un gemido fuerte de dolor provino de Anna quien todavía seguía en brazos de Snape. Este la recostó del sofá. Desafortunadamente mucha sangre empezaba a salir cerca del cuello de la mujer. El maldito hechizo había dado con Anna.

-Albus llévala a San Mugo, tengo que volver por Draco.- ordeno el pelinegro. Dumbledore ordeno a tres profesores que fueran con Snape. La enfermera se llevó a Regina a la enfermería, tuvo que dormirla ya que esta quería ir con su madre. Albus tomo apunto a Anna con la varita pronunciando unas palabras que esta no pudo entender, pero lo último que diviso fue una luz blanca proveniente de la varita del director. Este la tomo de una de sus manos y despareció en dirección al hospital.

Por otro lado Snape y sus compañeros ya se encontraban en el apartamento, el elfo estaba tirado en la entrada de la puerta inconsciente. Snape ordeno a uno de los profesores que se lo llevaran. Los otros entre el fuego buscaban a Draco pero este no se encontraban. Bomberos y policías estaba llegando.

\- Severus nos tenemos que ir- le decía uno de sus compañeros. Los muggles vienen en camino Snape saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo de agua y esta comenzó a salió por su varita ayudándolo a abrir un camino hacia el cuarto donde anteriormente estaba Draco. No habían rastros de Draco solo se veía fuego lo único que pudo divisar fue la varita del rubio en el piso. Escuchó que los muggles se estaban acercado, tomo la varita del rubio y desapareció del lugar.

**Flash Back:**

Regina estaba sacando unas galletas del horno que había preparado con la ayuda de su novio. Anna fue arreglar unas ultimas transacciones de su empresa volvería a eso del mediodía. Draco la tomo por la cintura, esta lo tomo de la nuca. Y se hundieron en un beso. El elfo los miraba de reojo.

\- Que te parece Nueva York?- le preguntaba.

\- Sinceramente es muy escandaloso.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Sí que lo es. Pero es tan bonito y hay tantos lugares por conocer, lástima que hoy nos regresamos.

\- Oye y que piensas de tu papa y Anna…- comento el muchacho llevándose una galleta a la boca.

\- Pues si me he percatado que mi mama se le queda mirando pero mi papa la esquiva o se hace el tonto.-

\- Severus nunca ha sido un hombre que exprese sus sentimientos como ya sabrás. Pero yo creo que en el fondo se muere de ganas de volver a estar con tu mama. - le decía pícaramente. La joven lo golpeo con el hombro de modo de regaño. Este rio por lo bajo.

\- Yo si se de alguien que se muere por estar contigo.- dijo coquetamente. El rubio trago saliva. Esta se le acercó peligrosamente.

\- Amor no me hagas esto, sabes que tu papa me puede matar.-

\- Él no está aquí y mi mama tampoco- le decía al oído.

\- Señorita Snape que pena con usted pero su papa me dio órdenes de no dejar que cosas como las que usted está insinuando pasen. No quiero tener que ser yo quien tenga que evitarlo.- decía algo apenado. Regina rodo los ojos y Draco le hizo gesto de que estaba de acuerdo con el elfo.

\- Esta bien, pero unos besos no estarían de mas.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente. Leeroy puedes verificar que mi mama este bien? - el elfo asintió y despareció. - En que estábamos… a si en recorrer tus labios.- decía besando al muchacho.

Este la tomo por la cintura y esta lo alaba en dirección a la sala para recostarse en el sofá. Regina lo volvía loco. No podía parar de besarla por más que sabía que no podían llegar a más allá de besos. Nunca había sentido una conexión como esta. Este estaba encima de ella pero dejando un poco de espacio entre ellos. Se estaban besando como nunca. Este se separo bruscamente de ella.

\- Tenemos que parar.- decía acomodándose al otro lado del sofá.

\- Pero yo no quiero Draco yo te deseo. - le decía

\- Y yo a ti créeme pero estas todavía muy chica y le prometí a Snape que te respetaría y eso hare porque te amo.- Esta volvió y se le acerco y se puso a horcajadas de él. Draco no pudo resistir acariciarle de la cintura a la espalda bajando por el comienzo del trasero pero se detuvo. Esta sonrió satisfecha y lo volvió a besar. Este no pudo evitar corresponderle. ¡Demonio él era hombre! Regina comenzó a sacarse la blusa quedándose en su sostén. Draco se quería que la tierra lo tragase, no pudo evitar mirar los redondos y perfectos pechos de la muchacha y ese sostén color negro hacia que esta se viera mucho más sensual. Esta le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa dejando el pálido pecho al descubierto. Esta se acercó y comenzó a darle besos que rozaban la piel del muchacho. Este no pudo más. Tomo a la joven en la misma poción en la que estaba y se dirigió al cuarto la recostó suavemente en la cama quedando este encima de ella. Comenzó a besarle el cuello recorriéndolo hasta su boca mientras la acariciaba. Esta le termino de sacar la camisa y comenzó a desbotonar su pantalón. Este la imito he hizo lo mismo con ella. Regina estaba en plena ropa interior, Draco no podía creer lo perfecta que esta era. La muchacha no era tan delgada, tenía unas curvas que lo empezaron a volver más loco. Este comenzó a acariciarle las piernas suavemente, esta lo seguía con la mirada. Este llego a la cintura nuevamente y se le quedo mirando a los ojos a la joven. Esta lo incitó a que acariciara sus senos. Este llevo su mano a la espalda de la joven esta se levantó un poco dejándole espacio. Este desabrocho su sostén y lentamente se lo quito liberando al fin los pechos de la joven que no eran muy grandes pero era perfectos para él. Este comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que Regina se estremeciera y se excitara mas. Un bulto se levantó del pantalón ya abierto del joven. Regina tímidamente llevo su mano acariciándolo. Regina se levantó haciendo que Draco se acostara y que ella quedara encima de él. Esta le saco el pantalón por completo. El bulto se hacía más notable por encima del bóxer. Draco la contemplaba completamente. Esta le quito la última pieza dejando al joven como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Esta se quedó observando el sexo del muchacho. Si había visto en fotos y revistas hombres desnudos que a veces llevaban sus compañeras en los orfanatos. Pero al verlo en persona no sabía qué hacer. Draco lo noto y delicadamente la volvió a recostar. Llevo su boca hacia la panti de la joven y con los dientes se la quitó. Se quedó observando el cuerpo desnudo de la joven que ya estaba sonrojada. Este iba acariciando su cuerpo, empezando por las piernas, que disimuladamente las colocaba alrededor de él haciendo que los dos sexos se rosaran, para terminar en sus senos. Este no perdió la oportunidad de probarlos y masajearlos haciendo que tímidos gemidos saliera de la boca de la joven. Este tomo las manos de la joven llevándola hacia arriba de la cama mientras se le acercaba al oído.

\- Es tu primera vez…- dijo en susurros. Regina asintió haciendo que el joven sonriera.- Hoy hacemos el amor pero te juro que nunca te dejare, seré tu primero y el ultimo Regina Snape, al igual que tú serás la última mujer con la que hare el amor. Te lo juro por mi vida.- le dijo suavemente en el oído. La respiración de Regina se hacía cada vez más agitada. - te dolerá un poco al principio pero hare lo posible para que sea lo más placentero que puedas sentir. Este comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente y de una embestida le quito la virginidad a la joven. Esta gimió fuerte apretando las manos del joven. Este comenzó con un vaivén de caderas suave asegurándose que la joven se acostumbra. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Los gemidos de Regina invadían la habitación haciendo que el joven se excitara más y más. Disfrutaron el acto al máximo cambiando de posición y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro hasta que llegaron al clímax cayendo rendidos en la cama. Se quedaron un rato recostados de en la cama abrazados, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que en cualquier momento podría regresar su mama y el chaperón del elfo. Se vistieron en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo. Los dos estaban metidos en sus pensamiento recordado lo hace poco vivido. Salieron del cuarto, el rubio tomo de la mano a la joven besándosela.

\- Regina lo que te dije hace poco fue enserio.- dijo tomándola por el mentón. - Quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.- Esta le sonrió de lado. Se le hacía tan tierno.

\- Yo también quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.- dijo para luego abrazarlo.

En ese mismo momento se escucha un fuerte explosión que provenía del cuarto. Al mismo tiempo Anna y el elfo abrían la puerta principal.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la mujer. Regina le hizo señas para que hiciera silencio. Humo comenzó a salir de una de las habitaciones. De esta salieron cuatro hombres enmascarados los cuales empezaron a atacar. Eran mortífagos. Uno de ellos logro atrapar a Regina llevándosela a la habitación que estaba en fuego mientras los otros atacaban a Draco, al elfo e incluso a Anna que no sabía qué hacer. Hizo aguaje de salir corriendo tras su hija pero uno de los hombres la hizo volar hasta que esta cayó contra la pared. Con un chasquido el elfo mando a volar a los tres hombres dándole la oportunidad a que salieran a rescatar a Regina el elfo enfrento al otro hombre quien tenía agarrada fuertemente a Regina. Esta lo mordió y este la empujó contra el suelo haciendo que esta se quemara con una de las llamas. Este la tomo por las piernas arrastrándola por el piso, la joven intentaba soltarse pero no podía. En ese momento Draco entra a la habitación lanzándole un hechizo al mortífago que callo contra la ventana rompiéndola.

\- Llévate a Regina Leeroy. - le ordeno Draco. El elfo tomo a Regina del brazo y desapareció junto con ella haciendo aparición en el despacho de Snape.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Regina sentía como se le hacía difícil respirar. Abrió sus ojos, reconocía ese lugar, esta estaba postrada en una de las camas de la enfermería del colegio. Miro hacia su derecha y allí se encontraba su padre sentado en una silla con la cabeza recostada en la cama mientras sostenía la mano de su hija. Esta se empezó a levantar queriendo sentarse haciendo que el movimiento despertara a su padre. Esta llevaba una mascarilla que le cubría la boca y la nariz haciendo que todo el humo que hubiese entrado en sus pulmones salieran.

-Papa…- decía con voz ronca.-

\- Aquí estoy hija.-

\- como esta mi mama… la quiero ver… llévame con ella papa.- esta todavía estaba débil.

\- Shhh. Tu mama se está recuperando. A ella la tuvimos que llevar a San Mugo porque su herida fue muy grave pero ya está estable. Le hicieron transfusión de sangre. Sigue débil pero estará bien.-

Regina se sintió aliviada por un momento. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha sed. Su padre le sirvió un vaso con agua. La enfermera llego y la reviso. Esta llego con quemaduras por sus brazos pero ahora solo se veían restos de cicatrices.

\- si sigues mis instrucciones, ya mañana te podre dar de alta. - le dijo la enfermera.- por ahora tomate esto.- dijo levitándole unas pastillas. La muchacha las tomo y trago. Volviéndose a recostar.

\- ¿Donde esta Draco?- pregunto a su padre. Este se le quedo mirando, no tuvo el valor de decirle y apuntándole con la varita la hizo dormir, mientras lágrimas y sollozos comenzaron a salir.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea! - decía reventando cosas que había en una de las mesillas de noche.

\- Profesor tiene que calmarse.- le decía la enfermera.

\- No puedo Poppy. No puedo!- gritaba.- Como demonios le diré a mi hija que Draco está muerto.

A la enfermera se le escaparon unas lágrimas. El joven Malfoy era muy joven para que hubiese muerto de esa manera. Snape había traído un periódico de Nueva York en el que decía que la famosa empresaria Anna Patterson había sufrido un atentado en su apartamento de cual por fortuna salió ilesa ya que se encontraba en Londres con su familia. El cadáver del que supuestamente intento hacerle daño a la mujer se encontró quemado con una herida en el pecho provocada por una lanza que la dueña tenia de decoración en su casa. Los muggles no pudieron identificar al cadáver. Pero Snape sabía que el cadáver era de su ahijado. Este se sentía totalmente culpable. Y tenía miedo a como reaccionaria su hija. Todo el castillo estaba de luto.

Al día siguiente trasladaron a Anna a Hogwarts. Esta había despertado pero seguí débil ya que la magia que utilizaban para curarla la debilitaba ya que esta no era bruja. La colocaron al lado de la cama donde también yacía su hija. Anna sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que su hija estaba bien. Apenas podía hablar ya que la herida estaba cerca de su cuello y aunque estaba curándose le dolía. Snape observaba a las dos mujeres. Sentía un dolor en su pecho inmenso. Definitivamente él no estaba destinado a hacer feliz. Nuevamente por su culpa las dos mujeres que más quería habían sufrido por su culpa y su ahijado por querer salvarlas murió. Este se sentía hecho mierda. Anna le hizo señas para que se acercara tomándolo de la mana débilmente.

\- No.. fue tu… cul..pa- decía con un poco de dificultad. Este aun con el gesto serio que tenía se le salían varias lágrimas. Esta le hizo señas para que se acercara, llevando la mano al rostro del hombre haciendo que este se inclinara hacia ella. Esta le dio un suave y débil beso en los labios.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida…- le dijo en voz débil.

Después del medio día Regina vino abrir sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez se sentí con más fuerza, un poco mareada pero mejor. Esta se sentó en la cama y para su sorpresa su madre estaba en la otra mirándola mientras le dedicaba una débil sonrisa. Regina se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su madre.

\- ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto

\- Me siento mucho mejor al verte curada por completo.

\- Lamento lo que ocurrió, todo esto es mi culpa no debí insistirle a papa para que me dejara ir. Ellos iban en busca de mí y tu saliste herida.- decía triste. Y apenada.

-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa.- escucho la voz de su padre que acaba de entrar. - Un mortífago estaba infiltrado en el ministerio y pudo localizarte atreves de tu varita. - dijo algo molesto.

\- Malditos infelices decía Regina con rabia.-

\- Lo importantes es que estas bien hija.-

\- oye, y Draco no ha venido a verme?- pregunto. Snape y Anna se dedicaron unas miradas preocupantes que Regina noto. - Papa donde esta Draco…- preguntó por segunda vez de manera alerta.

-Hija quiero que te sientes, porque lo que te voy a decir…- no pudo terminar la oración.

\- ¿Papa que pasa? No me voy a sentar y quiero ver ahora mismo a mi novio.- decía con lágrimas. Esta presentía que algo malo había pasado. A Snape se le aguaron los ojos. - Papa, llama a Draco, dile que quiero verlo.- decía desesperada la joven. - Papa! - le gritaba.

\- Hija, lo siento pero Draco murió.- dijo Severus tratando a la vez de ser fuerte.

Regina por un momento perdió la audición, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esta se tapaba la boca mientras un mar de lágrimas comenzó a salir. Esta sentía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba. El amor de su vida había muerto. Snape la aguantaba por los brazos.

\- Papa eso no es ciertoooo! - gritaba. - Quiero ver a Draco papa. Llámalo por favor. - le suplicaba a su padre que se le rompía el corazón al ver a su hija así.

\- Regina hija, no pude hacer nada, perdóname hija.- decía aguantando sollozos. Esta estaba destrozada, quería matar a esos desgraciados. Como pudieron matarlo. Porque a él y no a ella. Justamente cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez cuando se habían jurado que jamás se separarían. Esta no paraba de llorar y sin más fuerza cayo rendida a los brazos de su padre perdiendo el conocimiento. Anna lloraba desde la cama al ver a su hija así. Snape coloco a su hija en la cama nuevamente mientras le daba a tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Paso una semana y todo Hogwarts estaba de luto. Comenzaron las clases y el director dio un discurso acerca de Draco y como había logrado superarse y cambiar. Regina que tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba con la mirada perdida. Muchos de sus amigos querían apoyarla pero esta no quería que nadie se le acercara. Esta llevaba puesta la capa favorita de Draco. Esta sentía como su olor seguía impregnado a esta. Ya las lágrimas no le salían de tanto que había llorado. Se sentí totalmente rota por dentro. Nunca iba a dejar de amar a Draco. Jamas…


	16. Luto

Los días pasaban y Regina seguía de luto, lo único que vestía eran ropas negras. En Hogwarts todo seguía normal aunque si habían aurores rodeando el colegio. Regina iba a sus clases como cualquier otro estudiante, le iba bien en las clases pero su corazón seguía roto. Esta había perdido esa sonrisa e inocencia que siempre resplandecía. Esta un día luego de salir de la clase de DCAO se fue al baño del séptimo piso y con un hechizo de cortar, se cortó su larga cabellera dejándosela hasta encima de los hombros. Esta estaba acumulando una mezcla de odio, rencor y tristeza que ni ella misma se reconocía. Era otra persona. Esta bajo hacia el gran comedor, mucho se le quedaron viendo. Esta lucia oscura y sus facciones habían cambiado, se le notaba la amargura y sufrimiento que la estaba consumiendo. Esto le preocupaba a Snape, se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer. Si sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, el alguna vez, sufrió la muerte de la persona que amaba y eso fue lo que lo llevo al camino oscuro, temía por su hija. Esta se dirigía a donde usualmente se sentaba a comer, pero un estudiante de segundo año había tomado su asiento. Esta se paró detrás de él de manera amenazante.

\- Este es mi lugar- siseo seriamente. El menor se armó de valor y le respondió.

\- Aquí no dice tu nombre…- esta sonrió maliciosamente. Levanto su varita, el niño se asustó y se levantó de inmediato. Esta señalo su asiento escribiendo su nombre en él.

\- Ahora si dice mi nombre…-esta levanto su capa y se sentó ignorando todas las miradas. El director le dedico una mirada preocupante a Snape. Este se levantó de su asiento y se retiró a su despacho en busca de Anna. Llego a la habitación y esta se encontraba organizando un poco la habitación de Snape.

\- Anna.- dijo llamando su atención. - ¿qué te han dicho lo compradores? ¿Ya se decidieron?- pregunto algo molesto.

\- No Severus, aún siguen pensándolo. Es mucho dinero el que está de por medio.- Severus y Anna habían hablado sobre la situación de Regina y llegaron al acuerdo de que lo mejor para Regina seria tener sus dos padres cerca. Anna aun que le costó mucho trabajo decidir vender su empresa, decidió hacerlo por su hija. La vendería y luego cambiaría los dólares a euros y de euros a galeones.

\- Necesito que les insistas, necesito que te mudes por completo. Aquí no te faltara nada. - le decía algo alterado.

\- Severus Snape estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Es cuestión de esperar.- este se sentó en la cama pasándose las manos por el rostro con gesto cansado. - ¿Que te pasa? - dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Estoy preocupado por nuestra hija. Entiendo su sufrir pero no quiero que reaccione como yo lo hice cuando tenía su edad.- Anna lo tomo de la mano de manera de apoyo. - Yo creo que al darle la noticia de que te vas a mudar a ella le va a alegrar y le puedes pedir que te ayude a conocer este mundo y así la distraes. - esta sonrió triste de lado. No había sido fácil por lo que todos habían pasado.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.- este la miro apenado.

\- Lo siento… sé que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco.- se disculpó. Esta llevo su mano acariciando la pálida mejilla del hombre. Este posó su mano encima de la de esta. Se sentía tan bien. Que les estaba pasando. Anna lo había besado aquella vez en la enfermería y esta lo trataba con tanta ternura y lo trataba tan bien. Este se sentía mal porque no sabía si debía corresponderle. El no creía poder ser una buena pareja, nunca lo había sido, incluso con ella. Esta se acercó más a él posando un beso en su mejilla. Estos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Anna tenía que admitir que si antes pensaba que había dejado de querer a ese hombre, estaba equivocada. El había sido su primer amor luego de él nunca se volvió a enamorar y menos con la supuesta muerte de su hija. El espacio entre ellos se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Estos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien tosiendo en la puerta lo cual provoco que se separaron de manera algo brusca pero tratando de disimular.

\- Interrumpo algo…- decía de manera burlona Regina.

\- Woooow- reacciono Anna al verla con su nuevo look. - Te vez diferente.- la joven se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, al parecer se quiere parecer mas a mi.- dijo el hombre burlona y sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, ja! - dijo haciendo muecas. - Y ustedes que hacen aquí… bueno mejor no, no me digan- decía tratando de borrar una imagine que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Bueno pues tu madre y yo queríamos decirte algo…- dijo Severus mirando a Anna que le hacia señas animándolo a que hablara.

\- Mejor me dicen luego- dijo sin darle importancia.- Papa quería saber si me dejas ir a Hogsmeade- pregunto como si no fuese la gran cosa. Snape respiro profundo para no perder la paciencia. Anna lo tomo de la mano y habló.

\- Hija te tenemos una notica que de verdad espero que te guste porque yo si estoy muy contenta… Me mudare con usted.- Regina la miro confundida.

\- Te mudaras de que para siempre? O sea no solo los fines de semana pero todos los días? - la mujer asintió. Se le escuchó un gritito de emoción a la joven.

\- Que gusto!- dijo abalanzándose sobre ellos. - Pero y tu empresa? Pregunto.

\- La estoy vendiendo…-

\- Pero… toda tu vida básicamente esta en esa empresa…- dijo la joven sintiéndose culpable. - No quiero que por mi culpa pierdas todo…-

\- No, no querida para nada. Esto es algo que he hablado con tu padre y realmente, quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar cerca de ustedes, de ti. Quiero disfrutarme el resto del tiempo que nos quede. -

\- AY gracias Anna. Esto ha sido una muy buena notica. Gracias a los dos.- dijo abrazándolos.

\- Esto deberíamos celebrarlo. Podemos ir a Hogsmeade a comer y a dar una vuelta, tu madre no ha visto nada más que el castillo.- Esta asintió.

\- Perfecto, voy por mi cartera, ya regreso.- esta se fue hasta la torre de Slytherin.

\- Severus tú crees que tú y yo...- esta fue interrumpida.

\- Anna… tu no deberías fijarte en mi… cualquier otro hombre es mejor que yo.- le decía evadiendo su mirada.- Esta lo tomo por el mentón haciendo que este la mirara.

\- Severus, que no te das cuentas… yo sigo enamorada de ti. Desde que te volví a ver supe que no había podido olvidarte, sé que tú también quieres, vamos a darnos una oportunidad, vamos a intentarlo. Este se quedó en silencio. A él también le había despertado algo cuando la volvió a ver. Esta lo sorprendió dándole un beso el cual este no tuvo más remedio que corresponder. Era un beso como el de los viejos tiempo. Como reflejo este la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a él. Esta sonrió entre el beso. Se separaron, este le dio un último beso en la frente.

\- Iré por mi chamarra…- dijo separándose mientras se mordía el labio inferior tímidamente. Severus sonrió para sus adentros.

Una carroza los estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio, estos se montaron y partieron a Hogsmeade. Anna encontraba todo emocionante. Por otro lado Regina se veía más tranquila, por un momento Severus la noto feliz. O eso pensaba él. Regina si le había dado gusto el saber que su madre se mudaría con ellos pero eso no reparaba su roto corazón. Se adentraron a las tres escobas. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Uno de los meseros los atendió y tomo sus órdenes. Anna estaba impresionada, el lugar era totalmente rustico, la gente se vestía tan diferente que hasta llego a darle un poco de pena. Una mesera se acercó a la mesa de estos, eran una muchacha como de la misma edad de Anna. Esta andaba con un corset haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran exageradamente.

\- Hola Snape, hacía tiempo que no venias por acá… ya te estaba empezando a extrañar.- le decía seductoramente ignorando la compañía de este. Regina arqueo la ceja, Anna fulmino a la mujer con la mirada. Snape se siento extremamente incómodo. "Lo que me faltaba "

\- Gracias pero ya nos atendieron- dijo Regina dándole a entender que se fuera. Pero esta la ignoro.

\- Te puedo traer un whiskey de fuego, ira por la casa, se lo mucho que te gusta.- La muy descarada seguía coqueteándole. Anna quería agarrarla por el cuello y estrangularla.

\- Gracias pero no, hoy estoy compartiendo con mi hija- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la joven,- y mi esposa.- dijo tomándole la mano a Anna. La cual sonrió con autosuficiencia. La mesera la miro de reojo, sonrió falsamente y se retiró.

\- Wooooow- decía de manera sorprendida y burlona Regina. - Cuando fue la boda que no me invitaron- Snape fulmino a Regina con la mirada no estaba para bromas, no después del incomodo momento, pero esta lo ignoro.

-Tu papa y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad…- le comento la mujer.

\- Así es, pero ni modo decirle que eras mi novia, creo que estoy bastante viejo para ese término. - Regina rio divertida. Le encantaba poner en aprietos a su padre.

\- Y quien era esa…- decía Regina para molestarlo.

\- Si Severus quien era esa que al parecer te conoce muy bien.- decía está arqueando la ceja. Severus rodo los ojos. Ahora tenía que darles explicaciones por todo a estas dos mujeres. Regina reía con complicidad. Este negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que ahora no te dejaran salir solo…-este miro a Regina divertido. La condenada muchacha lo estaba poniendo en aprietos. Lo estaba molestando. Prefería eso a que su hija siguiera triste. Gracias a Merlín la comida ya había llegado y los tres se dedicaron a comer. Al salir del lugar Snape le ofrece su brazo a Anna quien acepto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de tenemos una conversación pendiente. Este se dedicó a besarle la frente. Caminaron por la villa mostrándole a la muggle las tiendas. Entraron a Zonko una de las tiendas favorita de Regina. Severus quiso aprovechar el viaje y junto con Anna entraron a una tienda de artículos escolares. Regina dijo que se quedaría un rato más en Zonko. Esta se aseguró a que sus padres entraran a la otra tienda y se escabullo para dirigirse a una tienda de ingredientes de pociones. Esta entro, el lugar apestaba peor de lo que apestaba el armario donde su padre almacenaba sus ingredientes.

\- Buenas tardes, mi papa me envió a buscar esta lista de ingredientes. - un señor bastante mayor, la miro por encima de sus lentes, leyó el papel y se lo devolvió.

\- Lo siento pero eta prohibido venderle este tipo de ingredientes a menores, el profesor tendrá que venir y buscarlos el.- le dijo de mala manera. El viejo no era para nada amigable.

\- Sí, claro yo le digo.- dijo esta sonriendo falsamente. Esta se dio una vuelta por la tienda y antes de irse se despidió con la mano. El hombre la ignoro. Ya cuando estaba afuera esta sonrió maliciosamente. - Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.- se dijo así misma mientras guardabas varios frascos en su cartea.

Esta se regresó a Zonko y al par de minutos sus padres venían de regreso. Estos partieron nuevamente al Hogwarts. Regina se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a su dormitorio. En una de sus gavetas metió los ingredientes juntos con unos libros de magia oscura que había tomado prestado a su padre, entre ellos el viejo libro de pociones. Cerró la gaveta y le puso un hechizo de protección que había aprendido de uno de los libros.

\- Lo único que me falta es el mapa de merodeador.- se dijo para sí misma.

El mapa del merodeador sería lo más difícil que se le haría encontrar ya que el director lo tenía y a este era muy difícil que se le escapara algo.

\- Pase lo que pase, tu muerte no será en vano Draco, esos malditos van a pagar lo que te hicieron. Lo juro…- decía mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

En otro lado del castillo Snape y Anna iban de camino a sus aposentos.

\- Y bien, ahora si me vas a decir, que tipo de relación tienen tú y aquella mesera.- esta quería saber. Por un momento se sintió tonta.

-Ella y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación Anna, solo fue una aventura, parte de mi pasado, desde que Regina llego a mi vida no he estado con ninguna mujer, si es lo que tanto te preocupa.- dijo con su tono sarcástico.

\- No es eso.- dijo parándolo en seco.- Es solo que quiero que seamos honesto. No espero que hallas sido un santo yo tampoco he sido una monja.- este arqueo una ceja, no quería que esta le diese mucha información. - solo espero ser yo la única de ahora en adelante. - Este le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero. Pasaron a la habitación.

\- Que celosa me saliste. No conocía ese lado tuyo- decía juguetonamente aunque más bien sonaba burlón. Esta puso sus manos en jarras de manera de desapruebo.- Se a lo que te refieres.- dijo tomándola por la cintura. - No te voy a mentir, he estado con muchas mujeres solo por necesidad. Pero ahora tu eres mi pareja y te respetara como te lo mereces.- esta se conformaba con la respuesta por ahora. - Y tu si has estado con otros hombre…?- pregunto s mientras se desabrochaba su túnica como quien no quiere la cosa. - esta sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros.

\- No te voy a mentir… por supuesto que he estado con otros hombres, pero es como tú dices… por necesidad.- Este trago saliva.

-Ustedes también tiene ese tipo de necesidad….?- pregunto incrédulo.

\- Obvio.- le respondió como si fuera lo mas normal. A este no le agrado mucho.

\- Y cuando fue la última vez que… tuviste esa necesidad.- dijo con cinismo. Esta le seguiría el juego.

\- Como un mes antes de que me encontraras creo.- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Las mejillas de Snape se tornaron rojas. - Pero como te dije, fue una simple aventura. Nada de qué preocuparse.- dijo asomándose por la puerta. Snape se quedó pensativo.

\- Solo espero que ese tipo de necesidad la tengas solo conmigo de ahora en adelante- le dijo desde la cama ofendido. Esta rio divertida.

\- Yo también espero lo mismo.- dijo asomándose nuevamente a la puerta guiñándole un ojo.

\- Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver…- añadió el hombre que más bien sonó como si hablara más para sí mismo que para la mujer. Este salió del baño ya con la cara lavada y una bata de dormir.

\- Que celoso me saliste- dijo irónicamente mientras se acostaba al otro lado de la cama. El hombre solo llevaba puesto su pantalón negro largo de seda.

-Quieres que apague el fuego?- preguntó

\- No, por Dios. Aquí hace un frio endemoniado.- decía arropándose hasta el cuello. Este se acercó a ella y paso el brazo por la cintura. Anna se tensó un poco, pero el calor que botaba el hombre era perfecto. Esta se relajó al sentir como poco a poco dejaba de sentir frio.

\- Mejor?- pregunto este en un tono de voz sereno. Esta aunque no quería aceptarlo asintió y se pegó más a él. EL hombre sonrió con autosuficiencia. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos en esa misma posición.


	17. Pocion Multijugos

Ileana observaba detenidamente a su amiga. Estas desde que empezaron las clases, apenas habían compartido. La muerte de Malfoy había afectado mucho a su amiga, tanto que apenas la reconocía. Siempre estaba de negro y se había recortado su larga y hermosa cabellera haciendo que esta se viera más gótica. Por varias ocasiones, esta intento acercarse a su amiga pero está siempre le respondía con un 'lo siento ando ocupada' o 'lo siento quiero estar sola'. Esta casi no pasaba tiempo en la torre de Slytherin. La veía en las clases y en el comedero durante las comidas. El resto de tiempo, esta desaparecía. Ileana decidió seguirla disimulablemente, la rutina era la misma hasta que luego de la clase de herbologia, esta salió a pasos largos y apurados. La castaña aprovecho y la siguió sin que esta la viese. Después de una larga caminata y pasar varios atajos, esta llego al sexto piso dirigiéndose a un baño que estaba en desuso. Ileana espero a que la pelinegra se adentrara. Esta se asomó tratando de no hacer ruido. Observó a Regina hacer visible un caldero mientras se sentaba y sacaba unos frascos de su mochila. Paso una media hora y las dos jóvenes estaban en el mismo lugar.

\- Ileana deja de esconderte, sé que estás ahí.- dijo mientras seguía removiendo el líquido.- la castaña se adentró al baño acercándose a su amiga.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?- pregunto.

\- Desde que me empezaste a seguir. Primero pensé que era coincidencia pero fuiste muy obvia.- dijo divertida.

\- No estas molesta…- pregunto su amiga algo confundida. Regina negó con la cabeza. - que haces, porque te escondes aquí?-

\- No es obvio… una poción.- dijo con gesto de obviedad.

\- ¿Pero para que?- la pelinegra le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Es una poción multijugos. Llevo tres semanas preparándola. Una semana mas y la termino. - decía como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- Regina estás loca. Está prohibido que los estudiantes hagamos ese tipo de pociones sin supervisión.-

-Lo se lo se. Cálmate, tengo todo bajo control.-

\- ¿Para que la quieres? ¿Cómo le hiciste para coger todos esos ingredientes sin que tu padre no se diera cuenta?- decía incrédula al ver todos los frascos y la lista que decía el libro.-

\- Ileana baja la voz.- reganaba su amiga. - Ninguno de estos ingredientes se los tome a mi papa. Los compre.-

\- Compraste? A ningún menor le venden ese tipo de ingredientes.- dijo su amiga cruzándose de brazo. Regina ladeo la cabeza.

-Está bien, los robe. Pero que conste que yo se los iba a pagar y el viejo amargado de la tienda no me los quiso vender y yo los necesitaba.- se defendió.

\- Sabes que puedes ser expulsada del colegio y que tu padre te mataría…-

\- Nadie se va a enterar y tú me tienes que ayudar. Es para una buena causa digamos.- su amiga negaba con la cabeza en reprobación. - Ileana tu eres en la única que puedo confiar prométeme que no dirás nada.- La castaña se movió nerviosa.

\- Este bien lo prometo, no diré nada, pero explícame para que la quieres.-

\- Necesito infiltrarme en el ministerio de magia, ellos tienen información de los mortífagos y estoy segura que saben posibles lugares en donde estos puedan estar.

\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?- preguntaba confundida. Su amiga trago saliva.

\- Quiero encontrar a los mortífagos y vengar la muerte de Draco. - Ileana la miraba incrédula.- No me mires así, tu no lo entiendes por qué no sabes cómo me siento. Quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Draco. Ileana me rebataron al amor de mi vida.- decía aguantando la ganas de llorar. Esta se había prometido que no lloraría hasta que cumpliera su venganza. Necesitaba sus cinco sentidos. Su amiga la miraba con lastima.

\- Regina, si te entiendo pero lo que quieres hacer es muy peligroso. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.- Regina la miro alarmada. - Al menos no sola.- dijo de manera de apoyo. Regina sonrió de lado.- Es una locura pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas sola.-

\- Gracias.- dijo abrazándola.

\- Okey pero cuéntame el plan, tiene que ser uno muy bueno porque esa gente son magos muy poderosos y nosotras apenas estamos en nuestro tercer año.

\- La poción la usare obviamente para disfrazarme de otra persona…lo estuve pensando y creo que mi papa sería la mejor opción. A él lo respetan y no tiene que dar tantas explicación o al menos él no lo hace, sabes cómo es el. Necesito el mapa de merodeador que tiene el director.-

\- Eso si lo veo bastante difícil. Dumbledore lo sabe todo, te apuesto a que si no lo sabe sospecha que andas tramando algo.

\- Lo sé, pero no se lo voy a robar, él se lo dará a mi papa o sea a mí.- la castaña comprendió. - después que tenga el mapa el director no podrá saber que no estoy en el castillo y también me ayudara a saber dónde está mi papa para no encontrármelo. Luego iré al ministerio y hablare con el ministro para que me de información sobre los mortífagos.

\- Regina, esa poción solo dura como una hora máximo.-

-Esta no, este libro de pociones es el libro personal de mi papa. Aquí hay muchos apuntes de experimentos y pociones que el invento. Aquí esta una poción multijugos que el mejoro. Esta dura cinco horas. Hice suficiente como para tomarla 4 veces.- dijo animada.

\- Todo suena bien pero como pretendes vengarte de los mortífagos.-

\- Tengo muchas maneras. Esto- dijo señalando un frasco con un humo negro.- es un grito de mandrágora adulta. Esto es mortal para el que lo escuche. Esto- dijo señalando un tipo de tapones.- lo utilizan los que cosechan las mandrágoras para taparse los oídos dejándote básicamente sordo mientras los use. - su amiga escuchaba con mucha atención. - También he estado practicando muchos maleficios y encantamientos. Pero lo que si estoy segura que voy a usar es esto.- Saco tres frascos pequeños con un polvo negros que brillaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ileana agarrando uno de los frascos.

\- Es un polvo que puede convertir a cualquiera en un insecto fácil de aplastar. Una pisca de este polvo puede convertirte en una simple cucaracha.- decía maliciosamente y con autosuficiencia.

\- Sí que tienes todo bien planeado pero estas segura que quieres hacer esto. Puedes ser exiliada del mundo mágico. O peor ir a una prisión de jóvenes.

\- No me importa lo que me pase, ellos deben pagar todo el daño que han hecho. Solo así podre vivir tranquila.- decía decidida. Su amiga la tomo de la mano en forma de apoyo. El plan de Regina parecía perfecto. Pero no era lo mismo decirlo a hacerlo.

Snape había notado que Regina e Ileana estaban juntas con mucha más frecuencia. Este se sentía un poco más aliviado; al menos Regina no estaba solitaria. Por otra parte, la relación entre él y Anna iba mejorando. Esta por fin había vendido su empresa, le día nostalgia el tener que dejar a todo su equipo de trabajo, tantos años trabajando con ellos eran como su familia. Esta procuro que a ninguno se quedaran sin empleo. El contrato decía que la empresa seria vendida con todo y sus empleados. Hasta su chofer. Esta con la ayuda de Severus y Regina trajeron las cosas que habían sobrevivido al incendio. Poco a poco se iba mudando, pero ahora el problema era que la habitación les quedaba pequeña. El director le sugirió que mudaran la oficina de Snape a la sala de las mazmorras ya que nadie excepto a Severus, le gustaba. Esta estaba al final al otro lado del pasillo donde actualmente Snape tenía su oficina. El plan era quitar la pared de piedra que dividía su oficina de la habitación. Snape estuvo de acuerdo, después que no lo sacaran de las mazmorras, con él no había ningún problema. Les tomo cuatro días en mandar a uno expertos a quitar la pared, y remodelar y organizar la nueva habitación. Anna quedo encantada con lo amplio que se veía el lugar. El baño había sido agrandado, el closet era ahora una pequeña habitación cuadrada. A petición de la mujer dos ventanas fueron creadas, aunque la diferencia de claridad no era mucha. Severus mando a construir un pasadizo que conectara su oficina con la habitación, este conectaba en el closet. La nueva habitación ya estaba lista. Se veía un poco vacía pero ya Anna se encargaría de que se viese con más forma. A Regina le daba gusto ver a sus padres juntos. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que después de tantos años estos todavía se quisieran. Esto la hacía pensar en Draco. Esta sentía que jamás podría dejar de amarlo, de tan solo recodar es primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos, sentía que definitivamente no volvería a ser completamente feliz.

Esta como todas las tardes se dirigía al sexto piso, hoy se suponía que la poción ya estuviese lista. Esta las embotello y las hecho un su mochila. Tenía todo listo, ya tenía el cabello de su padre y durante la mudanza había tomado alguna de sus ropas. Ahora era cuestión de agarrar el mapa. Ileana acababa de llegar. Esta le había sugerido a la pelinegra que por qué mejor ella distraía al director y la otra se adentraba a la oficina del director. De esta manera seria menos arriesgado. A Regina también le gusto la idea. Quedaron en que luego de la cena Ileana distraería al director mientras Regina se adentraba a su oficina.

…..

\- ¿Profesor Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted?- lo llamo antes de que este saliera del gran comedor.

\- Claro Ileana, dime que se te ofrece.- dijo prestándole atención.

\- Necesito de ayuda, Regina me había hablado de como su papa encontró a su mama, ella dijo que usted tiene un tipo de poción de localización. Y quería saber si yo la puedo usar.- El hombre se quedó pensativo.

\- A ver hija, ¿y a quien quieres encontrar?- le pregunto mientras la animaba a que caminara con él. Estos salieron juntos del comedor. Regina al perderlos de vista, se levantó tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, y salió en dirección al despacho del director. Esta miraba hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie la seguía. Al llegar a la entrada, esta dijo la contraseña y las escaleras comenzaron a moverse. El lugar estaba repleto de cuadros y libros. Esta se puso a rebuscar en el escritorio del director, debajo de unos papeles estaba el mapa el cual seguía abierto. Esta lo chequeo y vio que Ileana y el director se encontraban caminado por los corredores del primer piso. Su papa seguía en su despacho y para su sorpresa su mama también estaba en el mapa. Esta salió rápido de lugar antes de que alguien le diese con venir a hablar con el director. Esta espero a su amiga en baño, luego de unos 20 minutos esta se apareció con la respiración agitada por la caminata.

\- ¿Lo tienes?- le pregunto la castaña. Regina se lo mostro sonriendo. Estas le echaron un vistazo al mapa, estaban muy sorprendida. Literalmente se veían dónde estaban todos los estudiantes y profesores en el castillo.

-¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto Ileana.

\- Ahora tengo que intercambiar varitas con mi papa. Mi varita es supervisada por el ministerio porque soy menor de edad.

\- Pero tu papa se dará cuenta… y luego vendrán a cuestionarme a mí. Que les voy a decir…- decía insegura.

\- Para cuando se dé cuenta, yo ya no estaré en el colegio. Y tú no importa lo que te digan no puedes decir ni una palabra de esto Ileana.- su amiga se mordía el labio nerviosa. Se imaginaba a Snape torturándola para que hablar. (un poco dramática ella)

\- Déjame ir contigo. Yo también estoy buscando a una persona…-

\- No puedes, te pueden localizar. Además a quien quieres buscar.-

\- A mi papa… Dumbledore me dio lo que necesito para encontrarlo. - Regina ladeo la cabeza. Su amiga la había ayudado desde un principio. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarla?

\- Esta bien, pero tienes que dejar tu varita… luego veremos cómo le hacemos para encontrar otra. Tampoco puedes ir desarmada. Ve y prepara un bulto con cosas esenciales. Llévate el mío y me esperas en las escaleras de las mazmorras. - Su amiga asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. Las dos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, Ileana hacia la sala común y Regina hasta la oficina de su padre.

Esta llego hasta la puerta, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta. Se escuchó un seco "pase". Severus hablando su gesto cuando vio a Regina.

\- Estas ocupado?- pregunto timida.

\- No entra. Para ti siempre estoy disponible dijo levantándose de su silla.- Este noto que su hija estaba algo nerviosa.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

\- Si, si, estoy bien solo quería pasar a saludar y a decirte que…- esta se quedó callada- este arqueo la ceja.- quería decirte que estoy muy feliz de que tú y mama estén juntos. - este le sonrió de lado. - Papa,- dijo tomándole las manos,- gracias por todo, gracias por siempre estar cuando te necesito y preocuparte por mi como lo haces. - este la abrazo. Esta le correspondió el abrazo fuerte, como si esta fuera la última vez que vería a su padre. Este sintió una sensación extraña. Esta se separó limpiándose unas lágrimas que ya habían salido.

\- Que te pasa hija.- dijo en tono preocupado. Esta rio entre sollozos limpiándose la cara.

\- Nada papa, estoy sentimental. - mintió. Este le limpio los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban. Este fue a servirle agua a la joven y esta con un movimiento de varita le hizo un hechizo para dormir.

-Perdón papa.- dijo en susurros. Este cayó al suelo dormido. Esta con un poco de dificultada lo recostó de su largo sofá. Saco de su túnica la varita de su padre para luego colocar la suya. Antes de salir del despacho esta se fijó que había otra varita sobre el escritorio de su papa. Esta la reconocía a la perfección; ¿Qué hacías su padre con la varita de Draco? Esta la tomo y salió del lugar. Regina se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, esta también quería despedirse de su madre. Al entrar se escuchaba el agua de la regadera.

-Severus?- dijo al escuchar los pasos de Regina.

\- No, soy yo. - contesto Regina desde el otro lado de la habitación

\- Salgo en un momento querida.-

\- Solo pasaba para decirte que… que te quiero mucho mama- decía con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Y yo a ti mi reina, espérame un momento salgo en un minuto.- le respondió la mujer.

Regina le dio un último vistazo a la habitación y salió a pasos largos. Como había acordado, su amiga la estaba esperando en las escaleras.

\- ¡Por fin!- le dijo en modo de regaño.

\- Lo siento. Pero mira- dijo mostrándole dos varitas- encontré otra varita.- dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

\- De quién es?-

\- Es la varita de Draco, mi papa la tenía.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. - Pero ven tenemos que irnos antes de que mi papa despierte.- decía agarrándola por el brazo.-

\- ¿Pero a dónde iremos?- pregunto algo alerta. Regina la miro.

\- Iremos a mi casa…- la castaña asintió con la cabeza. - Pero antes,- dijo sacando una botella de su bulto. Tomo un sorbo de espeso líquido. Ileana hacia muecas de asco al ver como su amiga casi vomitaba.- De pronto Regina sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Estaba mucho más altas. La ropa le quedaba apretada. Ileana estaba boquiabierta. Si sabía la función de la poción pero jamás había visto los efectos. Regina removió su varita apuntándose a sí misma cambiando su vestimenta.

\- No puede ser. Regina eres Snape.- Regina rodo los ojos.

\- Obvio que me voy a parecer a él tonta.- dijo de manera obvia.

\- Pero sigues sonando como mujer.- esta hizo una mueca.

\- Y ahora señorita Bokovoy.- decía con voz gruesa.- Ileana no pudo evitar reír; Regina la imito.

Estas lograron escabullirse hasta llegara a la entrada del castillo. Los portones seguían abiertos. Estas salieron de los alrededores del colegio.

-Espera- dijo parando en seco la castaña analizando algo. - Como vamos a llegar a tu casa, tú vives en Londres.

\- Por medio de aparición obvio.- dijo Regina.

\- Regina es ilegal que menores hagan ese tipo de magia.

\- Por eso es que me bebí la poción ahora. A mi papa no lo pueden monitorear.- decía con autosuficiencia. Su amiga sonrió con complicidad.

\- Regina, sabías que eres la persona más loca que he conocido.- esta rio con malicia, Ileana negaba con la cabeza. Las dos se tomaron de la mano. Y en un 'plop' desaparecieron.


	18. Como lo olvido

Anna salió de la habitación con una bata de baño. ¿Esta había escuchado bien? Su hija le había dicho mama… Esta salió esperando ver a Regina pero para su sorpresa esta no estaba en la habitación, tampoco Snape quien usualmente a esta hora ya estaba en metido en la cama. Esta caminó por los fríos pasillos, todavía no sabía cómo llegar a la oficina de Snape por el pasadizo. Al llegar a la oficina le estuvo raro ver a Snape acostado en el sofá, parecía más estar desmallado por la posición incómoda en la que lucía. Esta se le acerco y lo movió por el hombro para que se despertara. Este no reaccionaba. Esta se asustó y le comenzó a dar cachetadas lo suficientemente fuertes para que reaccionara pero sin querer lastimarlo. Esta no sabía que hacer quería salir en busca de ayuda pero probablemente se perdería. Esta rebuscó por su escritorio, por las gavetas y finalmente en un armario lleno de frasco empezó a buscar leyendo uno a uno desesperada y torpemente. No sabía cómo funcionaba pero algún maldito líquido de esos debía servir para algo que lo ayudase. La letra de Snape tampoco ayudaba a que esta pudiese entender lo que decían las etiquetas. "Poción antiencantamiento", decía un frasco con un líquido verde oscuro. Esta era la más razonable que le sonaba. La mujer destapo el frasco, no sabía si debía derramarle el líquido en la cara o dárselo a beber. Esta opto por la segunda y llevo el frasco a los labios de Snape.

\- Despierta Severus, por favor despierta.- le decía mirándolo desesperada. Al cabo de unos segundos este abrió los ojos y como reflejo tomo a la mujer de los hombros tirándola al otro lado des sofá quedando este encima de ella. Esta dio un grito por el susto. Este se le quedo viendo agitado analizando y pensando en lo que había pasado.

\- Lo siento.- dijo mientras la levantaba.

-Que te paso Severus, parecías muerto, tu respiración apenas se sentía..- decía preocupada.

\- No sé, no sé qué demonios me paso. Lo único que recuerdo es haber hablado con Regina.- decía el hombre

-Ella fue a la habitación pero cuando salí ya no estaba.- le comento Anna. Snape tomo el frasco que tenía. -

\- Como sabias que iba a funcionar.- le pregunto algo confundido.

\- No sabía, solo me pareció que podía ser útil.-

\- Alguien entro a mi despacho y me hechizo…- decía en un tono preocupante. - Regina estaba aquí conmigo, quien sea que me ataco probablemente la ataco a ella también.- decía tratando de controlarse. Anna se llevó las manos a la boca. Snape saco su varita para poner nuevamente hechizos protectores pero para su más grande sorpresa, este en vez de cargar su varita tenía la de Regina. Este se quedó mirándola serio.

\- Que pasa Severus?- le preguntaba la mujer nerviosamente.

\- Ningún mortífago me ataco…- dijo volteándose a mirarla.- Regino lo hizo.- La mujer lo miro más que confundida. - Esta no paso por aquí para una simple platica, ella se estaba despidiendo.- Anna se le quedo mirando analizando lo que dijo. Y tenía lógica lo que este le decía. - Tengo que avisarle a Albus, quien sabe que tiene Regina en la mente.- Este salió de la oficinas a grandes zancadas, dejando a una Anna bastante preocupada.

Por otro lado, Regina e Ileana habían hecho una desagradable aparición en la casa de Snape. Era la primera vez que Regina hacia este tipo de magia; las dos cayeron golpeándose fuerte contra el suelo. Se escuchaban las dos quejándose. Estas escucharon otro quejido, las dos se levantaron en guardia con sus varitas en mano. Regina como instinto, se puso frente a Ileana sosteniendo su varita fuertemente.

-¡Harry!- gritaron las dos mujeres. Este se sobaba la cabeza mientras se ponía de pies. Este sostenía su capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Regina. Este se quedó mirándola haciendo una mueca rara. Esta rodo los ojos. - Me tome una poción multijugos.

\- Si eso lo puedo notar.- esta saco un frasco con un líquido transparente y se lo tomo. Poco a poco volvió a su forma normal.

\- Harry ahora dime, que haces aquí…- le decía la pelinegra.

\- Pues que crees que hago, evitando que hagas una locura…- le dijo con desaprobación. Esta se cruzó de brazos.- Las dos ni se imaginan el peligro que corren, mejor dicho, corremos por estar aquí.

\- ¿Nos estabas espiando Potter?-

\- Si, Regina tenemos que volver a Hogwarts te vas a meter en líos. - decía Harry.

\- No Harry, yo ya tengo un plan, lo comencé y lo voy a terminar.-

\- ¿Vengarte? ¿Crees que eso va a regresar a Malfoy?- Regina trago saliva enojada.

\- Ok ok. Se calman los dos, tampoco podemos estar haciendo ruido.- intervino Ileana.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que las dos se regresen conmigo.- advertía el joven.

-Ya te dije que no voy a regresar.- decía decidida. Se escuchó un ruido viniendo del segundo piso. Estos enmudecieron. Estos no estaban solos. Harry sin que las dos se lo esperaran las agarro de la mano y desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron nuevamente en una casa igual de lúgubre que la de ella. Pero esta se veía más abandonada.

-Donde estamos….- pregunto Ileana.

\- Harry a donde nos trajiste?- le reclamaba la pelinegra.

\- A un lugar donde sé que estamos más seguros.- decía con gesto cansado. - Esta era la casa de mi padrino, me la dejo de herencia.- explico. Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar. - ¿Regina no vas a cambiar de parecer?- esta negó con la cabeza pero esta vez un poco más calmada.

\- Harry, tu más que nadie sabe cuánto daño han hechos esos mortífagos. Si lo quiero hacer por venganza. Pero es lo mejor para todos. Ellos tienen que pagar y no podemos permitirles que sigan haciendo daño.- Harry se quedó pensativo. No iba a dejar a Regina sola, si regresaba al colegio por el director, para cuando regresara Regina ya no estaría y este sabía que ellas solas estaban en peligro. "Espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy hacer" se dijo hacia sus adentros.

\- Entonces yo las acompañare. - Regina lo miro sorprendida. Ileana sonrió mas aliviada. - Sera mejor que pasemos la noche aquí - estas asintieron. - ok. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Regina sonrió satisfecha. Esta la conto sobre lo que quería hacer, le mostro las armas que tenía para destruir a los mortífagos. Harry admitió que era un buen plan, pero les advirtió que no podían usar ninguno de los maleficios imperdonables. Estos con algo de dificultad se acostaron a dormir. Sería una noche bastante larga. Regina sentía como su corazón latía fuerte. Sentía que ya casi cumpliría lo que se había prometido.

En otra parte se encontraba Snape en la oficina de Albus caminado de un lado a otro entre enojado y preocupado. Cuando Snape le conto lo que había pasado, el director lo confirmo al no ver su papa en el escritorio.

\- Severus, tienes que calmarte. -

-Albus, no puedo estar tranquilo son las nueve de la noche y Regina no aparece, donde demonios esta, maldición.

\- Tampoco podemos rastrearla, es lista tu hija Snape.- le decía moviendo su dedo índice.- Esta definitivamente no quiere ser encontrada. Y me temo que se por qué…- decía con un gesto preocupante. Severus lo miro de la misma manera.

\- Crees que la muy ilusa quiera vengar la muerte de Draco…- el viejo hombre asintió. - Albus si la encuentran la van a matar…- decía desesperado. Se sentía totalmente inútil e imbécil. Tantos años como espía y una muchacha de 14 años lo hechizo con tanta facilidad.

\- Tenemos que ir al ministerio lo antes posible, tienen que buscarla por cielo y tierra. - decía el oscuro hombre.

-Severus, vamos a ver qué pasa mañana, si vamos al ministerio, Regina puede meterse en un grave problema y me temo que ni yo podría ayudarla.- Snape se dejó caer en la silla, este temía por su hija.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta Albus?- se preguntaba sintiéndose culpable.

Las puertas de la oficina del director se abrieron dejando ver la figura de los prefectos de la casa de los leones y la de las serpientes.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, Harry no está en la torre de Gryffindor.-

\- Ileana y Regina tampoco están en las mazmorras señor.- Snape arqueo la ceja. "¿Sería posible que Potter estuviese con ellas?" Los prefectos se retiraron.

Los dos hombres decidieron que esperarían hasta el próximo día para ir a notificar la desaparición de los tres jóvenes.

…

Al día siguiente Harry y Regina ya se encontraban en el ministerio de magia. Ileana se quedó esperándolos. Regina entro como Snape y Harry como su acompañante. La joven trago saliva al entrar y ver la multitud de gente que había en ese lugar. Esta trataba de actuar lo más parecido a su padre, pero como quiera estaba nerviosa.

\- Señor Snape que agradable sorpresa- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. El ministro de magia estaba frente a ellos. Regina se quedó paralizada no sabía que decir.

\- Buenos días ministro- saludo Harry estrechándole la mano.

\- Que bueno verte a ti también Potter. ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos?- les pregunto mirando a Snape esperando una respuesta. Regina tosió.

\- Queríamos hablar con usted, necesito saber si sabe algo sobre los mortífagos su localización por ejemplo.- dijo está sonando como su padre.

\- Esa información es confidencial…- Regina lo interrumpió.

\- No me interesa si es confidencial o no. La vida de mi familia está en riesgo por esos malditos. Mataron a mi ahijado y Potter también está en peligro, así que hágame el favor ministro y déjeme ver cómo van con el caso.- el ministro rodo los ojos. Ese hombre jamás cambiara, ni la misma muerte lo cambiaria. Harry levanto los hombros haciéndole entender que no tenía más remedio.

\- Síganme. - les dijo sin más remedio. Harry y Regina se dedicaron unas miradas de complicidad y fueron detrás del ministro.

Severus acaba de llegar al ministerio. Este iba a grandes pasos hacían el ascensor, iba a ir a la oficina de los aurores a reportar la desaparición de los tres mocosos. Este se adentró secundándolo un grupo de magos. Este con su gesto de siempre se agarró de la cuerda. Algo llamo su atención. A lo lejos se vio a si mismo hablando con el ministro acompañado por ¿Potter? Regina que se encontraba a varios metros, abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio a su papa dentro de aquel ascensor, esta se volteo rápidamente apurando al ministro. Severus quiso salir pero las puertas se cerraron, este refunfuñó. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que aquella era Regina. Esta se había buscado un tremendo lio con su papa. Una poción multijugos era la única explicación que había para lo que acaba de presenciar.

Regina, Harry y el ministro llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraban muchos magos uniformados sentados en una larga meza horizontal dando la espalda a los visitantes. Frente a la mesa había un tipo de pantalla gigante donde aparecía un mapa del mundo. El ministro se acercó a uno de ellos. Preguntándole que habían investigados acerca de los mortífagos.

\- Las últimas apariciones que han hecho han sido aquí y aquí. - decía apuntando con un rayo láser rojo que salía de su varita. - Estos son los lugares que más frecuentan, tenemos gente vigilando esas zonas pero nunca los han vistos.- se explicaba el investigador.

\- ¿Dónde son esa zona? - pregunto Regina (Snape ante los ojos de aquellos hombres) al hombre.

\- Esta son una villas cercas del Callejón Diagon. Y esta zona son los alrededores de su casa señor. - le dijo algo apenado por su situación. Regina se estremeció.

\- Estos se pasan rondando tu casa Snape pero cuando vamos no hay nadie, es uno de los lugares que más frecuentan. Eso si se lo había comentado a Dumbledore ¿Qué no te dijo? - esta vez hablaba el ministro. Regina asintió.

\- Bueno muchas gracias ministro.- Dijo Regina siendo cortes lo cual le estuvo raro al hombre. Esta salió del cuarto casi halando a Harry por el brazo.

\- Regina que te pasa?- le pregunto a verla tan ansiosa y apurada

\- Es mi papa Harry,- decía mirando hacia todos lados.- lo vi en el ascensor, está aquí y me vio, seguramente sabe que soy yo tenemos que salir de aquí ya.-

Estos caminaban a pasos largos y ligeros hasta que llegaron a la planta principal donde estaban las chimeneas y cabinas telefónica.

\- REGINA!, POTTER- se escuchó la voz fuerte de Snape. Estos salieron corriendo en dirección a las cabinas. Snape a pesar de no ser tan joven, corría bastante ligero. Estos llegaron a las cabinas telefónicas pero todas estaban ocupadas. Severus se estaba acercando cada vez más a ellos. Regina, tomo a Harry de la camisa halándolo hacia una de las chimeneas. Se adentraron a la misma.

\- Casa de la familia Snape.- pronuncio Regina y llamas verdes los arroparon. Snape en ese mismo momento se arrojó a las llamas esperanzado en haber podido desaparecer con ellos.

La chimenea de la casa de Regina, literalmente los expulso haciendo que estos cayeran reventándose contra las mesas y todas las cosas que había en la sala de la casa. Regina no entendía que había pasado. Esta toda adolorida se sentó en el suelo. Esta busco con la mirada a Harry, este tenía la misma mueca de dolor que ella. De pronto, los dos escucharon un fuerte quejido. Estos recorrieron con la mirada la sala y entre la ya rota mesa y el mueble se encontraba Severus convulsionando mientras mucha sangre salía de su abdomen. Regina se acercó se levantó enseguida hacia él. Esta jamás en su vida había visto tanta sangre, esta no sabía qué hacer. Ahora si que su padre no saldría de esta. Miraba a Harry en busca de ayuda. El joven le desgarro un pedazo de túnica negra que llevaba puesta Regina. Y se la coloco a Snape apretando la herida. Este comenzó a tratar de hacerle un hechizo sanador pero la herida volvía y se abría. El poco color que tenía Snape lo estaba perdiendo. Sus ojos poco a poco se le iban debilitando.

\- Aguanta Snape.- le decía Harry. Regina necesitamos una poción para cerrar heridas.- le decía mientras seguía haciendo el mismo hechizo una y otra vez. La joven salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el laboratorio personal de su padre, bajo las escalares y entro buscando entre las pociones y medicinas que tenía su padre.

\- Regina apresúrate.- le gritaba Harry desde la sala. Regina cada vez estaba más ansiosa jamás se perdonaría si su padre moría. Esta por fin consiguió las pociones. Regreso a la sala se puso de rodillas a lado de su padre, esta le desgarro la negra túnica y la camisa blanca dejando ver la grande herida en su abdomen. Esta comenzó a echar el remedio haciendo que la herida lentamente se cerrara, cada vez la sangre era menos hasta que por fin cerró por completo. Snape ya había caído inconsciente, se sentó en sus piernas sintiendo un poco de alivio. Sus manos estaban llenas de Sangre. Harry también se sentía aliviado, por un momento pensó que el profesor se les iba. Este miro a Regina con un gesto de apoyo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento. Esta fue por varias pociones que pensó que le podían se útiles.

\- Tenemos que irnos a tu casa Harry. Aquí no estamos seguros.- Este le asintió. Los dos posaron las manos en Snape y desaparecieron.

Ileana que estaba sentada en el sofá con sus codos sobre las rodillas preguntándose porque tardaban tanto, resalto al verlos aparecer nuevamente. Esta abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio a dos Snapes, temiendo que el herido fuera Regina.

\- Que paso?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Una larga historia que luego te contare, necesitamos recostar a papa en una cama. - Decía cansada y triste. Entre los tres levitaron al hombre para que el movimiento fuera mínimo. Lo coloca en la cama de uno de los tantos cuartos del lugar. Regina pidió a sus amigos que la dejaran sola con su padre. Este en silencio, lo limpio, le puso algunas gazas y lo rodeo con vendas. El hombre estaba más pálido de lo normal pero al menos su respiración era más tranquila. Regina le dio a beber pociones para el dolor y para recuperación. El hombre estaba sin camisa, solo las vendas cubrían parte de su abdomen. La joven pronuncia un encantamiento alrededor de el para darle un poco de calor. Esta se miró las manos que todavía tenían rastros de sangre. Esta comenzó a llorar en silencio, lagrimas bajaban por todo su rostro, muchas cayendo al piso. Así estuvo por varias horas sentada al otro borde de la cama dándole la espalda a su padre. Esta fue tomando su cuerpo nuevamente. La ropa de su padre le quedaba bastante grande. Harry le había narrado a Ileana todo lo ocurrido, y esta se sentía mal por su amiga. Harry e Ileana le recomendaron que se diera un baño, para que se limpiara la sangre. Esta débil de tanto llorar cedió. Se dio un baño y al salir Harry le había preparado un sándwich, esta no había comido en todo el día. Regina no hablaba, se quedaba metida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía culpable, había sido egoísta. Había expuesto a sus dos amigos en peligro y su papa había terminado al borde de la muerte. Todo por su culpa.

\- Lo siento.- dijo en una voz leve. El pelinegro y la castaña le sonrieron triste. Ileana la abrazo en muestra de apoyo y de que siempre podría contar con ella.

La noche había llegado, Regina no quería dormir, tenía miedo a que su padre despertara necesitándola y ella no estuviese despierta. Ninguno de los tres quería dormir solo, por lo tanto durmieron en un mismo cuarto. Regina se recostó a lado de su padre y Harry e Ileana pusieron muchas colchas y almohadas en el piso. Antes de dormir pusieron hechizos protectores al lugar y a la habitación. Agotadamente cayeron rendidos y se durmieron si levantarse en toda la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente era ya como medio día y estos seguían durmiendo. Severus sentía su parpado pesado. Este logro abrir los ojos pesadamente. Este se preguntaba dónde estaba. Este se quiso sentar pero una punzada se lo impidió haciendo que se le saliera un pequeño quejido. Este se agarró su abdomen, no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado, lo único que recordaba era la llamas verde de la red flu. Este con la fuerza que había recuperado se sentó haciendo que el movimiento despertara a Regina. Que lo miro asustada.

\- Papa despertaste.- decía levantándose. - ¿Te siente mejor?- le pregunto consternada.

\- Que paso…- le pregunto el hombre con su voz ronca. Esta lo miro apenada y bajo la vista.

\- Cuando corriste a la chimenea lograste desaparecer con nosotros… pero al hacerlo tarde la reacción de la red flu te lastimo.- explico la joven. El hombre asintió entendiendo. Harry e Ileana se despertaron al escuchar a padre e hija hablando.

\- Regina que estabas pensando…- le reclamo su padre pero sin sonar molesto.

\- Papa, no quiero que hablemos de eso no ahora, no quiero que te alteres…- Regina vio en la mirada de su padre decepción. - Te voy a traer tus medicamentos y agua.- le dijo saliendo de la habitación. Ileana la secundo.

\- Regina…- está la interrumpió.

\- Mi papa jamás me perdonara lo que hice. Y con razón. Te apuesto que se arrepiente de haber decidido quedarse conmigo… Le he traído problemas y muchas preocupaciones.- decía con un par de lágrimas en el rostro. - Esta tomo las pociones y sirvió un vaso con agua y regreso a la habitación dejando a su amiga en la cocina que la seguía con la mirada triste.

\- Ten papa.- dijo trayéndole las pociones le vaso con agua. Snape se las tomo. Este no estaba molesto con Regina pero quería reclamarle tantas cosas y reganarla por el peligro en el que se expuso pero sabía que no era el momento.

\- Gracias hija.- dijo tomándole la mano. Regina no tenía valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Este la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara. - Me preocupe mucho por ti. No me vuelvas a hacer algo así hija, si te pasa algo….- esta lo abrazo teniendo cuidado a no lastimarlo.

\- Perdón papi.- decía como niña pequeña, sentía que necesitaba sentir esa protección paternal. -Perdón por toda esta rebeldía y rencor que me segó al extremo de ponerlos a ustedes en peligro.-

\- Ya luego hablaremos de eso.- le decía en un tono muy paternal. Le beso la frente. - Sera mejor que nos regresemos a Hogwarts tu madre está muy preocupada.- Regina asintió mordiéndose su labio.

Luego de varios minutos Harry y Regina salieron para que Snape pudiese cambiarse. Harry se percató que Regina seguía triste.

\- ¿Regina que te pasa? El profesor ya está bien.- le decía tratando de animarla.

\- Si- decía con una sonrisa triste. - mi padre es hombre muy fuerte…-

\- ¿Y porque sigues afligida?- le cuestiono. Esta lo miro con lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos.

\- Estoy triste porque sé que tengo que olvidar a Draco pero no quiero. Me duele saber que tengo que seguir adelante sin él. Lo voy a extrañar por siempre Harry.- decía llorosa.

\- Regina, el siempre estará en tu corazón, su recuerdo siempre estará contigo. Sé que no es fácil. Yo todo los días extraño a mis padre, pero aprendí a que no puedo estar lamentándome todo el tiempo. Si te la pasas lamentándote, desperdiciaras otras cosas o personas que te hagan feliz.-

Regina lo miraba sollozando. Este la abrazó de manera de apoyo, esta lo apretó fuerte. Se arrepentía de haber rechazado a sus amigos en los momentos que más ella necesitaba.

\- Vaya, vaya…- se escuchó una voz que venia del pasillo de la cocina. - Que rápido lograste olvidarme…- decía entre sarcasmo y enojos. Regina sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz y ese acento tan reconocible. Esta palideció sintiendo un poco de vértigo.

\- Draco…- susurro.


	19. Corazon roto

Regina no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo o más bien a quien. Draco Malfoy su Draco estaba frente a ella. Esta fue a acercarse a él pero algo la paro, detrás del rubio salió un mortífago agarrando a Ileana por los brazos mientras apuntaba a su garganta amenazantemente. Regina y Harry sacaron sus varitas apuntando a los recién llegados. Regina miro al rubio interrogante.

\- Bajen las varitas o mi compañero aquí no le temblara el pulso para matar a tu amiga.- dijo el rubio en advertencia. Ileana se miraba asustada. Harry obedeció pero Regina apunto a Draco amenazante.

\- Malfoy no sé qué demonio te paso, no sé si ni la misma muerte aguanto y te devolvió, no me interesa. Pero suelta a Ileana o te juro que te vas arrepentir de no haber muerto en el incendio.- le dijo esta con odio. Odio por que se sentía totalmente traicionada. Draco la miraba a los ojos. Podía ver atreves de estos lo que sentía la joven.

\- Regina tu no entiendes, esto lo hago por ti. Si no obedezco te harán daño a ti y a mi madre.- le decía este que ya había sacado su varita apuntándole.

\- De que demonios hablas.- le gritaba la pelinegra.

\- Tengo que llevarme a tu papa o Harry, si no cumplo te harán daño a ti.- le decía con voz desesperada. Regina se le fue a acercar pero un quejido de su amiga la paro. El mortífago la pinchaba con la varita más fuerte.

\- Draco Malfoy porque no viniste por ayuda nosotros te podíamos ayudar, Dumbledore nos puede ayudar.- le reclamaba.

\- Tu no entiendes maldición, no sabes de lo que son capaces y no me puedo arriesgar.- este apunto a Harry. - Potter tira tu varita y ven o serás culpable por la muerte de Ileana.- decía el rubio tratando de sonar fuerte. Una vez más lo forzaban a hacer algo que no quería. Harry obedeció y tiro su varita.

\- Noooooo- decia Regina sintiéndose impotente.

\- Draco…- se escuchó la gruesa voz de Snape que salía de la habitación. Este solo vestía sus pantalones negros y su camisa de botones blanca. El rubio lo apunto nervioso. - Estas… vivo- siseaba. Snape estaba más que molesto. El rubio corría mucho peligro en esos momentos.

\- Si y tengo que llevarme a uno de ustedes dos.- decía señalándolos a Harry y a él.- Si no cumplo, mataran a Regina y a mi madre. Tú más que nadie debes de entenderme.

\- Eres un cobarde Malfoy.- le decía escupiendo las palabras Regina. Le dolía que Regina le hablar de esa manera.

\- Porque demonios no me buscaste, te pude haber ayudado.- le decía Snape.

\- Era muy tarde. Snape entre tú y Regina, obviamente la escogeré a ella, aunque nunca me perdone.- decía mirando a Regina.

\- Eres igual que ellos, nunca cambiaste, me engañaste.- decía la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos. - Pensábamos que habías muerto. - le gritaba Regina.

\- Después que tu papa se fue quise volver, pero más mortífagos llegaron y me llevaron a la fuerza con ellos. Y me tiene amenazado, si no hago lo que me piden…-

\- Basta de plática.- interrumpió el otro mortífago. Nos tenemos que ir Malfoy. Draco le hizo seña con la cabeza a Snape a que se acercara. Este sin más remedio avanzo hacia él.

\- No papa, tú sigues herido. Te van a matar, que va a hacer de mí sin ti.- decía con una mirada desesperada.

\- Regina todo va a estar bien…tienes que ser fuerte.- trataba de calmar el hombre. Snape se acercó a Draco poniéndose de espalda a este con las manos sobre la cabeza. Draco le hizo seña al otro mortífago para que soltara a Ileana. Este la empujo hacia Harry quien la sostuvo para que no se cayera. El mortífago se acercó peligrosamente a Severus dándole con la rodilla en el abdomen haciendo que este callera de rodilla. Regina abrió los ojos como plato a ver como la camisa de su padre comenzaba a llenarse de sangre.

\- NOOOOOO.- grito Regina apuntando con su varita al mortífago. Una luz verde salió de la varita de esta haciendo que el mortífago volara golpeándose con la pared quedando inconsciente. Harry desarmo a Draco mientras lo seguía apuntando con la varita Ileana lo imito.

Harry llévate a mi papa.- le grito Regina. El joven obedeció y tomo a Snape del brazo desapareciendo del lugar. Regina se acercó a Draco apuntándolo por el cuello con su varita. El rubio no se movió. Este sabía que Regina no lo perdonaría.

\- No sabes el repudio que siento por ti. Olvídate de que existo Draco Malfoy así como yo lo hare. - decía mirándolo a los ojos. Al rubio se le escapo una ligera lagrima.

\- Prefiero perderte de esta manera, a perderte y jamás poder tan siquiera verte.-

\- No finjas…- este tomo la varita de Regina, Ileana lo apunto rápidamente. Draco apunto al mortífago.

\- Avada Kedavra.- pronuncio para luego devolverle la varita a Regina.

\- Ileana devuélvele la varita.-ordeno Regina. Su amiga dudosamente se la dio. El rubio se la guardo en su bolsillo. Este fue a llevar su mano al rostro de Regina pero esta lo aguanto. - Jamás te perdonare esto, jamás.- dijo la joven. Esta agarro a su amiga del brazo y desapareció dejando a un rubio totalmente herido. Este sentía una tristeza y unos celos que lo estaban consumiendo. No podía resignarse a perder a Regina o peor verla con otro. Este miro el cuerpo inmóvil del otro mortífago, lo pateo y desapareció.

Regina había hecho aparición en la entrada de Hogwarts. Rápidamente entro rogando a que su padre estuviese bien. Esta se encontró a la profesora McGonagall quien le dijo que Snape había sido llevado a la enfermería. Esta fue lo más rápido posible a la enfermería acompañada de la profesora y de su amiga. Esta entro y vio a su padre en una cama mientras la enfermera lo curaba. Dumbledore también se encontraba allí.

\- Como esta mi padre- pregunto la pelinegra.- Snape estaba cociente pero al la herida haberse abierto nuevamente y perder más sangre lo debilito. Por primera vez se sentía no capaz de cuidarse por si mismo. Se sentía muy cansado. Al escuchar a Regina se sintió mas aliviado. Sabía que en el colegio estaban seguros.

\- Señorita Snape, espere afuera.- le pidió la enfermera. Esta fue a quejarse pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

\- Regina deja que Poppy haga su trabajo, ven tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- le dijo el viejo mirándola por encima de sus lentes. Regina no se atrevió a contradecirlo, sabía que el director no estaba muy contento que digamos con ella. Salieron de la enfermería afuera los esperaban Ileana y Harry.

\- Que bueno que están los tres porque necesito decirles algo.- los tres se dedicaron unas miradas, sabían por dónde venía el director.

\- Abuelo es mi culpa, si alguien tiene que ser castigado, es a mí. Estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Aun cuando eso signifique ser expulsada del colegio. Pero por favor Ileana y Harry solo trataron de ayudar, incluso ellos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que había planeado.- le decía la muchacha.

\- Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal, están vivos de milagro Regina. Tengo que decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti.- está bajo la cabeza. - Y a ustedes les digo lo mismo. Mi castigo para los tres es que no podrán salir a ninguna jira ni salida especial, incluyendo los fines de semana. Los jefes de sus casas le pondrán otros castigos adicionales.- sentencio tratando de no sonar duro.

\- Profesor, no se ya sepa pero…- Harry miro dudosamente a Regina, no quería ser imprudente.- Draco está con los mortífagos.

\- Si, Severus me conto. Pobre muchacho, hare todo lo posible por ayudarlo.- decía el director.

\- Ni te molestes, él es un traidor, otro maldito mortífago.

\- No creo que el este allí por su cuenta querida.- dijo Albus.

\- No me importa lo que le pase, el murió para mi.- dijo Regina resentida.

Ana en ese momento interrumpió la conversación.

\- Regina, hija.- dijo abalanzándose sobre está dándole un abrazo. - Estas bien mi niña.- le decía sin soltarla. Regina la abrazo más fuerte escondiendo su cara entre su cuello. - No me vuelvas a hacer esto hija por favor.- le dijo mientras unas lágrimas le recorrían su rostro.

\- Lo siento mama. No llores.- le decía la joven que le limpiaba las lágrimas a su madre. La mujer volvió a abrazarla. Los presentes se conmovieron con la escena. La enfermera salió anunciándoles que ya podían entrar. Ana y Regina se adentraron junto con la enfermera mientras el resto se retiraba a sus lugares. Ana no sabía que había ocurrido exactamente. Estas caminaban abrazadas de lado acercándose a la cama de Snape. Regina poso su mano en la de su padre.

\- Severus, como te sientes?- le pregunto la mujer.

\- Mejor ahora que las veo. -

\- Me quedare toda la noche contigo papa.-

\- No será necesario, ya le dijo a Poppy que me iría a mi habitación y allí descanso.

\- Yo no le di permiso, pero el termina haciendo lo que quiere.- se escuchó la voz de la enfermera desde su despacho.

\- Papa pero has perdido mucha sangre, mira que pálido estas, quédate una noche aunque sea.- este negó con la cabeza. Regina miro a su madre encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero que paso?- pregunto Ana.

Entre los dos le contaron lo que había ocurrido en el ministerio de magia y lo que paso cuando Draco apareció. Ana no lo podía creer. Esta notaba la voz triste de su hija. Tanto que lo había sufrido y ahora que descubrió que el joven vivía, no quería no verlo en pintura. Se sentía traicionada. Jamás le iba a perdonar el que quisiese lastimar a su familia o amigos. Luego de una hora aproximadamente, la enfermera le entrego los medicamentos a las mujeres. Y les entrego una silla de ruedas para que pudieran transportar al hombre necio. Regina lo empujo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ana lo ayudo a bañarse y Regina preparo la cama de estos y encendió la chimenea y pidió a un elfo que le trajera una sopa a los tres. Snape salió con su pijama de seda y se sentó en la cama.

\- Papa si vas a estar aquí tendrás que dejar que te cuidemos.- le advirtió su hija.- Ya le pedí a un elfo que te trajera algo de comer, no es tu comida favorita pero sé que te asentirá bien.-

\- No tengo ms remedio.- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombro.

\- Ve y date una ducha mi reina.- le sugirió su madre. Esta sonrió triste y obedeció. Severus miro preocupado y cansado a Ana quien le acaricio la mejilla y poso un beso en la misma.

Regina se metió debajo de la regadera dejando caer el agua en todo su ser. Esta no podía quitar la imagen de Draco vivo de su cabeza. Todo lo que había ocurrido volvía a pasar por su mente como una película. Esta sentía que había sido una tonta en haberse adelantado en entregarse a Draco. Dicen que tu primera vez jamás se olvida. Esta luego de unos veinte minutos salió con una t-shirt negra de su padre que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Ana y Snape estaba comiendo y esta se unió a ellos. Regina le dio a tomar de los medicamentos al hombre. Que poco a poco se quedó dormido. Regina pasaría la noche con ellos, esta estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando hacia el fuego con la mirada perdida.

\- Regina, estas bien?- le pregunto su madre.

\- No.- dijo sin mirarla.

\- Es por Draco…- Regina la miro triste.

\- Como pude ser tan tonta.- decía reprochándose. -Me mintió mama, Draco sigue siendo uno de ellos. Y lo peor es que…- esta se quedó callada. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, sus mejillas rosadas. Ana la tomo de las manos de manera de apoyo. - Lo peor es que me entregue a el completamente porque yo estaba segura de que lo amaba pero el… me traiciono.- dijo rompiendo en llanto. Ana que se le rompía el corazón al ver a Regina así la abrazo de manera protectora. Esta si se sospechaba que Regina ya no era señorita pero nunca había estado segura hasta ahora que ella se lo confesaba. Sabía que sería difícil para Regina, para toda mujer ese momento era especial e inolvidable.

\- Llora chiquita llora, mama está aquí para ti.- le decía mientras la seguía abrazando. - Hay cosas que no entendemos ahora porque nos pasan, pero ya verás que con el tiempo todo mejorara.- así estuvieron por un rato. Regina se quedó dormida en la falda de Ana quien le acariciaba su cabello. Su hija era tan fuerte pero tan frágil a la vez. Esta la acomodo en el medio de ella y Severus. La cámara era bastante grande, los tres cabían cómodamente. La mujer se aseguró de que padre e hija estuviesen bien y se acostó a dormir.

…

\- Nos fallaste Draco…- le decía una voz chillona en susurro en el oído. Este estaba de rodillas tratando de sostenerse. Entre algunos mortífagos le dieron una paliza. - Sabes que tengo castigarte, a ver si para la próxima cumples con lo que te digo.- le decía Bellatrix. - Crucio- dijo apuntándole al rubio quien cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Lucius lo miraba tratando de disimular las ganas de matar a la mujer. A pesar de todo ese era su hija. Cuando esta se cansó de torturarlo, Lucius lo ayudo a pararse y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del lugar. Se encontraba en una mansión abandonada. Draco apenas le dirigía la palabra a su padre. Por su culpa él estaba allí. Por su culpa su madre estaba en Azkaban. Al joven rubio le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía saber que había perdido a Regina. Este llevaba siempre con él una pulsera de Regina. Alguna veces la contemplaba y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir.


	20. Feliz Cumpleaños Regina

Había ya pasado un mes, el cumpleaños de Regina se acercaba, esta no estaba muy entusiasmada que digamos. Esta estuvo enfocada en sus clases y en el equipo de Quidditch. El equipo había quedado sin capitán luego de la supuesta muerte de Draco. So sus compañeros le pidieron a la pelinegra que fuera la capitana. Severus no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que no quería que Regina se desenfocaras de sus clases pero admitía que le hacía bien a Regina tener su mente ocupada. Por otro lado, la relación entre Ana y el mejoraba cada vez más. Lo ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese y a la misma vez aprendía. Ella extrañaba algunas veces ese mundo de negocios, incluso tenía en mente hacer algo parecido en el mundo mágico aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero ya averiguaría.

Hoy como todas las tardes, Regina e Ileana se dirigían al aula de pociones, como castigo, Snape las hizo venir todas las tardes luego de su última clase a ayudarlo a limpiar y a organizar el salón de clase. Hoy era su último día gracias a Merlín.

\- Regina que harás para tu cumpleaños.- le pregunto su amiga. Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- Realmente no sé. Nunca he hecho nada en especial ese día.- dijo sin importancia. Snape que estaba sentado en su escritorio no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las jóvenes.

\- Vamos a hacer una fiesta.- sugirió su amiga emocionada. Regina arrugó la nariz.

\- Yo no soy buena en esas cosas.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto su amiga cruzándose de brazos. Regina rio.

\- Para mí es un día común y corriente Ileana…-

\- Bueno, pues por lo menos dime que quieres que te regale.-

\- Ileana con tu amistad me basta, eres la primera amiga que he tenido y tu amistad significa mucho para mí. El mejor regalo seria que siempre seas mi amiga.- Ileana la abrazo. - Sinceramente no me hace falta nada.- Severus se sintió conmovido, Regina era una muchacha conforme y no materialista. A pesar del dinero que tenían sus padres, esta permanecía humilde. Este después de un rato las mando a que se fueran, que ya habían cumplido con si castigo. Este salió del aula y de camino a su habitación se encontró a Ana.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto está acercándose posando un beso en los labios del oscuro hombre. Severus se sonrojaba cada vez que esta tenía detalles así con él, este todavía no se acostumbraba a hacer tratado así. Ana aunque lo notaba lo ignoraba.

\- Me fue bien, iba a buscarte para que fuéramos a comer juntos.- le comento.

\- Perfecto, estoy que muero de hambre.- Este rio para sus adentros. Ana siempre utilizaba expresiones exageradas, ya sabía a quién había salido Regina. Este la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor.

\- Que hiciste hoy?- le pregunto el hombre.

\- Pues no mucho, te organice nuevamente tu armario de ingredientes.-le dijo mirándolo en forma de regaño. A este le parecieron muy interesante las paredes. - Al igual que tu despacho. Te organice tus papeles y las clases que tienes que dar de acuerdo a tu agenda, so no tienes excusas para que te quedes tan tarde en tu oficina.- le advirtió.

\- Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi.- dijo echándole el brazo por el hombro acercándola a él. Esta lo imito abrazándolo por la cintura mientras seguían caminado.- Te prometo que sacare tiempo para ti y para mi.- Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-También fui a la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria me está dando unas clases básicas acerca de la magia. Aunque no sea bruja por lo menos quiero entender términos que utilizan ustedes. No quiero ser una ignorante.

\- Me parece bien. No quiero que te sientas menos por no ser bruja. Eres perfecta para mí. Además eres muy inteligente y creativa, estoy seguro que si haces un negocio en este mundo te iría bien. - alago el hombre.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo está mordiéndose el labio. Este asintió con la cabeza. Esta se quedó pensativa.

\- Oye te quería comentar algo…- esta prestó atención. - Te quería pedir que le hicieras una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Regina., yo realmente no se nada de esas cosa, no me gusta.- Ana rodo los ojos divertida. - Pero quiero que Regina se la pase bien ese día.

\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Son sus 15 años. Regina ya es toda una mujer.- decía la mujer nostálgica.

\- Lo se.- dijo este de la misma manera. Los dos se lamentaban no haber podido pasar tiempo con Regina de pequeña. Verla gatear, caminar, jugar.

\- Nos hemos sacado la lotería con ella Severus.- Snape sonrió de lado.

\- Condenada mocosa, hace lo que quiere conmigo. Es la primera persona que ha logrado manipularme tan fácil.- Ana río.

\- Hablare con Ileana para que me ayude a organizar la fiesta, y que me dé una lista de sus amigos y compañeros.- Estos ya estaba en la entrada del gran comedor. Snape hizo que se pararan.

\- Gracias- dijo tomándola por el rostro para darle un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido. Estos se separaron.

\- Buenas tarde señora Snape.- dijeron unas niñas gemelas que vieron la escena, y reían divertidas. Snape las fulmino con la mirada, pero a estas no pareció importarles.

-Hola chicas.- saludo Ana. Snape arqueo la ceja. Ya los alumnos conocían a Ana, esta era muy amigable y les caía bien a muchos. Muchos se sorprendían de que esta fuese la pareja del profesor Snape; eran dos personas muy diferentes. Severus tenía que cuidarse, no quería que eso le quitara la autoridad y el miedo que tenían los estudiantes hacia él. Estos se adentraron al lugar y se sentaron en sus úsales lugares.

Por otro lado Regina se encontraba por los terrenos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Regina lo apreciaba mucho, él era de las pocas personas que era totalmente transparente, le gustaba platicar con él. Con ellos los acompañaba Buckbeak quien era acariciado por la pelinegra.

\- Le encanta que lo vengas a visitar.- le comento el semi gigante.

\- Lo sé, él es tan juguetón.- decía haciéndole cosquillas. - No sé por qué no les gusta a muchos.- el hombre se encogió de hombros. De las largas escaleras venia bajando Harry quien los saludaba con la mano.

\- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el joven.

\- Bien.- contestaron los otros.

\- Buckbeak, ya tienes nueva amiga.- decía mientras le daba una reverencia. - Como extraño montarlo.- decía medio nostálgico.

\- Has volado en el?- le pregunto la muchacha sorprendida.

\- Si, ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido volando.- dijo mientras lo acariciaba. Regina se quedó pensativa mirando al animal.

-Quiero intentarlo.- dijo como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor de las ideas.

\- Por mí no hay problema, pero tu papa…- dijo Hagrid en un leve tono de preocupación.

\- Él tiene que seguir en su oficina. Además, no sé porque siento que necesito hacerlo.- Harry y Hagrid se dedicaron una miradas de extrañeza. Regina estaba actuando raro. - Ven Hagrid, ayúdame a subirme.- le dijo haciéndole señas con las manos. El hombre la tomo por la cintura y la subió al animal quien parecía muy feliz sabiendo que volaría con Regina.

-Agárrate fuerte.- le advirtió Hagrid, esta asintió sonriendo.

\- Vamos Buckbeak.- le susurro mientras se aguantaba fuertemente de este. Hagrid le dio una palmada en la parte trasera del animal y este comenzó a correr tomando impulso y comenzó a volar.

Regina se agarraba lo más fuerte que podía, poco a poco se fue soltando al sentir que la presión del viento era menos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven. Nunca había volado tan alto, todo le parecía maravilloso. Como si supiese que esta lo está disfrutando, el animal comenzó a dar leves curvas y a subir y a bajar. Regina abrió los brazos dejando que todo el viento la acariciara. Unas lágrimas se le salieron mientras reía. Luego de tanto tiempo, por fin volvía a sentir. Sentía como un caliente se apoderaba de su pecho. Esta no paraba de reír, en este momento se sentía completamente libre, libre de cargas, tristeza, odio, dolor. Quería disfrutar este momento completamente. Esta se agarró nuevamente a Buckbeak abrazándose a él. Luego de un rato este escucho el silbar de Hagrid llamándolo. Este se regresó nuevamente. Hagrid ayudo nuevamente a la joven a bajarse.

\- Estas bien?- pregunto Harry divertido a ver el rostro sonriente de la joven.

\- Mejor que nunca.- Harry la abrazo, hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de esa manera. El animal la acariciaba la espalda con el pico.

\- Alguien esta celoso. - dijo Hagrid divertido. Regina abrazo al animal mientras acariciaba sus plumas.

\- Fue increíble, jamás me había sentido tan viva. - les confesaba. Después de platicar por un rato, Hagrid los invito a comer a su casa. Estos aceptaron y se adentraron a la humilde cabaña. Al rato se les unió Ileana. Regina, por hoy disfrutaría de buena compañía. Por hoy había olvidado todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

…

Regina se había despertado con el pie derecho hoy, talvez era porque era su cumpleaños, pero se sentía muy bien. Muchos al pasar por su lado la felicitaban. El profesor Dumbledore la felicito en la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que todos le aplaudieran. Su mama y su papa se tramaban algo, esta se imaginaba que querían darle algún regalo sorpresa. Lo que le estuvo raro fue que no vio a Ileana en sus últimas clases. Esta agradecía que ya era viernes, iba a pasar por lo menos su cumpleaños tranquila. Regina iba al despacho de su papa, como se lo esperaba la había hecho llamar. Esta toco la puerta y allí se encontraban Severus y Ana esperándola.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.- dijeron al unísono.

\- Gracias. - le contesto la joven.

\- Tu papa y yo tenemos un regalo para ti.- dijo Ana con una voz emocionada. Regina los miraba divertida. Severus saco detrás de su escritorio una caja de tamaño mediano a la cual le colgaban tres globos de cumpleaños.

\- Mama, papa, no tienen que regalarme nada, me basta con ustedes dos.-

\- Regina, es tu cumpleaños claro que te íbamos a dar un regalo querida.-

\- Ábrelo.- animaba Snape. Quien estaba recostado un poco de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados observando como reaccionaria su hija. Regina los miro con cautela, jamás había visto a sus padres tan cómplices. Esta comenzó a alar el lazo con la que estaba amarada la caja y cuando la abrió se le escucho un gritillo.

\- Ay no. No puede ser. - decía está tapándose la boca.- Pero como supieron. No puedo creerlo. - decía mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. De la caja esta saco un pequeño cachorro negro como la noche quien llevaba un listón verde. Regina lo agarraba con mucha delicadeza. Esta jamás les había mencionado a sus padres que siempre había querido un perrito. Estos la miraban conmovidos. - Sé que dije que no me tenían que regalar nada, pero este regalo jamás se los podría negar. Gracias.- dijo mientras colocaba el perrito en la caja nuevamente y se les abalanzaba abrazándolos.

\- Que bueno que te gusto princesa.- le decía Ana. Esta tomo al cachorro nuevamente. Era tan tierno y pequeño.

\- Que sorpresa me dieron, gracias, los amo con todo mi corazón.- le decía la joven emocionada.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- le dijo Severus.

\- Ileana nos comentó que tenías una pequeña obsesión con los perros.- Regina rodo los ojos divertida, a su amiga no se le escaba ni una.

\- Es hermoso.- decía mientras lo acariciaba con la mejilla. - Lo llamare Black. Snape abrió los ojos como plato. Su hija no podía haber escogido otro nombre. - Esta completamente negro, y en ingles suena más bonito. -

\- Perfecto.- dijo Ana. Snape no dijo nada, que remedio. Ya le caía mal el cachorro.

\- Bueno, ahora necesito que te des un baño porque tu padre y yo te llevaremos a un lugar a celebrar. Tienes exactamente una hora. Así que dame a Black y ve a bañarte.- dijo quitándole el cachorro.

\- Pero que me pongo? para dónde iremos?- preguntaba curiosa.

\- Tú solo has lo que te digo. - Regina negó con la cabeza sonriendo y salió hacia su dormitorio. Severus y Ana se miraron con complicidad. Estos también fueron a prepararse.

Al cabo de una hora Regina se puso un vestido casual con unas zapatillas y salió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Estos estaba terminado de arreglarse, mientras Regina jugaba con su nueva mascota.

\- Listo- dijo el hombre. - Pero antes necesito ponerte esto.- dijo poniéndole una banda en los ojos.

\- Ahora que se traman.- decía la joven riendo.

\- Antes de salir a celebrar, te tenemos otra sorpresa.- escucho a su mama.

\- okey.- dijo está dejándose llevar. Se sentía tan consentida. Salieron de la habitación, esta agarrándose del brazo de su padre y de su madre. A los pocos minutos se detuvieron. No podía verlos pero sentía que se estaban haciendo señas. Su madre se soltó de su agarre y escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Snape le quito la banda. Regina vio que se encontraban en las puertas del gran comedor. Miro a Snape interrogante. Este sonrió de lado, saco su varita y apunto a esta.

\- Creo que para esta ocasión necesitas otra ropa.- de la varita del hombre salió una luz y Regina ahora vestía un traje de gala verde y largo. En ese mismo momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el comedor totalmente adornado. Estaba todo bien distinto, la decoración era hermosa. Regina permanecía con su cara de asombro. Esta miraba a su papa, miraba a su mama y volvía a recorrer con la mirada el lugar.

\- Por favor damas y caballeros démosle un fuerte aplauso a la quinceañera de esta noche.- se escuchó desde un micrófono a Ileana quien llevaba un traje crema largo. Muchos de los compañeros del equipo y amistades se encontraban allí; también el director Hagrid y otros maestros. Todos aplaudían y silbaban. Regina no lo podía creer. Una fiesta sorpresa, y que fiesta. Todo era muy hermoso. Severus la incito a que se adentrara. Esta camino y todos la paraban a felicitarla. Regina camino hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y la abrazo. La pelinegra no podía creerlo.

\- Regina, eres una joven maravillosa, eres muy querida por muchos. Pero especialmente por tus papas.- decía Ileana atreves del micrófono, quien agarraba a su amiga de la mano. - Tus papas saben lo muchos que te has esforzado este año por tus estudios, sabemos que ha sido un año fuerte para ti, pero gracias a Merlín podemos compartir contigo este día tan especial. Por eso tus papas quieren que este día sea inolvidable para ti e hicieron esta fiesta para que la disfrutes con tus amigos y toda la gente que te quiere.- a Regina se le salieron unas lágrimas de la emoción no podía parar de sonreír.

Ana y Snape se le acercaron, Regina no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ellos. Esta escondió su cara en el pecho de su padre quien junto a Ana la abrazaban fuerte.

\- Gracias- decía en sollozos. Estos se separaron. Ana le limpio las lágrimas a su hija y se limpió las ella y luego tomo el micrófono.

\- Bueno basta de llanto que vinimos a celebrar.- la música empezó a sonar, y la mayoría comenzó a bailar. Regina no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía. No sabía que había hecho para merecer unos padres así. Todo era como un sueño, había una mesa de regalos, la del pastel y una de entremeses. La fiesta estaba buenísima, Severus miraba como su hija reía y disfrutaba con sus amigos. Después de unas 3 horas le cantaron cumpleaños y cortaron el pastel. La música continuo como por una hora mas y a eso de la una de la mañana el director dio la fiesta por terminada no sin antes volver a felicitar a la cumpleañera. Poco a poco el lugar se fue despejando. Regina hizo aparecer sus regalos en su habitación. Esta que ya estaba descalza corrió hacia donde su padre agarrándose de la espalda de este para que la cargara.

\- Papa, gracias por todo, tú y mama son lo máximo, jamás podré olvidar este detallazo.- le decía mientas le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla. Este reía, le encantaba ver a su hija así de feliz.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- le contesto. Esta se soltó, dirigiéndose a su mama abrazándola.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. No me canso e agradecerles. Me la pase tan bien.- decía feliz. Ana la tomo de las manos de manera maternal- Jamás pensé llegar a tener una fiesta así.- decía señalando el lugar.

\- Te lo mereces.- le dijo Ana. - Vi que Harry estaba muy atento contigo…- decía en forma de broma.

\- Mama, ni jugando lo digas delante de papa. Además Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos nada más.- aclaro la joven. La mujer rio juguetona.

\- Por cierto mama, te vez muy bonita.- alago la joven. Ana llevaba un traje negro largo de magas entallado a su cintura.

\- Gracias princesa.-

Estos salieron del lugar; Regina e Ileana hacia su dormitorio, y Ana y Severus hacia su habitación. Estaban agotadísimos, no era fácil velar a tantos jóvenes con tanta energía. Estaban agotados pero satisfechos.

Regina abrió alguno de sus regalos y tarjetas. Hubo una cajita que le llamo la atención, era pequeña. La abrió y en esta había una sortija, era una serpiente de plata que rodeaba el dedo y al final con la boca abierta sostenía una perla.

\- Que hermosa.- le decía la castaña.- Quien te la regalo?-

\- No tiene nombre, pero me encanta, esta hermosa.- decía la pelinegra.

Guardaron los regalos, las dos estaba agotadas, habían bailado mucho. Ya mañana los abriría.

\- Gracias por todo Ileana, jamás olvidare este día.- le dijo Regina. Su amiga solo le dedico una sonrisa. Estas en pocos minutos quedaron completamente dormidas.

Perdon por la demora, fue una semana muy ocupada con trabajos de la universidad. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Creo que los Snapes merecen un momento de felicidad. Gracias los que siguen mi historias. Besos a todos.

Traje de Regina:

Traje de Ileana: /is/image/BHLDN/35953033_065_a?$2$

Traje de Ana: .


	21. Falsas Memorias

Un año Después…

Las luz del sol que se colaba por un hueco de la cortinas despertó a Regina. Su primera clase era en una hora, esta como todos los días a la misma hora se daba su baño mañanero, se vestía y salía a la cafetería a desayunar. Esta había sido su rutina por muchos años, desde que tenía memoria. Regina había estado en esta escuela privada desde que tenía memoria. Desde muy pequeña le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro y ella había sido la única que sobrevivió. Había sido un milagro. Afortunadamente sus padres habían dejado todo arreglado para ella en caso de una emergencia. Su escuela estaba pagada incluso sus estudios universitarios. Había vivido en esa escuela desde que tenía memoria. No era la única; muchos otros jóvenes y niños eran enviados a escuela con internados. Ellos iban y regresaban cada vacaciones o incluso los fines de semanas, menos Regina. El internado básicamente era su hogar.

Salió de la cafetería dirigiéndose al edificio de ciencias y matemática. Su primera clase sería álgebra. Frente a ella caminaba en la misma dirección una señora de su misma estatura nunca la había visto. Esta cargaba un bulto y sus manos estaban ocupadas con libros y papeles. Posiblemente una maestra nueva. Regina le ayudo y abrió la puerta para que esta entrara al edificio.

Muchas gracias.- dijo la señora.

De nada.- contesto la joven. Estas al parecer caminaban en la misma dirección. Regina trato de ser amable y le busco conversación. - Es usted nueva maestra?-

Si, estaré dando clase de álgebra a los de noveno y décimo grados.-

Serás mi maestra entonces. Soy Regina y curso décimo año. -

Mucho gusto Regina, mi nombre es Ana Patterson. - se presento la mujer.

Mucho gusto profesora.- estas llegaron al salón de clases, ya habían varios estudiantes en sus lugares esperando. Regina también tomo asiento en una de las mesas; sola lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la nueva profesora, ya que seguían llegando más estudiantes y ninguno se sentaba en la misma mesa que Regina. La profesora se presentó con los estudiante dando empezada la clase.

…...

La hora de almuerzo había llegado. Toda la escuela; estudiantes y profesores se reunían en la cafetería. Ana caminaba con su bandeja en busca de una mesa que estuviese desocupada. Se fijo que nuevamente la estudiante que había conocido temprano en la mañana estaba sentada sola. Ana sintió que debía acercarse y hacerle compañía a la joven.

Hola Regina, me puedo sentar o esta ocupado?- le pregunto la mujer señalando con la cabeza el asiento frente a Regina.

Claro, siéntese.- dijo amablemente la joven. Después de varios minutos Ana no pudo evitar hacerle varias preguntas a la muchacha.

Y cuanto tiempo llevas en esta escuela?- preguntó tratando de buscar conversación

Desde que tengo cinco años.- contesto media triste.

Te debe gustar mucho esta escuela, usualmente muchos jóvenes les gusta experimentar en otras escuelas y les piden a sus padres que los muevan.-

Yo no tengo otra opción.- le dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

Y eso?- le dijo interrogante la mujer.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, habían dejando pagada esta escuela, y pues básicamente, la escuela tiene mi custodia hasta que sea mayor de edad.- explicó la joven.

Oh, lo siento querida no fue mi intención….-

No se preocupe.- interrumpió.- Ya han pasado muchos años.- Ana le sonrió triste de lado.

Y tienes otros familiares o amigos?- le pregunto la maestra. No quería ser entrometida pero se sentía muy atraída por la joven. Algo en su interior despertó haciendo que esta sintiese la necesidad de cuidar o ayudar a Regina en lo que necesitara.

No. Mis padres fueron mi única familia y mi único amigo es mi perro.- dijo riendo.

Lo siento.- dijo la maestra apenada.

No te preocupes.. Mis compañeros me consideran rara por haber vivido por tanto tiempo en esta escuela.- le explico.

Me imagino como te siente. Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era una niña y hace 16 años perdí a mi hija dando a luz. Y desde entonces he estado sola.- le contó.

No se lo que es perder una hija pero me imagino que parecido a perder un padre. Te sientes incompleta.- se expreso la joven.

Exacto…- contesto la mujer.

Estas se quedaron platicando hasta que la hora del almuerzo acabo. La profesora le platico que se estaría quedando en el dormitorio de las niñas como guardiana del segundo piso el cual casualmente era el mismo piso de Regina. Cada cual tomo su camino al salir de la cafetería sin saber que las dos se habían conocido hace mas de un año. Un año completamente fuera de su memoria. Madre e hija solo se trataban como Profesora y estudiante. No habían rasgos de su pasado…

Flash Back.

Severus, ya es tarde. Ya están aquí.- le decía Dumbledore. Tienes que hacerlo por el bien de tu familia.- Estos estaban vestidos de gala.

Albus puede ser que no las vuelva a ver nunca. Y que pasa si las dos al no recordar nada se separaran?- le decía con aflicción. La decisión que estaba apunto de tomar era bastante difícil.-

Hijo, tienes que confiar en que todo esto acabara rápido y que se podrán reencontrar pronto.- le decía Dumbledore tratando de reforzar encantamientos de protección del castillo. Snape lo estaba secundando.- Ve hijo.- le insistió.

Snape salió a larga zancadas hacia las mazmorras. Había ordenado a Regina que hiciera Hechizos de protección a su despacho. Su madre estaba con ella. Al llegar Regina lo apunto con su varita amenazantemente creyendo que era uno de los magos marcados. Esta bajo la guardia cuando vio que era su padre.

Papa…- lo llamó temiéndose lo peor. Este asintió con la cabeza mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro; su gesto seguía siendo duro. Regina se aferró a el fuertemente, Ana la imito.

Escúchenme bien las dos.- les decía mirándola a los ojos.- Les prometo que volveré por ustedes. Quizás no se reconozcan la una con la otra pero jamás les faltara nada ninguna de las dos.- Regina no pudo evitar explotar en llanto. Regina y Ana se abrazaban mientras Snape iba a su armario buscando la poción que necesitaba. Tomo en sus manos un frasco con un liquido que mas bien parecía humo blanco y negro.

Ya es hora.- les advirtió.

Papa, mama.- decía mirándolos.- No olviden que los amo y que son los mejores padres del mundo.- Estos se abrazaron un ultima vez.

Severus y Ana se despidieron con un beso intenso. La mujer no podría controlar su lagrimas.

Listas?- las dos mujeres se agarraron de las manos. Snape les apunto con su varita pronunciando algo que ninguna de las dos pudo entender. Severus estaba succionando cada pensamiento y memoria de las dos mujeres. Así ningún mortifago leeria sus mentes. Estas permanecieron en el mismo lugar con sus miradas perdidas. Este les dio a beber del frasco. Lo que esta poción haría era darles memorias nuevas y vidas nuevas. Para que su plan pudiese funcionar y ningún morifago pudiese encontrarlas, están no podían saber nada del mundo mágico o de que ellas se conocían. Solo así estarían a salvo. Este las apunto con su varita por ultima vez, y con un patronus que las arropo las vio desaparecer. Este cayo rendido al suelo sollozando y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Regina hizo aparición en la fiesta de graduación de noveno grado. Todos estaban vestidos de galas. Esta sonreía a las cámaras pero aun siendo un día para celebrar su corazón se sentía vacío. Por otro lado Ana apareció en una ciudad cercana a donde estaba Regina. La mujer se encontraba de voluntaria ayudando a niñas abusada y abandonadas a encontrar el vestido perfecto para su prom. Esta desde que perdió a su hija, se dedicaba a ayudar niñas or jóvenes huérfanas que conocía en las escuela que trabajaba.

Fin Flash Back

El mundo mágico había sido invadido con una terrible maldicion. Los mortifagos de alguna u otra manera habían logrado meterse a la mente de magos y brujas y torturarlos incluso controlarlos con tan solo marcarlos con la marca tenebrosa. Esto había explotado en menos de una semana. Bellatrix que era la líder, controlaba la mentes de magos y brujas haciendo que entre ellos mismo se mataran. Un guerra en todo Londres mágico se había desatado. Muchas ciudades comenzaron a caer. El Ministerio había sido corrupatdo y no podían pedir ayuda de continentes vecinos que los pudieran a ayudar. Snape y Ana estaban en plena ceremonia de matrimonio cuando un grupo de magos marcados invadieron el colegio Hogwarts. Se escucharon gritos de estudiantes por todo el colegio. Muchos fueron desalojados por pasadizos dándose tiempo a escapar pero no muchos tuvieron la misma suerte. Draco llevo a Regina y a Ana al despacho de Snape, la muchacha ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer, saco su varita y comenzó a pronunciar palabras que Ana no pidió entender.

Flash Back

Draco había sido encontrado en los portones del castillo tirado casi muerto. Este fue llevado a la enfermería rápidamente. Este estaba todo desfigurado. Cuando le preguntaron que había pasado y l porque los mortifagos lo dejaron básicamente a morir, este decía que no se acordaba, que lo ultimo que lograba acordarse era aquella vez que se encontró con Regina,Ileana Harry y Snape en la casa de Harry (anteriormente de Sirius). Toda memoria luego de ese día fue borrada para el. Esa era una de las razones de la cual Regina seguía algo desconfiada co el Rubio. Luego de varias semana este se pudo recuperar. La relación de Regina y el no estaba todavía muy bien que digamos pero esta si se preocupo al verlo tan mal. Con el tiempo estos fueron Platicando y arreglando las cosas. El joven se había disculpado con la joven una y mil veces. Esta si lo perdono pero habían quedado por el momento como amigos. Era muy difícil para Regina volver a confiar en un hombre después de lo que había pasado. Y se sentía bien sin estar atada a ninguna relación. Aunque a veces si extrañaba pasar tiempo con el rubio, nunca olvidaría los buenos momentos que paso con el. Admitía que los extrañaba pero no lo dejaría saber.

Fin Flash Back.

…

Ana se había convertido en la profesora favorita de Regina. Era una maestra muy juvenil y siempre hacia actividades como grupos voluntarios para limpiar las calles o llevarles de comer a los vagabundos. Incluso logro a hacer un grupo de estudiantes empresarios donde se les estaba enseñado a como comenzar pequeñas empresas. Ana notaba que Regina se veía mas viva y estaba involucrada con otros de sus compañeros en toda actividad. Regina era una joven líder y lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño empuje para que lograra salir de esas cuatro paredes que ella misma se había creado. Habían pasado algunos seis meses; hoy Regina estaría participando como anfitriona de una actividad.

Muy buenas tardes facultad y estudiantes. Hoy estaremos inagurando nuestra primera pequeña empresa " CAFÉ Magico" donde les dará la oportunidad a estudiantes de este colegio de trabajar. - Regina estaba dando la bienvenida a todos y explicando de que se trataba este nuevo proyecto. - 20% de las ganancias serán para una fundación que ha creado el colegio para los vagabundos en el cual se les estará ofreciendo y llevando alimento. 15 % sera para las casa hogares de niñas que han sido maltratadas y abandonadas en el cual se les proveerá alimentos, ayudas sicologica y cosas para su aseo personal. Otro 15% sera para nuestro club de Empresarios para que podamos seguir expandiendo ideas y mas empresas. El otro 50% son para crear becas y darle la oportunidad a otros estudiantes con bajos recursos de poder estudiar en este colegio religioso. - Ana observaba a su estudiante con mucho orgullo. Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir. - Quiero también darle las gracias a una persona que logro que todo esto se hiciera realidad. Ella creyó en nosotros, creyó en mi. Ella es una mujer transparente dedicada a sus estudiantes que no importa la hora o el momento, ella estaria siempre estuvo ahi presente apoyándonos. En lo personal ella ha sido lo mas cercano que he tenido a una figura maternal. Gracias profesora Patterson. - se escucharon muchos silbidos y aplausos.

A la mujer se le salieron algunas lagrimas de alegría. Regina se sentía muy feliz. Las luces del auditorio donde se encontraban comenzaron a apagarse y a encenderse, lo cual desconcertó a los presentes por un momento. Regina se percato que al final del auditorio había un hombre con un sombrero que tenía una especia de vara mientras señalaba la luces del lugar. Este se dio cuanta que la muchacha lo vio y salió rápidamente del lugar. Regina disimuladamente, salió del lugar, en busca de aquel misterioso hombre. Esta estaba segura que ese hombre tuvo algo que ver con el pequeño incidente de las luces. Regina salió del edificio, rebuscando con la mirada y pudo divisar al hombre caminado a pasos ligeros cruzando la carretera.

Espera- llamo Regina. - Se que fuiste tu el que intento dañar las luces.- dijo con su prioridad la joven. El hombre se detuvo en medio de la carretera y rodó en sus talones quedando de frente a Regina. Esta se quedo cruzada de brazos de manera de reprobación- No se que intentabas hacer pero no tienes derecho a sabotear nuestra actividad.

Yo no quise sabotear tu actividad. Fuiste tu la que provoco eso en las luces.- esta río sarcásticamente. El muchacho se fue acercando a ella. Este era rubio, tenía barba y bigote. Tenía que admitir que estaba guapo.

Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto Regina cuando este quedo frente a frente a ella. Este se quito el sombrero para presentarse.

Me llamo Draco Malloy, y vengo a entregarte tu memoria para que me ayudes a salvar a tus padres y al mundo Mágico


	22. Memorias Devueltas

Regina arqueo su ceja mirándolo incrédula. Este hombre le estaba haciendo una mala broma o estaba demente; fueron los

pensamientos de la joven.

No se que quieres o quien eres pero te voy pedir que te vayas y no vuelvas a molestarme. - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar al colegio.

Pero tus padres te necesitan.-

Cállate!- contestó la joven volteándose bruscamente. Ya esto le parecía muy personal. Como se atrevía a hablarle de sus padres?

Regina tienes que creerme...- insistía el rubio. Regina, a pasos largo se le acercó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Mis padres murieron hace años.- decía amenazantemente. El rubio no se movió. Este miraba a Regina tratando de buscar rastro de la joven que el había conocido. En su mirada solo se veía soledad. Está lo soltó y se alejó de este dándole la espalda.

Por que habría de mentirte?- Regina caminaba ignorándolo. No perdería su tiempo.- Tu padre se llama Severus Snape y tu madre Ana Patterson.- Regina paro en seco. Esta no reconocía el nombre de Severus pero si el de su maestra.

Ella es mi maestra, no mi es mi madre.- Regina sabía que lo que el muchacho decía era mentira, pero como desearía que fuese verdad. Este estaba siendo muy cruel con ella diciéndole esas cosas.

Escúchame con atención. Necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar mas privado para explicarte todo lo que ha pasado. -Regina río burlona, ni loca se ira y menos sola con el.

Estas loco? Jamás, escuchame bien, jamás me iría contigo y no te quiero volver a ver. Déjame en paz. -

A lo lejos se vio la figura de Ana buscando a Regina. Esta pudo divisar a Regina y al rubio. Vio que Regina parecía enojada. Algo andaba mal.

Por lo menos escúchame. - le suplicaba. Esta negaba con la cabeza. El rubio se le acercaba mientras hablaba. - Tu padre te tuvo que enviar a ti y a tu mama a este mundo para salvarlas. Gente muy mala querían hacerle daño y por eso las envió aquí y les borro la memoria; lo hizo para salvarlas.- este la tomo por la manos. - Mírame a los ojos y dime que algo dentro de ti te hace dudar. - Draco ya se estaba desesperando.

No.- decía esta. - No siento nada. - dijo está deshaciéndose del agarre del rubio. Este la agarro nuevamente por el brazo.

Suéltame!- le dijo empujándolo. Para sorpresa de todos, este salió volando por los aires cayendo en el medio de la carretera. Regina se lo miró aterrorizada.. Ana que ya estaba cerca de la escena abrio los ojos como plato. Regina se miraba las manos asustadas. Ana se acercó a Regina agarrándola por la espalda de manera preocupada. Luego se dirigió al rubio que se encontraba a dolorido; no se esperaba para nada lo ocurrido. Ana lo ayudo a levantarse. Regina tenía su respiración agitada. Que estaba pasando? Pudo ver sangre saliendo de la frente del muchacho.

Regina..- hablaba Ana acercándose a esta.

No Ana, no te acerques. Puedo hacerte daño.- decía cruzándose de brazos tratando de esconder su manos. Esta estaba muy asustada.

Regina, déjame ayudarte.- le dijo el rubio.

Está negaba con la cabeza rápido y salió corriendo, alejándose de los presentes.

\- Regina espera!- le decía Ana.

\- Ana, necesito que me ayudes, Regina tiene que regresar.- le decía Draco poniéndose de pie.

-Quien eres, y que fue lo que paso?- decía la mujer e incrédula.- Tu saliste volando cuando Regina te empujo… yo no estoy loca.- decía tratando de convencerse así misma.

\- Lo que viste fue real. Es magia. Regina y yo venimos de un mundo mágico. Ninguna de las dos lo recuerda porque les borraron la memoria.- Ana hizo aguaje de decir algo pero antes de que esta dijese algo este la interrumpió - Ana, necesito que me ayudes, no lo hagas por mi o por que yo te lo digo, hazlo por Regina, hazlo por tu hija.- dijo esperanzado.

\- Mi hija? Como sabes que…- este la interrumpió nuevamente.

-Regina, ella es tu hija. Hazlo por ella. Que no desearías que todo lo que te digo fuera cierto?- Esta abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. A esta le gustaría más que nada en el mundo de tener a su hija. Esta no veía ni un rastro de mentira en la cara del joven. Y después de lo que presenció…

\- Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto esperando no arrepentirse.

\- Es muy sencillo- dijo sacando su varita.- déjame devolverte tu memoria. - saco un frasco el cual Ana no pudo distinguir lo que traía. Vio que el rubio con su varita saco una especie de líquido espeso que flotaba y lo colocó en la cien de la mujer. Esta cerró los ojos por un momento. Muchas imágenes y eventos pasaban por su cabeza como una película. El rubio la miraba con gesto esperanzado. Ana abrio los ojos como plato miro al joven mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

\- Draco..- dijo sin poder creérselo.- Draco!- exclamo emocionada. Esta se le abalanzó al joven en un abrazo que este le correspondió.- Como nos encontraste?

\- Las estuve buscando por más de 4 meses. - le explicaba mientras se separaban.- pero es una historia muy larga, ahora necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Regina.- la mujer asintió.

\- Y Severus…- le pregunto Ana. Draco le dirigió una mirada triste.

\- A el lo atraparon los mortifagos.- Ana se llevó sus manos a la boca. - Regina es la única que lo puede ayudar. Ana asintió rápidamente, estaba tratando de controlarse. Su Severus estaba en peligro.

\- Bueno, vamos a buscar a Regina.-

\- Pero donde podría haberse ido?- decía el Rubio con un gesto cansado.

\- Yo creo saber donde esta.- dijo la mujer. Está camino a pasos firme, Draco sin cuestionarla la siguió. Caminaban por los alrededores de la escuela, luego cruzaron un pequeño puente que cruzaba una laguna artificial y cerca de la orilla habían unos tipos de cabañas abiertas y allí se encontraba Regina con su mirada perdida.

\- Creo que es mejor que esperes aquí mientras la convenzo. - el joven asintió. Ana se acerco a la joven. Regina la miro asustada. Estaba confundida. No sabía que significaba todo eso que sucedió. La pelinegra se sentó a su lado.

\- Ana no deberías estar aquí. Puedo hacerte daño.- decía tratando de sonar lo suficientemente seria como para ahuyentar a su maestra.

\- Tu serías incapaz de hacerme daño querida.- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Esta posó una de sus manos en la de la joven.- Regina ese joven necesita de tu ayuda.-

\- Ana no le puedes creer. - dijo soltándose bruscamente.

\- Después de lo que presencie, le doy el beneficio de la duda. - Regina negaba con la cabeza. - Regina el me prometió que podía devolverme a mi hija y que podría devolverte a tus padres…- Regina la miró triste.

\- Ana tu hija y mis papas murieron hacen años; ellos no volverán jamás. Ese muchacho se esta burlando de nosotras.- trataba de explicarle y hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Regina si no lo vas a hacer por el o tan si quiera por ti… hazlo por mi.- le decía suplicante. Regina la miró a los ojos, sentía que conocía desde siempre a esa mujer. Le había tomado un aprecio muy grande.

\- Esta bien, por ti. Y para que veas que todo esto es una locura.- Ana le sonrió de lado. Esta la tomo de la mano y las dos caminaron hacia el rubio. Regina fue la primera que habló.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y hazlo rápido- ordenó. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Regina en el fondo seguía siendo la misma.

\- Esto no dolerá.- el joven sacó otro frasco e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Ana. Apuntó con su varita a la cien de Regina quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Este saco su varita; Regina seguí en la misma posición. Esta abrio los ojos lentamente, se sentía un poco mareada. Ana se coloco frente a ella tomándola por la manos.

\- Regina…-

\- Ana…- decía mirándola confundida. - Mama! Eres tu !- dijo abalanzándose en un abraz. -Mama me encontraste. - a estas se les salieron algunas lagrimas. Habían está tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Regina abrió sus ojos como platos, se había olvidado por un segundo de Draco. Esta se separó de su madre y se volteo quedando frente al rubio el cual le sonrió satisfecho.

\- Bienvenida otra vez Regina.- le dijo juguetonamente el rubio. Esta sonrio negando con la cabeza y lo abrazo postrando sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio quien le correspondió el mismo.

\- Gracias por devolverme mi vida.- decía mientras seguían en el abrazo.

\- Por ti hasta mi propia vida te daría.- dijo mientras la apretaba más fuerte, no quería dejarla ir. Regina no pudo aguantarse y se separó un poco del rubio para postrar un leve beso en los labios de este.

\- Gracias- le dijo la joven para juego separarse por completo. Draco tosió tratando de recuperar la compostura. Las dos mujeres se dedicaron miradas cómplices.

-Regina, tu papa necesita de tu ayuda. Básicamente todos necesitamos de tu ayuda. Tu eres nuestra última esperanza.

\- Pero que paso?- decía preocupada. Su papa estaba en peligro.

\- Los mortifagos siguen marcando a todos aquellos que este en su contra, los torturan, los utilizan para que matar a otros brujos y luego los matan de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar. A la joven se le escapo una lagrima. Temía por la vida de su papa.

\- Y que puedo hacer yo, si Dumbledore y mi papa no han podido hacer nada, como rayos piensan que yo los puedo salvar o tan si quiera ayudar.- decía frustrada.

\- Tu no estas marcadas, a ti no te pueden controlar a menos que te de hagan un imperio. Ellos te han estado buscando por todo el mundo y por lo que veo no las encontraron. Lo cual sera una distracción para los mortifagos por que no se imaginaran que volviste al mundo mágico.

\- Pero a ti si te pueden controlar tu estas marcado, ya es un riesgo el que estés tú aquí con nosotras. -

\- Ellos piensan que estoy muerto, además la sabelotodo de Granger ha estado estudiando mi marca y la ha comparado con la marca de otros y para que ellos me puedan controlar toda su energía y concentración tiene que estar en mi, y no creo que ellos quieran estar perdiendo el tiempo buscándome a mi cuando a quien realmente buscan es a ti. - Regina comprendió.

\- Traes mi varita ?-

\- No, sigues siendo menor y pueden monitorearte con tu varita, pero te traje esta. Ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo.- dijo extendiéndomeuna varita negra como el carbon.

\- Gracias.-

La mirada de Regina se posó en su madre. Llevar a su madre con ella era ponerla en peligro.

-Mama…- la mujer no la dejo terminar.

\- Ni se te ocurra Regina, yo no me volveré a separar de ti.-

\- Mama te pueden hacer mucho daño, jamás me lo perdonaría, Se qu papa haría lo mismo. -

\- Regina sigo siendo tu madre, y me tienes que obedecer, nos vamos juntas.- ordenó. Regina miró a Draco recurriendo por su ayuda. Este se encogió de hombros, no se metería en ese tema. Ana miró a Regina desaprobadamente.

-Esta bien mama, lo que tu digas.- Ana la tomó de la mano.- Cuando nos vamos?-

\- Ahora.- dijo el rubio.

Los tres se agarraron de las manos y en un "plop" desaparecieron sin dejar huella alguna.

…

Por otra parte, Severus se encontraba en un tipo de celda, oscura sucia, solo podia ver la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Su cabello estaba mas largo de lo normal. Su barba había crecido bastante. No llevaba su ropa negra de siempre. Lo tenían vestido como un prisoners. Este también estaba descalzo. No pasaba un día que este no pensara en su familia. Este no sabia donde estaban o si tan siquiera estaban juntas. Sabia que estaban vivas por que los mortifagos todos los días desde que lo atraparon lo torturaban para que diese con el paradero de Regina. Era una buena señal pero dolorosa. Este ya se hacia a la idea que iba a morir y que jamás vería a su esposa y a su hija. Pero eso ya no le importaba, solo quería que estuviesen bien.

Este escucho los pasos que venían hacia su celda. La puerta se abrio haciendo que la claridad lastimara la vision del hombre. Dos hombres entraron y lo agarraron bruscamente llevándolo arrastrando. Al llegar, lo dejaro caer frente a Bellatrix quien sonríe malévolamente.

-Severus mira como estas- decía burlonamente. - Te vez terrible. - dijo con asco. - Mira lo mucho que le importas a tu familia.- Este río de manera burlona lo cual hirvió la sangre de la oscura mujer. Esta lo cacheteo fuertemente. - Eres un maldito infeliz.- decía mirándolo a los ojos.- Te vas arrepentir, nada de lo que haces valdrá la pena.- Este la miro con odio, hizo aguaje de abalanzarse hacia ella pero muchas punzada que sentía por todo su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Este todo los días a la misma hora era torturado. Usaban todo tipo de maldición y hechizos de tortura. Hechizos de latigos y para quemar eran los mas comunes. El hombre siempre terminaba inconsciente. Y al par de horas despertaba nuevamente en la celda oscura.


	23. Killian

Pasaron dos meses desde que Draco, Regina y Ana habían vuelto al mundo mágico. No podían quedarse en un solo lugar, por lo tanto, cada 2 días se movían de lugar por su seguridad. El clima era muy frío y a Ana se le hacia mas difícil seguir el paso de los jóvenes. Regina trataba de hacerle hechizos de calor pero al no tener tan siquiera una tienda de acampar, el hechizo no era muy duradero. Estaban buscando de alguna manera entrar a Hogwart. Solo habían estudiantes de sangre pura, la mayoría menores de 15 años. Los mortifagos querían hacer una especie de army, para que un futuro ellos pudieran gobernar de acuerdo a la ley de los mortifagos. Los estudiantes no les quedaba de otra mas que obedecer a los mortifagos. Si no lo hacían eran torturados hasta morir. Mucho de los estudiantes mestizos o impuros fueron escondidos en la sala de los menesteres que fue conjurada por el mismo Dumbledore, para que ningún mago o bruja marcado entrara a la misma.. Desgraciadamente, esto le costo la vida al director.

Flash Back

Luego de que Severus hubo enviado a su familia al otro mundo este se dirigió a la entrada del castillo donde también se encontraban mas profesores, incluyendo al director.

-Severus tenemos que llevar al resto de los estudiantes a un lugar seguro.- decía muy preocupado el anciano.

\- Albus el colegio esta rodeado de mortifagos y por marcados.- le dijo Severus. Sería muy arriesgado salir fuera del colegio.

\- Necesito que los reúnas a todos los estudiantes que puedas en el corredor del séptimo piso.- Severus lo miro cuestionante. "La sala de los menester?" Albus asintió con su cabeza rearfirmandole. Severus salió a grandes zancasadas hasta que desapareció entre los muros en un humo negro. Hacia tiempo que no hacia eso; era algo que solo los morifagos hacían pero era la manera mas cautelosa para que nadie lo siguiese. Dumbledore envió otros profesores a que también hicieran lo mismo. Al cabo de dos cuartos de hora, Snape fue en busca del director. Snape lo miro a los ojos con gesto de que ya había reunido a todos los estudiantes posible. Los dos se dirigieron al séptimo piso allí se encontraban muchos estudiantes los más pequeños aterrorizados y los mas grandes ansiosos.

El director camino hacia la pared apuntando con su varita e hizo aparecer dos grandes puertas de maderas que se abrieron ante todos. Dumbledore ordeno a todos que entraran.

-Aquí van a permanecer hasta nuevo aviso.- se dirigió a todos. - Va a necesitar a alguien que cuide de sus salud.- este miro a la enfermera quien entendió el gesto. Esta se adentro a la sala. Necesitarán de una madre que los guíe y los proteja.- dijo haciéndole señas a Mcgonagall quien camino con parsimonia mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su viejo amigo por tiempo indefinido. -Necesitarán personas que los preparen para cualquier batalla que pueda ocurrir.- dijo señalando a Hagrid, la profesora Hooch, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick y Trelawney. Estos asintieron en silencio, confiaban en el director. El director con un moviemiento de varita comenzó a conjurar algo que ni el mismo Severus lograba entender. Este se hizo un corte en su mano colocando gotas de su sangre en las cerraduras de las puertas. Se escucharon pasos y risas malévolas acercándose. Dumbledore apunto nuevamente con su varita a las puertas y estas se iban cerrando. .

-Huye Severus, vete de aquí, utiliza mi chimenea.- le dijo o mas bien ordeno.

\- Pero Albus no te puedo dejar solo que vas a hacer.-

-Necesito terminar de hechizar estas puertas para que ningún mortifago pueda enterar.- Severus lo miraba afligido. No podia dejarlo solo. Por más poderoso que fuera, seria un suicidio. El director continuo encantando las puertas. Este hechizo requería de mucha energía y ya se sentía agotado. Todavía podia ver a los estudiantes y profesores. Un gritillo de terror se escucho de una de las profesoras al ver un grupo de mortifagos acercándose. Severus se puso en guardia cuidando la espalda de Dumbledore quien rápidamente estaba terminado el hechizo. Los mortifagos empezaron a atacar a Severus y este con mucha agilidad los esciquivaba pero cada vez estaban mas cerca y eran muchos contra uno. Al terminar Dumbledore se voltio y entre el y Snape atacaban a los mortifagos. Un de los mortifagos hizo volara a Severus haciendo que este cállese contra la pared. La puerta ya estaba apunto de cerrarse y desaparecer por completo cuando Albus se interpuso entre Severus y un maleficio que fue lanzado hacia Snape. Este dio de lleno en el pecho del anciano. Esta fue la ultima escena que vieron los estudiantes y los profesores, luego la puerta desapareció. Severus se acerco al cuerpo del director el cual su mirada estaba perdida. Snape se saco un grito de dolor que fue escuchado por todo el colegio. El director había muerto, estaba vez si estaba muerto. Lagrimas de coraje comenzaron a salir. Los mortifagos se acercaron tomando a Snape por los hombros, quitándole su varita mientras lo golpeaban con las rodillas por su abdomen. Se lo llevaron dejando el cuerpo de Dumbledore tirado en el corredor. Snape sentía que todo estaba en cámara lenta. Habían matando básicamente a su padre. Lo ultimo que pudo divisar fue una luz azul que salía del pecho del director tomando forma de un Fénix.

Fin flash back.

El rostro de Regina estaba empapado en lagrimas. Draco le había narrado lo sucedido con Dumbledore. Su madre que también sollozaba la abrazaba fuertemente. Regina se dijo así misma que no descansaría hasta que todo los mortifagos fuesen atrapados, ella misma los mataría si fuese necesario.

-Draco y el resto de los estudiantes y profesores?- pregunto la joven.

-Pues la ultima vez los vi fue antes de empezar a buscarlas.- explicaba el rubio. - Dumbledore hechizo la sala de los menesteres de tal manera que solo deja pasar a gente del lado bueno. Ningún profesor sabe que hechizo o encantamiento utilizo el director. Fue muy poderoso.- Regina se sentía triste por lo de su abuelo. Pero eso le daría fuerza para continuar y pelear. Ella sabia que Dumbledore tenía mucha fe en ella. Estos se encontraban en una especie de cueva en las montañas. Regina y Draco escucharon un quejido proveniente de Ana.

\- Mama, estas bien?- pregunto Regina acercándose rápidamente a su madre.

-Eso creo.- decía Ana sosteniendo su abdomen.- Creo que solo necesito descanso, es todo- decía tratando de no alarmar a su hija. Hace algunos días Ana había estado sintiendo dolores en el abdomen y mareos, suponía que por el fuerte recorrido. Regina la ayudo a ponerle en pie pero Ana se desbalanceo Regina tuvo que sostenerla para que esta no cayera al frío suelo. Draco ayudo a Regina a sostener a su madre.

\- Mama esto no es normal, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital; estas enferma.- le decía Regina.

-No podemos, darnos ese lujo hija, nos pueden encontrar.

-Tu madre tiene razón Regina, seria muy arriesgado. - dijo el rubio.

\- Pero tenemos que hacer algo, ella no esta bien. No podemos continuar con ella así. Es mi madre Draco.- argumentaba la joven con algo de miedo. El rubio no sabia que contestarle; entendía a la perfección la preocupación de Regina.

-Hija no te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo fue un pequeño vertigo, es todo. Ya se me pasara.- decía animándola la mujer. Regina no estaba muy segura de eso y miraba a Draco suplicante.

\- Señora Snape, usted tiene familiares aquí en Londres?- la mujer lo miro algo alarmada. Por supuesto que tenía; sus padres estaban en Londres.

-Mama…- insitaba Regina.

\- Mis padres viven en Londres pero hace muchos años que no los he visto.- decía algo triste.

-Perfecto iremos allí y quizas un doctor te pueda ir a ver a su casa.- decía Regina animada. Su madre negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no Regina. Yo me jure que jamás volvería a verlos, no después de lo que me hicieron.- decía renagandosla mujer.

\- Mama, eso no importa en estos momentos, tienes que dejar tu orgullo a un lado.- le decía su hija en desaprobación.

\- Regina te dije que no.- decía ya un poco molesta la mujer lo cual sorprendió a Regina. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Draco no sabia si debía decir algo, opto por mantener silencio. - Regina,- comenzó a hablar mas calmada.- ellos son los culpables de que estuviésemos separada por tantos años. - Regina bajo su mirada triste, esta le tomo la mano a su madre quien la miraba triste.

\- Mama, te entiendo, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta que digamos con ellos, pero necesito que te vea un medico, necesito saber que estas bien. Quien sabe lo que le estén haciendo esos infelices a papa.- decía mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.- no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara a ti.- a Ana también se le salían las lagrimas. Extrañaba demasiado a su esposo, ni tan siquiera pudieron disfrutar sus primeras horas como marido y mujer.

\- Esta bien.-dijo la mujer. Regina miro a Draco haciéndole seña de que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer.

\- Necesito que pienses en el lugar donde viven tu padres Ana. Penetrare en tu mente para poder verlo y así poder hacer aparición.- la mujer asintió y cerro los ojos buscando es su mente ese lugar el cual alguna vez fue su hogar.

Acto seguido, Draco apunto con su varita pronunciando un Legermens. Y pudo meterse a la mente de la mujer. Pudo divisar una casa rodeada por una verja blanca. Este a los pocos minutos salió de la mente de la mujer. Esta se sintió mas mareada. Regina la sostenía por el brazo para apoyarla. Draco le hizo señas a Regina que estaba listo para hacer aparaicion. Regina y Ana tomaron la mano del muchacho quien luego hizo que desaparecieran. Draco pudo ver la misma casa que había visto en la mente de Ana. Regina también contemplaba el lugar. Unos quejosos de Ana llamaron la atención de estos. La mujer estaba vomitándo de rodillas en el suelo.. Esto de la aparición nunca le había asentido bien a su madre. Regina la ayudo a aguantando su cabello. La mujer algo avergonzada se levanto luego de limpiarse su boca. Regina la abrazo de lado de manera de apoyo. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa. Ana luego de pensarlo por unos breves segundos, toco el timbre de aquel lugar. Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de aquel lugar. Los tres estaban algo nerviosos y tensos, esperando a que aquella puerta se abriese. Cuando esto hubo ocurrido, una mujer de pelo grisáceo se asomo por la puerta tímidamente. La señora solo se pudo fijar en la presencia de su hija. Esta se llevo una mano a la la boca y otra a su pecho.

-Quien es mujer?- se escucho una voz de un hombre y pasos que vienen hacia la misma escena. Este abrio la puerta mas, y observo a Draco quien mantuvo su mirada firme y con orgullo. Miro a Regina quien se mordía su labio inferior. Y luego poso su mirada en su hija.

\- Ana!- exclamo el hombre. Hija!- decía sin poder creércelo- volviste …- dijo mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

\- No pensé, que me reconocerían. - dijo Ana con algo de sarcasmo.- Han pasado tantos años…-

\- Como no te íbamos a reconocer hija…- decía su madre acercandose a esta.- sigues igual de hermosa.- la mujer poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Ana quien luego de sentir su tacto suavemente la movió.

\- No vine porque quise.- Advertía la mujer.- vine porque Regina me lo pidió. - decía tomando de la mano a su hija. Los dos señores la miraban asombrados.

\- Ella…- decía la abuela de Regina señalándola- es tu hija…?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Ana asintió.

\- Después de todo, no mr pudieron separar del todo de ella.- dijo Ana sin la mas mínima consideración. La señora callo apenada. Regina le dio un level golpe a su mama en el brazo de manera de desapruebo.

\- Hola señora, realmente vinimos por su ayuda. - interrumpió algo tímida Regina.

\- Será mejor que nos adentremos- sugirió el rubio a Regina mientras recorría los alrededores con su mirada. Esto le pareció raro al otro hombre quien lo miro con cautela.

\- Nos permiten entrar?- pregunto Regina.

-Por su puesto querida vengan.- dijo enérgicamente la señora haciéndole paso hacia dentro de la casa. Los tres se adentraron al lugar. Lucia tan acogedor.

\- Les traeré una merienda y te.- dijo la señora- Procura no aullentarlos- se dirigió esta vez a su esposo de manera de advertencia. Todos tomaron asiento. Ana se notaba bastante incomoda.

-Hija…- quiso dirigirse el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya escuchaste a mama.- decia con recelo la mujer refiriéndose al comentario anterior que había hecho su callo, con una sonrisa triste. Este jamás se había perdonado el dolor que había causado en su hija, tampoco tenia el valor de mirar a su nieta; probablemnte lo odiaba. La madre de Ana llegaba con una bandeja con tazas y pequeños emparedados que estos no demoraron en devorar. Esto no paso inadvertido para la pareja de ancianos.

\- Y en que podemos ayudarlos?- pregunto la señora dulcemente.- Esta es su casa, aquí se pueden quedar cuando quieran.- Ana le sonrio levemente, su madre siempre era tan dulce.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia…- Regina no encontraba como explicarle todo esto de la magia. Esta comenzó por sacar su varita y haciendo aparecer en su mano una flor. El semblante de sus abuelos cambiaron totalmente. Regina comenzó a explicarle que ella era una bruja y de como había encontrado a su papa y de como luego su papa pudo encontrar a su mama. Ana de vez en cuando reafirmaba lo que su hija decia.

\- El punto es que en estos momentos el mundo mágico está en guerra, y nosotros logramos escapar, tenemos que regresarnos eventaualmente pero…- callo mirando a Ana quien le hizo gesto de que continuara. - Mama ha estado algo enferma estos últimos dos meses y necesitamos que un doctor la vea.-

\- Que tienes Ana?- pregunto su padre.

\- Son mareos y punzadas en mi abdomen, le dije a Regina que no se tiene que preocupar no es para tanto.- decia sin darle mucha importancia.

\- No hija, eso no es normal- le decia su madre preocupada- ahora mismo llamaremos a tu madrina, ella es enfermera.- La señora ordenó a su marido de que hiciera la llamada.

\- Mientras tu papa la llama, ustedes síganme para llevarlos a sus cuartos.- Ana no estaba segura, hacia anos que no ponía un pie en su habitación. Estos siguieron a la mujer. Primero se adentraron al cuarto de Ana. Esta vio que su cuarto seguía siendo el mismo. Nada había cambiado.

\- Tu padre, jamás me permitió mover nada.- decia con la mirada perdida.- Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que nos perdonarías y que algún día volverías.- Ana trago saliva tratando de alejar esos pensamientos triste.

\- Esta muy bonito tu cuarto mama.- decia Regina adentrándose un poco mas. Era de colores rosado , blanco y un leve amarillo.

\- El tuyo esta mas bonito- decia la mujer con una voecilla de emoción. Regina la miro confundida.- Nosotros también te hicimos un cuarto a ti. Ven -dijo tomándola de la mano llevándola hasta la próxima habitación. Era una habitación para una bebe. Con una cuna, una silla mecedora peluches por doquier. Sabanas de lana. Todo era blanco y lila. Regina no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón. Esta pudo haber sido su hogar, pudo haber compartido aquí parte de su niñez. Ana que contemplaba la pequeña habitación, no pudo evitar brotar un par de lagrimas. Draco abrazo a Regina por la espalda esta se recostó en el hombro del rubio.

Después de varios minutos estos volvieron a bajar hacia la sala. Su abuela les iba a cocinar mientras esperaban por la enfermera. En media hora la comida ya estaba lista y todos se pusieron a comer. Las mujeres de vez en cuando hablaban, haciendo que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso. Luego de comer, la enfermera llegaba. Esta le dio un caluroso abrazo a Ana. Hacía años que no veía a su ahijada. Las mujeres subieron a la habitación de Ana. Ana le explico los síntomas que tenía. La enfermera se quedaba pensando.

-Querida, tu estas casada?- pregunto la enfermera.

\- Si.- asintió la mujer.

\- Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste tu ciclo menstrual.- Ana y Regina se dedicaron miradas preocupadas.

\- Madrina, yo no puedo estar embarazada, si estoy casada pero mi esposo y yo no nos hemos visto por un año y medio.- Regina trago saliva temiéndose lo peor. Acaso su mama había estado con otro hombre en ese año que no tenía su memoria? Esto definitivamente complicaría las cosas.

\- Te traeré la prueba para que te la hagas solo para salir de las dudas- Ana asintió. La mama de Ana acompaño a la enfermera dejando a madre e hija a solas. Regina tomo asiento al otro lado de la cama.

-Mama, en ese tiempo en que no tenias tu memoria…- Ana la observo algo confundida- tu no estuviste con otros hombres?- pregunto tratando de no ofender a su madre.

\- No Regina, no estuve con ningún hombre durante ese tiempo.- aseguro su madre. Regina se alivio al escucharla. Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio. De pronto se escucho un gemido de Ana mientras se aguantaba su abdomen.

\- Mama!- exclamo Regina. - Mama que te pasa?- decia mientras la agarraba por la espalda. La respiración de Ana era agitada. Regina estaba asustada. Se escucharon los pasos de varias personas, todos se habían adentrado a la habitación. La enfermera recostó a Ana boca arriba, la respiración de esta estaba mas calmada. Para sorpresa de todo la barriga de Ana había crecido considerablemente. Regina le dirigía miradas preocupadas a Draco. Los padres de Ana no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Querida si antes no estabas segura…- dijo la enfermera algo alterada por lo que había presenciado.- ahora estoy mas que segura de que estas embarazada.- Ana toco su barriga algo asustada. Como podría ella estar embarazada cuando habían pasado mas de un año desde que tuvo relaciones sexuales. Esto era imposible.

\- Esto es algo que esta enfermera no puede manejar Draco, necesitamos alguien de San Mugo o del mundo Mágico- decia una Regina muy preocupada.

-Regina no podemos llevar a tu madre a San Mugo probablemente este lleno de mortifagos. Sería un suicidio!- le expreso de manera obvia.

-San Mugo dijiste?- pregunto la enfermera- ustedes son magos?- pregunto la mujer algo estupefacta. Regina y Draco se dedicaron miradas.

\- Si- hablo el rubio. - Y usted?- la enfermera asintió mientras sacaba de su bolso su varita.

\- Por Merlin!- dijo Regina aliviada. -

-Tu también eres bruja?- dijo el viejo hombre algo confundido. Acaso el era mago y no lo sabia? En que mundo estaba viviendo?

\- Si,- dijo sonriéndole a Regina.- Hacen bien en estar aquí. El mundo mágico esta de mal en peor. Hay muchas personas marcadas y han habido demaciados asesinatos a impuros.- dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza.

\- Madrina que tengo? Porque mi barriga esta creciendo así de repente- pregunto Ana adolorida.

\- Esto es magia querida. De eso no hay duda.-

Regina le explico brevemente lo que había sucedido durante ese año en cual ellas no recordaban nada del mundo magico y del porque su padre lo había hecho. La enfermera apunto con su varita el abdomen de Ana la cual se aguanta el mismo con dolor. Esta le hizo un tipo de sonograms haciendo que todos pudiésemos ver lo que Ana llevaba en su vientre. Efectivamente llevaba un feto.

-Pero no entiendo como puedo estar embarazada y como es que esta creciendo tan rápido.- decia Ana algo alterada por lo que acaba de escuchar y por el dolor.

\- Querida la única explicación que te puedo dar y no es cien por ciento segura, es que cuando tu esposo les quito las memorias también les quito todo tipo de relación con magia. La criatura que estas cargando probablemente tenga magia por eso todo proceso de embarazo se detuvo y ha aparecido ahora cuando han recuperado sus memorias y magia.- trataba de explicar la enfermera Todo era muy confuso.

\- Entonces, usted quiere decir que mi mama estaba embarazada antes de que mi padre le quitara su memoria y el proceso de embarazo básicamente se congelo… y ahora- decia Regina tratando de entender lo que sucedía.- ahora el feto se está desarrollando mucho más rápido de lo normal?-

\- Es correcto señorita.- Al haber atrasado por tanto tiempo este embarazo, en cualquier momento Ana dará a luz.- Otro quejido de Ana los interrumpió. Su barriga crecía mas y mas.-

\- Por favor ayúdela- le decia Regina a la enfermera desesperada al ver a su madre en tanto dolor.

\- Necesito que todos salgan de la habitación. Los padres de Ana tenían gesto de preocupación, ellos no sabían nada de magia, pero sabían que lo que le estuviese pasando a su hija no era bueno. Todos salieron a excepción de la enfermera y Regina quien aguantaba a su madre por la mano de manera de apoyo. La enfermera hizo aparecer las herramientas necesarias para recibir a la criatura. Ana respiraba profundamente para ayudarse con el dolor.

\- Mi mama estará bien verdad?- le pregunto.

-Eso espero querida, ha sido la primera vez que he tratado una situación como esta.- a la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podia perder a su madre.

\- Todo saldrá bien mi vida.- le decia Ana a u hija animándola.

\- Lo se mama. Por favor se fuerte…- Ana le medio sonrio.- no me abandones …- fue lo único que pudo decir por que un grito de dolor de Ana la interrumpió.

\- Ana ahora mas que nunca debes de ser fuerte. Necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.- Ana asentía ligeramente. Regina trataba de secarle el sudor acumulado en su frente. Se escuchaban los gritos de Ana por toda la casa. Draco encanto un muffliato para no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Después de unos 15 minutos se escucho detrás de la puerta el llanto de un bebe. La madre de Ana que había preparado el baño de Ana para la criatura, se adentro y lo cargo llevándolo a la cálida agua, le quito los rastros de sangres lo envolvió en una sabana y se lo llevo a su hija, que yacía agotada en la cama. Regina solo le pasaba toallas mojadas por su cara y brazos para hacerla sentir mejor. Ana se recostó en el espaldar de su cama lista para cargar a su bebe.

\- Es un niño mama.- le decia Regina. Ana sonrio mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban. Tenía a su bebe en los brazos. No pudo evitar sentir una nostalgia al recordar como nunca pudo cargar a Regina en ese momento. Era como si la vida le estuviese dando otra oportunidad.

Todos se adentraron a la recamara cuando ya Ana estaba vestida mas decente. Su padre no pudo evitar llorar y sentirse avergonzado. Su hija jamás lo perdonaría y muy merecido que se lo tenía. Daba Gracias a dios que pudo ver a su hija feliz aunque fuese una ultima vez. Regina salió de la habitación algo cansada, presenciar un parto definitivamente no era nada fácil. Draco la secundo.

-Regina…- la llamo. Esta se volteo y le sonrio triste.

\- Me da tanto gusto ver a mi mama feliz.-

-Y porque esa cara?- dijo tomándola por el mentón.

\- Seré la mujer más egoísta de este mundo si te dijera que me dan algo de celos?- dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Draco la abrazo mientras reía levemente.

\- Jamás, tu eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido.- la muchacha acepto el abrazo. - Es normal que te sientas así, tu nunca pudiste estar con tu mama a esa edad. Me imagino que es como una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia no?- le pregunto el joven

-Al parecer esa barba y bigote te han ayudado a ser mas sabio Draco- dijo bromeando. Este negó con la cabeza. Estos se separaron.

-Que pasara ahora? Mi mama tiene que quedarse aquí. Nosotros tenemos que continuar, tengo que salvar a papa.-

\- Así sera lo haremos amor.- dijo el rubio.- Por ahora disfruta de este momento lindo con tu mama. No sabemos que pasara luego.- le sugería el joven. Regina trato de ignorar el hecho de que le haya llamado "amor".

-Tienes razón- dijo mirando hacia la puerta del la habitación de su madre. Draco la contemplaba, este bajo su mirada hasta la mano de la joven quien llevaba un anillo.

\- Veo que si te ha gustado el anillo.- dijo señalando su mano.

\- Sabes… en el fondo siempre supe que habías sido tu el que me lo había mandado. - en el dedo indice de la joven, lo rodeaba un anillo que había recibido de regalo en su cumpleaños numero 15. Una serpiente aguantando una perla. Regina hizo aguaje para alejarse pero este la alo por la mano haciendo que los dos quedaran a sentimetros de sus bocas mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Esta no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior al bajar la mirada a los labios pálidos del rubio. Este sin esperar mucho tiempo, poso sus labios en los de esta, Regina dejando el orgullo atrás, correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus mano a la nuca del muchacho. Estuvieron besándose por un gran lapso de tiempo. Se separan al escuchar como sus familiares salían de la habitación de Ana. Regina se acomodaba su ropa disimuladamente, pero sus nervios la delataban. Esta ignoro las miradas cómplices de las mujeres y se adentro al cuarto con su mama, quien le daba a cargar a su hermano.

\- Que nombre le pondrás?- le preguntaba Regina a su mama.

\- No se querida. Si estoy segura que su segundo nombre sera Severus.- Regina arrugo la nariz. -Queria saber si quieres tener el honor de nombrar a tu hermanito.- le menciono Ana. Regina la miro sorprendida. Por supuesto que le gustaría nombrar a su Hermanito. Regina sele quedo mirando a la criatura.

\- Te gusta … Killian?-

\- Killian Severus.- repitió su madre.- Regina le miraba esperando su aprobación. - Me gusta. - dijo Ana.

\- Bienvenido a la familia Killian.- le decia Regina mientras delicadamente posaba un beso en la cabeza de su hermano.


	24. Regreso a Hogwarts

Regina y Draco se encontraban encantando hechizos protectores y de invisibilidad a la casa de sus abuelos con la atenta mirada de todo los presentes. Regina aviso que por su seguridad ninguno de ellos podían salir de los limites de la casa. Podrían ser vistos. La enfermera y amiga de la familia se comprometió a permanecer con ellos hasta que Regina regresara. Ella era mayor como de unos 60 años pero era bruja, y el hecho de que tuviese magia era una ventaja y menos temor le daría a Regina al dejar su madre y a su recién nacido hermano. Regina entro al cuarto donde estaba su madre sentada en una mecedora con la criatura en brazos. La joven no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica cada vez que veía a su madre cargando a su hermanito. Ana levanto la mirada sonriendo.

-Madre, ya es hora.- le dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. La sonrisa de Ana fue desvaneciendo.

-Yo… quisiera poder acompáñalos.- contesto Ana poniéndose en pie mientras colocaba al bebe en su pequeña cuna.

-Lo se madre, pero ahora tienes que velar de Killian, ahora el te necesita mas que yo. No te niego que me siento mucho más aliviada que la señora Teresa se quedará aquí. - Ana se le abalanzó a su hija y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho Regina. Prométeme que lo harás.- Regina asintió mientras tenía recostado su rostro en el hombro de su madre. Esta se separo y se dirigió a su hermanito. Le dedico un leve beso en la frente.

-Mama…- se dirigió la joven.- Mientras estés aquí, trata de hacer las pases con los abuelos. No sabemos que pueda pasar con todo esto de la guerra. - Ana quiso interrumpirla pero Regina prosiguió.- Se que todavía te duele lo que te hicieron mama, pero están arrepentidos, no te pido que los perdones por completo pero por lo menos, aprovecha el tiempo que les pueda quedar.- Regina era una joven bastante optimista pero todos estos días tenía mal presentimientos. Ana no dijo nada y solo asintió mientras le dedicaba otro abrazo. Regina salió de la habitación dejando a una triste Ana. Se despidió de sus abuelos y le dijo que los perdonaba, aunque no fuera del todo cierto pero si no se volvían a ver al menos tendrían un bonito recuerdo. Se encontró con Draco a las afueras de la casa, pusieron unos últimos hechizos y salieron del los limites de la casa. Al mirar atrás no habían rastros de la casa de sus abuelos. Estos se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron. Ahora su meta era adentrarse a la sala de los menesteres donde se suponía y esperanzaban que tuvieran los sobrevivientes.

Por otro lado se encontraba Snape sentado con sus manos rodeando sus rodillas. Cada vez se sentía peor. En sus peores días deseaba y pedía a gritos que lo mataran. Los mortifagos burlonamente lo torturaban pero no lo mataban. Escucho pasos que se acercaban a su obscura celda. De la puerta apareció un hombre rubio de pelo largo con una bandeja de comida en manos. Se acerco con cautela al hombre y poso la bandeja cerca de los pies de Snape. Severus no levanto la mirada.

-Severus…- el hombre levanto su fría mirada. - Se escuchan rumores de que han visto a tu hija y al mío.- Snape no le creía.

\- Jamás podrán encontrarla.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que los encuentren, solo pensé que te haría sentir un poco mejor.- Severus lo miraba severamente. El rubio salió de la celda y nuevamente esta quedo oscura. Ahora Snape estaba preocupado, si Regina había vuelto quien sabe como, el no podría estar ahí para protegerla.

Por otra parte se encontraban Regina y Draco escondiéndose en Hogsmeade. Había sido muy peligroso haberse tan siquiera acercado, pero era el único lugar donde podrían conseguir pasajes secretos para llegar a Hogwarts. Estos llevaban puestos capas negras para tratar de pasar inadvertidos lo cual no iba a ser muy probable. Para su sorpresa el pueblo no estaba tan abandonado. Magos y brujas caminaban de una tienda a otra. Draco le explico que actuaban como si no pasara nada porque probablemente estaban marcados y eran manipulados por los mortifagos. Esto a Regina hizo que se erizara la piel. Regina había escuchado sobre un pasadizo que había en Honeydukes, pero Draco sugirió mejor el de cabeza de puerto. Lo único malo era que no sabían quienes iban a estar en el bar. Draco le hechizo a Regina tornando su cabello rubio tratando de que esta no se pareciera, para los que no la conocieran pues esta podía pasar desapercibida. Draco se veía un poco distinto con su barba y bigote. Estos antes de adentrarse se cambiaron su ropa. Al entrar vieron que el lugar no estaba muy lleno, nadie se inmuto tan siquiera a mirarlos. Estos se acercaron a la barra, el tabernero se voltio y les pregunto que deseaban de tomar, Regina pudo notar que el hombre tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Esto puso a Regina algo nerviosa. Draco como quien lo quería la cosa, Se quito su chaqueta dejando notar su marca y actuando como si eso fuese normal. Estos tomaron sus tragos disimuladamente. Regina jamás había probado un trago que quemara tanto su garganta y esófago. Esta miro a Draco arrugando la nariz.

-Disculpe caballero, donde esta el baño?- le pregunto Draco al tabernero. Este les dedico una mirada seria y señaló con la cabeza los mismo. A Regina se le hacia familiar el hombre. Estos caminaron por un pasillo donde habían dos puertas; supusieron que los baños pero al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta semi abierta, estos se dedicaron miradas, sacaron sus varitas y se dirigieron hacia la misma. Al estar bastante cerca Draco le hecho un vistazo al lugar, al parecer no había nadie. Los dos se adentraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro. Era como una pequeña sala, el lugar se veía deteriorado. Lo único bonito que tenía era un cuadro de una joven mas o menos de su edad. La joven los miraba seria y con suspicacia.

-Tengo entendido que ella puede abrir el pasadizo.- le dijo Draco. Regina trago saliva antes de hablar.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a adentraron a Hogwarts.- decía con voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que el cuadro la escuchara. La joven imito una leve sonrisa sarcástica y negó con la cabeza. - Por favor, mis amigos están ahí. Necesito que me ayudes.- decía rogante Regina. El cuadro se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, luego poso su mirada en el brazo de Draco. Regina entonces entendió.

-El ya había sido marcado antes por Voldemort a el no le afecta a menos que lo vean directamente.- Regina se alzo sus mangas mostrándole sus antebrazos. - Por favor necesito salvar a mi padre y necesito ayuda de mis compañeros.- La joven la miro dudosa, se mordía su labio de manera nerviosa. Esta se fue alejando a grandes zancadas. - No te vayas, nooo.- Regina comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Draco la tomo por los hombros de manera de apoyo.

\- Sera mejor que busquemos otro pasadizo.- le comento el rubio, esta asintió triste. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, escucharon la puerta ser forcejara. Regina y Draco sacaron sus varitas apuntando hacia la puerta. Se escucho la voz del tabernero molesto. Los dos tenían la respiración agitadas, lo menos que querían era crear bullicio y que los descubrieran. De pronto, se escucharon otros pasos, estos no podían distinguir de donde provenían. Para sorpresa de estos la joven del cuadro volvía casi corriendo y cuando ya estuvo cerca el cuadro se abrió como una puerta dejando ver la figura de dos personas; Harry e Ileana. Regina no pudo evitar emitir un gritillo al verlos. Draco la hizo callar. Estos le hicieron señas a Regina y a Draco para que se adentraran. Lo hicieron y el cuadro nuevamente se cerro. Para cuando el tabernero casi derriba la puerta, ya no había rastro de los jóvenes. No hubo tiempo de hablar, estos corrían rápidamente por el pasadizo. Después de varios segundos, lograron salir al otro lado del camino. Regina no pudo evitar que lagrimas saliesen al ver a todos aquellos estudiantes que permanecían escondidos en aquel lugar; habían llegado a la sala de los menesteres. Ileana se le abalanzo a su amiga.

\- Regina no sabes cuanto me alegre de volverte a ver, pensé que…- la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había comenzado a llorar. Todos estaban felices de verlos. La profesora McGonagall se acerco a estos también les dedico un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegro que este bien mi niña.- le dijo la animaga.

\- Donde has estado todos estos últimos dos años Regina?- le pregunto la enfermera.

\- Es una larga historia que luego con gusto les contare. Ahora necesito que me ayuden, todos. No podemos quedarnos por siempre aquí, tenemos que enfrentar a los mortifagos, pelear y salvar a todas esa personas que han sido marcadas. - Hubo un silencio fúnebre.

\- Regina, no es tan fácil. Los marcados no controlan sus pensamiento o acciones, ellos son victimas de los mortifagos, atacarlos seria algo injusto. -dijo Hermione. Regina se quedo pensativa; aclarando sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que es bastante claro…- se escucho una voz entre la multitud de estudiantes. Luna hablaba con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

\- Que es claro?- pregunto Draco con algo de impaciencia. La rubia le sonrió.

-Solo tenemos que pelear con los mortifagos, son los que controlan a los marcados. Mientras menos mortifagos menos personas podrán controlar.- termino de decir.

\- Eres brillante Luna.- dijo Regina. - Como cuantos Mortifagos hay en el castillo?- pregunto.

\- Yo me he transformado algunas veces- dijo la profesora McGonagall,- he salido y no hay muchos, no he visto a Bellatrix poner un pie en el castillo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de acabar con los mortifagos que están en el castillos y luego hacer encantamientos de protección. Eso nos dará tiempo para hablar con los otros estudiantes que siguen afuera. Tengo entendido que ellos no están marcados, probablemente estén asustados.- todos la escuchaban dudosamente.- Tenemos que unirnos, no podemos permitir que mas vidas se estén perdiendo por culpa de esos mortifagos. Tenemos que pelear por nuestra libertad. No va a ser fácil. Muchos de ustedes ya pasaron por algo similar con Voldemort. Bellatrix no es nada comparado con el. Se que ustedes también tienen familiares que han sido marcados, tenemos que liberarlos. - todos se les quedaban viendo. - Quien esta conmigo?- pregunto al aire. Todos se miraban. Harry levanto su mano seguido de Ileana. Muchas otras manos se divisaban. Los profesores también se unieron.

\- Cual es el plan?- pregunto la profesora Sprout.

\- No se si usted concuerde conmigo profesora McGonagall, pero creo que lo primero es salir de esta sala cada diez estudiantes atacaran un mortifago. Sera mas fácil y mas seguro.

\- Ya escucharon hagan sus grupos, hemos entrenados por mas de un año encerrados, es hora de poner en practica todo lo que les hemos enseñado .- se escucharon gritos de lucha por parte de los estudiantes.

\- Señorita Snape, encárguese de los grupos, nosotros los profesores nos encargaremos de poner encantamientos protectores al castillo.- Regina asintió ligeramente y abrazo por ultima vez a la anciana.

Cada grupo tenía un líder; estudiantes con mas experiencia o edad los guiarían. Al estar todos listos las puertas de la sala de los Menesteres se abrieron. Todos salieron con paso firme y se dispersaron por el castillo. Regina le dedico un ultimo beso a Draco quien nuevamente le apunto a su cabello haciendo que este se tornara negro otra vez. No, fue fácil, hubo más mortifagos de lo esperado. Pero al haber un grupo enfrentándose a un solo mortifago la lucha era menos pesada. El resto de los estudiantes se miraban asustados, no atacaban a ninguno de los bandos. Los profesores se aseguraron de que no quedase ni un solo mortifago dentro dl castillo para luego comenzar con los hechizos protectores. Pronto una burbuja transparente cubrió el castillo. Se escuchaban gritos de alegría por mucho de los estudiantes. Regina se sentía satisfecha, ahora solo era esperar a que se apareciesen el resto de los mortifagos, para tomarlos de sorpresa. Tenía miedo no lo negaba, pero jamás se daría por vencidas, hasta el final.

Por otro lado, en una casa bastante lúgubre y abandonada, se encontraba Bellatix que echaba humo por las orejas. Le llego la noticia de lo sucedido en Hogwarts y del regreso de Regina. Esta hizo buscar a Severus quien fue traído arrastrando hasta los pies de la mortifaga.

-Snape, no sabes de que me acabo de enterar.- dijo sarcástica. El hombre no dijo nada. - A tu hija se le ocurrió la brillante idea de revelarse contra nosotros.- Snape abrió los ojos como plato.- ellos piensan que se han apoderado de Hogwarts- dijo con risas. - Tontos e imbéciles.- dijo con repudio. Esta lo tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirase. - Creo que es hora de que padre e hija se reencuentren, después de tanto tiempo- dijo con risa burlona. Snape hizo aguaje de abalanzarse pero dos hombre lo agarraban fuertemente. Esta hizo aparecer una navaja bastante afilada. La roso por la cara de Snape amenazantemente. Esta comenzó afeitarlo con la misma, provocando gruñidos por parte del hombre.

\- Que mala impresión quieres dar, te vez terrible. A tu hija no le gustaría verte tan demacrado.-

-Cállate maldita.- Paff! La mujer lo abofeteó.

-Que mal agradecido eres.- decía fingiendo estar sentida. - Ya saben que hacer, prepárenlo que hoy este imbécil pagara por traidor. - dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombres. Estos se lo llevaron Snape trataba de forcejear pero era inútil. Este fue llevado a una especie de ducha donde lo dejaron totalmente desnudo. Sin que Snape se lo esperara, agua bastante caliente comenzó a salir mojando al hombre. Este se mordía su labio para evitar sacar un grito de dolor. Después de varios minutos la ducha se apago. La piel del hombre estaba rosada por el calor del agua. Este fue llevado a una habitación donde se encontraban Bella esperándolo. Con un toque de varita este quedo vestido con su túnica negra y capa. Bella apunto con su varita el mojado cabello y lo corto dejándoselo como dos pulgadas por arriba de sus hombros.

\- Severus ahora te vez mucho mejor.- decía la mujer que posaba sus manos en el pecho del hombre. Este bruscamente le quito las manos. Esta río maliciosamente. Esta le hizo una seña a uno de los mortifagos quien bruscamente tomo el brazo de Snape dejando ver la marca, esta punto al brazo del hombre. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su semblante cambio.

-Ahora veremos que tan útil me vas a ser maldito traidor. - todos rieron. Snape parecía estar hipnotizado.

-Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Bella. Este la miro y le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

-Matar a todo aquel que se oponga a nosotros.- Bella esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-Ustedes encárguense del resto de los estudiantes maten a cualquiera que se oponga, sin piedad alguna. Yo y Snape nos iremos a darle una visita a Regina. Juntos como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo lo ultimo con una risa malévola. Pronto se vio muchas figuras negras volar por encima de la oscura casa; entre ellos Snape quien estaba siendo controlado por Bellatrix.

Mientras tanto en el castillo todos los estudiantes y profesores permanecían en guardia, sabían que lo peor estaba por comenzar. Regina por otro parte se encontraba en la sala de menesteres donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del director en una especie de caja fúnebre de cristal. McGonagall especialmente le había hecho un hechizo de embalsamamiento el cual no permitía que el cuerpo del mago se deteriorada. Este tenía un semblante de paz. Regina no pudo evitar llorar al saber que este jamás despertaría. Su abuelo, le había ayudado tanto, había sido muy comprensivo con ella. Ella sabia que siempre había podido contar con el. Jamás lo olvidaría. Estaba dispuesta a vengar su muerte. Detrás de Regina aprecio Draco.

-El mejor ser humano que he conocido.- menciono el rubio. Regina sonrió triste mientras asentía. El rubio la abrazo de lado, esta reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Fue una injusticia que lo mataran.- dijo con voz cortada la joven.

\- Si. Pero murió por lo que se había dedicado toda su vida; mantener a salvo a sus alumnos. El se sacrifico por nosotros y por tu papa.- Al rubio se le salió una lagrima. Dumbledore a sido como una padre para todos, mucho mejor de lo que fue el mío.- El rubio levanto su varita la cual brotaba una tenue luz.- Por Dumbledore.- dijo. Regina lo imitó.

\- Por el mejor director y abuelo que he tenido- Se quedaron parados varios minutos observando al director.

De pronto se escucho un estruendo que estremeció todo el castillo. Draco y Regina supieron que ya la hora de pelear había llegado. Estos salieron de la sala de menesteres. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. Corrieron hasta la entrada del castillo donde de encontraban los profesores y algunos estudiantes. El resto estaba posicionado en distintas partes del castillo. Los profesores habían pronunciado el encantamiento "Piertotum Locomotor" Y las estatuas de piedra se unieron a ellos. No podían distinguir quien era quien de los mortifagos solo podían ver muchas sombras negras en el aire y un gran ejercito de marcados que parecían hipnotizados. Las estatuas de piedras fueron ordenadas a no dejar pasar a ningún marcado pero sin lastimarlos, solo como una gran muralla de piedra, así no había razón de atacarlos y daba tiempo a matar a los mortifagos. Los mortifagos comenzaron a romper la burbuja de protección que cubría el castillo. Después de unos largos minutos esta desapareció Los mortifagos se acercaron peligrosamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo único que se podía deslumbrar eran luces de diferentes colores por los aires. Regina, Draco, Harry e Iliana, salieron corriendo en busca de Bellatrix. Por el camino se toparon con uno que otro mortifago; los cuales pudieron atacar con bastante facilidad ya que eran cuatro contra uno o dos mortifagos. Los cuatros se adentraron al gran comedor cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Alguien ha visto a Bellatrix?- pregunto Regina. Todos negaron.

\- Regina tenemos que hacer algo pronto.- dijo Harry.

La chica no pudo contestar ya que la puerta del gran lugar se abrió o mas bien exploto, dejando entrar a dos mortifagos. Regina no lo podía creer. Se llevo las manos a la boca. Todos retrocedieron hasta las escaleras del comedor con varita en mano. Snape y Bellatrix habían hecho aparición en el lugar. A Regina le templaba la mano. El hecho de que su padre estuviese siendo controlado era bastante peligroso. Aún permaneciendo en el bando bueno, el era un peligro para todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino. Ahora que estaba del lado oscuro seria mucho mas peligroso y Regina seria incapaz de tan si quiere hacerle un rasguño.

-Vaya vaya.- decía la mortifaga.- esas no son maneras de recibirnos después de tanto tiempo Regina. Que falta de modales, deberías darme las gracias. Después de todo, te traje a tu querido padre.- decía burlona. Snape permanecía con su mirada seria. Como si nunca hubiese visto a Regina ni a ninguno de los presente.


	25. Regreso a Hogwarts Parte 2

Todos permanecían en guardia, esperando a cualquier movimiento que hiciesen los dos mortifagos.

-Deja a mi padre, mejor enfréntate a mi mujer a mujer.- dijo Regina quien había avanzado pero Draco la detuvo por el brazo.

-Mujer? Tu eres solo una escuincla que juega a ser una heroína. Además, por nada del mundo me perdería lo que esta a punto de suceder.- dijo con toda su maldad. -Desármalos!- ordenó a Snape quien con una sacudida de mano desarmó a todos menos a Regina. Se escuchaban gritos de burla por parte de Bella.

-Regina sal de aquí- levanto la voz Draco. Regina no sabía que hacer, no podía abandonar a sus amigos.

-¡Átalos!- ordenó Bella nuevamente y Snape con un movimiento de varita los tiro contra la pared haciendo que ramas verdes apareciesen por las paredes rodeando y apretando fuertemente a Draco, Ileana y Harry dejándolos totalmente inmóviles.. Regina con mucho temor levanto su varita señalando a Bella. Su padre la apuntaba.

\- Papa, se que estas ahí.- Se escuchó una carcajada de Bella. Regina la ignoró.- Papá mírame a los ojos. Soy yo, Regina.- decía inútilmente ya que Snape no parecía tan siquiera escucharla.

-A ver Severus entretennos un poco- dijo señalándose y señalando a los que estaban atados. Snape se puso en guardia apuntando a Regina, está lo imito, pero no estaba segura de poder a abatirse a un duelo con su padre.

Snape no pronunciaba nada, a este le bastaba con mover su varita. Sin que Regina se lo esperase este la hizo volar por los aires haciendo que esta cayese en las duras escaleras. Regina se sentía aturdida, pasaron unos 20 segundos para cuando pudo volver a reponerse. Bella observaba todo cómodamente desde una de las mesas.

-Contusium- gritó la joven al ponerse de pie nuevamente. Snape hizo que el hechizo rebotara a otra parte.

-Levicorpus- este nuevamente lo esquivo. Así siguieron por un buen rato. Regina inútilmente lanzaba hechizos pero su padre las esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Esta se sentía cansada y adolorida de tantas veces que este la hacia volar hasta golpearse con la pared o escalera. Bella reía burlonamente. Draco y los demás gritaban pidiendo ayuda o insultando a la mortifaga quien hacia oídos sordos.

\- Sectunsempra- dijo rápidamente Regina, pero nuevamente fallo. Snape rio sarcásticamente.

\- Te atreves a usar mi propia maldición en mi contra.-

-Papá por favor, tienes que despertar, ella te esta manipulando. Tu jamás me harías daño. - le decía Regina a quien sus ojos se le humedecían. Snape se acercó a ella lentamente y señalándole con la mano la hizo elevarse. Regina sentía una presión en su garganta como si la estuviesen ahorcando. Poco a poco sentía como se quedaba sin aire. Este la soltó bruscamente haciendo que esta cayera mucho más fuertes al suelo. Regina sintió como sangre salía de su cabeza. Esta se intentó colocar pero no pudo sentía que en cualquier momento se rendiría.

-Que estas esperando Snape… tortúrala.- le ordenó Bella. El hombre levantó su varita señalando a Regina.

-Crucio- pronunció. El gran comedor se lleno de gritos de dolor por parte de Regina. Ileana quien ya estaba cansada de tanto gritar comenzó a llorar. Draco trataba de zafarse de las gruesas ramas. Regina jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, pensaba que era peor que la misma muerte. El hombre paro cuando Bellatrix se le acercó tomándolo por la espalda.

-Bien hecho Sev, bien hecho.- dijo Bella quien le dedicó un frío beso en la mejilla del hombre. Regina todavía sentía punzadas en todo su cuerpo. Esta tenía la respiración agitada y su labio sangraba por morderlo por el dolor. Bella se acercó a la muchacha agarrándola bruscamente por el cabello provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de esta.

-No sabes el gusto que me da verte así maldita. Pero mas gusto me dará ver como tu padre te mata y ver su asquerosa cara cuando vea que el mismo te ha matando.- dijo la mortifaga con furia. Regina solo se quejaba no tenía fuerzas para forcejear. La mujer la arrastró por el cabello hasta dejarla frente a Snape. La mujer le susurró algo en el oído al hombre y al separase sonrió maliciosamente. El hombre alzó su varita apuntando a Regina, esta lo miro triste.

\- Puedo decir unas últimas palabras..- dijo con voz cortada la joven. Bella le hizo señas a Snape de que esperara.

\- Por supuesto, pierde la poca dignidad que te queda- dijo la mortifaga.

-Papa, quizás para cuando estés consciente, yo este muerta pero no quiero que te culpes. Te agradezco por haber aceptado mi custodia aquel día en el hospital.- le dedicó una leve sonrisa al recordar ese momento.- Se que te hubiese gustado tenerme desde pequeña, pero antes de que esta maldita me mate quiero confesarte algo que te hará muy feliz.- el hombre la miraba atentamente.- Mama quedo embarazada antes de que nos quitaras las memorias. Eres padre nuevamente y me alegra que esta vez tengas la oportunidad de críalo desde bebe.- las lágrimas de la joven caían en el suelo.

-Que bonitas palabras, muy conmovedor. Mátala Severus.- el hombre apunto a la joven. Draco y Harry gritaban desesperados. Los labios de Snape se movían pronunciando unas palabras.

Este no terminó al ser interrumpido por Lucius quien venía acompañado de dos mortifagos.

\- Expelliarmus.- grito el hombre rubio. Y la varita de Snape salió volando y este también quedando inconsciente. Apuntó a los otros tres jóvenes haciendo que las ramas que los amarraban se rompieran mientras esto caían al suelo.

-Pero como te atreves imbécil.- gritó Bella. Los otros mortifagos intentaron atacarlo pero este fue más rápido y logró aturdirlos. Este fue a voltearse para atacar a Bellatrix, pero esta fue más rápida que el.

-Avada Kedavra!- gritó la mujer y el hechizo chocó de golpe en el pecho del hombre rubio quien por unos últimos segundo miró a su hijo a los ojos dedicándole una leve sonrisa y luego cayó contra el suelo. Se escuchó un grito de horror por parte las jóvenes, y un grito de dolor por parte de Draco. Este salió a grandes zancadas hacia la mujer quien lo atacó pero este lo esquivó.

\- Crucio- gritó la mujer y el rubio cayó de rodillas con el rostro todo rojo del dolor. Regina que ya había agarrado su varita apuntó a la mujer.

\- Sera la ultimas vez que harás daño maldita mortifaga.- Bella desvió su mirada a Regina. Quiso atacarla pero Regina fue más rápida.

\- Avada Kedavra- gritó Regina con todas sus fuerzas. Bellatrix cayó en la entrada del comedor con su mirada perdida. Draco seguía en el suelo mientras el efecto del cruciatus poco a poco desvanecía. Regina se quedó parada con la varita en mano. No le había importado haber conjurada la maldición imperdonable. Harry sostenía a Ileana a quien sus muñecas le sangraban por el fuerte amarre de las ramas. A paso lento e inseguros caminaron hacia su amiga.

Regina se dirigió a su padre quedando a su altura. Esta lo volteó, se acercó a su pecho para sentir si respiraba y si, lo hacia lentamente. Regina lo abrazó de lado mientras se echaba a llorar desconsolada. Había aguantado por mucho tiempo. Lo que si sabían es que Bellatrix jamás volvería a hacerles daño. Snape abría los ojos con pesadez sintiendo un bulto pesado en su pecho. Este se removió haciendo que Regina se retirara bruscamente para verle.

-Papa.- chilló la joven mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Esta solo se le abalanzó dándole un abrazo el cual Snape correspondió.

-Perdóname Regina, perdóname hija.- decía apretándola fuerte contra el. Jamás se hubiese perdonado si mataba a Regina. - Yo no sabía lo que hacia. Por favor perdóname- suplicaba Snape.

\- Ya paso papa. No te culpes, yo se que tú jamás me harías daño.- trataba de tranquilizarlo Regina.

-Pero lo hice- dijo separándola y llevo una de sus manos a la frente de Regina que seguía sangrando.

-Papa esto se curara, peor hubiese sido que jamás nos volviésemos a ver, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.- Dijo para luego acurrucarse en el cuello del hombre como niña pequeña. Este la abrazó paternalmente. Harry e Ileana ayudaron a Draco a poner se en pie. Draco les agradeció dándole una palmada en la espalda. Este seguía adolorido. Estos se acercaron a Regina y a Snape ayudándolos a pasarse también. Regina se balanza sobre Harry e Ileana. Daba gracias a Merlín que sus amigos no le haya pasado nada grave. Esta luego se dirigió a Draco y sin poder controlarse lo agarro por el rostro y lo beso sin importar que las estuvieran mirando. Draco se sonrojo un poco pero le correspondió el beso de la misma manera. Estos separaron sus bocas quedando solo sus frentes y nariz pegadas.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy.

-Te amo Regina. - dijo sonriendo de lado. Esta lo volvió a besar. Snape tosió falsamente interrumpiendo lo. Estos sonrieron entre el beso y luego se separaron.

\- Lamentó lo de tu padre Draco.- dijo Severus. El muchacho asintió tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas. Se acercó al cuerpo de su padre cerrándole los ojos. Regina lo tomó por el brazo abrazándose hacia el mismo de manera de apoyo.

-Murió por una buena causa.- dijo el rubio para dirigirse a Regina pasándole un beso en su cabeza.

\- Le estaré eternamente agradecida señor Malfoy.- dijo ya que el hombre básicamente le había salvado la vida al haber desarmado a su padre cuando estaba siendo controlado. El rubio le quito la capa a su padre y se la colocó encima cubriéndolo. Todos permanecieron allí por varios minutos de manera de respeto.

-Será mejor que nos regresemos con los demás todavía quedan algunos mortifagos.- dijo Draco. Todos asintieron y salieron uno por uno del lugar. Regina se quedó delante del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer mirándola con odio. Esta pronunció un hechizo que hizo que el cuerpo de Bellatrix se hiciese polvo. Su padre la miro sin decir nada. Esta se fue a retirar. La voz gruesa de su padre la hizo sobresaltar.

\- Regina cuidado, aléjate!- grito Snape. Regina quiso avanzar pero algo o alguien se lo impidió. Esta sintió unos dientes mordiendo su brazo haciéndola sangrar. Esta pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor por todo su cuerpo. Esta cayó convulsionado al suelo. Severus rápidamente apunto al mortifago que la había mordido montándolo. Los demás también se acercaron al escuchar el grito de Snape.

-Que demonios paso?- pregunto Draco.

-Regina!- exclamo Ileana. Snape se acerco a su hija quien seguía convulsionado.

\- No no nooooooo- gritaba el pelinegro.

-Que le pasa a Regina Snape. Dime.- dijo Draco o mas bien ordeno.

\- La ha mordido... el cabron la ha mordido.- dijo Snape acercándose al cuerpo de su hija. Draco se percató de la mordedura pero seguía sin entender.

-El mortifago era…- Ileana se llevo las manos a la boca.

\- Un licántropo- termino la oración Harry. Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal. Este se acercó a Regina.

-Haz algo Snape.- exigió el rubio.

-Busquen a Poppy yaaaaaaa!- gritó Snape. Ileana y Harry salieron corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a Regina. Snape se maldecía por no haber sido más rápido.

-Regina mi amor, tienes que ser fuerte.- decía Draco. Regina escuchaba la voz a lo lejos.

\- Regina mírame,-le decía su padre queriendo que esta no cerrase los ojos.- mírame hija, estoy aquí. Aquí estaré para protegerte, siempre.- le decía Severus.

A Regina se le fue nublando por completo la vista hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente. Lo ultimo que escucho fue un sollozo de su padre.


	26. Licántropa

Regina se encontraba recostada en la cama de la enfermería. Sentía sus palpados más pesado de lo normal. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente observando todavía acostada el lugar. Agudizó su oído para saber si todo había terminado. Afortunadamente, no se escuchaban ningún hechizo o pelea. Esta quiso sentarse, pero un dolor en su brazo derecho se lo impidió. El mismo estaba vendado. Esta no recordaba que le había sucedido. Su último recuerdo era haber desaparecido a Bellatrix y la voz de su padre alertándola. Pero no recordaba nada más. Esta vez se sentó teniendo más cuidado con su brazo. Miro hasta el despacho de la enfermera, pero no parecía que estuviese. Regina quería salir del lugar en busca de su papa, también de su mama que probablemente estaría preocupadísima. Sonrió nostálgica al pensar lo feliz que estaría su padre al ver a mama y a su bebe. Esta se iba a poner en pie cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Regina se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio entrar a su madre y a su padre al lugar.

-Regina mi amor, por fin despertaste. - dijo Ana con alegría.

-Mama, que haces aquí. Pensé que todavía seguías con los abuelos. - decía algo confundida. - ¿Cómo supiste y cuando la fuiste a buscar? - dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Draco me acompaño, hace una semana que los fui a buscar. - dijo el hombre para luego posar un beso en la cabeza de su hija. Regina miro a la nada confundida.

-Estuve inconsciente por una semana? - pregunto algo temerosa- ¿Que me paso?- Severus y Ana se miraron tratando de disimular su preocupación. Estos tomaron asiento en ambos lados de la cama de Regina.

-Regina, cuando salíamos del gran comedor el día en que nos enfrentamos- Severus no sabía que palabras adecuadas usar.

-Papa…- dijo Regina tragando saliva. - ¿Que me ocurrió?, me estas asustando. -

-Hija, no quiero que te alteres, necesitas estar tranquila. - Regina lo miraba desconfiada. - Antes de salir del comedor un mortífago te mordió. - Esta se miró su brazo. Severus dudo por unos segundos, pero mientras más rápido Regina se enterase mejor. - El hombre era un licántropo. ¿Sabes lo que es un licántropo? - pregunto el hombre.

Regina no reaccionaba. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era un licántropo; un hombre lobo o en su caso una mujer loba. Esta se mantuvo con la boca semiabierta, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos para organizar sus pensamientos.

\- Regina…- llamo su madre quien colocaba una mano encima de la de Regina. Regina la quito rápidamente.

\- Yo…- balbuceaba. - Yo quiero estar sola- decía sin mirarlos y aguantándose la cabeza. Los dos padres se miraron preocupados.

\- Hija, sé que todo esto tiene que ser difícil para a ti, pero te prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar la manera y la poción necesaria para curarte. - le dijo rápidamente Snape. - Esta lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Papa, soy un monstruo. Soy un maldito monstruo. - grito lo último. Ana se puso en pie colocándose más cerca de su hija.

\- No digas eso mi amor. No eres un monstruo. - Regina la interrumpió.

\- ¿Tu que sabes? Eres una muggle, soy una mujer loba, cada luna llena me convertiré en un maldito lobo capaz de matar hasta mi familia. - dijo Regina enojada todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ana la miro triste, sí que no sabía mucho de magia, pero no quería que su hija se sintiera de esta manera.

\- Regina cálmate- ordenó su padre tratando de no sonar duro.

\- Quiero estar sola- ordenó la joven. Su padre la miro rogante. - Poppy-grito la joven. - Poppy- dijo nuevamente. - La enfermera entro algo cabreada.

\- Señorita Snape, no está en condiciones para alterarse.

\- Poppy diles que se vayan quiero estar sola- decía gritando y llorando. - quiero estar sola. - dijo lo último más para sí misma.

\- Profesor Snape, Ana querida, salgan la niña no puede sufrir este tipo de emociones, puede ser peligroso, no sabemos cómo reaccionará su cuerpo a este cambio. - dijo la enfermera algo apenada.

Sabía que esta situación tampoco sería fácil para los padres de la joven. Regina desvío su mirada al otro lado del lugar a evadiendo las miradas de sus padres. Snape y Ana se despidieron con un beso de su hija, y salieron de la enfermería a paso dudoso. Se escucharon los sollozos de la joven detrás de la puerta de la enfermería. Poco a poco esta fue callando, supusieron que Poppy la había dormido. Ana se abrazó a Severus triste. Parecía que nunca iban a poder estar totalmente en paz.

Regina estuvo un par días más en la enfermería. Severus no quería que nadie se enterara de la nueva condición de su hija, no por vergüenza, sino porque esto podría causarle problemas a Regina con el ministerio velando cada paso que esta diera o con las personas que pensara que sería un peligro. El mundo mágico ya estaba corriendo normal, muchos mortífago fueron ejecutados y los pocos que clamaron haber sido obligado fueron llevados a Askaban. La profesora Promfey había sugerido que llamaran médicos de San Mugo, pero Snape negó, dijo que él la ayudaría con cualquier cosa que necesitara para tratar a su hija. Regina se encontraba parada abotonándose su pantalón y poniéndose su capa. Esta había estado muy callada. No podía creer que después de todas las dificultades que habían pasado, esto le estuviese sucediendo a ella. ¿Acaso esto nunca iba a acabar? Escucho la puerta abrirse y por el fru fru de una capa supuso quien venía hacia sus espaldas era su padre.

-Buenos días papa. - saludo sin mirarlo.

\- Ya casi es medio día… te iba a buscar para ir con tu madre y Killian a comer algo en Hogsmeade. - le aviso.

-No, no tengo hambre. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Snape suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas? - le pregunto?

\- Voy con Hagrid. Creo es el único que sabe interactuar con monstruo- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. Por la expresión de su padre, esta se arrepintió haber hecho ese comentario. Esta se sintió culpable. - Solo es broma, papa. - dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Regina, no quiero oírte hablar así de ti. Tú no eres un monstruo. Ven con nosotros, hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos en familia, tu nos necesitas y tu madre y yo a ti. - Esta algo cansada cedió y se fue caminando con su padre abrazándolo de lado. Este la rodeo con su brazo. Salieron en busca de Ana quien se alegró al verla. Regina tomo a su hermanito en brazos y partieron a la villa.

Había pasado ya dos semanas, los estudiantes habían sido enviados a sus casas hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar. Con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore no se sabía quién quedaría como director. Severus suponía que McGonagall tomaría el puesto ya que esta era la subdirectora. Snape se encontraba en el aula de pociones preparando la poción matalobos para Regina. A medida que se acercaban los días para la luna llena esta se ponía más ansiosa y temerosa. Se escuchó unos pasos por los pasillos de las mazmorras, la profesora McGonagall tosió haciendo saber su presencia. El hombre levanto la mirada.

-Pasa Minerva. - invito. La mujer se acercó con su usual caminar.

-Severus, tenemos que hablar. - Snape rodó los ojos, suponía que venía a hablarle de la situación de Regina.

-Minerva si tienes algún problema con Regina, déjame decirte que...- esta lo interrumpió.

-Severus no seas terco y déjame terminar de hablar. - regaño. Este respiro profundo y se dirigió a su escritorio haciéndole señas a la animaga de que también tomara asiento.

-Soy todo oídos. - dijo el poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos debajo de su mentón. Esta lo miro ligeramente seria.

\- Me acaba de llegar una carta donde se me ofrece la posición de directora. - Severus asintió no entendiendo que tenía que ver eso con él. - También dice que el puesto de subdirector, estaría para ti. - el hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

-Desde ahora te dejo saber que no acepto el puesto. - en forma de concluir la charla.

\- Lo sé, sé que no te gusta interactuar con los estudiantes. Además, jamás los castigaría de esa manera. - Esta le dedico una mirada ofendido, en parte la mujer tenía razón; el puesto de subdirector tenía que ver directamente con los estudiantes. - Por eso quiero pedirte de favor que seas tú el que aceptes el puesto de director y yo me quedare como subdirectora. - Severus la miro con gesto como si la mujer estuviese loca.

-Minerva, te están ofreciendo el puesto de Directora de Hogwarts…- dijo el hombre como si fuera obvio.

\- Lo se Snape. Pero sé que tu serias bueno para el puesto, el ministerio no se estaría cuestionando tantos tus decisiones. - el hombre la miro dudosa. - Sé que estas preocupado por Regina y tienes mucho en tu plato en estos momentos, pero no estás solo, todos aquí en Hogwarts haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance por ayudarlos. - Este posó una mano en la fría mano del hombre de manera de apoyo. Este agradeció el gesto.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que me pides? - esta esbozó una sonrisa. El hombre comprendió.

-Pero seguiré dando pociones…- menciono. Esta río divertida rodando los ojos.

\- Como te gusta atormentar a los estudiantes Severus. - este esbozo una sonrisa burlona. La mujer se retiró dejando al hombre seguir con su poción.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Regina con Hagrid y Buckbeak. Esta últimamente le hacía compañía el semigigante o más bien él le hacía compañía a ella. Hagrid era de las pocas personas transparente que Regina había conocido.

-Hagrid tengo miedo. - dijo la joven con mirada triste.

\- Regina, con la poción que tu padre está preparando, la transformación se te hará más fácil de llevar.

\- No es por eso. - dijo la joven que miraba hacia la nada.

\- ¿Entonces? -

-Tengo miedo a lastimar a alguien y al no poder controlar mis sentidos. -

\- Ya aprenderás a controlarlo. - dijo el hombre de manera de apoyo. - Tómalo por este lado, podrás comunicarte con otros animales. - Regina le prestó atención. - Velo por el lado positivo, no muchas personas se pueden comunicar con animales o criaturas mágicas. - Regina sonrió de lado. Eso no le ayudaba mucho pero el gesto de su amigo la hacía sentir mejor. -Buckbeak estará emocionado cuando te comuniques con él. - dijo Hagrid- Regina río.

\- ¿Crees que me reconozca? - pregunto llevando una mano al ala del animal acariciándolo.

\- Por supuesto que lo hará. -

En esos mismos momentos vieron la figura de un hombre bajando por las escaleras hacia ellos. Regina miro a Hagrid de forma cuestionable. Hagrid hacia un esfuerzo con sus ojos para visualizar mejor. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hagrid saludo muy alegremente.

\- ¡Remus! -

-Hola Rubeus, ¿cómo has estado? - pregunto animado el hombre.

\- Muy bien muy bien, gracias a Merlín.

\- Hola- dijo dirigiéndose a Regina. - Esta lo saludo moviendo su mano.

-Oh, Remus esta es Regina, Regina este es Remus Lupin. - los introdujo Hagrid.

-Mucho gusto Regina. - dijo amablemente estrechando su mano. Regina hizo lo mismo.

-Igualmente señor. -

\- ¿Y qué te trae por Hogwarts? - pregunto Hagrid.

\- Bueno, hace unos días me llego una carta de la profesora McGongall, ofreciéndome el puesto de DCAO. Y vine a confirmarle que acepto. - Regina alzo la ceja. El hombre noto su gesto.

-Debe de haber un error, esa clase la estaba dando mi papa. - dijo mirando a los hombres.

\- ¿Tu padre? - pregunto el hombre interesado.

\- Creo que tu papa solo estará enseñado Pociones. - hablo Hagrid. Remus los observaba confundido. ¿Acaso Regina era hija de Severus?

\- Esto es lo que no quería que pasara, no quiero que nadie cambie su rutina por mí. No quiero que por mi culpa papa se cohíba de hacer otras cosas solo por tener que velar por mi. - dijo alterada. Esta se despidió de los presentes y salió a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo.

Remus miro a Hagrid pidiéndole una explicación. Hagrid invito al hombre a entra a su cabaña y siendo Lupin quien era, le narro lo sucedido con Regina y su parentesco con Snape.

Regina llego al despacho de su padre y no lo encontró. Se dirigió a sus aposentos y tampoco. Salió del lugar y por los pasillos de las mazmorras se lo encontró.

-Papa, ¿porque? - dijo algo cabreada. Snape la miro confundido.

\- Porque … no me dio tiempo de ducharme esta mañana…- dijo burlonamente. Regina rodo los ojos mal humorada.

\- Papa, te estoy hablando enserio. ¿Porque no darás clases de DCAO? Si lo hiciste por mí, olvídalo no quiero ser una carga ni que sientan lastima por mí. - dijo ofendida.

\- Hija haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no lo hice por ti. Vengo de hablar con Minerva de eso. -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Bueno, iba a esperar hasta firmar mi contrato para decírselos, pero como tengo una hija con un genio de los mil demonios, supongo que …- Regina le hacía señas para que hablar. - Me ofrecieron el puesto de director. - Regina lo miro sorprendida.

-Es enserio? - el hombre asintió. - Papa yo… lo siento. ¡Felicidades! - dijo dándole un abrazo. - Que gusto… y miedo. - dijo lo último fingiendo miedo.

-Además también hay una vacante para el puesto de estudios Muggles para los de primero y segundo años y McGonagall me sugirió que le preguntara a tu madre si quería aplicar para el puesto. -

-Pero papa, mama no es una bruja. - dijo tratando de no sonar ruda.

\- Por lo mismo, se supone que sepa todo acerca de los Muggles será mucho más fácil para ella. - Regina se encogió de hombro. La idea de que sus dos padres fueran sus profesores no le molestaba, pero se sentiría raro. Estos se dirigieron a los aposentos del hombre a anunciarle la noticia a su esposa.

…

La idea de que Lupin fuera profesor nuevamente no le hizo nada de gracia a Snape. Según Minerva ella se lo había ofrecido antes de ofrecerle a Severus el puesto de director. La mujer lo tranquilizo un poco diciéndole que Remus podía ayudar a Regina con su transición y que sería bueno para ella tener alguien con quien hablar sobre ese tema y que la entendiera. Snape se lo pensó mejor y paro de reprocharle a la mujer. Después de todo, de alguna manera eso beneficiaria a su hija. Faltaban dos noches para luna llena, Snape ya tenía la poción echa había hecho como para seis meses. Supuso que tendría que proporcionarle a Lupin la de la misma. Solo había un problema, Snape no tenía la menor idea de dónde podría ocultar a su hija, no quería sonar duro, pero tenía que aceptar que su hija podría ser un peligro al andar suelta en su forma de loba. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco y su humor esos últimos días estaba insoportable. Claramente este no lo hacía notar con su hija. No quería hacerla sentir mal. Pero estaba preocupado, tenía miedo. Posiblemente la transformación seria dolorosa aun con la poción matalobos. Se sentía totalmente inútil.

-Severus. - se escuchó una voz en la puerta de su despacho. Allí se encontraba parado Lupin con su usual semblante calmado.

-Remus- dijo serio.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo adentrándose al despacho.

\- Ya estas adentro. - el castaño ignoro el comentario.

-Veo que tienes casi todo listo para mudarte a tu nueva oficina. - el despacho de Snape tenía cajas con libros, calderos y botellas de cristal. - Felicidades- dijo afablemente el hombre.

-Gracias. ¿A que debo tu visita? - dijo siendo directo. Lupin le hizo señas a la silla frente al escritorio de Snape a modo de saber si podía tomar asiento. Snape movió su cabeza en aprobación.

\- Como ya sabes en un par de noches…-

-Si lo sé. Ya te tengo la poción hecha. - Este asintió sonriendo apenado.

\- Muchas Gracias por el detalle con gusto lo aceptare. Pero también quería hablarte de tu hija. - Snape trago saliva, el hecho de hablar de su familia con ese hombre lo ponía algo incómodo. -Yo quiero ayudar. Y ya que los dos estaremos pasando por lo mismo, quería ofrecerme para acompañarla y ayudarla. La primera transformación es la más difícil. - los ojos negros de Severus penetraron los de su colega. Snape bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Yo quiero estar con ella en ese momento, me va a necesitar. -

\- ¿Estás loco? - Aún con la poción matalobos, al ser la primera vez de Regina esta tendrá instinto licántropo. Te puede matar Severus. - dijo algo decepcionado del oscuro hombre.

\- No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzado ni dejarla sola, es mi hija. - dijo levantándose de su silla alterado.

\- Por lo mismo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, déjame ayudarla. Yo podré comunicarme con ella. No estará sola. - Snape caminaba de un lado a otro ansioso. - permíteme hablar con ella. -

\- ¿Que le dirías? - pregunto dudoso.

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. - Severus suspiro cansado y asintió. Remus se puso en pie y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al pelinegro para luego retirarse no sin antes felicitarlo por su bebe.

Regina se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres con Draco. Esta estaba recostada en su hombro pensativa. El rubio quería que esta se relajase tan si quiera por un minuto, pero era imposible.

-Draco, yo creo que…- esta tenía la mirada en el suelo. - Creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo. - El rubio estaba confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas amor? - Regina saco todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

\- Creo que debemos alejarnos por un tiempo. Es lo más conveniente para los dos.

-Regina de que hablas, yo no me quiero separar de ti ni por un segundo, estuvimos mucho tiempo alejados. Quiero estar contigo. - decía algo enfadado el rubio.

\- Draco tienes que entender que no soy una persona normal, soy peligrosa. Debemos hacerlo por el bien de los dos. -

\- Regina déjate de tonterías, tú sigues siendo la misma Regina de siempre; la misma de quien me enamoré. El hecho de que seas licántropa no impide que estemos juntos y que tengamos un futuro juntos. - decía regañándola.

\- Entiéndeme por favor. - dijo alzando la voz. Sus ojos se le empezaban a aguar. - No me perdonaría si algún día te hiciera daño. - el joven se quedó mirándola negando con la cabeza.

\- No me importa lo que me digas, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te dejare ir. - este la tomo por el mentón y con la otra mano seco un par de lágrimas que había derramado. El espacio entre ellos se hacía cada vez más estrecho hasta que se juntaron en un suave beso.

Regina lo abrazo y este le correspondió el mismo fuertemente acariciando la espalda de esta. Al separarse, se volvieron a unir en un beso, pero esta vez era más intenso. Regina se puso a horcajadas del rubio y este la tomo por la cintura. Esta comenzó a quitar la camiseta y este la imito sacando su blusa dejándola en su ropa interior. Estos se dedicaban besos que recorrían desde la boca hasta el cuello de ambos. Pronto los pantalones de ambos quedaron a un lado del sofá. Draco con un movimiento de varita hizo que en lugar se pareciera un colchón con sábanas verdes y blancas, la luz del lugar se fue disminuyendo. El rubio postró a la joven en el colchón con delicadeza. Esta vez el quedaba encima de ella. El cuerpo de Regina había cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. Este se sentía idiotizado por su belleza. Este recorrió con su mano desde el cuello, pasando por el abdomen y llegando al muslo. Regina sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Este comenzó a posarle besos por su cuerpo recorriendo el mismo camino. Este se volvió hasta la boca de esta quien desesperadamente lo atrajo con sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente. Este le correspondió y estuvieron besándose y acariciándose por un rato. Este le quito su ropa interior dejándola totalmente desnuda. La mirada de deseo del rubio provocaba corrientes por la parte intima de esta. El rubio procuro acariciarle cada parte de su cuerpo antes de cambiar de posición. Ahora Regina quedaba, nuevamente a horcajadas de él. Esta lambisqueó su cuello e hizo una cadena de besos hasta su pecho. Regina podía sentir la intimidad de este presionándola. Esta se levantó un poco y coloco el miembro del hombre en su entrada. Fue bajando lentamente hasta que una embestida de este la hizo gemir fuertemente. Esta se mordía el labio y arqueaba su espalda de placer. Esta empezó a hacer movimientos de caderas que subían y bajaban. Esto estaba volviendo loco al rubio quien no podía para de mirar la escena. Este llevo sus manos a los pechos de la joven quien gemía más fuerte a tal contacto. Acto seguido, este la tomo por la cintura recostándola quedando este al mando nuevamente. Se unió nuevamente a ella haciendo movimientos más fuertes que los de la chica. Mientras la embestía la besaba con mucha pasión. Regina sentía como todo su ser pedía a gritos el cuerpo del hombre. Draco sintió como las paredes de esta se hacían más estrechas y apretadas. A los pocos segundos sintió una presión por parte de la joven quien gemía incontrolablemente espetándole las uñas en la espalda. Esto lo volvió loco haciendo que este también llegara al éxtasis junto con ella. Los dos tenían la respiración agitadas. Este se quedó encima de ella tratando de no hacerle daño. Esta lo abrazo acariciándole la espalda suavemente. El rubio la miro a los ojos.

-Te amo. - esta le sonrió y le dedico un suave beso.

\- y yo a ti, con todo mi corazón. - dijo al separarse.

Estos se quedaron en el lugar por un buen rato, Regina recostada a su pecho mientras este pasaba su mano por la espalda de esta. Se quedaron plácidamente dormidos, sin preocupaciones, miedos y totalmente relajados por tan grandioso momento.


	27. Primera luna llena

El día esperado había llegado. Hoy le tocaba a Regina tomarse su primera poción matalobos. Esta se encontraba caminado por los alrededores del castillo, desde la otra noche que estuvo con Draco no había podido dormir bien. Esta se topo con el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Buenos días Regina, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto el hombre con amabilidad.

\- Bien.- contesto la joven tratando de no sonar seca, pero la verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos. El hombre noto que esta forzaba su sonrisa, no la culpaba.

\- Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no crees?- dijo el hombre mirando hacia el lago.

\- Sí, sí que lo es.- dijo la joven.

\- Sabes, yo pase los mejores momentos de mi vida, en este castillo. Mis amigos y profesores me apoyaron mucho en un día como hoy. - Regina levanto una ceja estilo Snape. Remus no pudo ignorar el gesto de la joven. La verdad que se parecía mucho a Severus.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial un día como hoy para usted profesor?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Lo mismo de especial que tendrá para ti hoy, esta noche.- hablaba como si eso no fuera algo de otro mundo. Regina se puso seria, suponía que todos los profesores sabían de su "condición". Esta no dijo nada. Este prosiguió.

-Regina, sé que nos es fácil lo que sucederá hoy.- esta lo interrumpió.

\- Usted que sabe…- dijo con ironía.

-Se bastante. He sido un licántropo desde que tenía 5 años. Mis padres trataban de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero no fue hasta que llegue al colegio que Dumbledore me ofreció su ayuda incondicional y me permitió quedarme a estudiar a pesar de mi particularidad. - Regina se quedo boquiabierta. No lo admitiría pero sintió un alivio al saber que alguien como ella estaría en Hogwarts, no se sentía tan sola.

\- Eso significa que usted esta noche también…- este asintió con una leve sonrisa. Regina sonrió aliviada. El hombre pudo notar el estado de animo de la joven cambiar repentinamente. Nadie merecía pasar por algo así solo. Él tuvo suerte que sus padres y amigos lo apoyaron. Ellos inclusos se hicieron animagos para poder estar cerca de él durante sus días de transformación. Eso lo ayudo a no sentirse solo y lastimarse.

\- Profesor usted me puedo ayudar o tan siquiera acompañar esta noche. Mi papa quiere estar conmigo pero he leído que es bastante peligroso.- dijo con un deje de esperanza.

\- Por supuesto, pero primero tenemos que tomarnos la poción que nos hizo tu papa.- dijo apareciendo una bandeja con dos vasos con un liquido azulado. Regina tomo el vaso dudosa mirando con asco el contenido. - No te voy a negar que sabe a diantres, pero te ayudara.-

Este levanto su vaso en forma de brindis. Regina choco el suyo con el de el para luego los dos a la misma vez tomar de la poción. Regina no pudo evitar hacer aguaje de que vomitaría pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, la poción le costó mucho trabajo y tiempo a su padre como para estar desperdiciándola.

\- Maldición que asquerosidad.- se quejo esta. Remus tenía un gesto menos contraído ya que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Sí que lo es.- dijo riendo divertido. Esta le devolvió el vaso. - Tenemos suerte de que tu papa sea un gran porcionista. He probado otras pociones y no me funcionan tan bien como esta. - Regina sonrió de lado. Si había tenido suerte de tener como padre a Snape. - Bueno Regina no te quito más de tu tiempo.- dijo este de modo de despido. Regina lo paro.

\- Profesor, si no es mucha molestia.- dijo tímidamente.- Cree que pueda quedarse a hablar más sobre la licantropía y darme algunos consejos.- dijo está un poco rogante.

\- Por supuesto. Pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo este haciéndole seña de que caminara a su lado. Los dos se fueron paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus pudo descubrir que a pesar de que Regina se pareciera mucho a su padre era muy distinta. Era dulce, simpática y extrovertida. Esta le hizo miles de preguntas y de vez en cuando se desvían de tema hablando del pasado de cada uno. Una mujer de semblante severo los observaba desde una de las ventanas, suspiro un poco más tranquila al saber que había hecho bien en llamar a Lupin.

Por otro lado Snape y Ana se encontraban en el nuevo despacho de Snape organizando sus cosas. Ana coloco a la criatura en una cuna en una pequeña habitación de cuido que habían arreglado para Killian, este dormía plácidamente, parecía un ángel según Ana. Snape observa a su esposa y analizaba lo suertudo que había sido. Después de tantos años se había reencontrado con Ana, su hija y ahora tenía un hijo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer.

-Por fin se durmió, realmente estoy cansadísima. - dijo tomando asiento en la silla de Snape.

-Ya te dije que puedo decirle a una elfa que te ayude.- dijo este mientras hacia volar unos libros a los estantes.

\- No quiero que otro lo cuide por mí, quiero estar en cada etapa de mi pequeño. Con Regina no pude y quiero aprovechar cada momento con el.- decía con una voz dulce y maternal.

\- Lo se mujer, pero un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal. Lamento no ser de gran ayuda.- se disculpo algo apenado.

-No cariño, sé que has estado bastante ocupado con lo de tu nuevo puesto y Regina.- Este se quedo callado mirándola.

\- Hoy Regina tendrá su primera transformación.- le anuncio.

-Si lo se, he estado siguiendo el calendario.- dijo esta.

-Sera doloroso para ella.- le advirtió a su mujer.

\- Pero con la poción que le hiciste le ayudara, ¿no?- este ladeo la cabeza.

\- La poción la ayudara a que sus instintos de lobo disminuyan, su mente estará consciente de quien es, pero no puede estar cerca de humanos, seria torturante. - Ana se quedo pensativa, a veces se sentía inútil en el mundo mágico. Severus se acerco a ella tomándola del mentón.

\- Quita esos pensamientos de tu cabezas.- dijo para posarle un beso en la frente.

\- Severus deja de leer mi mente.- le regaño. Este sonrió divertido.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo cuando te veo triste.- Esta le dedico una sonrisa de lado.- Eres una madre excelente, Regina te adora, no tomes personal su humor estos últimos días, ni tampoco el mío.- dijo a modo de disculpa.

\- A veces quisiera ser bruja.- dijo con gesto despechado. Snape río. Este la levanto de la silla para el sentarse y hacerla sentarse en sus piernas. Esta se dejo llevar.

\- Ana tu eres perfecta para mi, no cambiara nada de ti. Me haz dado dos hijos maravillosos, me haz dado más de lo que merezco.- esta poso un leve beso en los labios del pelinegro. -además quería hablarte de algo. Minerva me hablo de una plaza vacante de Estudios Muggles, y me pregunto si te interesaría el puesto.- Ana lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Profesora? - Este asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no soy bruja..-

-No necesitas ser bruja para enseñar acerca de la vida de los Muggles, quien mejor que una misma Muggles para enseñar esa clase.- Ana lo miro dudosa.

\- No tienes que dar una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y me dejas saber a final del mes, si no tendré que buscar a otra persona.- Ana se mordió el labio nerviosa. Ella solo había sido profesora cuando su memoria era falsa. Pero de ser profesora de matemáticas a dar clase a magos y brujas se le hacia intimidante.

-Severus sabes que es la primera vez después de estos últimos años que estamos… solos.- dijo algo coqueta. Este alzo su ceja divertido al ver como su esposa cambiaba de tema repentinamente.

\- No estamos solos…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba Killian.

\- El esta dormido…- dijo llevando una de sus mano a los labios de este.

Este la acerco más a su regazo apretándola suavemente por la cintura. Esta comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de su larga túnica, no demoró ya que esta estaba acostumbrada a ese largo recorridos de botones. Este hizo lo mismo con la blusa de Ana dejando ver la camisilla de tirantes y el escote de sus senos. Este se puso de pie un poco brusco y haciendo un movimiento de mano hizo que todos los papeles y cajas que habían en su escritorio se deslizaran hacia un lado, algunos cayendo en el suelo. Este tomo a Ana por la cintura y le sentó en el escritorio está arropándolo con las piernas y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Snape se apodero de los labios de Ana casi dejándola sin aliento. Esta le correspondía sus besos y caricias mientras un calor se apoderaba de los rostros sonrojados de ambos. La túnica de Severus quedo en algún lado del despacho junto con la blusa de Ana. Severus comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa mientras Ana desabotonadas sus pantalones.

\- Papa ya me tome la poción que ….. - Ana y Severus se voltearon bruscamente.- demonioooooos.- exclamó Regina al ver en la situación que se encontraban sus padres. Su madre solo levaba sus pantalones y un sostén blanco y su padre tenía la camisa totalmente abierta y sus pantalones por igual. Regina se tapaba sus ojos con su mano sintiendo mucha vergüenza ajena.

\- Que no pueden hechizar la puerta.- dijo algo alterada su hija. Regina llevo su mirada a la pequeña habitación donde estaba su hermano completamente dormido. - Como me alegra no estar en los zapatos de Killian.- dijo con reprobación y salió del lugar a grandes zancadas. Los adultos estaban rojos como tomate de la vergüenza. Se escucho la voz de Regina gritar algo pero estos no pudieron entender. Estos se dedicaron miradas cansadas. Su privacidad era bastante limitada. Severus junto la frente con la de Ana tratando de animarla. Esta sonrió de lado. Severus hizo aguaje de atraerla más a él cuando el llanto de Killian los interrumpió. Estos respiraron profundamente y se separaron. Ana fue a atender a su bebe y Severus se dejo caer en su silla. Con un movimiento de varita su camisa se cerró. Y continúo organizando su despacho.

Ya la noche había llegado. Remus y Regina habían acordado encontrase en la cabaña de Hagrid antes de adentrase al Bosque Prohibido. Regina bajaba las largas escaleras. Sus padres también se encontraban allí junto a Remus esperándola. Esta río hacia sus adentros al ver la expresión incomoda en los rostros de sus padres.

-Mama, Papa que hacen aquí.- dijo como si lo que estaba apunto de suceder no fuese algo del otro mundo. Esta si estaba asustada pero sus padres corrían peligro al encontrarse allí, faltaba poco para luna llena.

\- Tu mama insistía en querer despedirse de ti, y yo también hija.- Regina le sonrió de lado. Ana se acercó y tomo con sus manos el rostro de su hija dedicándole besos y mimos. Regina aunque hacía gestos burlones hacia su madre, en el fondo agradecía los mimos de su madre. Al separarse, su padre se dirigió a ella.

\- Regina, lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, sé que es mi culpa. Perdóname hija.- le decía su padre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Papa, nada de esto es tu culpa.- le dijo acariciando a rostro cetrino de su padre. - Además, ya no me siento tan asustada. El profesor Remus me ha aclarado muchas dudas y no me dejara sola esta noche. Snape abrazo a su hija y antes de separes le beso su frente.

-Buena suerte hija.- Regina asintió con su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Severus, Cuidare de tu hija.- le dijo Remus. Snape le dedico una mirada de suplica y preocupación.

-Gracias.- dijo Snape.

Regina y el profesor Lupin se fueron adentrando al bosque, Severus y Ana se quedaron allí hasta perder de vista a su hija. Severus le echo el brazo a su esposa por la espalda y esta se recostó de el. De esta manera caminaron de regreso al castillo; a Ana no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas.

En los adentros del bosque, Regina y Lupin caminaban. Este noto que la joven estaba ansiosa. Este sabía que a solo minutos la transformación ocurrirá.

-Regina, luego que te transformes, tienes que hacer todo el esfuerzo por permanecer tranquila. Te dolerá y luego de algunos minutos sentirás hambre, mucha hambre. Tu olfato se agudizará y podrás oler carne humana. Aunque estamos en bosque podrás sentir el olor de las personas que se encuentran en el colegio. Vas a querer correr hacia allá.- Regina abrió los ojos como plato. Que, si perdía el sentido de quien realmente era y lastimaba a alguien.

\- Remus, no sé si pueda hacer esto. Porque mejor no me amarras- decía asustada y con sus ojos humedecidos.

\- Eso empeoraría las cosas, te pondrías más agresiva. No te preocupes Regina yo estaré contigo, y te ayudare.- dijo tomándola de la mano de manera de apoyo. - pero tendrás obedecer en todo lo que te diga. Esta asintió con su cabeza.

No supo en que momento pasó. Fue totalmente inesperado. Esta sintió como todo su cuerpo, sus huesos, cada poro de su piel le dolía. No podía describir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era totalmente nuevo. Sus ojos le cambiaron podía ver todo, cada detalle de los árboles y las plantas del bosque. Podría escuchar cada gota de agua que caía de las plantas. Sus fosas nasales se impregnaron con muchos olores. Esta miraba a todos lados sintiéndose totalmente perdida y asustada. Quería callar todos esos ruidos que invadían sus oídos. De pronto escucho un aullido y vio frente a ella a otro lobo, que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Esta retrocedió en sus cuatro patas. "Un momento…" Esta se miro sus patas peludas se aferró con esta a la tierra sintiendo sus garras aferrarse a la tierra.

-¡Regina!- la llamo el hombre lobo. Esta levanto la vista asustada. - Tranquila, mírame.- Esta con la respiración agitada miro al lobo directamente a los ojos. Este se le fue acercando con precaución. - Regina, ¿sabes quién soy?- Esta soltó un chillido como si fuese un cachorro. Remus se acerco un poco más a ella. -Regina…- esta lo miro triste y adolorida.

\- Profesor…- dijo en voz que este apenas pudo escuchar. Este sonrió para sí mismo aliviado, la poción había funcionado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Esta fue a contestar pero un dolor en su estomago hizo que esta sacara un aullido que se escucho por todo Hogwarts y hasta a Hogsmaede. Las pupilas de Regina se dilataron. Lupin pudo notar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Regina, tienes que ser fuerte.- Esta no supo cuando ni como salió corriendo con una velocidad increíble, no podía controlarlo. Tenía hambre, su olfato le decía que su presa perfecta estaba cerca. El deseo de comer hizo que a esta se le olvidara el dolor que le había causado su transformación, incluso se olvidó del otro lobo. Esta llego lo suficientemente cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Sus pupilas se dilataban más y más mientras más cerca se encontraban del castillo. Esta aulló una vez más e iba a emprender camino hacia el colegio pero algo o alguien la empujo contra un árbol. Esta se levanto rápidamente furiosa enseñando sus colmillos.

-Regina tienes que controlarte. Concéntrate.- le decía Remus.

-Déjame en paz!- le grito. Esta intento correr nuevamente pero este otra vez se le abalanzo. Esta vez Regina lo reto y se resistió, y forcejeo con el mismo. Lupin no quería hacerle daño, querría hacerla entrar en razón, pero Regina no estaba reaccionando de la mejor manera. En una de los forcejeos esta le rasguño la cara al lobo y este comenzó a sangrar. Esta se asusto por como había reaccionado y retrocedió asustada.

\- Pro…fesor…lo siento.- dijo esta al despertar del trance. - Esto es muy difícil solo quiero comer, necesito comer, y algo me impulsa a ir al colegio.- decía estrujándose la cara con su patas.

\- Es tu primera transformación, es normal lo que estás sintiendo, pero tienes que controlar tu hambre. El deseo de ir a Hogwarts es porque estás olfateando sangre humana.

-No, no. Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, solo quiero comer, necesito comer.- Decía caminado de un lado a otro.

\- No Regina, sé que crees que solo quieres comer como si fueras humana, pero a la vez que veas a un humano, lo puedes matar, tienes que esforzarte un poco mas Regina, yo sé que tú puedes.- decía tratando de convencerla.

-Qué demonios voy a comer, necesito comer.- decía caminado de un lado a otro.

-Ven vamos a casar algún animal. Te voy ayudar. Ven!- le decía el hombre lobo. Esta con toda la fuerza que tuvo, se regreso y siguió al lobo.

Se adentraron al bosque nuevamente. Regina sentía una ira dentro de sí. Sentía su garganta y su estómago arder. Remus le explico como casar. Esta lo intento varias veces pero los animales eran más rápido que ella y se esfumaban. Esta estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Remus supuso que no era momento de entrenarla Este se limito a casar para él y para ella. Luego de varias horas Regina permaneció más calmada.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Remus. Esta sin mirarlo asintió. Luego de algunas horas esta decidió hablar.

\- Profesor, lamento lo que le hice.- dijo con mucha culpabilidad. El hombre lobo tenía su cara arañada, rasguños hechos por Regina cuando perdió control de sí misma.

-No te preocupes Regina. Estaré bien.- dijo tratando de calmarla. No se lo iba a decir pero esta se había hecho más daño a ella que a el. Sería mejor esperar hasta que se transformará nuevamente en humana. Estos se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos, era el lugar donde Remus se había refugiado cuando estudiaba y daba clases en Hogwarts.

Pasaron los días hasta que la luna llena desvanecía. Snape y Ana no pudieron pegar el ojo en todas las noches en que escuchaba los aúllos de su hija. Todo Hogwarts los escuchaban. No habían estudiantes en el castillo todavía; eso era un peso menos que llevaría Snape como director

-Severus, cuando regresara Regina?- preguntaba Ana algo malhumoradamente, Ana no había tomado muy bien los aúllos de su hija, quería verla, quería saber cómo estaba. Se sentía completamente inútil.

-Ana ya te dije, cuando Remus considere que Regina no es un peligro para nadie ni para ella misma, regresaran. - decía Snape. Ana refunfuñó no muy convencida.

-Ana querida…- se escucho una voz proveniente de un retrato.

-Profesor Dumbledore.- saludo está hablando de su gesto. El retrato de Dumbledore había despertado la misma noche en la que Regina tuvo su primera transformación.

\- Querida, Regina estará bien, Lupin es un hombre muy comprensivo y bondadoso, te aseguro que la esta guiando por el buen camino.- Esta le sonrió triste. Snape la abrazo por detrás. Este hacia todo lo posible por calmar a su esposa. El también estaba preocupado por Regina aunque no lo hiciese notar delante de Ana. El pobre se descargaba y desahogaba con el retrato de Albus. En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a mejorar la poción matalobos, pero no había tenidos buenos resultados. Descargando su frustración este rompí y tiraba lo que se encontrase en su camino en su laboratorio personal. Los pobres elfos terminaban recogiendo todo su reguero.

Estaba amaneciendo y frente a las puertas del castillo se encontraba Lupin cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo de Regina. Lupin estaba acostumbrado a sus transformaciones pero el hecho de estar al pendiente de Regina a cada momento era agotador. La pobre no había tenido una buena noche. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, un elfo los recibió e inmediatamente fue en busca del Director Snape.

Este no demoro en llegar, aun con su ropa de dormir puesta. Por un segundo se temió lo peor cuando vio el cuerpo de Regina en brazos de su colega.

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Severus con su voz todavía ronca pero preocupado.

Lupin estaba cansadísimo, su semblante se veía agotado.

-Se desmayó luego de recuperar su forma humana.- dijo tendiéndosela. Severus la tomó en sus brazos de manera protectora mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Gracias Remus.- dijo con sinceridad.

-No hay porque, fue una noche larga, será mejor que me vaya a descansar.- decía amablemente.

-Si claro. Le diré a un elfo que te acompañe, no te vez bien.- este asintió en agradecimiento. Snape llamo a un elfo y le dio órdenes de que se asistiera a Lupin en lo que necesitase. Estos se retiraron a sus aposentos. Snape llevaba a su hija en brazos por todos los corredores hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Al entrar a sus aposentos se adentró a su habitación en la cual su esposa dormía. Posó a Regina en la cama al lado de su madre. Ana no parecía sentir la presencia de estos. Snape le limpio la cara a su hija y curo sus heridas. La arropó, se bajó para darle un beso en la frente y se retiró a la pequeña sala, dormiría en el sofá. Se le haría difícil dormir ya que la imagine del rostro de su hija todo rasguñado no se le salía de su mente. Al no poder dormir se puso su capa y salió hacia su laboratorio. Seguiría intentando mejorar la poción, y no descansaría hasta encontrar la cura para su hija.


	28. PElea de fieras

Otro año escolar había comenzado. Muchos estudiantes fueron sorprendidos al saber que el nuevo director de Hogwarts era Severus Snape. Habían temido lo peor. Para sorpresa de muchos quien dio la bienvenida y hablo un poco sobre algunas reglas nuevas del colegio fue su esposa Ana Snape quien sería la profesora de estudios Muggles. La clase era obligatoria para los de primero y segundo año. Para los demás sería una electiva. Regina por órdenes de su papa había escogido como una de sus electivas la clase de estudios Muggles. Ella no necesitaba saber nada sobre ellos, había vivido 14 años en ese mundo, pero según su papa, eso haría sentir bien a su mama. Regina no tuvo más remedio que registrase. Esta estaba en la mesa de las serpientes quienes aplaudían cada vez que llegaba un miembro nuevo a su casa. Draco que más que su novio era como su sombra estas últimas semanas, estaba sentado al lado de ella y de ratos le posaba besos en la mano de esta. Regina le hacía gestos de apoyo a su madre cada vez que terminaba de hablar. Sabía que su madre había estado nerviosa todo el verano por su nuevo puesto. Esta había introducido al nuevo profesor de DCAO y a sí misma como la profesora de estudios Muggles. Severus solo se limito a dedicar unas pocas palabras como director. Como era de costumbre, los de primer año se aterrorizaban al escucharlo hablar tan fríamente. Los estudiantes viejos ya estaban acostumbrado, incluso estaban más tranquilos de que su esposa estaría trabajando con él. Sabían que ella era todo lo opuesto al murciélago de las mazmorras y no permitiría que fuese tan cruel con los estudiante como lo hacía antes.

El banquete termino, Regina acompañada de su novio fue a su habitación que estaba localizada en las mazmorras a lado de la de sus padres. Habían convertido el viejo despacho de Severus en una habitación para su hija. Por su condición, algunos días tendría que descansar y faltar a clases y teniendo su propia habitación no levantarían sospechas.

-Quería pasar un rato más contigo…- se quejaba el rubio como niño pequeño.

-Estoy algo cansada amor. Mañana me buscas para ir a desayunar juntos?- le sugirió. Este asintió y posó un beso en la frente de Regina y se retiró a su sala común.

Regina se adentró al cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama. Últimamente se sentía deprimida. Las transformaciones seguían siendo igual de dolorosas. Podía controlarse, pero en sus peores días se rasguñaba o pegaba para controlar su hambre y tentación. Lupin aunque siempre estaba con ella y le hacia compañía, no podía hacer nada al respecto de los instintos de la joven. Regina se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó su cara y al mirase en el espejo sin maquillaje pudo distinguir cada una de sus cicatrices. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Esta golpeo el espejo fuertemente con sus dos manos haciéndolo pedazos. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Esta se dejó caer al suelo llorando. Sentía tanta rabia cada vez que miraba sus cicatrices; no tanto por como lucia si no por lo que le recordaba, por el resto de su vida sería una licántropa. Se escuchó unos golpes a su puerta. Esta no dijo nada. Se puso en pies y se lavo las manos inútilmente.

-Regina…- escucho la voz de su madre. -Regina ábreme hija.- Esta agarro una toalla tratando de secar y limpiar sus manos.

\- Mama estoy cansada, mañana hablamos.- dijo rogando que su madre entendiera y se fuera.

-¿Estás bien? Regina ábreme la puerta.-insistió.

-Mama quiero estar sola.- dijo alzando un poco su tono de voz.

\- Regina Snape si no me abres, llamare a tu padre. Y que el mismo la abra.- Regina rodo los ojos malhumorada y abrió la puerta reciamente.

\- Que quieres mama, me estoy preparando para dormir estoy muy cansada.- dijo algo sangrona. Ana recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Regina volvió a rodar los ojos. - Mama, Draco no esta aquí si eso es lo que querías ver.- Ana poso su vista en el espejo roto.

-¿Que le paso al espejo?- preguntó adentrándose al baño.

\- Me caí y tropecé con el.- mintió, y lo peor era que lo que dijo no hacia sentido. Ana vio rastros y manchas de sangres en el lavabo y piso. Regina se dirigió a limpiarlos rápidamente.

-Regina tus manos.- Dijo en un gritillo su madre quien se sorprendió al ver las manos de su hija.

-Ya te dije mama me caí. - decía evadiendo la mirada de su madre.

\- Regina no mientas. Es obvio que esto no fue un accidente. Vamos de inmediatamente a la enfermería. Mira tus manos como están.- Regina se soltó del agarre de su madre.

-Déjame en paz mama. Yo me puedo curar. Vete y déjame sola.- le gritaba.

-No te voy a dejar en paz porque eres mi hija y es mi deber velar por ti.-

-¿Velar por mi? Mama tú no puedes velar por mi. Eres una simple muggle!- le reclamaba. El semblante de Ana cambio por completo.

\- Pues si crees que no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo magia, pues por lo menos deja que tu padre te chequee tus heridas.- dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Esta caminaba hacia la puerta para retirarse. Regina se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; su madre era muy sensible en cuanto a ese tema. La joven suspiro triste.

-Mama, no. Por favor no te vayas.- dijo rogante. Ana se paro en la entrada. - Mama perdóname. Por favor no me dejes solas.-dijo para luego derramarse en llanto. Ana se acercó a ella y las dos tomaron asiento en la cama.

-Hija cuéntame que te pasa. Yo estoy aquí para ti mi amor.

-Mama, creo que estoy en depresión. Me siento sola, siempre tengo coraje, siento mucha tristeza y frustración y todo me irrita.- se desahogo. Ana la abrazo maternalmente y acariciaba su cabello con ternura mientras esta seguía llorando.

-Hija mi amor, tu no estas sola chiquita. Mama esta aquí.- Regina se aferró a su mama fuertemente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Luego de que paro de llorar, su madre la acompaño al baño, le lleno la tina de agua tibia y jabón. Regina se sumergió en la misma mojando su cabello. Ana se sentó en el borde de la tina y comenzó a lavarle el largo cabello a su hija mientras le pasaba el cepillo peinándola. Estas no decían nada. Ana se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero por dentro su corazón se le arrugaba. Ver a su hija de esa manera le dolía. Ya cuando Regina estaba mucho más calmadas esta se levantó, se secó y se puso sus pijamas. Ana que la esperaba sentada en la cama le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Regina le sonrió triste y obedeció. Ana le tomo sus manos y le coloco una crema para cerrar heridas y otra cicatrizante. Regina se dejó curar y luego se acostó en su regazo.

\- Mama, perdóname por cómo te hable.- Ana le acariciaba su cabello. Sabía que no fue su intención haberle hablado así.

\- Si te perdono mi amor. - le dijo dulcemente.

\- No eres una simple muggle, eres mucho más que eso. No te cambiaría por ninguna otra mama.- Ana rio. Regina la imito. - ¿Te envidio, sabes? - Ana la miro interrogante.

\- ¿porque dices eso?-

-Algunas veces me hubiese gustado haber sido normal. Nada de esto me estuviese pasando.

-Hija no digas eso.- le decía con voz suave.

-Estoy consciente de que ultima mente te hecho sentir mal mama por el hecho de que eres muggle pero la realidad es que en estos momentos desearía ser como tu.- decía con sus ojos aguados.- Lo siento…- se disculpaba.

-Regina, a veces no podemos entender por qué nos pasan cosas como estas, pero te aseguro mi amor que poco a poco te irás sintiendo mejor e iras entendiendo el porque. Todo en esta vida pasa por un propósito. No sabes el tuyo aun, pero te aseguro que el día menos esperados el sol volverá a brillar. Mientras, tu papa y yo estaremos aquí para cuando nos necesites- la joven sonrió de lado y se apegó más a su madre. Esta se estaba quedando dormida.

-Mama, ¿te puedes quedar esta noche conmigo?- dijo en un bostezo y adormilada.

-Por supuesto…- le contestó su madre también adormilada. Estas se quedaron dormida una al lado de la otra.

Bajando las escaleras, se encontraba Severus cargando a Killian en sus brazos. La criatura dormía plácidamente en su pecho. Este notó que la puerta de Regina estaba semi abierta. La abrió y le echó un vistazo a la habitación. Al ver a su esposa e hija dormidas se adentró, se acercó a la cama y se quedó contemplando tal escena. Este sonrió para sí mismo y tratando de no hacer ruido se retiró de la habitación.

-Al parecer hoy seremos solo tú y yo pequeño.- le susurró a su hijo quien seguía plácidamente dormido.

…

Regina iba acompañada de Ileana, estas se dirigían a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. A los pocos minutos el aula estaba llena de estudiantes. Todos sentados en sus mesas escuchando atentamente al profesor Lupin. Como era de esperarse, Lupin era el profesor preferido de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Este se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Regina, según ella.

-Bueno antes de comenzar con la práctica física, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?, ¿alguna pregunta?- se dirigió este a su clase. Una joven de cabello rojo levanto su brazo, el profesor le hizo seña de que hablara.

-Profesor, tengo entendido que solo los prefectos tienen su propia habitación ¿no?- este asintió con la cabeza. -Entonces ¿porque Regina Snape tiene su propia habitación? - Regina que estaba tomando notas en su cuaderno, levantó su mirada, jamás había visto a esa niña, no la conocía. - O acaso hay favoritismos por ser hija del director.- se escucharon murmullos de parte de la clase incitando a Regina a que dijese algo.

-Ignórala Regina, Chantal es una envidiosa y tarada.- le dijo su amiga. Regina se quedó viendo de mala gana a la pelirroja, ¿qué demonios pretendía?

-No son favoritismos señorita Hamilton. Por cuestiones académica la señorita Snape fue otorgada a tener su propia habitación antes de que su padre tuviese el puesto de director, ya que sus calificaciones son las más altas y toma clases avanzadas.- le dijo el profesor tratando de defender a Regina.

-Veras Chantal al contrario de ti, algunos si venimos al colegio a aprender y hacer mejores magos y brujas. No como tú que pierdes y nos haces perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas. Pero claro, tú pequeño cerebro no te da para más.- la clase estallo en risas. Regina jamás permitiría que nadie hablara mal de ella ni de su familia. La pelirroja fulmino con la mirada a Regina la cual la ignoro por completo.

-Ya tranquilos, silencio. Continuemos con la clase si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta. -

Regina reía con malicia para su adentro. Le había hecho sentir mejor haberse desquitado.

Al salir de la clase Ileana y Regina se dirigían a la clase de estudios Muggles, pero antes de adentrase un grupo de niñas se cruzaron en su camino y no las dejaban pasar. Regina con gesto sarcástico se cruzó de brazos mientras se miraba sus uñas como si fueran más interesante que las que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Ileana molesta.

-Te advierto Snape, hare de este año el pésimo para ti...- Regina rio con sarcasmo.

-Awww, ¿y que me vas a hacer? Me vas a pegar con tu varita ya que imagino que es de la única manera que la sabes usar…?- le dijo burlonamente.

-Cuídate las espaldas Snape…- amenazó para luego pasar por su lado tropezando con el hombro de Regina que aunque por dentro quería enviarle miles de cruciatus, se controló. La pelirroja se volteo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Regina.

-También cuida de que nada le pase a la sangre sucia de tu madre.- dijo malévolamente y siguió caminando. Regina sintió como todo su ser ardía por dentro. Esta sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzo contra la pelirroja, halándola por el pelo y tirándola al suelo. Regina la arrastró por el pasillo. Los corredores se llenaron de estudiantes haciendo mucho bullicio.

-Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras- le decía Regina mientras la seguía arrastrando.

-Suéltame estúpida!- le gritaba Chantal tratando de deshacerse del agarre de la pelinegra.

Los prefectos que se encontraban cerca trataban de impedir la pelea pero Regina los empujaba con movimientos de varita. Esta se detuvo y soltó a su compañera apuntándola con su varita.

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste.- la amenazaba. La pelirroja no mostraba miedo alguno y empeorando las cosas contesto…

\- ¿Que me retracte de qué? De que tu padres, el director de esta escuela es un maldito mortifago y que tu madre es una sangre sucia inmunda.- esta vez Regina se cegó, sabía que la pobre no aguantaría ni un desmaius. Pero un par de golpes no le vendrían mal. Esta se le abalanzó nuevamente quedando arriba de la pelirroja. Le dio un par de cachetadas y empujones. Ana al escuchar tal alboroto salió hacia el bullicio. Allí se encontraba con la lamentable escena de su hija peleándose con otra estudiante. Regina tenía aguantada por los brazos a la pelirroja.

-Regina Snape- regaño Ana. Regina se distrajo con el llamado que le hizo su madre y sin poder esquivarlo, esta recibió un puño de parte de su oponente. Ana se llevó las manos al boca. Regina cayó sentada mareada por el golpe. Pudo sentir su nariz sangrar. A pesar del golpe que recibió, este no le impidió levantarse nuevamente y con mas furias se tiró contra Chantal quien aunque estaba en guardia no pudo esquivar los puñetazos que le daba Regina. Las dos peleaban como fieras. Ana hizo el aguaje de sepáralas pero unos estudiantes de séptimo año la aguantaron. Sin magia podía salir lastimada. Chantal quedo nuevamente debajo de Regina; esta también tenía sangre en su nariz y en labio.

-Te vas arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo infeliz.- Regina levanto su mano para volverle a golpear, pero unas manos que la agarraron por la cintura bruscamente, se lo impidieron. El director acaba de llegar. Regina se intentaba deshacer del agarre pero Severus era mucho más fuerte. Por el otro lado Draco aguantaba a la otra estudiante.

-Qué demonios pasa aquí.- grito Snape. Todo el corredor hizo silencio. - Si cuento hasta tres y todavía siguen aquí les juro que….- este no pudo terminar ya que todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del lugar.

-Suéltame papa.- le decía Regina. Este la soltó de mala manera fulminándola con la mirada.

-Quiero que me expliquen por qué demonios estaban peleándose. - decía molesto.

-Ella me golpeo primero profesor, eres una bestia Regina.- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Vez papa ella se busca los golpes.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja que haciéndose la víctima se escondía detrás de Draco. Severus nuevamente agarró a Regina.

-Regina Snape si no te controlas te juro que te voy a castigar por el resto de tu vida.- Regina aun alterada trato de calmarse.

-Ella empezó papa, ella empezó. Le puedes preguntar al profesor Lupin. Se puso a molestarme en su clase y luego en el corredor.- explicaba Regina.

-Eso no son motivos para agarrase a golpes. Las dos, en mi oficina, AHORA!- Estas caminaron frente al director. Los profesores que presenciaron los hechos también acompañaron a las alumnas.

Se adentraron al despacho, todos tomaron asientos. Una pluma con un pergamino comenzó a escribir lo que las dos partes relataban.

-En este colegio esta estrictamente prohibido pelearse.- decía Severus.

-Ella me golpeo primero profesor.- reclamaba la pelirroja.

-¿Es cierto eso Regina?- pregunto su padre.

-Sí señor. Ella comenzó a hacer acusaciones falsa durante la clase de DCAO y luego con sus amigas me acorraló en el pasillo. Y me empezaron a amenizar y a insultar.- explico Regina.

-Eso no son motivos para agarra ese a golpe con otra compañera señorita Snape. Si me diese la gana las puedo expulsar a las dos del colegio en este mismo instante.- decía serio.

-Si son motivos papa ella no tan solo me insulto a mi si no que…-

-No seas mentirosa Regina, tú me tienes envidia porque soy muy buena en las clases. No es mi culpa que te sientas inferior a mi.- Snape rodo los ojos. Su hija no era el tipo de joven que envidiaba a otras por tonterías.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad papa, ella no tan solo me insulto a mi, también a mi familia, te llamo maldito mortifago y a mama la llamo Sangre sucia.- Snape apretaba la mandíbula. Ana que se encontraba con ellos no entendía lo del significado de sangre sucia. No le hacía sentido.

-Es cierto profesor. - hablo uno de los prefectos. La señorita Hamilton dijo todas esas cosas. No es que apoye el hecho de que se hallan peleado de tal manera, pero Regina no está mintiendo.- La pelirroja lo miro amenazantemente.

-Señorita Hamilton, yo no nací ayer. Se reconocer a una mocosa malcriada y mimada como usted y para colmo mentirosa.- le hablaba Snape. Este comenzó a desabotonarse los botones de su manga izquierda. -Si para usted soy un maldito mortifago, le quiero comprobar que no se equivoca.- El hombre le mostró la marca tenebrosa. La joven se puso pálida como un papel. -No me importa lo que diga de mi, pero le aseguro que si vuelve a dirigirse a mi esposa o a otra persona como lo hizo, le ira muy mal-siseo.- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendió?-Esta asintió ligeramente asustada. -No la escucho-.

-si señor.- dijo tragando saliva. Regina sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y a ti Regina, estoy más que decepcionado de ti. Te creí más madura. Las dos están castigadas por dos semanas.- sentencio. -Profesora McGonagall acompañe a la señorita a su despacho, usted se encargará de su castigo.- La mujer con cara severa asintió.- estas y el resto de los profesores salieron del lugar. Regina y su mama permanecieron.

-Papa..-

-No digas ni una sola palabra Regina, escúchame bien.- la interrumpió. - Que sea la última vez que te agarres a puñetazos con otro alumno. Estarás castigada dos semanas por el director, pero como tu padre te pondré otras dos semanas más de castigo. -

Regina abrió la boca sin poder creérselo. Sentía que su padre estaba siendo injusto.

-Esto es una injusticia papa.- se quejaba la joven. - Mama dile algo.- le decía.

-Hija, no puedo contradecir a tu padre, lo que hiciste estuvo bien mal.

\- Pero mama esta idiota te insulto bien feo. A los dos!- seguía quejándose.

\- Hija yo ni tan siquiera se lo que significa lo que esa niña me llamo. No te puedes estar peleando de esa manera.- decía regañándola pero con su toque maternal.

-Esto es el colmo.- decía Regina negando con la cabeza.

\- Basta de quejarte.-ordenó su padre.- Ve con tu madre a la enfermería a que te curen los golpes.- Regina se levantó furiosa dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Si el abuelo estuviese aquí, el si me entendería y jamás hubiese permitido esta injusticia.- dijo con voz enojada.

-Agradece a Merlín que no te expulse. - le contesto su padre. Ana le dedico una mirada de desaprobación. Este hizo gesto ofendido. Ana salió detrás de su hija quien caminaba a pasos largos.

-Esta niña me va a volver loco.- decía Severus para sí mismo.

-No estuvo correcto lo que hizo pero creo que se te paso a mano con el castigo, la pobre apenas tiene tiempo para divertirse o descansar.- le decía el retrato de Albus.

\- Tengo que ser estricto con ella, no pueden haber favoritismo Albus.-

-Si lo se, tu sabes que yo no apoyo las peleas Muggles, pero se más comprensivo con Regina, está pasando por momentos difíciles.- Snape se pasó la mano por la cara cansado.

-Albus ¿estás seguro que no puedes ser director desde el retrato?- preguntó con ironía el hombre. Se le escucharon unas risillas al ex director.

-No muchacho, además estas haciendo un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Snape hizo el que no escucho lo que dijo. No le gustaba recibir halagos - Yo también te extraño muchacho.- Snape arqueo la ceja.

-Albus no vuelvas a leer mi mente. Además, como lo haces?- regaño Snape. El viejo volvió a reír. Snape negó con la cabeza. No lo decía en alto pero si extrañaba a Dumbledore, el había sido como su padre. Y de la manera que murió había sido injusta; todo por salvarle la vida a el.

-Con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer muchacho. - le dijo el viejo ex director. Snape le sonrió de lado y negaba con su cabeza. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se concentraron en Regina," que iba a hacer con ella?" Se decía para sus adentros


	29. Fiesta, castigo y mas reclamos

Al día siguiente luego de la cena, Regina no se apareció por el comedor, esta se fue directamente al campo de quidditch a volar su escoba y practicaba con una snitch. Al poco rato, una figura de cabello rubio venía camino hacia ella. Esta voló hacia el suelo nuevamente.

-Hola. - saludo esta.

\- ¿No vas a cenar? - le pregunto el joven para luego postrarle un beso en los labios.

-No, no tengo hambre. - dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ayer luego de que te peleaste no te volví a ver…- dijo este cuestionarte.

-Draco no quiero hablar de eso. -

-Pero yo si Regina, tú no eres así. - le decía de manera de regaño.

\- Tu también estas como papa. Si reaccione así fue porque la muy estúpida llamo a mama sangre sucia y no tan solo eso, también amenazó con hacerle daño.- decía esta mientras caminaba hacia un cofre donde se encontraba el resto de las pelotas de quidditch.

-Si hizo algo así la tenías que reportarla no agarrarte a golpees. - le decía como si fuese obvio.

-Haber Draco, ¿de qué lado estas? Acaso te da lástima que haya golpeado a tu amiguita. - dijo lo último con sarcasmo. Este la miro confundido. - Si Draco, vi cómo te ponías frente a ella protegiéndola de la bestia, porque según ella, eso soy. - decía molesta.

\- De que demonios hablas Snape?-

\- Oh ahora soy Snape, sabes que Malfoy, vete al diablo. - le dijo y para regresarse al castillo a grandes zancadas dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Este camino por los corredores, quería estar sola. No quería escuchar reclamos de sus padres, de su novio ni de nadie. Estas últimas semanas esta se irritaba de cualquier cosa y sus padres y su novio no eran de muy gran ayuda. Quería estar en paz. Quería relajarse y olvidarse por un momento de su licantropía, de las peleas, reclamos y de todos. Esta quiso entrar a la sala de menesteres, pero esta aparentemente estaba ocupada. Cuando fue a irse un muchacho de cabello castaño salió de la sala.

-Snape!- la llamo. Esta se volteo. Era un muchacho de sexto año de su casa. Dilan Korwach.

\- ¿Ya vas a desocupar la sala? - le preguntó.

-No realmente. Pero te vez estresada, ¿quieres entrar? Estoy con unos amigos. -Regina miro hacia la sala. Había un grupo de estudiantes fumando y bebiendo. Esta lo miro con desconfianza.

-Que ocurre Snape? Eres una niña muy buena como para disfrutar de la vida un poco. Este río con ironía.

-En otras circunstancias te hubiese dicho que no pero hoy no ha sido mi mejor día…- respondió. Este le hizo seña con su brazo para que entrara.

-Después de ti…- Esta se adentró a la sala de menesteres y allí se quedaron toda la noche charlando, haciendo juegos clandestinos y tomando.

-Quieres? -le ofreció el castaño un cigarro.

-No gracias, no me gusta fumar. - dijo y luego le dio un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Lo has tratado?, es una droga muggle, Marihuana. - le decía todavía ofreciéndoselo.

-Se lo que es, pero no quiero, gracias. - dijo segura. No se imaginaba cómo había llegado esa droga a sus manos, estaba segura que ninguno de ellos venia de familia muggle.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. - El muchacho inhalo su cigarro. Regina negó con la cabeza.

-A ver Regina cuéntanos porque te peleaste hoy, todo el colegio lo sabe. - Le comento un muchacho moreno. Los demás esperaban la respuesta de la chica.

-Amanecí con el pie izquierdo y la idiota de Chantal no paraba de molestar y perdí la paciencia. -

-Oh Snape, tienes suerte que tu papa es el director. - le dijo una muchacha. Regina rodo los ojos.

-Para nada. A ella le dio dos semanas de castigo y a mí un mes. -

\- Bueno, no te desanimes la fiesta apenas comienza. Ten prueba estos, te harán sentir mejor. - Regina tomo una bolsa con caramelos y chocolates. Pero lo que esta no sabía era que esos dulces no eran cualquiera. Estaban premiados con pociones ilegales. Y los efectos de estos eran diferentes con cada persona. Al rato esta empezó a sentirse sofocada y con ganas de bailar. Estos pusieron música a todo volumen. Regina encanto un muffliato por si las moscas. Estos se pusieron a bailar desordenadamente toda la noche. Tomaron bebieron y fumaron hasta la madrugada. Poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus salas comunes. Regina que era la única que no iría a la sala común, camino sola por el corredor. Se sentía mareada y no podía evitar reírse como una tonta. Esta se tropezó con una de las armaduras haciendo ruido por todo el castillo. Esta se reía a carcajadas. De pronto sintió como alguien le cubría la boca. Esta hizo aguaje de gritar, pero una luz salió de la varita de Harry.

-Lumus.- recitó. Regina se alivió al ver a su amigo.

-Harry me asustaste. - decía tratando de contener su risa.

\- Regina estas borracha… y para colmo andas por los pasillos haciendo ruido. Si tu papa te ve…-

-Si ya se ya se Harry, mi querido padre me mataría. O peor... jamás me prepararía la poción mata lobo. -Harry la miro confundido.

-Poción matalobos? Regina estás hablando incoherencia. -Regina comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a aullar como si fuese un lobo. Harry le tapó la boca. Se escucharon unos pasos. Harry los arropo con su capa y le hacía a Regina señas con su dedo índice de que no hablara. Esta se tapaba la boca tratando de no hacer ruido.

Ninguno de los dos pudo vislumbrar quien pasaba frente a ellos ya que estaba muy oscuro. Cuando sintieron los pasos alejarse, Harry acompañó a Regina hasta su habitación. Esta abrió la puerta y se adentraron a la habitación. Harry básicamente cargaba a Regina ya que esta no se podía sostenerse por si misma. Harry recitó un Muffliato para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

-Regina, estas loca? - le reclamaba el joven. -Sabes en el problema que nos pudiste haber metido...- decía con desaprobación

-Ya Harry no empieces tú también. Todos se las traen conmigo hoy, todos. - se quejaba. Esta se tiró en su cama.

-Regina ve y date una ducha fría para que se te baje un poco el alcohol. -

-No, estoy cansada. - decía acomodándose en la cama. Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello preocupado.

-Bueno entonces mañana te veo. - dijo a modo de despido, pero esta ya se había quedado dormida. Harry negó con la cabeza.

Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta escucho unas voces en el pasillo. Era el profesor Snape y su esposa.

-Severus por fin llegas. ¿Qué paso? - decía Ana.

-Al parecer unos mocosos tuvieron una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres, encontré acholo y drogas. - dijo el director serio y molesto.

-Quienes fueron? -

\- No lo sé, pero me daré otra ronda por el castillo por si veo a algunos de ellos deambulando por los corredores; probablemente estén ebrios. - Harry hizo muecas decepcionado. Ahora tenía que esperar para regresar a su sala.

-Te acompaño entonces. - dijo esta amarándose su bata.

-No mujer, me tardare como una hora, tú sigue durmiendo. - Snape estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de rondas. Estos se despidieron con un beso.

Harry decidió esperar sentado en la cama de Regina. Esta parecía tener el sueño bastante pesado. Este supuso que Regina estuvo en la fiesta que mencionó el director. Lo cual le estuvo raro porque Regina no era muy fiestera, si se metía en muchos líos, pero no de este tipo. Se les fueron cerrando los ojos al pelinegro y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido a lado de Regina. La mañana siguiente el despertador levantó a la serpiente y al León; estos cayeron sentados en la cama del susto.

-Harry! - exclamó Regina. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso nosotros…? - Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No Regina, ¿estás loca? No.- esta respiró aliviada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza por una fuerte jaqueca.

-Luego de que básicamente te salve el trasero, tu papa se despertó con todo el alboroto que hiciste y me quede esperando a que terminara la ronda, pero me quedé dormido. - explicó el azabache.

\- ¿Que ruido? ¿De qué hablas? - decía esta con sus dos manos en las sienes.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - preguntó este en reproche.

-Me acuerdo que estaba en la sala de los menesteres con unos amigos, tomamos y luego me regrese y…, no recuerdo nada mas.- Esta hacia un esfuerzo por recordar pero el dolor de cabeza que traía era inmenso.

-Regina, te encontré por los pasillos ebria y haciendo ruido, despertaste a casi todos los profesores. Tienes suerte que me tope contigo. - Esta lo miraba con culpabilidad y algo avergonzada.

-Gracias Harry, lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. Se disculpaba. El joven negaba con su cabeza en desapruebo.

-Bueno, ahora necesito salir de tu habitación sin que nadie me vea o van a creer cosas que no son. -

-Sí, sí, déjame chequeo que el pasillo este libre. - Regina abrió un poco la puerta, y parecía estar despejado. -No hay nadie, puedes salir. - Harry se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo y le pregunto a Regina…

-Regina porque estabas tomando? Tú no eres ese tipo de niña. ¿Qué te pasa? - Regina evadía su mirada.

-No me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días Harry, pero te prometo que no lo volveré hacer. -Este asintió poco convencido.

-Está bien, pero tenemos una plática pendiente. - advirtió como si el tema no se hubiese acabado ahí. La joven asintió. Harry abrió la puerta para salir, frente a esta se encontraba un joven rubio alto que se sorprendió al ver a Harry saliendo de la habitación de Regina. Draco apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños tratando de contenerse.

-Draco…-

-Qué demonios haces aquí Potter. - dijo acercándose amenazantemente. Harry no contestó.

-Draco no es lo que parece...- trató de explicar Regina.

-Lárgate de aquí, ahora. - ordenó. Sus fosas nasales se abrirán y cerraban mientras su respiración se agitaba. Harry lo miro desafiante por unos segundos, miro a Regina y se retiró de la escena.

Draco se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta quedando de espalda a Regina.

-Amor…-

-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Regina…-decía un tono de voz suave pero que para nada le gustaba a Regina.

-Draco déjame explicarte. - trataba de hablar.

\- ¿Explicarme qué? - dijo volteándose. -¿Explicarme que todo fue un accidente, que no sabías lo que hacías? O me vas a explicar cómo disfrutaste acostarte con Potter. - gritaba. Regina comenzó a llorar. Esta quería explicarle lo que había pasado pero el rubio no paraba de reclamarle.

-Draco por favor déjame explicarte. - dijo tratando de acercarse a este.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Soy un idiota, soy un maldito imbécil.- Regina lo miraba asustada, este estaba muy alterado. -Maldita sea la hora en que confíe en ti Regina. - dijo dando un golpe en la pared.

-Draco, entre Harry y yo no pasó nada…- le decía suplicante. Este se acercó peligrosamente a esta y la tomó por los hombros.

-Niégame que Potter no pasó la noche aquí. - decía mirándola a los ojos.

-No te lo voy a negar, pero entre él y yo no pasó nada, el vino a…- Este la empujó y esta cayó sentada en su cama.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Regina, yo te amaba…- la cara de este estaba roja y lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Draco por favor mi amor tienes que creerme. - Esta hizo aguaje de llevar sus manos al rostro del rubio pero este se las agarro con fuerza. Este la miraba a los ojos. Regina pudo notar decepción en estos. -Draco me estas lastimando suéltame. - le decía tratando de zafarse de este.

-Debí de saberlo… alguien impuro como tu es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. - Regina lloraba desconsolada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ana acaba de entrar, se desconcertó al ver al rubio agarrando de tal manera a su hija mientras lloraba.

-Señor Malfoy suerte a mi hija. - Ordenó la mujer. Este obedeció y la soltó rudamente. - Usted no se supone que este en esta habitación. - regaño la mujer.

-No se preocupe profesora, que jamás volveré a pisar tan siquiera este pasillo. - soltó con odio y se retiró del lugar.

Ana se acercó a su hija que lloraba sin consuelo.

\- ¿Te lastimó? - preguntó Ana preocupada. Regina negó con la cabeza. - ¿Pero que paso? ¿A caso Draco te puso una mano encima? - dijo con un deje de preocupación y molesta.

-No mama, él está enojado porque…- Regina no sabía si decirle las razones del porque estaban discutiendo; empeoraría las cosas.

\- ¿Porque Regina?-

-Porque encontró a Harry saliendo de mi habitación.- confesó.

Regina le explicó a su madre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su hija fue la que hizo alboroto por los pasillos en la noche. Estaba muy decepcionada.

-Harry me trajo hasta a mi cuarto para asegurarse que no me metiera en problemas. - Ana escuchaba sin mirarla. -Luego los escuchó a ti y a papa hablando y no se pudo regresar y esperando se quedó dormido. - Ana la miraba decepcionada. - Te prometo que no pasó nada más mama.-

-Regina, ¿porque haces estas cosas? ¿Es para llamar la atención? Tu padre y yo siempre dejamos de hacer cualquier cosa cada vez que nos necesitas. No entiendo porque actúas de esta manera. - Regina lloraba sin poder controlarse. -Dime, ¿acaso estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Que estoy haciendo mal?- decía Ana que también estaba alterada.

-Nada mama, no eres tú, es solo que….-

-Cuando tu papa se entere de esto va a estallar de furia. Primero te agarras a golpe y ahora estas tomando….-

-Mama no le puedes decir a papa, por favor. Papa no se puede enterar.- le suplicaba su hija.

-Enterarme de que- se escuchó la voz de su padre. Regina y Ana voltearon rápidamente. Estas se dedicaban miradas preocupantes. Ahora sí que las cosas empeorarían.

-Les hice una pregunta.- dijo el hombre quien se puso más serio. Ana miraba para arriba tratando de analizar si debía decirle a su esposo o no lo que había sucedido.

\- Nada papa…-

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Porque estabas llorando?-insistió. Este miraba a su esposa esperando una respuesta.

-Nada Severus, dejemos que la niña se prepare para sus clases.- dijo agarrándolo por el brazo. Este se quedo viendo a Regina quien evadía su mirada. El hombre no quiso insistir por ahora.

\- Antes de la cena subes a mi despacho hija.- Regina asintió dedicando una leve y triste sonrisa. Este le dio un beso en la frente y salió con su esposa de la habitación. Regina se pasó la mano por su cabello, decidió tomar un baño para luego irse a clases. Ni tiempo de desayunar tendría.

Por otra parte Severus y Ana quien llevaba a Killian en brazos, iban camino al despacho de este. Estos se adentraron, Ana puso a Killian en su cuna quien se quedaba todos los días en su pequeño cuarto de cuido en el despacho de Severus y mientras una elfina lo cuidaba cuando estos trabajaban.

-Estas muy callada…- comento Snape mientras buscaba unos pergaminos.

-Estoy cansada es todo.- le dijo sin importancia.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que le pasa a Regina?- le pregunto esta vez mirándola. Ana suspiro cansada.

-Cosas de adolescentes.- dijo Ana tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo. Este sabía que Ana le estaba ocultando algo, se veía nerviosa. ¿A caso Regina estaba embarazada o algo por el estilo? Este sentía como su pulso se aceleraba. Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando con su hija y porque no quería que él se enterase. Estaba deseando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. El hombre sabía que lo que iba hacer no estaba bien pero su esposa no se daría cuenta. Este se metió en la mente de Ana; pudo ver todo lo que habían hablado.

-Severus te estoy hablando…- le dijo está sacándolo de su transe. Este parpadeo rápido. "Regina era una de las estudiantes que participo en fiesta de anoche" -Ya me voy para la clase. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. - se despidió y salió de la oficina dejando a un Snape enojado.

En sus horas libres Regina trataba de encontrarse con Draco pero este parecía haberse desaparecido. Esta estaba preocupada y triste. Necesitaba hablar con el rubio aclararle todo. Ella jamás le seria infiel, no lo quería perder. Hoy había entrenamiento de Quidditch, la joven esperaba que este fuera a las prácticas. Ya con su uniforme puesto y su escoba en mano, salió hacia el campo de Quidditch. Para su fortuna el rubio estaba allí. Esta intento acercarse pero este la ignoraba. Regina estuvo desanimada durante toda la práctica. Al terminar todos se fueron y el rubio se quedo recogiendo las pelotas y las escobas.

\- ¿Draco podemos hablar?- se acercó ella dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-Si es algo del juego si, de lo contrario lárgate, no te quiero ver.- dijo rudamente y sin mirarla.

-Anoche me invitaron a tomar unos estudiantes de sexto año y tome demás.- el rubio seguí guardando las pelotas queriendo ignorarla pero no podía evitar escuchar lo que decía. Regina prosiguió. - Cuando me fui de regreso a la habitación Harry me encontró por los pasillos ebria y haciendo ruidos por tropezar con una de las armaduras. El me acompañó debajo de su capa para que nadie me viera en la condición que estaba. Me dejó en habitación pero luego no pudo salir porque papa se despertó por el ruido de las armaduras. Harry estaba esperando salir cuando papa se fuese a dormir pero se quedo dormido en la espera.- la respiración de Draco se aceleraba. -Te juro por el amor que siento por ti que no paso nada. No estuvo bien lo que hice, pero te aseguro que entre Harry y yo no paso nada.- El rubio se quedó mirando a la nada.- solo quería que supieras la verdad.- dijo está dando la conversación por terminada.

-Espera.- dijo el rubio aguantándola por el brazo. Esta lo miro con algunas lágrimas en el rostro. - Júrame que no pasó nada- decía suplicante el joven.

-Te lo juro.- afirmo esta y sin que se lo esperase, este la atrajo hacia el quedando está en el pecho de este.

-Perdóname Regina.- dijo sollozando. Esta se aferró a él más fuerte. Este se dejo caer al suelo poniéndose de rodillas esta lo imitó. -Por favor perdóname.- repetía constantemente. Regina reposó su frente con la de él y lo tomó por las manos.

-Si te perdono.-le decía está mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sé que no hay excusa que valga por como te llame, pero los celos me estaban matando, Sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba por dentro de tan solo pensar…- esta lo callo con un beso el cual este le correspondió. -Te juro que jamás volveré a llamarte así- le aseguro.

-Los dos nos hemos cometido errores últimamente ¿no?- dijo con ironía. Este asintió riendo triste. Estos se pusieron en pies y se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos.

-Te necesito más que nunca Draco. Aun cuando te diga que me dejes sola, no lo hagas por favor.- Este besaba la cabeza de Regina de vez en cuando y la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Jamás.- contesto este

A lo lejos vieron la figura de la profesora McGonagall venir hacia ellos. Estos se separaron un poco.

-Señorita Snape necesito que me acompañe a la oficina del director. - Regina miró a Draco preocupada. Este le apretó la mano en forma de apoyo.

Regina tomó su escoba y salió detrás de la profesora. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por el camino, la profesora se veía molesta. Al abrir las puertas se encontró con la figura de su padre y la de sus compañeros de la fiesta. Regina palideció y sintió un leve vértigo. Su madre la había echado de cabeza con su padre, le había contado todo. Pensaba ella.

-Bueno ya que están todos quiero que me digan de donde y quien les dio el alcohol. Todos ustedes son menores de edad.- ninguno dijo nada. -Nadie quiere cooperar- decía en una voz muy tranquila, demasiada tranquila pensaba Regina. -Ustedes no tan solo consumieron alcohol si no que también consumieron drogas. Si fuera por mí los expulsaba en estos momentos a todos- decía en un tono de voz más alto. Todos tenían sus cabezas bajas -La profesora McGonagall y yo hablamos y decidimos que serán suspendidos por una semana. Y para cuando regresen estarán en probatoria por seis meses en los cuales ninguno ira a ninguna jira escolar, tendrán que estar en sus salas comunes a las 8 de la noche en punto y se les hará una prueba de dopaje sin avisar y si rompen tan si quiera una mínima regla, los expulso.- dijo siseando. Todos se quedaron callados, algunas de las mujeres sollozaban. - Se pueden retirar; sus padres los están esperando en la entrada del colegio.- Todos salieron de la puerta en silencio sin chistar. Regina que seguía sentada no se atrevía tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su padre.

-Papa…- este le hizo seña con la mano de que se callara. Esta callo y bajo su cabeza.

-Regina como castigo y reglas del colegio, no podrás jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de tu casa por el resto del año escolar.- le explico la profesora. Regina sintió una punzada en el estómago. El Quidditch se había convertido en su único pasatiempo. Unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.- Ya que tus padres viven en el colegio, con ellos deberás presentarte a las 8 de la noche en tu habitación durante tu probatoria. Y solo con ellos o con algún otro profesor podrás salir de tu habitación durante tu suspensión.

-Maestra en una semana exactamente es luna llena, ¿usted cree que mi suspensión pueda empezar esos días?- la profesora miro al director de manera cuestionable.

-No, tu suspensión comenzará hoy y si luego tienes que faltar a las clases no es mi problema.- dijo su padre secamente. Regina arrugo su entrecejo tratando de controlar sus ganas de estallar.

-Pero papa de por si me atraso cada luna llena, ¿Cómo voy a terminar mis tareas?- le decía tratando de sonar respetuosa.

-Eso lo debiste pensar antes de irte de fiesta.- dijo serio. Regina dio un fuerte suspiro para poder controlar su enojo.

-Si es todo profesor, me retiro.- se despidió Minerva. Snape se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Padre e hija se quedaron a solas.

-Con que ahora de embriagas y te drogas.- dijo con un deje de decepción.

-Solo tome, no me drogue papa…-

\- ¿Y se supone que te crea así como si nada?-

-No me tienes que creer si no quieres papa, pero es la verdad.- Snape se apretaba los dientes para no explotar.

\- Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Regina, primero te agarras a golpe y ahora esto… dime qué demonios es lo que te pasa. Yo no quiero quedar como el malo pero me pones en situaciones en las cuales tengo que serlo.-

-Papa yo no pedí esto. Yo no pedí que un maldito licántropo me mordiera. Yo no pedí ser bruja, yo no pedí ser tu hija.- estallo la joven.

El hombre se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a su hija quien se asustó por un momento. Este agarro su escoba de manera brusca.

\- Y yo lo único que te pido es que no te metas en problemas y te comportes- grito y rompió la escoba de Regina en dos pedazo. Regina llevo sus manos a la boca. Este tiro al suelo de mala gana los pedazos de la escoba. En ese momento su madre hacia entrada.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Severus?- dijo totalmente desconcertada al ver la escoba de Regina rota. Regina no podía creer lo que había echo su padre. Su escoba era todo para ella.

-Pasa mama que la bestia de tu marido rompió mi escoba y todo gracias a ti. Tan siquiera me hubieses dejado a mí decirle primero.- le reclamaba molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De que hablas Regina, yo no le dije nada a tu padre.- Ana miro a Severus confundida y media molesta.

\- No te hagas la tonta mama, a ti fue a la única que le dije, confíe en ti mama.- le reclamaba su hija. Ana los miraba confundida. -Ahora estoy castigada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, seré una maldita prisionera como si lo que me pasa cada mes fuese poco. Estoy harta de todo y de todos.

-Regina tú no eres la única a la que la vida la ha tratado mal.- le decía en un tono de voz alto y molesto su padre.- La vida no es justa, y eso te lo puedo asegurar yo, pero no por eso vas a estar tomando malas decisiones que te afecten de esta manera.

-Por lo menos las malas decisiones que estoy tomando no son convertirme en mortifaga y matar a quien se cruza en mi camino. Tú no eres nadie para estar cuestionando mis malas decisiones cuando tu yo no somos tan distintos después de todo papa- le gritaba.

\- Por eso mismo lo hago Regina porque no quiero que cometas los errores que yo cometí, que porque la vida me ponía las peores pruebas tome el camino equivocado e hice miles de estupideces. Y así empecé yo, como lo estás haciendo tú ahora mismo.- este también gritaba.

\- Pues tal vez el problema sea que soy tu hija, tal vez después de todo fue mala idea haberte buscado. Tal vez el problema sea que soy hija de una persona tan insensible como tu.- se descargó mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo. Esta supo que no debía haberle hablado así pero estaba muy molesta por lo de su escoba y por lo injusto que estaba siendo su padre.

Ana los miraba triste. Snape se quedo callado. Tal vez Regina tenía razón, tal vez fue un error haber aceptado su custodia así ella no hubiese pasado por tantas malas experiencias. Regina supo que no debió haber dicho lo que dijo pero su orgullo era más grande como para retractarse.

-Ve a cenar y a las 8 te quiero en tu habitación.- ordenó este sin mirarla. Esta frunció el entrecejo y salió del lugar dejando que la puerta diese un portazo.

Marido y mujer se quedaron solos en la oficina.

-Como te enteraste de que Regina también había ido a la fiesta.- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-No necesito de tus reclamos en estos momentos mujer. Además me estabas ocultando algo muy importante.- dijo molesto pero en tono más calmado.

-No te lo estaba ocultando Severus, iba a dejar que Regina te lo dijese. Pero no por eso puedes estar entrando a mi mente cada vez que se te plazca. O acaso porque soy una muggle no merezco el mismo respeto que los demás magos?-

-No digas eso Ana, pero sabía que me estabas ocultando algo y por un momento pensé que era que Regina estaba embarazada y no me pude contener.- trato de excusarse.

-Al parecer señor director, Regina no ha sido la única que ha cometido estupideces últimamente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre romperle su escoba?- dijo enojada. Su esposo se había pasado de la raya - Espero que sea la última vez que leas mi mente Severus. Para la próxima, recojo mis cosas las de Killian y las de Regina, y me largo de aquí. Y más vale que vayas controlando tu mal genio.- advirtió molesta. Esta se puso en pies, fue hacia el cuarto de cuido y recogió a su hijo y salió de la oficina.

Severus se preguntaba en que momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor de esta manera. Reconocía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo con Ana ni tampoco haberle roto la escoba a Regina, se había arrepentido en el mismo instante en que lo hizo. Su familia últimamente solo le hacía reclamos cuando su única intensión es cuidar y velar por ellos. Todo lo que hace, lo hace por su familia. Este se reclinó en su silla mientras se estrujaba los ojos. Las palabras de Regina no salían de su mente. "Al parecer nuevamente estoy fallándole a las personas que amo" se decía a sí mismo. El retrato de Albus lo miraba con lastima, sabía que Snape a pesar de sus fallas había dado un cambio del cielo a la tierra por su familia, pero las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control…


	30. Una mala noche

Regina se encontraba en el bosque prohibido acompañada de Lupin; los dos en su forma de lobos. Lupin sabía que esta última semana Regina había estado desanimada y frustrada. Esta no quiso comer durante los dos días que llevaban de luna llena. Esta se acercó a una pequeña charca a tomar agua y vio su reflejo, nunca se había fijado como lucia, se imaginaba más o menos como el profesor, pero a diferencia de este, esta era un poco más delgada y de pelaje mucho más oscuro como la noche, sus ojos por igual. Una lágrima cayó en la charca haciendo que el agua creará pequeñas ondas. Cuando el agua se calmó esta pudo ver el reflejo de un ave enorme arriba de ella. Esta se volteó bruscamente, y retrocedía con cautela. El profesor Lupin permaneció dormido.

\- ¿Regina?- le preguntó el ave.

-Buckbeak…-

\- ¡Regina por fin nos encontramos!- dijo con un tono alegre.

-Buckbeak me entiendes y te entiendo.- dijo casi brincando de la emoción. No podía creérselo.

-Hagrid me había dicho que eres una loba y estaba loco por verte y poder hablarte. -

\- ¿Y como es que no te había visto antes?

-Bueno, la última vez que un lobo se cruzó por mi camino…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al profesor Lupin. - al pobre no le fue tan bien, estaba algo descontrolado. Por eso Hagrid no me soltaba por miedo a que te hiciera daño, pero yo jamás te haría daño, eres mi amiga.- le explicó.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir poder hablar contigo. Extraño montarte.- le confesó.

\- ¿Y porque no te has dado la vuelta?- le preguntó el ave.

\- Pues he estado castigada últimamente. No he tenido un buen mes que digamos.- dijo algo desanimada.

-Oye te vez más grande como loba.- dijo tratando de animarla. Esta río.

\- Solo un poco, no es para tanto.- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

\- Bueno, no importa de cualquier forma, me caes bien.- Regina sonrió tímida. - Oye, ¿me quieres acompañar a caminar, dar una vuelta por el bosque?- Regina se lo pensó. Esta miró al profesor el cual seguía dormido. No le vendría mal caminar y charla con un viejo amigo.

\- Sí. Por qué no.- contesto. Las dos criaturas prendieron camino por los alrededores del bosque. Regina hablaba animadamente con el hipogrifo. Si antes le caía bien ahora mas.

\- Oye me contó Fang que te peleaste hace algunos días…-

-No sabía que Fang además de miedoso fuera chismoso- dijo en broma. El hipogrifo río.- Si me pelee con una de mis compañeras.- dijo algo desanimada.

\- ¿Y porque? ¿Qué te hizo?- le preguntó.

-Ella dijo cosas muy feas de mi familia y me amenazó con que le haría daño a mi mama. Aunque estoy segura que solo lo dijo para molestar, la muy tonta no es capaz ni tan siquiera de recitar un hechizo bien.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si sabias que lo hizo para molestarte, ¿Por qué no la ignoraste?- le preguntó como si fuese obvio. Regina se quedo callada por un momento.

-Creo que me desquite con ella.- confesó.

\- ¿Desquitarte porque?- su amigo le había salido muy preguntón.

-Por todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente. Primero estuve más de 7 años en busca de mis padres y no tuve la mejor de mis infancias. Cuando por fin los tengo a los dos, por culpa de los mortífagos estuve más de un año separada de mi familia. Y cuando por fin todo parece haber, cuando pensé que por fin sería feliz, me muerde un maldito licántropo.- decía sollozando. El ave se sentía un poco culpable por haber preguntado.- He tratado de verle el lado positivo a todo esto pero la realidad es que me siento sola y sé que mis padres siente miedo de mí, sé que soy una carga para ellos y para colmo los he decepcionado estos últimos días. - dijo desahogándose. - Me miro al espejo, miro mi reflejo y no me reconozco.- una lágrima se le escapó. El ave suspiró.

-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes Regina pero tienes que aceptarte tal y como eres. Y el día en que aprendas a quererte de las dos formas; ya sea humana o loba, ese será el día que pararas de sentirte sola y te sentirás segura de ti misma. Mírame a mí. No te imaginas cuantos animales me han dicho "¿eres un caballo?" O "¿eres un ave?" o "¿Qué tipo de animal eres?"- decía con una voz melosa. Regina río.- Por mucho tiempo no me aceptaba como era. Pero ¿apoco has visto a un caballo volar? O ¿a un ave correr tan veloz? No. Yo puedo hacer las dos cosas soy ambos ave y caballo, Y es fantástico y me gusta como soy y me gusta lo que hago.- Regina lo escuchaba atentamente.- Tu también deberías sentirte orgullosa de ser loba y humano. Basta de sentir lástima de ti misma. No muchos tienen la oportunidad de comunicarse con otros animales. Porqué crees que nos llaman animales fantásticos. Somos únicos y aunque sé que tus transformaciones no son las mejores, sé que muy pronto todo mejorara. Yo tengo fe en ti.- le dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias Buckbeak…- dijo y le acarició una de sus alas con su cabeza. Después de una larga charla y camino Buckbeak se regresaría a la cabaña con Hagrid, Regina le dijo que lo acompañaría hasta los arbustos detrás de la cabaña. Estos llegaron y cuando estaban por despedirse se escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse y una risa. El trio de oro se despedía del semi gigante. Regina no pudo evitar respirar profundamente.

\- ¡Buckbeak!- llamaron los tres a la vez. El ave se miraba ansiosa. Estos intentaron acercarse pero el ave pataleaba como para que estos se alejaran.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Buckbeak Hagrid?- pregunto Hermione preocupada. Hagrid no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues detrás del hipogrifo, caminaba de manera amenazantemente un gran lobo. Regina se cegó por un momento jamás había estado tan cerca de un humano en su forma animal.

-Regresen a la cabaña ahora mismo- les grito el semi gigante. Esto emprendieron a correr y Regina también.

-Regina nooooo.- le gritaba el ave. Para los oídos de los presente, solo se escuchaban chillidos fuertes por parte del ave. Estos trataban de defenderse con hechizos pero Regina los esquivaba. Esta estuvo apunto de agarra a Hermione por la espalda cuando Buckbeak se aventó contra ella haciéndola volar y chocar contra un árbol. Regina cayó inconsciente. Los tres jóvenes estaban agitados.

-Hagrid eso es un hombre lobo.- dijo Hermione. Hagrid y Ron la miraban cuestionablemente. -Estoy segura que lo es. Es luna llena.- dijo señalando al cielo. Hagrid nervioso les ordenó que se adentraran.

\- ¿Sera el profesor Lupin?- pregunto Harry. Hermione negó preocupada. Harry hizo aguaje de acercarse pero Buckbeak chilló y pataleo haciéndolo alejarse. El ave arropó con su ala a Regina quien seguía tirada en el suelo.

\- Váyanse ahora mismo al castillo y busquen al profesor Snape y a la profesora McGonagall.- les ordenó Hagrid.

\- ¿Quién es Hagrid?- le preguntaba Hermione.

-No les puedo decir, pero esta criatura necesita ayuda, se ha golpeado muy fuerte. Vayan- ordenó el hombre. Estos salieron corriendo al colegio y de vez en cuando volteaban a ver al oscuro animal.

Hagrid se acercó suavemente a los dos animales. Este dio una reverencia y el ave lo imitó. Este se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Regina. Este la volteo suavemente y pudo ver un poco de sangre detrás de su oreja. A los pocos minutos Hagrid pudo ver cuatro figuras, Snape, Ana, McGonagall y Harry; bajaban las largas escaleras a toda prisa.

Snape venía refunfuñado contra el joven quien insistía en bajar con ellos. Ya que pensaba que el lobo pudo haber sido su profesor.

-Profesor Snape, no ha despertado, sigue inconsciente.- decía el semi gigante preocupado.

-Pero qué demonios paso.- pregunto el hombre desconcertado. - ¿Donde esta Lupin?- Snape se iba acercado pero el ave se paró en dos patas no queriéndolo dejarlo pasar. Este retrocedió rápidamente y dirigió su mano hasta su varita sin sacarla.

-Buckbeak deja que se acerque- le ordenó Hagrid. El hipogrifo parecía no querer dejarlo pasar. No confiaba en el oscuro hombre. -Buckbeak él es su padre, no le hará daño te lo aseguro.- El hipogrifo bajo la guardia pero miraba desconfiado al director. Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Su hija?

-Profesor haga una reverencia, estas criaturas son muy orgullosas. -

\- Sí. Lo se, lo se Rubeus.- dijo algo molesto pero obedeció. Buckbeak tardo unos segundo en contestar su reverencia pero aceptó. Ana quería acercarse pero la profesora McGonagall la aguantó. Snape se acercó al animal. Saco su varita y susurro algo haciendo que su varita saliese una luz blanca. La herida de Regina ya no estaba. Este le pasó su mano por la peluda espalda. El hombre respiró más aliviado.

\- ¿Severus como está la niña?- preguntó Ana con voz preocupada.

-Está bien ya la cure.- dijo levantándose. Se escucharon unos quejidos por parte de Regina quien estaba recuperando conocimiento.

\- ¿Que me paso?- decía algo mareada. Esta pudo ver la figura de su padre.- ¡Papa! - llamó queriendo acercarse. Este obviamente no la entendía. Esta no pudo dar tan si quiera un paso ya que un dolor en su para delantera no se lo permitía. La joven se sacó un aullido de dolor. Todos retrocedieron algo asustados.

\- ¡Métanse a la cabaña ahora!- ordenó el director. Estos obedecieron. Escuchaban chillidos por parte de lobo quien se lamia la pata. Regina miraba a su padre triste. Este se fue acercando poco a poco. - ¿Qué te pasa mi niña?- Esta se acercaba de manera tímida y con una de sus patas dobladas. Todos miraban por la ventana la escena. Ana no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. Quería estar con su hija. Severus se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a esta. Le acaricio su cuello.

\- Me duele mucho papa.- decía Regina llorando. Snape solo escuchaba llanto de cachorros.

-Tranquila hija, ven déjame curarte.- Regina se acostó y su padre se dobló poniéndose a la altura de esta y paso su varita por su pata y esta quedo curada. Esta recostó su cabeza en el regazo del hombre quien se dejo sentar y acariciaba a su hija. Este le acariciaba el suave pelaje hasta que esta se quedo dormida.

-Rubeus lleva a los demás al castillos por favor y asegúrate de que mi esposa llegue bien.- le pido de favor. El hombre obedeció; todos salieron hacia al castillo. La profesora McGonagall le echaba el brazo por la espalda a su colega en forma de apoyo. Ana estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

Buckbeak se posó alrededor del profesor y Regina. El oscuro hombre algo inseguro recostó su espalda del pajarraco y luego de unos largos minutos se quedo dormido junto a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol despertó a Snape. Sintió un leve peso en sus piernas; Regina ya con su forma humana dormía. Pudo notar al otro lado el cuerpo de Lupin quien también dormía.

Este se removió haciendo que Regina se despertarse.

-Papa, que haces aquí.- dijo adormilada. Esta trato se sentarse pero su brazo le dolía.

-Aah me duele.- se quejó. Remus Lupin también despertaba.

-Probablemente tienes un hueso roto.- dijo su padre. Esta suspiro triste.

\- Lo sintió papa… no debí acercarme tanto.- se disculpaba.

\- No hija, no fue tu culpa. Potter y sus amiguitos no debieron estar fuera del colegio a altas horas de la noche.-

-Severus lo siento me quede dormido.- trataba de disculparse Lupin. El director lo interrumpió haciéndole señas con la mano de que parara de hablar. A este solo le importaba que su hija estuviese bien. Buckbeak acercó su pico a Regina tratando de acariciarla.

\- Gracias por pararme Buckbeak.- el ave la miraba triste.

-Ven Regina te llevare a la enfermería.- esta asintió. Su padre la cargo en sus brazos hasta el castillo. Estos no hablaron por el camino, no se habían hablado desde la última discusión que tuvieron. Regina no podía evitar recostarse en el hombro de su padre como una niña pequeña. Al llegar a la enfermería el hombre la recostó en una de las camas. La enfermera le chequeo el brazo a la joven el cual efectivamente seguía roto. Esta le dio unas medicinas y le puso una venda alrededor del brazo. Snape estaba sentado con sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos en la cabeza.

\- Te tienes que quedar hasta mañana aquí querida.-le dijo la enfermera. La joven bajo su mirada triste. Solo quería estar en su habitación.

-No se preocupe Poppy yo me encargo de ella.- Regina alzo la mirada por un momento, pero no quería cruzarse con la mirada de su padre. Luego de que la enfermera le entregara los medicamentos, estos salieron juntos de la enfermería.

\- Ven déjame ayudarte.- dijo el hombre tomándola por la espalda ayudándola a caminar. Esta estaba demasiado adolorida por el golpe que recibió. Estos llegaron a la habitación de Regina. Snape la ayudó a sentarse.

-Papa me quiero bañar… le puedes preguntar a mama si me puede ayudar. -decía algo tímida. Este le sonrió paternalmente y asintió. Este salió de la habitación. Mientras, Regina se puso en pie con cuidado y camino hacia su baño, se quito su ropa y se puso una bata de baño. Al poco rato, su madre entraba.

-Mi amor como estas chiquita.- le preguntó acercándose a esta para abrazarla cuidadosamente.

-Estoy algo adolorida, no tuve una buena noche.- dijo mostrándole su brazo roto.

-Mi reina cuanto lo siento.- decía con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

-No llores mama, ya estoy bien. Ven ayúdame a bañarme. - Su madre se limpio las lágrimas y con mucho cuidado ayudo a su hija a asearse. Ana pudo ver un gran moretón en la espalda de su hija. Dejo escapar un sollozo. Al terminar, esta salió con sus pijamas. Snape las esperaba en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó su padre algo inseguro.

\- Obviamente la niña no se siente bien Severus, que clase de pregunta es esa.- dijo la mujer algo seca. Regina los miro triste. Sus padres seguían peleados desde aquella vez. Snape hizo oídos sordos al comentario de su esposa.

\- Papa… tengo hambre.- le dijo Regina.

\- Ahora, le digo a un elfo que te prepare algo princesa.- Este le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-Mama, ¿papa y tu siguen peleados por mi culpa verdad?- le preguntó esta triste.

-No mi amor, por supuesto que no. Son cosas de matrimonios. No pienses en eso.- le decía dulcemente su madre. Pero Regina no estaba muy convencida. A los pocos minutos Severus venía con una bandeja con comida para las dos. Los tres estaban sentados en la cama, Regina en el medio de estos.

\- Bueno, las dejo para que descansen.- dijo el hombre luego de que su hija terminara de comer.

-No Papa, quédate.- le dijo rogante.

-Pero hija, tienes que descansar. - le decía paternalmente. Esta negaba con su cabeza mientras amenazaba con llorar.

\- Es que no puedo seguir así, no quiero que estemos peleados.- dijo derramándose en lágrimas.

\- Sh Sh Sh, ya princesa, no llores.- dijo este sentándose nuevamente pasando su brazo por su espalda, esta se recostó en su hombro. Los adultos se dedicaron miradas de culpabilidad.

\- Papito por favor perdóname por todo lo que he hecho y por como te hable. A los dos.-dijo lo ultimo mirando a su madre.

\- Perdóname tú a mi hija,- dijo este apretándola más hacia él. - No estuvo bien como maneje la situación y jamás me perdonare el haberte roto tu escoba.- se disculpó el hombre. Regina lo abrazo de lado.

\- Por favor, traten de reconciliarse, sé que es mi culpa que ustedes estén peleados.- Dijo esta vez recostando su cabeza del hombro de su mama.

-Regina, los problemas que tengamos tu madre y yo, no son tu culpa. Yo fui el que actuó mal. No debí leerle la mente a tu mama y ya le prometí que no lo volveré hacer. Ahora solo me queda reganar su confianza y perdón.- dijo mirando a su esposa. - Y no voy a descansar hasta que ella me perdone.- dijo más para su esposa que para Regina. Ana le sonrió triste.

-Mi amor no quiero que te preocupes por nuestros problemas, concéntrate en mejorarte. Tu papa y yo estaremos mimándote hasta que te mejores.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija. Regina sonrió un poco más aliviada. Esta les pidió que se quedaran un rato más con ella. A la media hora alguien toco la puerta. Snape suponía saber quién era y miro a Regina con algo de celos de padres. El hombre le abrió la puerta y allí estaba su ahijado.

\- Profesor, me entere de lo que le paso a Regina, ¿puedo verla?- el hombre no dijo nada solo lo dejo pasar.

-Hola Draco.- dijo un poco más animada la joven.

\- Hola amor. Lamento lo que te sucedió anoche. ¿Cómo te sientes? - la joven se encogió de hombro.

-Bueno tu padre y yo los dejamos para que hablen a solas.- dijo Ana tomando a su marido del brazo. Este la miro confundido, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a un par de adolecentes solos y más si se trataba de su hija.

\- Si pueden hablar pero tendrán que dejar la puerta abierta.- advirtió el director. Los adultos se despidieron y se retiraron.

\- ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos luego?- pregunto Severus a su mujer. Desde su discusión esta solo hablaba lo que era necesario con él. - Si quieres, nos vamos a Hogsmaede con Killian y Regina. Te extraño mujer…- dijo lo último algo melancólico. Esta se acercó al hombre y lo tomo por las manos.

\- Creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros dos nada más. Puedo pedirle a la elfina que vele a Killian y Regina probablemente quiera descansar.- el ánimo del hombre mejoró.

-Entonces, ¿ya no estas molesta conmigo?- se arriesgó a preguntar. Esta alzo su ceja de manera de regaño.

\- Sigo molestas con usted señor director…- dijo posando sus manos alrededor del cuello. Este poso las suyas en la cintura de esta. - Pero… ya no quiero estarlo. Quiero que hablemos sobre algunas cosas y que nos reconciliemos. Yo también te extraño.- se sinceró la mujer.

\- Me parece bien señora Snape.- dijo en un tono muy cordial. Ana rio y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

\- ¿A qué hora pasaras por mí?- dijo coquetamente mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos. Este alzó la ceja divertido.

\- A las 12 en punto esta lista.- le siguió el juego el hombre.

\- Sea puntual profesor.- dijo para guiñarle un ojo.

\- Por nada del mundo me atrevería a quedar mal con usted…- Ana rio y se adentró a su habitación para arreglarse.

Por otra parte Draco y Regina se encontraban hablando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Te digo Regina, ese maldito pajarraco no es de fiar. A mí también me golpeo en mi tercer año.- decía en desaprobación.

-Bueno, según Buckbeak tú lo confrontaste. Y ellos son criaturas muy sensibles.- decía la mujer en defensa de su amigo.

\- Tal vez si me pase un poco de la raya.- decía tratando de excusarse. Regina reía divertida. Esta la contemplaba le gusta verla sonreír.

\- No tienes remedio Draco.- decía esta divertida.

\- Me gusta verte reír. Hare cualquier cosa para que esa sonrisa jamás desaparezca de tu rostro. - Regina sonrió algo apenada.

-Gracias por ser tan lindo. Te amo.- Estos se dieron un beso. Este se separó algo pensativo.

\- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto esta. Este le hizo una mueca como si hubiese hecho algo indebido. - Draco…-

\- Es que te he querido mencionar algo desde hace algunos meses…- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Meses?- pregunto esta confundida.

-Desde que te convertiste en licántropa para ser más exacto. -

-Draco me estas preocupando…- dijo esta algo ansiosa.

-No, no te asuste es solo que…. - este no encontraba la manera de decirle.- Mejor te enseño. Este se puso en pies. Abría y cerraba los puños como si eso le diese fuerza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Regina tenia frente a sus ojos un gran lobo de pelaje bastante claro y ojos grisáceos. No había rastro del joven rubio. Regina abrió los ojos como plato y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

-Eres…- las palabras no le salían de su boca.- Eres un….- balbuceaba. El gran perro se fue convirtiendo en nuevamente en humano.

\- Un animago- termino la oración el rubio.


	31. Halloween

Regina no sabía cómo debía tomar la noticia de que Draco era animago; a esta le alegraba el hecho de que su novio se pudiese convertir y estar cerca de ella sin correr peligro alguno y el hecho de que había logrado algo tan difícil y peligroso por ella, la hacía sentirse más enamorada aun. Pero por otra parte, aunque Draco ya fuese mayor de edad, este se podía meter en grandes líos con los del ministerio por haberse transformado sin permiso. Draco le aseguraba a su novia que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Regina por fin se había recuperado para ir a sus clases y ya no estaba suspendida. Seguía en probatoria pero por lo menos no estaba peleada con sus padres y estos ya se habían reconciliado. Había algo que le seguía preocupando y era que Harry ya sabía que esta era una licántropa pero este no se había acercado a decirle nada. Probablemente Hermione y Ron también sabían ya que eran muy cercanos a Harry. Regina no aguanto más, y decidió hablar con Potter.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó la joven quien lo esperaba afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Este asintió. Se fueron a juntos a las afueras del colegio.

\- Harry lo que pasó la semana pasada, yo…- este la interrumpió.

-Regina no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, y si lo que te preocupa es que ande divulgando tu situación, puedes estar tranquila. Tu papa ya me advirtió sobre "abrir mi bocota"- dijo imitando al director. Regina negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por entender.- Regina se quería disculpar por casi comérselos vivos pero el ojiverde estaba algo distante.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no me habías comentado tu situación. Pensé que éramos amigos.- preguntó este sin poder aguantar.

-Harry, no es como que puedo andar comentando mi situación a todo el mundo. Mi papa se puede meter en problemas y quien sabe que me hagan a mí.- explicó.

-¿Por eso fue que te encontré aquella noche ebria?- le preguntó. Esta ladeo la cabeza.

\- Fue una de las razones.-

-Ahora todo hace sentido. Esa noche me dijiste que si tu padre te cachaba borracha, te castigaría no haciéndote la poción matalobos. Yo pensaba que solo hablabas incoherencias. - Regina sonrió con ironía y culpabilidad.

-Lamentó haber tratado de comerlos. - se disculpó. Harry rio.

\- No fue tu culpa. Lamento todo lo que te ha pasado.- se sinceró el joven. Regina se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía triste.

\- Es injusto lo que me está pasando pero sé que algo positivo saldrá de todo esto.- dijo tratando de animarse ella misma.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Regina, siempre.- dijo posándole una mano en la de esta.

Estos se quedaron un buen rato charlando de como habían sucedido las cosas. Estos se encontraron con el profesor Lupin quien también se les unió a la plática. Bajaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a saludarlo. Regina quería ver a su amigo el ave, quien la detuvo antes de que esta cometiera una locura. Fue algo doloroso, ya que le había roto su brazo, pero era mejor eso al haber matado a una persona.

…..

Por petición de su hija y con la ayuda de su madre, Severus había permitido que estos hicieran una fiesta de disfraces para el día de Halloween. "Yo no voy a organizar nada. Si ustedes quieren fiesta ustedes se encargarán de hacerlo." Era lo que este decía cada vez que salía el tema. Regina junto a los prefectos y la ayuda de sus amigos, organizaron la fiesta; la comida, decoración, y música. Algunos profesores estaban encantados de ser chaperones, puesto que serían parte de la fiesta y según ellos, estos merecían aunque fuese un día para divertirse.

El día de Halloween había llegado, Todas las mesas fueron puestas a cada lado del comedor dejando un gran espacio en el centro para bailar. La decoración era increíble; había velas de diferentes colores flotando por todo el lugar al igual que calabazas. Las mesas estaban llenas de dulces y postres de Halloween. Había un área que era para tomarse fotos mágicas instantáneas. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llegando. A Regina le emocionaban ver sus caras de sorpresa. Esta levaba un disfraz de caperucita roja. Era un traje rojo y blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Una capa roja y unas medias blancas que llegaban a la rodilla. Draco a petición de Regina iría vestido como su lobo feroz. Este se acercó a Regina agarrándola por la espalda haciendo que esta diese un brinco.

-Draco…- regañó. Este la atrajo a él en esa misma poción.

-Te vez hermosa… tanto que poco a poco te desvisto en mi mente.- le dijo de manera coqueta. Esta se volteó. Y lo beso comenzado por el cuello y terminado en la boca.

\- Por favor tórtolos, hay gente que no tenemos de que comer.- dijo Ileana burlonamente. Regina la miro burlona.

-Draco! ¿Y tú disfraz? - dijo con voz decepcionada.

\- ¿No te gusta?- dijo señalando una orejas que se había puesto en su cabeza.

\- Si eso ya lo note, donde está el resto del disfraz?- preguntó. Este se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas amor. Agradece que me pusiera esto.- Regina negó con la cabeza. Estos se unieron a la fiesta y al baile. Los estudiante si se habían animado con su disfraces, eran bastantes exóticos. Los profesores aunque estaban ahí para vigilar también disfrutaron de la música. Todos excepto Severus, que se encontraba en su despacho trabajando. Ana subía las escaleras hacia la oficina de su esposo. Esta sin tocar la puerta entro. Este al verla la miro divertido.

\- ¿Qué haces mujer? ¿Porque estas vestida así?- Esta lo miró coqueta.

-Estoy disfrazada de ti.- Este arqueo la ceja. Ana llevaba puesto el traje que le había hecho Regina con una de las túnicas de su padre cuando la trajo a Hogwarts por primera vez. También llevaba una de las capas negras de su esposo y unas botas con tacón hasta sus tobillos.

\- Muy gracioso…- dijo el hombre. Ana rio divertida.

\- Anda mi amor ven a la fiesta…- le dijo está sentándose en su regazo.

\- Te dije que no iba a ir, además estoy cuidando a Killian. El niño se encontraba en su cuna sentado balbuceando cosas que no se le entendían. Ana lo había disfrazado de un bebe dinosaurio. Se veía muy tierno.

-Killian no parece que se va a dormir dentro de mucho rato. Nos lo llevamos. Complace a tu esposa.- dijo está haciendo pucheros. Este negaba con la cabeza.

\- No me convencerás.-

-¿y así?- dijo dándole un beso mientras mordía su labio inferior suavemente.

\- Todavía no me convences.- dijo el hombre siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Y ahora?- esta le dio un recorrido de besos por el cuello haciendo que la piel del hombre se le erizara.

-Está bien iré, pero quiero que me sigas convenciendo por la noche.-

-Esos eran mis planes.- le susurró al oído. Esta se puso en pie, y tomo a Killian en sus brazos.

Snape la imitó y salieron del despacho hacia la fiesta. Regina se sorprendió de ver a su padre en la fiesta, este tenía cara de pocos amigos, supuso que su madre lo obligó a venir.

-Mama, te vez bien bonita.- le dijo Regina.

\- Gracias. Adivina de quien me disfracé.- Snape le dedico una mirada de reproche. Las mujeres rieron.

\- A ver Killian, a poco no eres el dinosaurio más bonito del mundo.- su hermanito se reía y le balbuceaba a su hermana. Esta lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Le daba vueltas y bailaba con el mientras lo cargaba haciéndolo reír. Severus observaba la escena. No había algo que lo hiciera más feliz, que ver a sus hijos felices. Ana se abrazaba a su esposo de lado también contemplando la escena. De pronto las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron fuertemente haciendo un estruendo. Todos pararon de bailar, la música paro de sonar. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de aurores y el ministro de magia pasaban por el medio del lugar. Regina se temió lo peor. ¿Acaso venían por ella? ¿Habrán descubierto que ella era una licántropa? Esta se abrazó a su hermano. Draco se abrazó a ella de manera de apoyo. No permitiría que le pasara nada. Ana miró preocupada a su esposo, quien le hizo gestos de que se calmara.

\- ¿A qué se debe su interrupción señor ministro?- dijo el hombre secamente.

-Vine porque me han llegado cartas de que hay un intruso en el castillo.- Snape lo miró interrogante. -Un muggle se encontraba entre nosotros director y me sorprende que usted no se haya dado cuenta. ¿Se encuentra aquí la señora Ana Patterson?- dijo el ministró. Severus trago saliva mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas.

\- Yo soy Ana señor ministro.

\- Señora necesito que me acompañe.- dijo y dos aurores la tomaron por los brazos.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Ella es mi esposa, y no es ninguna intrusa. Y si no le quitan las manos de encima en estos momentos no respondo.- dijo amenazantemente.

\- Señor Snape, no está permitido que un Muggle de clase en un colegio de magia y hechicería.

-¿Dónde diablos dice eso?- dijo la profesora McGonagall quien llegaba a la escena malhumorada. - el hombre se quedó callado pensativo.

\- No lo sé, pero no hace sentido que una Muggles con todo el respeto señora, de clases de magia.- dijo el ministro.

\- Ella está dando la clase de Estudios Muggles.- como director me pareció apropiado que ella fuese quien enseñara esa clase.

-Lo siento director pero usted debió informar los cambios que hizo ya que aparentemente alguien se siente amenazado por ella.-

-¿Amenazado por una muggle? Usted no puede ser tan imbécil de creer algo como eso. Es obvio que quieren sabotear a mi esposa.

-Señor Snape, le recuerdo que soy el ministro de magia y me debe un respeto.- dijo interrogante y en advertencia.

-No, pero porque mejor no solucionamos esto sin tener que hacerle pasar un mal rato a la dama. Vamos a mi despacho. - sugirió el director. El ministro se lo pensó y al ver a todos los estudiantes mirándolos, aceptó.

-Mama…- Regina la miraba preocupada.

\- No te preocupes mi amor. Cuida a tu hermano ya mismo regresamos.- decía tratando de animarla. Estos abandonaron el comedor. La música continúo. Regina se fue hacia la habitación se de sus padres a calmar a su hermano quien se había asustado con el estruendo. Draco la acompañó.

-Ya Killian, no llores, yo estoy contigo.- decía meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

\- Lamentó lo que está pasando. Los del ministerios son unos tarados.- Regina lo miraba preocupada. -Todo estará bien, tu papa no dejara que se lleven a tu mama.- decía tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Por un momento pensé que venían por mí. Hoy será luna llena y pensé que querrían atrapare en mi forma de loba para hacerme daño.- decía con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No dejare que nadie te haga daño.- le aseguró el rubio. - Por cierto te bebiste la poción.- Esta negó con la cabeza todavía triste.

-¿Me la puedes buscar?, está en mi habitación.-Este asintió y salió del lugar. Regina puso a su hermano en su cuna ya que se había calmado. Esta le quito el disfraz y le puso sus pequeñas pijamas. Esta observaba a su hermanito, tan inocente e inofensivo. Sin ninguna preocupación. Realmente parecería un ángel.

\- Que suerte tienes de ser un bebe.- le decía con un leve tono de celos. - Papa y mama te quieren mucho Killian. Me alegra que puedas tenerlos contigo desde tan pequeño.- El niño la miraba sonriente mientras jugaba con sus dedos. -No te niego que siento celos a veces. Pero cuando te veo y me sonríes así como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, se me pasa.- le decía con ternura.

-Ten.- decía una voz detrás de ella. Draco le tendía una botella con la poción. Regina le agradeció y se la tomó. Pasaron unos largos minutos y todavía sus padres no bajaban.

-Draco porque tardan tanto. ¿Acaso se llevarían a mama?- decía en un tono muy preocupado.

-Tranquila, tu papa no lo permitiría. -

-Pero ¿quién le diría al ministro que Mama era una intrusa? Casi todo el colegio quiere a mama.- decía tratando de pensar en quien pudo haber querido hacerle daño a su madre. El rubio se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Los minutos se tornaron en una hora y todavía estos no bajaban.

-Draco será mejor que llames a una elfina yo me tengo que ir al bosque.- el rubio asintió.

-Los dos iremos.- dijo este sonriéndole.

-¿Estas seguro que te puedes quedar transformado por tanto tiempo?- le decía con advertencia. Este asintió.

-He estado practicando y si estoy seguro.- le aseguro el rubio. Esta le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco salió de la habitación para ir en busca de una elfina m Regina se quedó en la habitación. Killian estaba dormido, lo había cambiado y dado su biberón, por lo menos su mama podía descansar luego del mal rato que estaba haciéndole pasar. Regina escuchaba pasos por los pasillos. Supuso que Draco ya venía de vuelta. Regina iba a poner la botella de su poción junto con los otros frascos de su papa cuando una punzada hizo que esta la dejase caer haciendo que miles de vidrios se tiraran por el suelo. Regina gritaba de dolor. Se estaba transformando.

-"noooo. Dra….- esta no pudo terminar pues sus piernas y manos comenzaban a cambiar.

"Se fuerte, se fuerte Regina." Se decía a sí misma. Después de algunos segundos esta termino de transformarse, y en lugar de la dulce joven, ahora había un gran lobo con la respiración algo agitada.

Draco se había encontrado al director y a su esposa por el camino; estos venían de regreso a sus aposentos cuando escucharon el grito de Regina. Todos palidecieron. Ana sentía como su corazón iba a mil por horas. Killian estaba con Regina. Severus le hizo señas a Ana de que no hiciera ruido. Ana se tapó la boca tratando de contarse mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Snape adentro a su esposa a la habitación de Regina y le hizo señas a Draco de que lo acompañara. Estos se pegaron en la pared tratando de mirar por una esquina de la puerta. Severus pudo ver como Regina movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras daba vuelta alrededor de la cama de Killian quien estaba llorando.

-"Cuida a tu hermano Regina, no dejes que le pase nada. Cuídalo."- Era lo que se repetía una y mil veces la joven en su cabeza. Podía oler a todos los humanos del colegio. Eso la estaba volviendo loca pero esta hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse y pensar en el bienestar de su hermano. La joven sentía que quería llorar, estaba muy preocupada. Tenía miedo. Esta soltó un aullido tratando de llamar a su papa. De pronto en la puerta apareció un lobo de pelaje claro. Regina lo miro amenazantemente mientras le mostraba sus colmillos. Esta se puso al frente de la cama de su hermano de manera protectora.

\- Regina soy yo, Draco.- Esta seguía mirándolo amenazantemente. - Mi amor, no le haré daño a Killian, tranquila confía en mi.- le decía el otro lobo para calmarla. Esta fue relajando su mandíbula.

-Draco… - dijo está abalanzándose sobre el lobo. Lamiendo su rostro y acariciándolo por su cuello.

-Ya estoy aquí. Yo te cuidaré.- Severus, sigilosamente se adentró a la habitación y tomó a su hija con cuidado, mientras lo mecía para que parase de llorar.

Regina se volteó rápido. Severus retrocedía lentamente mientras miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos.

-Regina… no le vas a hacer nada. Solo se llevara a Killian para que pare de llorar.- Esta sentía como su garganta le ardía. Estaba consciente de que era su padre pero, era muy doloroso para ella tenerlo tan cerca en ese momento. -Mírame Regina.- le decía Draco tratando de distraerla. - Ya no estarás solas, jamás te dejare sola.- le decía. Severus salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta con seguro y le coloco hechizos para que Regina no pudiese salir del lugar. Ni tan siquiera por las ventanas. También encanto Muffliatos para que el colegio tampoco la escuchase.

\- ¿Porque me encierran? Draco yo no puedo estar aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí.- decía agitada.

-Tranquilízate amor. Nos tenemos que quedar aquí. Es muy peligroso que salgas por los pasillos.- Esta negaba con la cabeza.

\- No puedo Draco, esto es torturante. Déjame salir.- le suplicaba.

-Regina no podemos salir, no podemos arriesgarnos. - trataba de hacerle entender sin que esta se sintiera.

\- Te prometo que no le haré daño a nadie pero por favor dile a papa que me deje salir.- le decía llorando. Draco se sentía muy culpable. Regina estaba sufriendo demasiado.

-Lo siento amor.- Regina se sacó otro aullido pero esta vez de desesperación. Esta comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba en su camino. Los libros, las sillas los estantes. Draco no se interpuso, dejo que esta se desquitara. Regina rompió cada cosa del lugar.

-Papa déjame salir!- gritaba pero solo se escuchaban aullidos de dolor.

Ya habían pasado tres días. El sol se metió por la ventana haciendo despertando a Regina, quien tenía recostada su cabeza encima del lobo. Esta ya tenía su forma humana, Draco seguía dormido en su forma de lobo. Regina recorrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba totalmente destrozado. Sus ojos se le aguaron y sentía como un nudo en su garganta casi no la dejaba respirar. Draco se despertó y acaricio a Regina con su cabeza. Esta lo miraba triste. Este se transformó nuevamente en humano quedaron frente a Regina. Este la abrazó sin decir nada. Regina sollozaba en su pecho. Este tragaba saliva y apretaba sus mandíbulas tratando de ser fuerte. El había sido testigo de lo doloroso que habían sido estos días para su novia. No había parado de llorar en toda su transformación. Esta había rasguñado la cara y se daba contra las paredes.

-Ya paso mi reina.- le dijo Draco tomándola por el rostro posando un beso en su frente. Regina llevaba la cara toda rayada y con ojeras.

Draco golpeo la puerta haciendo entender que ya podían abrir. A los pocos segundos Severus abrió y se adentró al lugar, este recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Estaba hecha pedazos.

-Regina…- trato de hablarle.

\- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto papa.-decía con reproche.

-Hija yo…- esta lo interrumpió.

\- No sabes lo torturante que fue haberme dejado encerrada como si fuese una maldita bestia.- el hombre la miraba con culpabilidad.

\- Regina, no podía correr el riesgo, todos los estudiantes estaban despiertos y por los alrededores del colegio. - explicaba el hombre.

\- Papa, me acaba de tomar la poción. - le gritaba. - No le hice a daño a Killian, no le iba a hacer daño a nadie, yo estaba cociente. Lo único que quería era estar lejos de aquí porque es muy doloroso tener a humanos tan cerca de mí. Mi mente luchaba contra mi instinto. Mi mente me decía que jamás le haría daño a una persona pero mis instintos solo me hacían querer matar a cualquiera que se cruzara por mi camino, fue una maldita tortura lo que hiciste papa.- le reprochaba en llantos.

-Regina por favor, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento.- le decía Severus a quien también se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pues te deberías sentirte mal. Porque pensaste en el bienestar de todos menos en el mío.- decía mirándolo con furia y decepción. Ana acaba de llegar en ese momento.

\- Regina, entiende a tu padre, fue muy difícil la decisión que tomo hija.- Regina rio con sarcasmo.

\- Cállate mama, no lo justifiques. Tu también solo pensaste en Killian. Te recuerdo que yo también soy tu hija. Y para tu información, aun cuando estaba de loba, no le hice daño a mi hermano. Solo estaba esperando a que ustedes llegaran para yo poder irme.- Draco no decía nada. Regina tenía razón. El si creía que ella hubiese sido capaz de salir del castillo sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Regina hizo aguaje para irse su padre la tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame!- le gritó desasiéndose del agarre bruscamente. Regina salió del lugar y se escuchó un portazo en su habitación.

-Regina tiene razón. Ustedes no se imaginan todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar encerrada aquí.- decía seriamente el rubio y también se retiró del lugar.

Ana y Severus se quedaron a solas. Ana miro el lugar. Definitivamente su hija había tenido la peor de las noches.

-Te dije que era mejor dejarla salir Ana. Por escucharte a ti, mira lo que le paso a Regina.- decía siseando. Este jamás le había hablado de esa manera a su esposa.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy la culpable? Perdóname por pensar en el bienestar de todos los del castillo.- decía alterada.

\- ¿En los demás o en ti y en Killian? - le dijo serio. -Tú tenías miedo de nuestra hija.- decía en desaprobación.

\- ¿Acaso me culpas? Yo no tengo magia Severus. Al contrario de ti, yo no me puedo defender si Regina se acercaba a mí o a nuestro hijo. -

-Regina no le hizo daño - grito. Ana brinco del susto.

\- Estas siendo injusto Severus, porque si tan seguro estabas de que nuestra hija podía salir sin perder el control, no la hubieses encerrado. Yo te sugerí lo que yo creía conveniente porque yo no sé nada sobre la condición de nuestra hija. Tú tienes más conocimiento que yo.- El hombre se sentía tanta rabia. Sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. Desde cuando se había puesto tan estúpido. Ana salió del lugar al ver que su esposo no decía nada más.

…

Por otra parte Regina había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación. Esta comió, se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama pero no podía dormir. Escucho unos golpees en su puerta pero no contesto. No quería ver a sus padres. Seguía muy moleta.

-Regina déjame pasar.- escucho la voz de su novio. Esta se levantó y abrió la puerta. Esta halo al rubio por el brazo haciendo que se adentrase al cuarto, volvió a cerrar con seguro y se la abalanzo al rubio. Esta lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Este la pego contra la pared mientras levaba sus labios al pálido cuello de la joven. Luego hizo que esta lo rodeara con las piernas para este cargarla. La tiro el cama para luego quitarse su camisa. Regina lo atrajo hacia ella con sus piernas este quedando encima de ella. Devoraron sus labios y sus cuellos. Este le quito la pijamas a Regina dejándola completamente desnuda. Este recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de a joven quien se estremecía con cada toque. Regina desabotonó los pantalones del mismo y también se deshizo de sus bóxer liberando el palpitante miembro. Regina llevas sus manos al mismo masajeándolo para arriba y para abajo haciendo que este inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás relajado. Pronto siento una humedad en el mismo lo cual lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Regina había acorralado el miembro con su boca haciendo que a este se le escucharan algunos gruesos gemidos. Esta jugaba con cada parte de su genital. Pasaba su lengua por cada parte de la intimida de joven. Regina podía sentir como este estaba por correrse. Esta aceleraba cada sus movimientos haciendo que este por fin se corriese en su boca. Draco estaba un poco agitado y miraba a Regina con lujuria. Este sabía que se iba a tardar un poco en recuperarse así que ahora le tocaba a él complacer a su amada. Este la recostó en la cama con delicadeza, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Este la tomo por las manos y con un movimiento de varita estas quedaron atadas con unas cadenas acojinadas en el espaldar de la cama. Regina sentía como su intimida se humedecía y palpitaba y clamaba a su amado. Este hizo una cadena de besos desde los pechos de la joven hasta la entrada de su intimida. Regina sentía toda su piel erizada. El joven le abrió las piernas mientras besaba y acariciaba sus muslos. Este lentamente se fue acercando hasta el clítoris de esta y comenzó a lamerlo y masajearlo sacándole algunos gemidos a Regina. Regina jamás había sentido tanto placer. Este metía su lengua en la vagina volviendo loca a Regina. Este introdujo uno de sus largos y finos dedos en la intimidad de Regina haciendo que esta gimiese más fuerte. Esto acompañado por su boca que acorralaba su clítoris. Jugaba con el mismo y lo chupeteaba. Regina sentía unas ondas por todo su cuerpo. EL joven podía sentir la intimidad de Regina apartarse contra sus dedos. La habitación se llenó de gemidos por parte de esta quien había tenido un orgasmo. Draco seguí chupeteando su parte más sensible aunque esta le pidiese que parara. Este hacia oídos sordos, solo quería llenarla de placer. Este se separó. Soltó las manos de la joven, no la dejo tan si quiera descansar, este quería penetrarla. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba hacerse uno solo con ella. Este introdujo su miembro en la entrada de la joven y comenzó con suaves embestida. Regina estaba muy apretada, este no pudo evitar embestirla con más ligereza. Sentía que se iba a volver loco. Regina por igual, esta no podía parar de gemir, sentía demasiado placer. Esta sentía como otro orgasmo amenazaba con venir el joven también lo podía sentir. La habitación se llenó de gemidos de pasión de parte de la pareja quienes habían llegado junto al clímax. Draco se dejó caer suavemente encima de esta sin lastimarla. Esta lo rodeo con las manos por el cuello. Los dos traían la respiración agitada. Estos no dijeron nada. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro quedando plácidamente dormidos.

…

La noche había llegado y al contrario de los jóvenes tórtolos, los Snapes no estaban muy contentos que digamos. Severus seguía sin hablarle a su esposa. Estos estaban recogiendo el desastre que había dejado Regina.

-Severus… lo siento.- dijo esta. El hombre la ignoró. Esta suspiro cansada. - Tienes razón, le tengo miedo a Regina. Tengo miedo a que nos pueda hacer algo cuando está en sus transformaciones.- confesó. Este se volteó a mirarla. Esta estaba cabizbaja. - No sabes la culpabilidad que me entra cada vez que siento temor de mi hija. Me siento la peor de la madres.- decía llorando en silencio. - Si tan solo tuviese magia….- dijo y estallo en llanto. El oscuro hombre no podía soportar ver a su esposa llorar, aun cuando estuviese enojado con ella. Este se acercó y la abrazo de manera de apoyo.

\- Tú no eres una mala madre, los dos estamos aprendiendo a como ser padres.. Los dos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. - Esta lloraba en el pecho del hombre. - Perdóname por haberte hablado como lo hice. La culpa no es solo tuya. Los dos nos equivocamos.- esta lo miro triste. Este le dio un beso en la frente. Regina se encontraba en el pasillo pegada a la pared escuchando lo que sus padres decían.

\- Severus te juro que hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder estar allí cuando ese hombre mordió a Regina, hubiese preferido que me mordiera a mí y no a ella.-

-Todas las noches me repito lo mismo mujer, yo estaba allí con ella y no pude protegerla, yo hubiese dado mi vida contar de que Regina no estuviese pasando por esto.- se decía el hombre más para sí mismo. A Regina le bajaban lágrimas por su rostro. Sus padres sufrían igual o peor que ella.

-Sé que ustedes están haciendo todo lo que este a su alcance por mí. - dijo dejando saber su presencia. - Pero necesito que de ahora en adelante confíen en mí. Estoy aprendiendo a controlarme y por varias ocasiones lo he hecho. Ayer no me importo que tan cerca Killian estaba de mi ni por la cabeza me paso hacerle daño. Es torturante su olor porque es un bebe pero, yo estaba consiente.

\- Hija perdóname, sé que últimamente te he fallado. Mi deber es cuidarte y de alguna u otra forma termino haciendo lo opuesto.- decía su padre. Regina le sonrió triste.

\- No quiero que se sientan culpables por lo que me pasa. Y tampoco quiero que me tengas miedo mama. Yo jamás les haría daño. - le aseguro su hija.

-Hija perdóname.- le dijo Ana abalanzándose hacia su hija.

-No llores mami, no me gusta verte así. - El hombre rodeo con sus brazos a sus dos mujeres.

\- Bueno ya va a ser las 8, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. Solo quería decirles buena noche.-

-Buenas noches princesa.- le dijo su padre. Estos se separaron y Regina se retiró hacia su habitación. Severus mira Ana y suspiró cansado. ¿Que sería lo próximo?


	32. Departamento de Criaturas Magicas

-¿Estas segura que no quieres acompañarme?- le preguntaba como por décima vez Severus a su esposa. Regina los escuchaba sentada desde la sala de sus padres.

-Ya te he dicho que no Severus, me quedaré con los niños. Además, no quiero sentirme fuera de lugar.- Severus ladeo la cabeza. Severus tenía una reunión con todos los directores de las escuelas de magia del mundo y tendría que estar fuera por dos días. Este se sentía un poco mal al dejar a su familia.

\- Cualquier cosa…- esta no lo dejó terminar.

-Te llamo al teléfono, que por cierto,- dijo sacándolo de una de las gavetas.- ya se te iba a olvidar.- dijo extendiéndoselo. Este lo guardó dentro de su túnica. - Vete tranquilo, nosotras estaremos bien, y no es como que nos quedaremos solas.- Este asintió con la cabeza vencido. Estos salieron hacia la sala. Regina se puso en pie dirigiéndose a su padre.

-No vemos el viernes papa, te quiero mucho y no te olvides de traerme algo de Francia.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ya te lo prometí. Y ayuda a tu mama con tu hermano.- esta asintió llevando su mano a la afrente como soldado. El hombre negó con la cabeza. Este se dirigía hacia la chimenea, pero rodó en sus talones con una mueca como si hubiese hecho algo malo. -Se me olvidaba. No pude conseguir alguien que me sustituyera para pociones y McGonagall me hará el favor, por lo tanto tú te quedaras a cargo de la dirección del colegio.- dijo rápido y con intención de adentrase a la chimenea. Ana lo haló por el brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco Severus?- le decía algo alterada.

-Bueno, esta es la parte en la cual yo me retiro.- dijo Regina como quien no quiere la cosa y salió de lugar.

-Solo serán dos días mujer. No puedo dejar que otras personas tengan acceso a la dirección.- se excusaba el hombre.

\- Pero, dile a Minerva.- le sugirió. Esta sentía un pequeño vértigo. Apenas superaba el miedo de dar su clase, como para que Severus la pusiera en ese tipo de situación.

-Ella estará muy ocupada con su clase más la mía.- Ana le dedico una mirada de desaprobación. Este se acercó y le retiro el cabello que caía en su cara tomándola por el rostro y mirándola o más bien penetrándola con la mirada. - Si confió mi vida más que a nadie en el mundo es a ti.- dijo posándole un beso en los labios.- Además llego el viernes a la hora de almuerzo.- Esta suspiro dándose por vencida.

-Más vale que no te despegues ese teléfono.- le advirtió. El hombre le sonrió y antes de adentrarse se despidió nuevamente con un beso de su esposa. Ana pudo ver como las llamas verdes lo cubrían y este desaparecía.

Por otro lado Regina, iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a visitarlo. Para su sorpresa Harry estaba con el semigigante. Estos la saludaron calurosamente.

-¡Hagrid, Harry! ¿Cómo están?- dijo amigablemente la joven.

-Bien.- contestaron al unísono.

-¡Buckbeak!- dijo en un gritillo al ver salir detrás de los arboles al ave. El animal también Se emocionó de verla. Ya no era necesario para Regina inclinarse antes de acercarse al hipogrifo. Eran muy buenos amigos. - Tus plumas se ven muy bonitas hoy Buckbeak.- el ave la acarició con el pico.

\- Regina, te vez muy bien hoy.- dijo Harry. Regina se ruborizó un poco.

-Gracias. ¿Y que andan haciendo?- preguntó está sentándose en uno de los troncos.

\- Harry y yo estábamos recordando algunas anécdotas de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.- dijo Hagrid.

\- A ver ¿y cómo cuál? ¡Cuéntenme!- dijo animada.

\- Pues yo fui quien le dije a Harry que era mago, era apenas de este tamaño cuando lo vi- dijo haciendo señas con la mano.- El, Ron y Hermione siempre me venían a visitar y me hacían compañía. Los vi crecer a los tres. Los vi meterse en todo tipo de líos. No sabes cuantas veces los cubrí para que no los castigaran.- Regina rio negando con la cabeza. - Se metían en muchos líos.- añadió el gigante.

-Y todavía lo hacen Hagrid.- Estos rieron.

-Si hubieses llegado antes a Hogwarts, tu también te hubiese metido en líos con nosotros Regina.- le dijo Harry.

\- No lo creo. Para ese entonces Slytherin y Gryffindor no se dirigían palabra he escuchado…-

\- Eso es cierto, pero tú eres diferente. - Regina sonrió de lado. - Apuesto a que te hubieses revelado contra los de tu propia casa, y ni hablar de Malfoy- dijo riendo. Regina no encontró ese el último comentario tan divertido.

\- Porque lo dices…- Harry le dedicó una mirada a Hagrid como pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Malfoy era otra persona en aquel tiempo…- dijo tratando de cuidar sus palabras.

-Pues solo sé que fue mortífago pero jamás hemos platicados de su niñez.- Harry rio sarcástico. Pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de Regina quien lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

\- No me lo tomes a mal pero en aquellos años Malfoy ni te hubiese dirigido la palabra ya que estaba prejuiciado.- Regina se quedó algo pensativa.

\- Él ha cambiado, ese Draco ya no existe.- aseguró Regina. Harry se encogió de hombros no muy convencido.

\- Él pudo haber mejorado pero nadie da un cambio tan grande de la noche a la mañana. El antes era un niño muy mimado y envidioso y nos hizo la vida imposible desde que entramos al colegio. Se creía superior por venir de familia pura…- Regina se empezaba a sentir incomoda y algo molesta.

\- Estoy segura de que era así porque su familia lo manipulaban, él es muy lindo conmigo.- dijo esta ya algo mal humorada.

\- Porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa…- sugirió Hagrid.

\- Pues que bueno por ti.- prosiguió Harry. - Me sorprendí mucho cuando se hicieron novios por que el decía que jamás se juntaría con alguien que no fuese "sangre pura"- dijo poniendo sus dedos entre comillas.- Mas me sorprendió el que aceptaras ser su novia, tu eres muy distinta a todos los Slytherin.- se hizo un silencio medio incómodo.

-Bueno, ya que uno no puede ni sentarse un rato y tener una buena platica, yo me retiro.- dijo levantándose. Harry la aguanto por el brazo.

-No no. Regina, discúlpame no fue mi intención incomodarte.- dijo apenado.

\- Es que no entiendo porque de alguna u otra manera terminas hablando mal de Draco. No te pido que le eches flore pero tampoco voy a dejar que me hables mal de él. Quieras o no él es mi novio.- dijo Regina de manera de regaño.

\- Lo siento Regina, pero es inevitable que no sienta un poco de rencor hacia el. Independientemente por las razones que fuesen, Malfoy me hizo la vida imposible. Y honestamente no creo que el té merezca. Personas como el no cambian por completo.- se sincero el joven. Hagrid presentía que nada positivo saldría de esa conversación. Regina rio sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Que no me mereces? A ver Harry Potter, ¿qué tipo de hombre me merece? ¿Tu? Un héroe de primera clase.- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Pues no soy perfecto pero podría decir que sí. Si me hubieses dado la oportunidad cuando te conocí…- Regina seguía riéndose.

\- Harry déjame decirte algo. Entre las personas que como tú dices, son como Draco, esta mi papa. Él tampoco tuvo el mejor de los pasados y no por eso yo lo despreciaría; al contrario no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido tampoco a Draco. Lamento que todavía no puedas superar que yo te halla rechazado. Me imagino que el famoso Harry Potter nunca había sido rechazado por una mujer…. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.- Harry la miró algo resentido. Este no entendía por qué Regina se empeñaba en pintar a su novio como si fuera inofensivo.

Regina se despidió de Hagrid y del hipogrifo para después retirarse. El semigigante miro al pelinegro desaprobadamente.

…..

La hora de la cena había llegado. Regina se encontraba en la mesa de las serpientes junto a su novio quien de vez en cuando le daba besos en la frente. Harry los miraba desde su mesa; Regina lo notó pero lo ignoró. Luego de escuchar un breve mensaje de la profesora Snape anunciando que el director no se encontraría por unos días y que ella estaba a sus servicios, todos se dedicaron a cenar.

-¿Estas bien amor?- le pregunto el rubio. Regina asintió. Si le contaba a Draco lo que Harry le había dicho, seguramente le reclamaría al león o peor se agarrara a golpes con él.

Cuando casi todos ya habían comido y solo quedaban la mitad de los estudiantes, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y tres hombres vestidos de aurores caminaban por el medio del pasillo.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el líder quien caminaba con superioridad. Ana, Minerva y Remus se pusieron en pies.

-Buenas noches caballero…- dijo Ana educadamente pero desconfiada.

\- ¿Se encuentra el director Severus Snape?- dijo llegando al frente de la escalera del lugar.

\- No, mi esposo no se encuentra y no estará disponible hasta el viernes.- explico la mujer dirigiéndose al hombre.

\- ¿Que se les ofrece señores? - dijo Minerva seria.

\- Yo creo saber a que vienen Minerva….- comento Lupin. -Señores, el director y el ministerio de magia saben que yo estaría dando clases en este colegio. Se llenaron los permisos necesarios y ningún estudiante ha corrido peligro.- dijo el licántropo pensando que estos venían por lo de su licantropía.

\- No se preocupe Lupin. El problema no es con usted.- dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca mientras sacaba un pergamino de su tu túnica. Este lo abrió y leyó. - Queremos informales al director Profesor Severus Snape que ha sido removido de su cargo como director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ya que ha incumplido con la notificación y el registro de que la estudiante Regina Snape es una licántropa.- Se escucharon sonidos de asombros por partes de los estudiantes. Regina que estaba comiendo, casi se ahoga con su comida. Esta abrió los ojos como plato mientras apretaba la mano de Draco fuertemente. No tan solo el ministerio sabía si no que la mitad del colegio también.

-¡Silencio!- dijo alzando su tono de voz Ana, lo cual sorprendido a muchos ya que nunca la habían visto molesta.

\- Como vera señora de Snape, aquí le entrego el documento del despido de su esposo.- dijo entregándole el pergamino. Ana lo tomó de mala manera. El hombre nuevamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un sobre. - Y este…- dijo tendiéndoselo. - es Sobre la orden de llevarme a su hija para el departamento de criaturas mágicas donde será examinada.- dijo con toda la malicia. Regina se puso pálida y Ana quería estallar pero tenía que guardar calma. Harry se puso en pies al igual que sus dos mejores amigos que ya sabían lo de la condición de Regina.

\- Regina es una menor de edad y usted no se la puede llevar sin el consentimiento de sus padres. Tendrá que esperar a que mi esposo llegue, pero a mi hija no se la lleva.- dijo aún más molesta.

\- Señora con todo respeto su hija automáticamente pasa a ser posesión del departamento de criaturas mágicas ya que por alguna u otra razón su esposo no notificó sobre su licantropía lo cual deja muchas sospechas.

\- Por favor señores. No le pueden hacer esto, es solo una niña.- decía Lupin tratando de convéncelos. El hombre hacia muecas falsa de culpabilidad.

\- Lo siento pero ordenes son órdenes. Ahora por favor necesito llevarme a su hija inmediatamente ya que puede ser un peligro para los demás estudiantes de este colegio.- Ana se quedo callada mirándolo con furia. - Señora dígame donde esta su hija o tendré que arrestarla…- Ana no dijo nada, al contrario tenía su rostro sereno estilo a su esposo. -Bueno si no quiere cooperar me la tendré que llevar por no querer cooperar con la ley.- El hombre hizo aguaje de agarrar a Ana pero una voz se lo impidió.

\- ¡No!- grito Regina.- Déjenla, a quien buscan es a mí. Yo soy Regina Snape.- Draco la halo por el brazo para que se sentara pero esta se soltó bruscamente y camino hacia los tres hombre. Ana sentía como un nudo se le hacía en el estómago. El hombre les hizo señas con la cabeza a los otros hombres y estos tomaron fuertemente a Regina por los brazos mientras el líder conjuraba unas cadenas en las manos y los pies de la joven.

\- Quítenle las manos de encimas.- dijo su novio que ya se había puesto en pie.

-Pero qué demonios… Las cadenas no son necesarias.- dijo el profesor Lupin enfadado.

-Ustedes no tiene derecho a tratar a mi hija como una criminal.- le dijo Ana.

\- Y ustedes no tenían el derecho de ocultar la condición de su hija si no era ningún peligro para otros.-

Todos se sentían impotente, si trataban de impedir algo empeorarían las cosas y quien sabe lo que le hicieran a Regina.

-Regina no te preocupes mi amor, tu padre y yo iremos por ti inmediatamente.- decía una Ana angustiada.

-Lo se mama. No te angusties.- Ana abrazó a su hija por última vez y esta fue llevada del colegio.

\- Todos a sus dormitorios.- anuncio la profesora McGonagall. Y el resto de los estudiantes se retiraron. -Ana tienes que avisarle a Severus. - dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

Ana sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco un teléfono celular y marcó el número de su esposo. Sonaba pero este no contestaba y se enviaba al buzón de voz.

-Por Dios Severus, contesta maldición!- decía desesperada.

\- Tranquilice Ana. Yo iré al departamento donde llevaran a Regina a ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarla. Esta asintió ligeramente con lágrimas en los ojos. Este no quería alarmarla más de lo que estaba, pero donde llevarían a Regina no era un lugar muy bonito. El ya había estado allí un par de veces. Era como un laboratorio inmenso donde se encontraban muchas jaulas con diferentes criaturas.

Por otra parte Regina se encontraba en un ascensor y no parecía hacer una parada rápida. Después de varios minutos, los dos hombres que la aguantaban la halaron con rudeza haciendo que esta casi se tropezara. Estos las llevaron a una especia de lugar de paredes blancas y un pasillo con cientos y cientos de jaulas con barreras transparente.

El líder hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo que las cadenas de Regina desaparecieran. Esta se froto las muñecas.

-Señorita, entrégueme su varita, su capa y pase a esa habitación donde la estarán esperando unas auroras. - Regina obedeció y le entrego sus pertenencias. Esta se adentró a la otra habitación donde se encontraban dos mujeres de semblante rudo.

\- Quítesele la ropa y póngase esto. - Dijo la más gorda de las mujeres.- Regina tomo un tipo de bata de papel que la mujer le tendía.

\- ¿Dónde queda el baño?- dijo Regina algo intimidada.

\- Aquí no hay baños señorita. Además tenemos que verificar que no tenga nada escondido en la ropa ni en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.- Regina trago saliva. Sentía como si la estuviesen tratando como una criminal. Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro mientras esta se quitaba cada prenda. Esta quedo totalmente desnuda. Una de las mujeres ablandó un poco su gesto al verla llorar.

\- Tengo que chequear que no tengas nada escondido.- dijo. Regina asintió sollozando. La aurora comenzó a pasar sus manos desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Regina. Regina se puso su bata y salió de la habitación donde la esperaba el mismo hombre. Este le hizo señas de que caminara frente de el. Regina podía ver todo tipo de criaturas. Había una que otras criaturas hermosas pero la mayoría se veían oscuras y peligrosas.

-Tú las puedes ver pero ellas no te ven a ti.- comentó el hombre. Este se paró en una de las celdas vacías. - Esta es la tuya, una vez atreviese esta barrera no podrás salir al menos que se desencante por alguno de nosotros.

\- No entiendo por qué me tratan como si fuese una criminal.- escupió Regina.

\- Si su padre la estaba ocultando fue por algo. Y nosotros no la estamos tratando como una criminal, si no por lo que es, una bestia.- dijo con toda la maldad. Regina le dio una cachetada. Este la tomó por los brazos de espalda pegándola contra la pared.

-Como te atreves niñita.- decía halando su cabello.

-Déjame en paz infeliz.- decía quejándose la joven.

-Eres un monstruo y por eso estás aquí, que te quede bien claro.- le grito al oído. Este la haló más fuerte y la tiro contra la celda haciendo que Regina callera al piso. Como este le había dicho. Regina no podía ver más que una simple pared blanca. Tenía un colchón el piso y una especie de inodoro. El lugar no tenía puertas ni ventanas. Parecía de manicomio. Regina gateó hasta una de las esquinas de su celda rodeando sus piernas mientras recostaba su cabeza de sus rodillas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás una horas probablemente, cuando esta escuchó unas voces fuera de su celda.

-Lo que están haciendo es ilegal. Ella es una menor de edad y no la pueden tener encerrada en una celda. - decía el Profesor Lupin molesto.

\- Váyase en este instante si no quiere que llame a seguridad.-

Regina se puso en pies, no podía verlos pero los escuchaba.

-Profesor por favor sáqueme de aquí.- decía Regina dando puños a la pared desesperada.

-No te preocupes Regina muy pronto estarás de vuelta.- le decía el hombre quien podía verla.

\- Por favor Profesor, no se vaya. No me deje.- dijo dejándose caer al suelo.

-Mantén calma Regina. Si vienen a interrogarte no digas ni una sola palabra, no hasta que tus padres estén contigo.- decía tratando de calmarla. Regina sollozaba pero intentaba respirar profundo y mantener calma. Supo que ya no había nadie frente a su celda ya que el silencio se hizo presente. Esta se acostó de lado en el fino colchón rodeado sus piernas en forma fetal; tratando de convencerse de que esto solo era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría. Se quedó dormida luego de varias horas con restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.


	33. Nuevo Hogar

No estaba segura quien la cargaba, todo se sentía en cámara lenta. Algo que si la hizo sentir mucho mejor fue mirar hacia atrás y ver como el infeliz que la trato como una bestia estaba de rodillas en el suelo con su rostro empapado de sangre. Regina sintió una satisfacción inmensa, el muy infeliz se lo merecía. Intento levantar su cabeza para saber quien la cargaba, para ver a su salvador pero se sentía muy débil como para tan si quiera mantenerse despierta. Esta sintiendose un poco mas segura,dejo cerrar sus ojos.

Hacia mucho frío, ni la bata ni la pequeña sabana que le ofrecían podían cubrirla completamente del frío. También tenía hambre. Le habian hecho aparecer comida, pero ni loca la probaría. Parecía comida de perros. Y quien sabe si le habría puesto veneno. No sabia si ya habia pasado un día ya que ni una ventana habia. La desesperacion poco a poco se fue apoderando de ella, sintiendo como le estaba faltando el aire y…..

Esta abrio los ojos de par en par. Si, estaba en un hospital pero no era el de la escuela. Era un cuarto de hospital y gracias a Merlin tenía ventanas. Tenía cosas conectada a su brazo lo cual le hacia sentirse más pesada. La habitación estaba vacía. La terrible idea de que quizas estuvieran haciendo experimento con ella o que le quisiesen hacer daño, la invadió. Se sentó con dificultades recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. Escucho voces que provenían de afuera del cuarto. Esta se quedo viendo hacia la puerta, esperanzada de no volver a ver al tipo que básicamente la encarcelo. La misma se abrio y un medico y un hombre de vestimenta negra se adentraron. Regina sintió un gran alivio.

-Papa..- dijo con voz ronca.

\- Regina, princesa…- dijo este dirigiéndose a esta con un fuerte abrazo. Regina jamás se habia sentido tan protegida y segura. Su papa siempre la hacia sentirse asi.

-Papa, donde estamos. Vamonos para el colegio, no quiero estar aquí. Tengo miedo.- decia sollozando. El hombre la apretaba mas fuerte. Se sentía un poco culpable.

\- No te preocupes hija, el medimago te examinara una ultima vez y si todo esta esta bien contigo hoy mismo nos vamos para la casa. Regina asintio con la cabeza mientras permanecía escondida en el cuello del hombre. Este con delicadeza la separo y le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.

El medimago procedió hacerle unos examen físico. Y aunque todavía estaba débil esta habia mejorado bastante. Ya se encontraba mas hidratada y podia sostenerse por si misma. Su padre y el medimago estuvieron hablando por varios minutos mientras esta se vestía en el baño. Al salir ya su padre la esperaba con un pequeño bulto con sus cosas. Esta se acerco a el abrazondolo de lado mientras este le pasaba el brazo por la espalda.

-Papa, tengo hambre…- se quejo al sentir como su estómago rugía.

-No te preocupes, tu madre nos esta esperando para comer. Regina sonrio levemente. - Agarrate de mi fuerte, haremos aparición.- la joven obedeció y se abrazo a su padre, sintiendo un pequeño mareo al desaparecer. Reaparecieron en un lugar muy familiar para Regina. Pudo confirmar donde estaban cuando vio la casa de sus abuelos. Miro a su padre entre feliz e interrogante.

-Papa, si aprecio que vengamos a ver a los abuelos pero realmente quiero descansar.- dijo apenada.

-No iremos a casa de tus abuelo….- Esta arqueo una ceja.- Esta es nuestra nueva casa.- dijo señalando la casa que se encontraba al lado de la de sus abuelos. Regina abrio los ojos como platos. No lo podia creer.

\- ¿Pero cuando? ¿Como?- decia entre alegre y nostálgica.

\- Queria que fuese sorpresa. Tu mama y tu se merecen mas que unas simple habitaciones en el castillo. Regina lo abrazo fuertemente. Una casa, un hogar y era hermosa. Era color azul marino con los bordes blancos y una hermosa puerta color vino. El patio era enorme y un verde brillante. Pudo ver una camioneta blanca que supuso que fue un regalo para su madre. - sera mejor que entremos, me estoy asando con este sol.- Regina rio y mucho mas animada se adentro a su casa. Adentro la esperaban sus abuelos su mama y su hermano y Draco quien para su sorpresa carga a su perrito Black a quien había dejado con sus abuelos la primera ve que los visito . Su madre se le abalanzo sin dejarla tan siquiera saludar. Regina por supuesto se lo correspondió. Sus abuelos tambien le dedicaron un caluroso abrazo. Por ultimo saludo a su novio, quien no pudo contenerse y besarla y abrazarla fuertemente. Severus tosió incomodo. Todos rieron.

-Regina mi amor no sabes el gusto que me da verte.- decia con un poco de culpabilidad su madre.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte mama.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Esta a pesar que estaba con su familia y que habia salido de aquel asqueroso lugar, se sentía vacía. Esta solo tenía pequeños recuerdos de lo que le habia sucedido, sentía como si lo hubiese sonado. Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hija querida,- decia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- estos días sin ti, sin poder verte o saber como estabas, fueron los peores. Que alegria que ya estés aquí.- decia la mujer zollozando. Regina se aferro mas a su madre dejandose mimar y sentir su calor maternal. Todos las miraban conmovidos. Severus se acerco poso un beso en la cabeza de las dos.

-Bueno basta de llanto y mejor celebremos tu llegada querida.- decia ana limpiándose sus lagrimas. - La comida esta lista, pasemos al comedor.- anuncio Ana. Todos obedecieron. La casa se lleno de bullicio. Lo cual era algo raro e incomodo para Severus. Pero al ver las caras de felicidad de su esposa e hija, se le pasaba.

\- La comida te quedo exquisita mama.- halago Regina ya un poco mas animada.

-Bueno, tu abuela me ayudo, hacia tiempo que no cocinaba.-

\- Les quedo delicioso señoras.- dijo Malfoy quien estaba sentado al lado de Regina.

-Mama, la casa esta hermosa.- dijo Regina.

\- Y eso que no has visto los cuartos. Tengo que admitir que tu papa es un hombre de muy buenos gustos.- El hombre se ruborizo un poco. Esta poso un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre.

\- Y lo mejor es que somos vecinos.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus abuelos.

\- Si mijita, ya no tienen excusas para no venir a visitarnos. Los extrañamos muchos.- dijo la señora.

\- Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de black abuela. - agradeció mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

Su abuela le dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza.

Luego de que terminaran de comer y ayudar a recoger la mesa, todos se dirigieron hacia la sala.

-Oigan y como me sacaron de aquel lugar- dijo lo ultimo con asco. Los magos y Ana se tensaron un poco.

-Yo te fui a buscar hija.- dijo su padre, tratando de no darle importancia.

\- ¿Solo asi?- todos se tensaron.

-bueno….- Severus no sabia si era apropiado decirle.

\- Tu papa le dio una paliza a lo muggle al imbecil que te llevo.-dijo Draco sintiéndose feliz de que aquel hombre hubo pagado, Snape miro a su ahijado de manera de desaprobación. - No me mire asi Snape, el muy infeliz se lo merecía.- Regina recordó ver al hombre en el suelo lleno de sangre en su rostro pero pensaba que había sido solo un sueño.

\- Lo importantes es que estas bien hija y con tu familia.- Regina no sabia por que no recordaba que habia pasado luego de que el profesor Lupin fue a tratar de ayudarla. No creía prudente preguntar, quizas luego cuando solo estuviesen solo us padres.

Luego de una hora sus abuelos se retiraron. Draco también se disculpo.

-¿Ya te vas? Quédate un rato mas.- le decia la joven rogándote.

-Volveré mañana te lo prometo, tengo cita en Azkaban, puede ser que dejen salir a mi madre antes de la carcel. Si no voy a la citación puede que el proceso se haga mas largo, pero te prometo mi reina que mañana vendré a verte y la pasare todo el día contigo. - dijo disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. Esto es mucho mas importante. Y que le alegria que tu mama pueda salir. - decia animándolo. Este la beso intensamente antes de retirarse. Regina lo vio desaparecer mientras su semblante poco a poco entristecía. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Era como si alguien le hubiese quitado algo, pero no sabia que.

Su madre se acerco a esta dandole un abrazado por la espalda. Regina le correspondió.

-¿Estas lista para ver el resto de la casa?- pregunto la mujer. Regina asintio tratando de animarse.

Estos comenzaron el recorrido. La casa tenía cinco habitaciones. La de sus padres que era la mas grande se encontraba en el primer piso. La de Killian y la de ella eran las medianas y las otras dos las más pequeñas. Su madre abrio la puerta dejando ver su habitación. Regina abrio la boca de asombro. Su habitación era hermosa. Era colores banco, gris, algunos detalles verdes y con diferentes tonos violeta . Su cama era bastante grande y su closet ni hablar.

-Si no te gusta la decoración la podemos cambiar- se apresuro a decir su madre.

-De que hablas mama, si esta perfecta, esta hermosa. ¡Y tengo mi propio baño! ¡Y una cama para Black!.- dijo en un gritillo. En una esquina de su habitacion habia una pequeña cama para perros.- ¡Gracias gracias!- dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres. -Son los mejores padres del mundo dijo abrazándolos a los dos.

-Me alegra que te halla gustado.- dijo su padre.

-No me gusto, me encanto.- dijo emocionada.

….

Regina se encontraba sentada en su cama leyendo, hacia tiempo que no la hacia. Su padre se adentro al ver la puerta abierta.

-Hacia tiempo que no leías. - Regina levanto la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo se, ya me hacia falta, aunque tengo que admitir que creo que necesito lentes, mis ojos se cansaron muy rápido.- le comento.

\- Le decimos a tu madre que te lleve a un doctor muggle de la vista.- Esta asintio. Severus la noto rara, suponía saber porque, pero como quiera le preguntaría.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?- le preguntó tratando de sonar comprensivo. Esta lo miro pensativa.

-Papa… no recuerdo casi nada de cuando estaba en aquel lugar. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue escuchar al profesor Lupin, luego de ese día me llegan pequeños flashbacks pero nada mas…- Severus se sentó en la cama.

\- Yo te borre algunas de tus memorias hija. - le confeso. Regina no estaba enojada si no mas curiosa.

\- ¿Y por que?-

\- Regina, no quiero que tengas malos recuerdos, y me siento culpable de lo que te paso.

-Papa pero quiero saber que me paso. Me siento vacía, siento que algo me falta. Siento mucha tristeza e inseguridad pero no se porque. No se como explicarlo… pero no me siento normal.- trato de explicarse. Este la miro pensativo, sabia que Regina seguiría insistiéndole.

\- Hija, ese maldito infeliz abuso de su poder, te llevo y te encerró con otros animales. Tambien…- Este tragó saliva y se mordía las mandíbulas. Regina lo tomo de la mano. -Trataron de experimentar contigo una pocion para licántropos, que yo personalmente no confío.- Regina se miro los brazos y tenía como pequeños moretones, suposo que fue por eso.- Querían dejarte alli hasta luna llena para saber como reaccionarias. En el hospital se encargaron de sacar todo tipo de medicamento de tu cuerpo. - Regina ladeaba la cabeza pensativa.

\- Papa, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me dices…-

\- Regina cuando te saque de aquel lugar, estabas deshidratada, estabas débil, no habías comido por tres días.- Esta bajo la mirada triste. -Lo siento hija… lamento no haber podido evitarlo…- dijo con sus ojos aguados. Regina se quedo callada por varios segundos.

\- Papa se que todo lo que haces, lo haces por mi bien y para que yo no sufra pero, necesito que me devuelvas mis memorias, necesito saber por que me siento asi con tanta inseguridad.

-Regina….- se quejo el hombre.

\- Papa..- dijo agarrándolo de las manos. - No puedes evitar todo el tiempo que me lastimen, y de las heridas y errores uno aprende y crece. Lo único que yo espero de ti es que cuando algo asi me pase tú estés ahí para consolarme. - Este se le quedo viendo a los ojos mientras sonreía triste. Esta lo abrazo tratando de animarlo. Al separarse este saco su varita y apunto a la cien de Regina mientras recitaba algunas palabras. Regina sintió como todos sus recuerdos despertaban. Trato, trato de aguantarse pero no pudo evitar tirarse en los brazos de su padre a llorar. Este junto con ella lloro en silencio mientras su padre la acariciaba la cabeza. Al poco rato llego Ana quien acaba de dormir a Killian y se les unió en un abrazo. Los adultos se dedicaban miradas triste. Los dos se sentían culpable; Severus por no haber estado en el colegio cuando se llevaron a Regina y Ana por no tener magia, tal vez si fuese bruja la respetarían un poco mas. Estos se dedicaron el resto de la noche a compartir con su hija, hablaron, rieron y jugaron juegos de mesas muggles. Ana y Regina ganaban la mayor parte de las veces, Severus aunque era meztiso, jamás habia jugado estos tipos de juegos. Pero a el no le importaba. A el solo le importaba ver a su familia feliz, disfrutaba ver a su esposa e hija reír. Este las contemplabas mientras sonreía.

…

Casa de os Snape: .

Habitacion de Regina: .


	34. Visita a la corte y noche de pasion

¿Como que no puedo regresar al colegio hasta nuevo aviso? - pregunto esta desconcertada. Su padre se pasaba la mano por la cabeza cansado.

\- No podrás ir hasta probar que no eres un daño para los demás estudiantes. Pero no quiero que te preocupes yo me encargare de todo Regina. - dijo este asegurándole que para la próxima semana ya está volvería al colegio.

\- Papa esto es injusto. - reclamaba la pelinegra.

-Lo se Regina, ya por lo menos me devolvieron mi cargo de director. Se me hará más fácil convencer a los del ministerio, pero tendrás que tener paciencia. Aprovecha este tiempo libre y comparte con tus abuelos. Están bastante ilusionados con la idea de que los verán más a menudo. - Regina asintió no teniendo más opción de hacerle caso a su padre y tener paciencia.

Vio a sus padres desaparecer por la chimenea quedándose ella y su perro en la casa.

Luego de recorrer y admirar su nuevo hogar, Regina se dirigió a la casa de sus abuelos. Toco el timbre y su abuela le abrió; parecía que acababa de ducharse, su pelo estaba mojado y traía una bata de baño.

-Entra querida, llegas justo a tiempo, el desayuno ya está listo. -Regina se adentró y desayuno con estos.

-Que te aflige querida. -pregunto la señora al notar a Regina triste y pensativa. Regina dudo un poco en decirles puesto que sus abuelos eran muggle y probablemente no la entenderían.

-No puedo regresar a mi escuela…piensan que soy peligrosa. -dijo desanimada. Estos se miraron, no sabían que decir no sabían casi nada sobre ese mundo.

-Regina, ¿te doy un consejo? - le preguntó su abuelo. - Si no te tratan bien en ese mundo regresa a este. Se nota que eres una joven muy inteligente, puedes terminar tus estudios y ejercer una carrera en la universidad como tu madre lo hizo. - sugirió el abuelo. Regina sonrió triste, no era tan fácil. Está en el poco tiempo que había estado en el mundo mágico se había acostumbrado. Es que ser bruja y tener magia era algo increíble. Pero por otro lado su abuelo tenía razón. Regina si era bruja pero también era licántropo lo cual le quitaban las ganas de tan si quiera ejercer magia. Si no la querían y le harían más daño, aunque no le gustase mucho la idea, lo mejor sería regresar al mundo de los muggle y rehacer su vida allí.

\- Querida nosotros queremos que tú y tu mama estén bien y felices. Sea la decisión que tomes, asegúrate primero pensar en ti y en lo que te conviene y en lo que te hace feliz. A veces hay que ser egoísta y ponerse uno como prioridad. - le decía su abuela. Regina agradeció sus consejos y continuaron comiendo. Regina regreso a su casa luego de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde con sus abuelos. Esta se quedó parada en el balcón de su habitación analizando todo lo que le había pasado y si debía o no volver a Hogwarts. Se imaginó como sería su vida viviendo como muggle. Probablemente terminaría la secundaria y lego iría a la universidad. Tal vez estudiaría para ser maestra o empresaria como su mama. La idea no le agradaba mucho, pero era mejor que vivir con miedo a que la agredirán o volvieran a encerrar en aquel cuarto. Esta se abrazó a si misma al recordar el espanto que vivió en aquel pequeño cuarto y laboratorio. Tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse en este mundo…

…

\- ¿Como que no quieres volver a Hogwarts? - dijo alterado Severus. Este había regresado de trabajar y de hacer miles de diligencias en el ministerio.

-Ya lo he decidió papa, es lo mejor. Nadie me quiere en Hogwarts, si me quedo me seguirán haciendo daño y ya estoy casada.

-Regina no sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza. - dijo mirando a su esposa.

\- No me mires así yo no he hablado con ella sobre eso. - dijo media ofendida.

-Papa muy pronto cumpliré 17 seré mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. - Severus rio sarcástico.

-Podrás ser pronto mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, pero en el mundo muggle sigues siendo menor hasta que cumplas 18 años. Además, mientras vivas bajo mi techo vivirás bajo mis reglas. Y una de las reglas es que tienes que terminar tu escuela en Hogwarts aun sigues en tu quinto año señorita. - Ana miro a su esposo en desaprobación.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que lleve una vida donde la gente me rechaza y me señalan y que ni tan si quiera me quieren cerca de ellos? -Dijo la joven enojada.

\- Regina estas exagerando, que no te importe lo que las personas digan o hablen.

\- Pero papa si me importa y estoy cansada de que me traten como si fuera una criminal o una bestia. Quiero tener una vida normal. No quiero vivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien vendrá por mí a encerrarme como lo hicieron. - decía alterada y con gesto cansado. Severus entendía el punto de su hija, pero pensaba que sería un error que Regina dejara el mundo mágico.

\- Y la vas a tener, solo es cuestión de tiempo, y me estoy encargando de todo. -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más papa? - estos se quedaron en silencio.

-Yo te protegeré hija…- le dijo sobreprotectoramente.

-Papa no puedes protegerme todo el tiempo, ya me hicieron daño una vez y no pudiste hacer nada, porque no estabas. No siempre podrás salvarme papa. Y no quiero arriesgarme a pasar otro malo rato. - Esto fue un golpe bajo para Severus. De por si se sentía culpable. Y el que su hija se lo reclamara le había dolido.

\- Tienen que clamarse, los dos. Regina tu padre y yo discutiremos sobre lo que quieres hacer…- dijo su madre seria.

\- No hay nada que discutir, se queda en Hogwarts y punto. - Ana le dedicó una mirada de enojo y advertencia a su esposo. Regina lo miro ofendida.

\- No papa, no me puedes obligar y de ser así me largo de esta casa, no sería la primera vez que andaría por las calles solas. - Dijo esta para luego subir enojada las escaleras.

\- ¡Regina! - regañó su madre.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues para que me hiciste perder el tiempo e insististe en que me quedara con tu custodia. - dijo haciendo referencia a lo que la muchacha le había dicho anteriormente. Regina paró en seco, pero no se volteo. Snape de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Y se pasó las manos por su cabello cansado.

-Regina no fue lo que quise decir…- decía tratando de disculparse.

\- Se exactamente lo que quisiste decir…pero tienes razón, jamás debí pedirte que me adoptaras… me hubiese ahorrado bastantes malos ratos- dijo para retirarse a su habitación. Este se quedó por varios segundos en el mismo lugar pensativo.

\- ¿Contento? - dijo Ana. Este le rodó los ojos. - Regina tiene todo el derecho a decidir si quiere quedarse en Hogwarts o terminar sus estudios aquí.

-No es tan fácil Ana, ella es una bruja, pertenece al mundo mágico. -

-Te recuerdo que ella es mi hija, es mitad bruja mitad muggle- dijo lo último con énfasis. - Y si ella quiere quedarse deberíamos por lo menos considerarlo y discutir sobre el tema, no ponerte a discutir y a querer forzarla a que vaya a Hogwarts. Ya ella es toda una mujer, no la podemos tratar como una niña porque, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo hace tiempo que lo dejo de ser. Aunque nos duela ella no se quedara para siempre a nuestro lado. - Severus escuchaba su esposa sin decir nada. Este no quería aceptar que eventualmente Regina tomaría otros rumbos y ya no lo necesitaría. Este y su esposa se quedaron hablando por aproximadamente una hora sobre el tema de Regina.

Regina estaba sentada en su cama con sus ojos algo aguados. Esta escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Soy yo…- contesto su padre.

\- Quiero estar sola Severus. - hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre. El hombre hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hija y como quiera abrió la puerta y se adentró sentándose lentamente al lado de su hija quien no dudo en darle la espalda.

-Tu madre y yo hablamos…. tú y ella tienen razón. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo a tu edad también me sentía igual, sentía que no pertenecía a Hogwarts, realmente sentía que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos. - Regina no decía nada. - Lamentó como te hable Regina, para nada fue una pérdida de tiempo el que aceptara tu custodia aquel día. Ha sido una de las decisiones que jamás arrepentí tomar. - Regina se sentó quedado de lado a él, mirando hacia la puerta. Este sonrió triste.

\- Te dejare quedarte, con una condición. - Regina volteo a verlo. - Déjame intentar una vez más convencer a los del ministerio que tú no eres ningún peligro. Y ayúdame a demostrárselo, ven conmigo mañana a una cita. - Regina lo miro poco convencida.

-Pero mañana es luna llena… -

\- Por lo mismo. - dijo este ladeando la cabeza. Regina respiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien…- dijo la joven. El hombre medio sonrió. Este hizo gesto para levantarse de la cama, pero Regina lo aguanto por el hombro.

\- Te quiero mucho papa gracias por todo lo qué haces por mí. Aunque a veces no pensemos de la misma manera, me siento más que afortunada de tenerte como padre. - se sinceró. Severus sentía como un calor se apoderaba de su corazón. Este le sonrió a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ana escuchaba desde el pasillo silenciosamente. A pesar de que Severus y Regina tenían sus discusiones siempre se reconciliaban. Se notaban que se querían mucho. A veces la mujer sentía algo de celos, algunas veces sentía que Regina la quería, pero no tanto como a su padre. Los pensamientos de Ana fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los pasos de su esposo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Esta te puntitas se adentró a la habitación de Killian.

….

Regina estaba sentada al lado de su padre en un cuarto de espera con poca claridad.

-Papa estoy muy nerviosa, creo que esto no fue una buena idea. - decía Regina con voz algo temblorosa.

-Regina, mientras yo esté presente no permitiré que nada malo te pase, además sé que podrás demostrarles a esos pares de inútiles del jurado y al ministro que eres una bruja tan extraordinaria que hasta fuiste capaz de aprender a controlarte en tu forma licántropo. No muchos licántropos han podido lograr lo que tú has logrado hija, no ha tan temprana edad. - Regina sonrió levemente y abrazó a su padre.

\- Si lo he logrado es gracias al apoyo de ustedes papa, y de mis amigos también. - dijo la joven.

-Cuando entres a la sala y llegue la hora de que te transforme, quiero que tengas en mente a todos los que te queremos. Pase lo que pase, no estás sola hija y nunca lo estarás. - decía su padre en manera de apoyo. Una pequeña lagrima se le escapó a Regina la cual su padre no dudo en limpiar.

Un hombre los interrumpió y les hizo seña de que salieran; Regina y Severus se pusieron en pie, Regina tomó la mano de su padre en busca de fuerza y apoyo y los dos salieron del pequeño cuarto caminando por un pasillo bastante oscuro y largo donde al final se podía ver la claridad de un salón bastante grande. Cuando por fin llegaron a lo que se suponía fuera la corte, para sorpresa de Regina, esta fue recibida con aplausos. El lugar estaba lleno de personas entre ellos el ministro, el jurado y estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Sus amigos, compañeros y profesores estaban de pies mientras aplaudían de manera de apoyo lo que dejo a Regina totalmente anonadada. Esta miro a su padre quien le sonrió de lado. Esta con un poco más de seguridad camino hacia el medio de la sala.

-Bien, bien. Pueden hacer silencio, esto no es un circo. - habló el ministro con mal humor. Regina podía sentir el apoyo de sus amigos y no se dejaría intimidar por ese hombre. Daria el cien por ciento de ella en esta transformación.

-Señor Snape, espero que valga la pena el habernos hecho venir a todos a esta hora a la corte. - El hombre asintió con la cabeza. - Desde ahora le advierto que, si la señorita Regina Snape se sale de control durante su transformación, me veré obligado a ordenarle a mis hombres que usen magia para tranquilizarla. - Regina sentía como sus nervios querían controlarla. Esta respiro profundo. Ya había tomado la poción mata lobo, por lo tanto, no debería haber riesgo de que esta no estuviese en sus cinco sentidos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era controlar su olfato y sus ansias de intentar comer a los presentes. Una risa sarcástica se escuchó en su mente.

\- Mi hija se ha tomado la poción mata lobo que yo mismo he preparado, no me gusta presumir, pero soy uno de los mejores pocionistas en el mundo mágico, y la poción es cien por ciento segura y eficiente. -Todos los presentes se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber que esperar.

\- Señorita Snape, ¿tiene algo que decir antes de que comience su transformación? - pregunto el juez. Esta dio un paso adelante.

\- Si Señor ministro. No ha sido fácil el tener que vivir y adaptarme a la licantropía. Las primeras trasformaciones fueron muy dolorosas. Nunca le comenté esto a nadie, pero muchas veces pensé en quitarme la vida porque pensé que no volvería a tener una vida normal. - Los presentes escuchaban con algo de conmoción. - Pero gracias a mi familia y amigos, - dijo mirando hacia los presentes. - gracias a ellos hoy puedo decirle y asegurarle su señoría que yo Regina Snape, mestiza y licántropo no soy un peligro ni para el mundo mágico ni para el mundo muggle. Y hoy se los demostraré. Y a cambio espero que me dejen vivir en paz. - decía con un pequeño tono de autoridad. El ministro la observaba serio. - Oh, y se me olvidaba, si uno de sus hombres vuelve a ponerme un dedo en mi…. mi padre les pateara el trasero. - Se escucharon algunas risas y murmullos. Severus negó con la cabeza entre serio y divertido, suponía que su hija no aguantaría las ganas de hacer ese tipo de comentario.

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó el hombre con sus mejillas rojas - Como se atreve a hablarme así…- pero este fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor por parte de Regina. Esta se estaba comenzando a transformar. Todos hicieron silencio y retrocedieron un poco. Severus sin embargo permanecía cerca de su hija con su semblante calmado. Le dolía ver a su hija sufrir, pero tenía que actuar calmado delante de los presentes. El cuerpo de Regina poco a poco cambia de humano a lobo. Con un último grito, esta se transformó a mujer loba. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Muy pocos la habían visto en su forma animal. Regina se sentía un poco aturdida, por un momento olvido donde se encontraba. Esta podía sentir el olor de cada humano presente en la corte. Esta abrió los ojos y a su lado pudo ver a su padre. Miro hacia todos lados un poco ansiosa, todos la observaban sorprendidos y para ser sinceros, con algo de miedo también. Esta respiró profundo y se sentó en sus patas.

-Como puede ver señor ministro, Regina no es ningún peligro para nuestro mundo. Es capaz de permanecer calmada aun con todos nosotros a su alrededor. Esto es en parte gracias a la poción mata lobo y por su puesto al empeño y esfuerzo que le apuesto Regina. - El jurado murmuraban cosas entre ellos. El ministro, aunque no creía prudente dejar a un licántropo sin monitoria, la decisión no era solo de él.

-Los que estén a favor de la petición de Severus y Regina Snape…- dijo dirigiéndose al jurado. La mayoría levanto la mano. Regina sonreía para sus adentros. - Regina Snape…. Espero no tener que volverte a ver en esta corte, pueden retirase. - Se escucharon gritillos de felicidad por parte de los estudiantes y profesores. Regina estaba más que feliz.

Esta y su padre salieron de la sala juntos. Caminaron nuevamente por el largo pasillo. En un pasillo adyacente, Regina pudo ver las figuras de Draco y por el parecido, la madre de este. Regina supuso que su suegra acaba de ser liberada de Azkaban. La mujer lucia bastante delgada y demacrada. Draco le dedico una sonrisa a su novia mientras le tiraba un beso al aire. Regina sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía en marcha. Severus junto a Regina, se adentraron a una de las chimeneas del ministerio y desaparecieron para hacer reaparición afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí se encontraba Buckbeak y la figura de lobo de su profesor quienes se pusieron felices al ver a Regina puesto que significaba que esta había ganado.

-Te dije que no te fallaría hija…- Regina acaricio el rostro de su padre con el suyo. Este la abrazó. Regina luego se alejó de su padre y con su amigo el hipogrifo y el profesor salieron corriendo hacia al bosque no sin antes dejar oír un fuerte aullido lo cual su padre su ponía que era de felicidad. Después de varios segundos Severus los perdió de vista y este luego de un fuerte suspiro marchó rumbo al castillo con un peso menos encima. Tenía que admitirlo, ya estaba viejo para seguir lidiando con este tipo de situaciones. Se sentía más que feliz, primero por su hija y su esposa, y también por porque por fin podía estar más tranquilo y relajado.

El hombre luego de dar una pequeña caminata por los terrenos del colegio se regresó a su casa, donde lo estaría esperando su esposa. Este salió de la chimenea encontrándose con Ana recostada en uno de los sofás. Esta se levantó algo preocupada al no ver a Regina acompañando a su esposo. Esta hizo aguaje de hablar, pero este la interrumpió.

-Tranquila mujer… Regina está bien. Ganamos el caso y la deje en Hogwarts con Lupin y el pajarraco de su amigo. - Ana suspiro más relajada. El hombre se acercó a su mujer abrazándola suavemente mientras le daba besos en la cabeza. Ana recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Se quedaron en esa posición y en silencio por varios minutos. Ana rompió el silencio.

-Amor…- se escuchó un "jum" por parte del hombre. - quiero hablar sobre algo que he estado pensando estos últimos días. - Este le dio un último beso en la cabeza y se separó de esta para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Te molesta si hablamos en la habitación? Estoy algo cansado amor. - le dijo el hombre. Esta asintió de manera comprensiva y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Los dos se metieron a la ducha, los espejos del baño estaban nublados por el vapor. La ducha mojaba los cuerpos de la pareja quien nuevamente estaban abrazados y en silencio. Severus solo quería disfrutar del tacto de su mujer; sentirla cerca. No había necesidad de hablar, solo así, así quería permanecer el hombre. Después de algunos besos y hacer el amor totalmente empapados, estos salieron del baño, se colocaron sus pijamas y se recostaron en su cama. Severus estaba recostado del espaldar y Ana recostó su cabeza en el regazo del hombre mientras este le acariciaba el mojado cabello.

\- ¿De que querías hablarme? - le recordó el hombre. Su voz sonaba totalmente serena. Esta se le quedo viendo un momento para luego bajar la mirada triste. Era la primera vez que veía a su esposo con un semblante tan tranquilo y en paz. No quería dañar ese momento. Este rio levemente, conocía a su esposa. Algo quería, algo que posiblemente el no estaría de acuerdo, pero la escucharía. - Háblame mujer. - dijo animándola mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Esta lo miro algo culpable.

-Yo… he estado pensado…- decía dudosa. - Quiero volver a trabajar en mi mundo. - se sinceró. Para sorpresa de esta, el semblante del hombre no cambio. Este tenía una leve sonrisa. Como si nada lo pudiese molestar. Este no dijo nada, solo continuaba acariciando a su esposa. La mujer lo miro confundida. - ¿no reclamos? ¿no vas a persuadir para que cambie de idea? - se apresuró a decir Ana. Snape rio.

-No mujer, si me has sorprendido un poco, pero no soy quien para exigirte que no trabajes en lo que a ti realmente te gusta. No te niego que voy a extrañar verte todos los días la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado y apoyándome como los has hechos estos últimos años, pero…. Ahora me toca a mí apoyarte. - termino de decir. Esta tomó la mano del hombre y la beso. - Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. - añadió.

Esta se levantó poniéndose arriba a horcajadas de este mientras cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello del hombre. Este la agarró por la cintura. Sus frentes estaban unidas.

-Me haces muy feliz Severus. - le dijo en un susurro. Este le dio un leve beso.

\- Tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. - Esta vez Ana lo besó, pero con un poco más de pasión. El hombre supo que nuevamente harían el amor y comenzó a hacer una cadena de besos desde los labios de la mujer hasta su cuello. Este le comenzó a bajar los manguillos de su fina bata dejándolos caer por los hombros de esta. La entrada de los maduros pechos de la mujer estaba a perfecta vista para el hombre quien no dudo en comenzar a recorrerlo con sus labios.

La mujer se arqueaba para darle un poco más de acceso al hombre. Cuando este termino de disfrutar el par de pechos, decido quitarle sigilosamente la bata dejándola en una sola pieza. Este la acerco más a él mientras la besaba por el cuello y acariciaba la desnuda espalda desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de su trasero. La mujer sentía corrientes con cada caricia que este le dedicaba. Esta lo imitó y lo comenzó a desvestir. Acariciaba la pálida piel que en algunas partes estaban un poco maltratadas con cicatrices, pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque eran parte de él y ella amaba cada parte de su ser. Esta inconscientemente comenzó a hacer movimientos de caderas rozando la protuberante intimidad del hombre. Esto estremeció a Severus quien literalmente rompió la última pieza que esta llevaba dejándola totalmente desnudad. Ana se excitó mucho más al sentir el pequeño látigo de la prenda romperse. Esta llevo sus manos al pantalón del hombre comenzando a bajárselo. Este levantó sus caderas un poco para ayudarla a sacarlo. Esta con la mirada fija en los ojos del hombre termino por sacarle el pantalón dejándolo también completamente desnudo.

Esta llevo sus labios al cuello del hombre dándole pequeños mordiscos haciéndole sacar unos leves gruñidos al hombre quien la apretaba el trasero con cada mordisco. Esta luego fue al lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a chuparlo y morderlo levemente lo cual volvió más loco al hombre y la beso con un poco más de fuerza en los labios. Este no dudó en llevar su miembro a la entrada de la mujer. Esta levanto sus caderas un poco mientras el hombre lo posicionaba. Queriendo hacerlo sufrir, estaba bajo sus caderas lentamente sintiendo como los dos se hacían solo uno. El hombre no pudo evitar darle una embestida sacándole un gemido a la mujer. Esta lo volvió a besar mientras comenzaba un sube y baja de caderas. En esa misma poción Severus bajo a sus pechos acariciándolo, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos levemente y chupándolos. Muy pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos. Severus comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a la mujer y comenzó a embestirla el con un poco más de fuerza lo que volvía a Ana loca. Esta le penetraba las uñas en la piel del hombre dejándole pequeñas marcas rosadas. Esta no podía evitar arquearse y pedir casi a gritos más. Después de varias embestidas, caricias y más besos, la habitación fue invadida por gemidos por parte de los dos cuando llegaron al clímax. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada, tensos, sudados y agotados. Ana se dejó caer totalmente encima de su esposo quien besaba el hombro de su esposa mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Así se quedaron por un par de minutos.

Ana se separó un poco del hombre.

-Te amo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, asegurándose de que este entendiera sus palabras. Este llevó sus manos al rostro de esta y la atrajo hacia a él besándola con mucha delicadeza, como si esta pudiese romperse.

-Yo también te amo Ana. - le contesto al separarse.

Estos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro en la cama aun desnudos, Ana quedando de espalda a él. Era su posición favorita ya que sentía el calor que este generaba y se sentía protegida. El hombre removió el cabello del rostro de la mujer para colocar su cara entre el cuello y el rostro de esta. Ana podía sentir el aire de la respiración del hombre en su piel. Estos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición. La habitación quedo en un total silencio solo se escuchaban la respiración de los dueños quienes dormían plácidamente.


	35. Cena en la mansion Malfoy

Regina se encontraba en su cama acompañada de un hombre de piel blanca y cabello rubio luego de haber hecho el amor.

\- ¿No te preocupa que tus papas lleguen? - le preguntó este mientras jugaba con el cabello de la joven. Esta se volteo quedando de frente pegándose más a él mientras lo acorralaba con una de sus piernas.

\- Papa está en el colegio y no vuelve hasta dentro de tres horas y mama está en una cita en el banco que estoy segura que le va tomar todo el día. - dijo esta con tono despreocupado. Estos se quedaron un rato mas en la cama charlando.

\- Oye ya te vas a graduar este semestre…- lee recordó la joven.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó. - Espero que no pase nada que vuelva a atrasarme, Séptimo año ha sido el curso mas largo de mi vida. - Regina rio, y tenía razón el pobre primero paso por la guerra con Lord Voldemort, luego la de la maldita Bellatrix. Seguían posponiendo sus cursos. Pero ahora en diciembre los de su año graduarían. Regina por otro lado, a pesar de que pronto seria mayor de edad, a esta le faltaban todavía dos años más.

\- Oye por cierto ¿cómo está tu mama? Me imagino que estará feliz de que podrá ir a tu graduación. - le comentó la joven.

\- Si, por cierto, insiste en que te invite a ti y a tu familia a una cena, quiere conocer a la mujer que me ha robado el corazón. - le dijo acariciando su rostro. Regina sonrió.

\- Yo también la quiero conocer, pero honestamente me da nervios, ¿qué tal si no le agrado? - Dijo Regina mordiéndose su labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué no le agradarías?- le cuestionó el rubio.

\- Pues… soy mestiza y bueno, tenia entendido que para tus papas era muy importante la pureza de la sangre. - el hombre endureció levemente su semblante.

-Regina eso quedó en el pasado mi mama ha cambiado y además quienes insistían en eso eran mis abuelos y pues con todo eso de Voldemort mis padres lo continuaron pero estoy seguro que al igual que yo, a ellos realmente no les importaba.- dijo a la defensiva.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención…- esta fue interrumpida.

\- No aprecio que hablas de mi familia como si todavía fuéramos una familia oscura. Mi papa a pesar de todo murió como un héroe y mi mama ha sufrido mucho en el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban.- dijo separándose un poco de esta.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento mi amor, no quise decir eso, eso solo que realmente quiero caerle bien a tu mama. Se lo mucho que ella significa para ti y quiero que todo salga bien cuando la conozca.

\- De verdad, no tienes de que preocuparte, se van a llevar bien. - Dijo besándole la frente para luego ponerse en pie en busca de sus pantalones.

\- Pero por qué te levantas… quédate un ratito más. - decía como una niña pequeña.

\- Realmente me encantaría, pero no quiero que tus padres especialmente tu papa nos vea en esta situación. - En ese mismo momento se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y cerrarse. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos. Regina se levantó de un brinco en busca de su ropa y varita. Draco que ya tenía su varita apuntó a Regina y esta quedo vestida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esta que consiguió su varita debajo de las sábanas también apuntó al joven haciendo que este quedase vestido. Entre los dos hicieron movimientos de varitas haciendo que la habitación quedara ordenada nuevamente. Escucharon tocar la puerta del cuarto.

\- ¿Quién es? - Dijo tratando te que su voz no sonara nerviosa. Pudo ver la figura de su madre cuando esta abrió la puerta lo cual alivio a Regina.

-Hija quería preguntarte si…- la mujer calló al ver a Draco.- Regina, sabes cuales son las reglas… puertas abierta cuando estés acompañada.- dijo su madre en advertencia.

-Si mama, estábamos practicando algunos hechizos, probablemente la cerramos sin querer con un de ellos. - mintió descaradamente. Draco reía en su interior.

\- Esta bien, que no se repita por que tu padre no creo que sea tan comprensivo como yo. - dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia.

\- Si mama, entendido.-

\- Te compre algo de comer, no traje suficiente para los tres querido, - dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.-pero con gusto de prepara algo ligero de comer, que te apetece.- El joven negó con la cabeza.

\- No señora, muchas gracias, pero mi madre probablemente me esté esperando también para almorzar. - dijo educadamente. - por cierto señora…-

\- Draco, basta de protocolo, dime Ana. - insistió la mujer.

-Ana, - repitió. - mi madre insiste en invitarlos a comer, quiere conocer a mi suegra y por su puesto a mi novia. - dijo lo último mirando a Regina. Esta le sonrió.

\- Con gusto querido. No creo que haya ningún inconveniente con Severus, solo avísanos cuando. - dijo animada la mujer. El rubio asintió.

\- Bueno si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir. - Este se despidió de Regina con un beso. Salió de la habitación. Las mujeres escuchaban los pasos de este bajando las escaleras y sonido de las llamas flu.

-Hija… tú y Draco… ¿están teniendo relaciones?- dijo en tono de voz bajo como si alguien la pudiese escuchar.

\- ¡Mama! - regañó su hija.

-Hija es que si lo estas tienes que cuidarte, tienen que protegerse los dos.- le dijo su madre o más bien le ordenó.

-Mama no voy a hablar contigo sobre mi vida amorosa con Draco. - dijo su hija en el mismo tono que había usado su madre.

\- No, no, no… no necesito saber, solo quiero que por favor se cuiden. Tener relaciones sexuales no es malo, pero para que sea saludable tiene que haber un compromiso entre la pareja. Puedes quedar embarazada y estas muy joven para eso. - Regina rodó los ojos, obviamente ella y Draco usaban protección, estaban consciente de que eran muy jóvenes como para andar criando mocosos. - Y ni hablar de lo que tu padre le haría a tu novio si se entera…- Regina hizo una mueca, su padre probablemente lo hechizaría de por vida.

\- Gracias por el consejo mama. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso…- dijo la muchacha dando por terminada la conversación. - Muero de hambre bajemos a comer. Ana inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de bajar al comedor con su hija. Su hija si era muy madura pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente.

…

-Mama, ¿cómo me veo? - decía Regina nerviosa mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Te vez preciosa hija. - Regina llevaba un vestido negro y gris con mangas largas a los hombros, entallado a la cintura; una pequeña correa parte del vestido separaba la parte de arriba con la falda que llegaba unas cuantas pulgadas más arriba de la rodilla, ni muy corto ni muy largo. Regina se había recogido el cabello en una cola la cual enrizó y bucles caían por sus hombros. Llevaba una pequeña cadena y arrestes combinándola.

\- Mama no sé qué zapatos ponerme…- decía un poco alterada mientras salía de su closet con dos pares de zapatos en cada mano. - Estos me parecen demasiado elegantes como para una cena- dijo señalando unos zapatos de tacones no muy altos. - Y estos me hacen ver como muy joven, y no quiero que la señora Malfoy piense que soy una niña o muy inmadura para su hijo. - decía señalándole un par de zapatillas. Ana negaba con la cabeza riendo, por primera vez veía a Regina preocuparse tanto por su apariencia. - ¿Cual me pongo?

\- Hija por Dios, es solo una cena, con que seas tú misma basta. - Regina arqueó una ceja como que no era momento de un discurso. Ana rodo los ojos. - Las zapatillas se te verían bien.- dijo su madre.

-Gracias madre. - contesto rápido mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Escucharon a Severus regresar de haber dejado a Killian con sus abuelos. Al entrar por la puerta Regina lo vio por el espejo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Papa por que no te haz vestido…- dijo esta poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. El hombre arque una ceja.

\- Ya estoy vestido Regina…- Regina abrió los ojos como plato.

-No no no papa, no vas a dar clase vamos para una cena. -

-Regina conozco a Narcisa desde hace mucho tiempo, yo no soy el que la quiere impresionar…- dijo burlonamente. Regina le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su padre. Ana le dedicó una mirada diciéndole que cooperara.

\- Papito, - decía Regina con algo de sarcasmo. - ponte una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro y haz a tu hija feliz, ¿sí? - dijo con una falsa sonrisa para luego voltearse y adentrarse a su baño.

\- Esta niña me va a volver loco un día de estos. - le dijo a su esposa. -No se por que se preocupa tanto por esta cena es una simple cena, no es nada del otro mundo.- decía el hombre.

-Severus…. Es una adolescente solo síguele la corriente por hoy. Y ella tiene razón, quítate esa túnica. - le dijo su esposa. Este rodó los ojos y bajo a su habitación a cambiarse. Por otro lado, Ana llevaba un vestido grisáceo claro casi blanco a las rodillas bastante sencillo.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos se reunieron en la sala para desaparecer todos juntos por que según Regina no quería llenarse sus ropas de polvos flu. Ana se abrazó a su esposo ya que a ella eso de la aparición no le asentía bien. Regina solo se limitó a agarrase del brazo de su padre. Estos en un "plop" desaparecieron.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, frente a ellos estaba la mansión Malfoy, Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida la casa era como 5 veces más grande de que la de su familia.

-Wao…- solo pudo articular la joven.

\- ¿Severus dónde estamos? - preguntó Ana.

\- Mujer esta es la casa de Draco. - dijo señalándole. Ana lo miró confundida.

\- Yo no veo nada… solo árboles y pasto. - le dijo su esposa. Regina miraba a su madre confundida.

-Espérenme un momento…- dijo el hombre para adentrase por los portones de la casa. Ana vio como la figura de su esposo desaparecía.

\- Tu padre desapareció…- dijo la mujer confundida.

-No mama… papa está ahí- dijo señalándolo. Ana forzaba la vista, pero ella no estaba loca, su esposo había desaparecido.

A los pocos segundos Ana pudo ver tres magos apuntando a la nada mientras una especie de muralla transparente bajaba y detrás de ellos una mansión. Severus le hizo seña a su familia de que se adentraran. Ana, un poco incomoda caminó al lado de su hija. Con su esposo se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y rubio y Draco.

\- Lamentó el inconveniente querida, mi esposo puso algunos hechizos a los alrededores de la casa hace años y ni me acordaba. - decía la mujer apenada.

-Entiendo… no se preocupe. - dijo Ana forzando una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Ana- dijo dándole un beso en las dos mejillas tomando a la muggle de sorpresa.

-Y que sorpresa sin las vestimentas negras Severus, ya era hora. - dijo en broma posándole un beso en las dos mejillas también.

\- Y ella es Regina madre. - dijo Draco poniéndose al lado de su novia.

\- Por supuesto que es ella, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti querida, eres hermosa. - Regina se sonrojó con el alago. - Pero por favor pasen. - Dijo invitándolos a entrar. -Están en su casa.

\- Draco tu casa es enorme…- le mencionó la joven. Este se encogió de hombros, si era grande pero le recordaban eventos que prefería olvidar.

-Veo que ya les devolvieron las casa. - dijo Severus.

\- Si, cuando Lucius falleció pues todos los activos pasaron a ser de Draco y el banco no tuvo mas remedio que regresarlos. - le contestó la mujer. Una elfina apareció frente a los presentes.

\- Maestros, la cena está servida. - dijo tímidamente la criatura.

Todos se adentraron a otra sala donde estaba el fino comedor con mucha comida, todo se veía deliciosos, estilo Hogwarts. Narcisa se sentó en la esquina y las dos parejas a cada esquina.

-Gracias por la invitación Narcisa- dijo Severus mientras comían.

\- Por supuesto, era lo menos que podía hacer Severus. Y gracias a ti por cuidar de mi Draco mientras yo no estaba. - dijo poniendo una mano encima de la del hombre y la de su hijo. Ese gesto incomodó a Ana.

\- No hay por que, era mi deber como su padrino, aunque debo decirte que no pensé que me fuese a pagar tratando de quitarme a mi hija. - dijo en broma.

\- Pero si fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, nuestras familias unidas ¿no crees? - el hombre se encogió de hombros. - Pero cuéntame, como le hiciste para ocultar por tantos años que tenías familia condenado. - le preguntó la mujer. Severus trago saliva.

\- Madre…- dijo Draco.

-No no, no pasa nada. - dijo Severus. - No supe de ellas hasta hace algunos años atrás, desafortunadamente, cuando estaba como espía pues Ana y yo tuvimos que terminar con nuestra relación, por el bien de los dos, Ana quedo embarazada y…- este paró de hablar no sabia si debía continuar. No quería hacer sentir mal a Ana.

\- Quede embarazada y me dijeron que mi hija había muerto lo cual fue mentira. - habló la mujer. - Después de la supuesta muerte, me mudé de país y tan poco supe de Regina hasta hace algunos años. Severus supo primero que yo de la existencia de Regina.

\- Pero que tragedia, realmente lo siento. - dijo la señora algo sorprendida y apenada.

\- Si, pero luego de estar en busca de mi papa por varios años lo encontré y el me ayudó a encontrar a mi mama.- dijo Regina dedicándole una sonrisa a sus padres.

\- Wao Severus, el maldito de Voldemort sí que nos jodio la vida a todos, gracias a Merlín que está muerto. Gracias a Merlín ya podemos vivir en paz- dijo la mujer de manera comprensiva. Debió ser difícil para su viejo el hecho de que no estuvo con su familia por culpa de la guerra. - Me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu familia, mereces ser feliz. - decía dándole cantazos al brazo del hombre. Este asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo. Estos siguieron conversando de muchas cosas. Al terminar de cenar todos se reunieron en la sala. Todos excepto Regina tomaban vino de elfo. Ana no estaba acostumbrada a las bebidas mágicas, su copa casi seguía igual.

\- ¿Querida no te ha gustado el vino? ¿Te ofrezco otra cosa? - le dijo la mujer.- Tengo hidromiel, agua alegre, Vermouth Bianco o Whiskey de fuego si eres como Severus que le gusta lo fuerte- sugirió la mujer.

-No se preocupe, es solo que nunca he tomado esas bebidas. - dijo algo incomoda, Severus noto a su esposa extraña.

-Hidromiel está bien, es parecida a una bebida muggle que Ana le gusta. - Sugirió el hombre.

-Bien, ya vuelvo, no le permito a los elfos tocar los licores. - dijo la mujer.

\- Necesito usar el baño…- dijo Regina.

\- Te acompaño…- dijo Draco para mostrarle el camino dejándolo a la pareja a solas.

-Severus no aprecio que hables por mi. No tengo ganas de tomar, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de bebidas. - dijo algo molesta la mujer. El hombre se quedó confundido.

\- De que hablas mujer, nunca has probado hidromiel se que te va a gustar, conozco tus gustos. - explicaba el hombre. Ana rodó los ojos mientras ponía su copa en la mesa. -¿Ana que te ocurre, por que estas de mal humor? - le preguntó el hombre.

\- No estoy de mal humor, es solo que no me siento cómoda en esta casa. - el hombre la miro cuestionable. - Me siento fuera de lugar. - añadió

-Ana por favor no empieces con el mismo tema. El hecho de que no tengas magia…- esta lo interrumpió.

-No es solo eso… esa mujer hace muchas preguntas personales, y no deja de agradecerte y tocarte y hablar sobre cosas que yo no entiendo. -dijo algo molesta y en una voz baja para que no la escucharan.

\- Mujer, Narcisa y yo somos amigos desde antes de que te conociera. No sé de donde vienen estos repentinos celos. - le dijo a manera de regaño. Estos fueron interrumpidos por Draco que llegaba.

\- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto el muchacho.

\- Si querido- mintió la mujer. Narcisa también venia de vuelta con una botella de hidromiel. Hizo aparecer una copa y se la tendió a Ana.

\- Severus, tengo que admitir que me encanta la idea de que mi Draco este cortejando con tu hija. A leguas se ve que es una bruja y joven extraordinaria.

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero también me alegra que los dos estén juntos. Draco se ha convertido en un hombre de bien. - El muchacho agradeció poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

Regina se miraba al espejo acomodase su cabello. Todo estaba saliendo bien y se la estaban pasando bien. Esta salió del baño caminando por el pasillo. La casa de Draco le acordaba a la primera case de su papa; aunque era fina, era bastante lúgubre. Esta paso por una habitación o mas bien un pequeño recibidor, pero vio una de las escobas de Draco, está la tomó y leyó la etiqueta.

-Nimbus 2001- leyó Regina.

Habían cosas muy finas y una gran chimenea que se notaba que no había sido encendida en un largo tiempo. Vio un armario color dorado. Regina no era una joven entrometida, pero realmente le llamaba la atención, era un armario muy fino. Esta semi abrió las puertas, pero sacó sus manos rápido como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-Compórtate Regina. - se decía a sí misma. Esta siguió recorriendo el lugar viendo fotos de Draco cuando niño. Esta sonrió haciendo gestos de ternura. Draco no había cambiado nada. Regina sintió a alguien observándola, alguien detrás de ella. Esta se volteo y abrió los ojos como platos.


	36. Cena en la casa de los Snapes

Se escuchó un grito por el pasillo. Era Regina. Severus y Draco se apresuraron y salieron corriendo hacia Regina. Las mujeres se levantaron algo temerosas. Draco fue a chequear al baño, Severus busco por las habitaciones. Cuando llego a la última vio a Regina tirada en el piso mientras retrocedía. Severus vio la figura de un hombre, el hombre quien había encarcelado a Regina en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Este llevaba sangre en la cara y unas cadenas en las manos queriendo amarrar a Regina.

\- ¡Papa! - grito la muchacha. Severus sacó su varita y lo atacaba, pero los hechizos no le hacían nada al hombre. Severus se le quiso tirar, pero Draco lo aguanto y apuntó con su varita.

-Ridikulus- pronunció y la figura del hombre se resbalo, cayó al piso y se derritió. Severus corrió hacia Regina quien se abrazó a él rápidamente. Draco guardó el boggart en el armario nuevamente mientras los hechizaba. Las mujeres acababan de llegar asustadas.

\- ¿Que paso Severus?- preguntó Ana.

-Un Boggart la asustó. - contestó. - Ya paso chiquita ya paso- le decía a Regina mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¿Un qué?- dijo confundida su madre.

-Es una criatura que se transforma en la imagen de lo que más temes. - le dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Y porque guardan algo así? - dijo Ana un poco molesta mientras se acercaba su hija.

-De verdad lo siento, hace varios años que no venía a la casa y durante la guerra muchos mortífagos se quedaban, no tengo la menor idea de cómo llego eso aquí. Lo siento Regina.

\- No se preocupe señora debía imaginar que era un boggart. - dijo Regina tratando de no hacer sentir mal a la mujer.

\- Gracias Draco. - dijo Severus dirigiéndose al joven.

-Déjame traerle una poción calmante a la niña Severus. - se ofreció la mujer era lo menos que podía hacer.

-No, no se preocupe, será mejor que nos vayamos. - dijo Ana.

-Mama…- dijo Regina dándole un codazo a su madre. Lo que había pasado había sido un accidente. Severus miro a su mujer serio.

-Mama no tenemos que irnos, solo fue un pequeño incidente. Además, no debí estar curioseado - dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente. Ana no parecía muy convencida. Narcisa se notaba apenada. Ana lo notó.

\- Lo siento señora es que no estoy acostumbrada a estos eventos y hemos pasado bastante malos ratos y de tan solo escuchar a Regina gritar me puso nerviosa, me asusté.

\- Si madre- dijo el joven agarrando a su madre por los hombros. - Otro día nos reunimos nuevamente. - Narcisa sonrió triste.

\- Claro y para la próxima los invitamos a nuestra casa. ¿Si papa? - dijo Regina.

-Claro. Tú y Draco siempre serán bienvenido en mi casa. - dijo el hombre.

-Bueno, los acompaño a la chimenea. - dijo la mujer.

Todos salieron del recibidor y se dirigieron a la chimenea flu.

Los tres se adentraron.

-Nuevamente lamento lo sucedido Regina. Fue un placer conocerte. A usted también Señora de Snape. - dijo la rubia. Draco le dio un beso a Regina antes de que fueran.

-Residencia Snape. - dijeron los tres y desaparición en llamas verdes.

Estos aparecieron en la chimenea de su casa y al salir se sacudieron la ropa. Regina no sabía si debía decir algo, sus padres estaban raros.

-Lamento lo de hoy. - dijo mordiendo su labio inferior sintiéndose culpable.

\- No fue tu culpa Regina- dijo su madre.

\- En parte si… ese maldito boggart me tomó de sorpresa.-

-Por cierto, Regina, tu boggart … reconocí al hombre…- Regina también, jamás se había puesto a pensar en su más grande temor.

\- Que hombre… en que se convirtió esa… cosa. - decía con desagrado su madre. Regina miró a su padre.

\- Se convirtió en el hombre que me encerró en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. - dijo Regina algo triste. Ana le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a su esposo. Este la miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Porque me miras así Ana, yo no tuve la culpa.- Regina los miraba extrañada, ¿estaban peleando?

\- Mama, no fue culpa de nadie si no mía, no se peleen por eso, a pesar de todo fue una buena cena. - dijo Regina. Ana le medio sonrió a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Lo se hija, vete y cámbiate. Ponte más cómoda. - Regina le hizo caso, pero sabía que lo que quería era quedarse a solas con su padre para posiblemente seguir discutiendo.

Regina los abrazo a los dos y subió las escaleras.

-No sé qué demonios te pasa…- dijo el hombre ofendido.

-No me pasa nada, lo que pasó me puso de mal humor.- mintió

-No me mientas, estabas enojada antes de lo del boggart. Y no entiendo porque no te agrada la madre de Draco, fue muy detallista con nosotros y trataba de buscarte la vuelta. - Ana rodó los ojos.

\- No es ella Severus fue todo, desde que llegamos todo empezó mal. Había hechizos que no me dejaban ver la casa por ser muggle y me sentí como una tonta. De lo único que hablaban eran cosas que yo no entendía, ella no paraba de hacer preguntas muy personales y decir "Ay Severus ya era hora de que te recogieras"- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Narcisa. Severus hacia un esfuerzo por no decir algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. -Y las anécdotas que contaba no eran muy bonitas que digamos, como la de su hermana que fue la mujer que intento hacernos daño. - decía imaginándose lo peor. - Y ni hablar de las veces que no paraba de tocarte cada vez que te agradecía por cualquier cosa. - Severus rio sarcástico, era el colmo.

-Ana déjate de tonterías, ella no estaba coqueteando si es lo que tanto te preocupa. Yo he hecho todo lo posibles para que no te sientas inferior o incomoda por no ser bruja, pero estas muy acomplejada y para ser honesto me estas hartando con el mismo cuento. - dijo ya molesto.

\- ¿Te estoy hartando entonces? - dijo confrontándolo.

\- Si. Estoy viejo como para tener que estar soportando escenas de celos. Tengo un pasado y eso no lo puedo cambiar y lamento que Narcisa te lo halla recordado, pero creo que te he demostrado que doy mi vida por esta familia. Lamento que te hayas enamorado de un mago, lamento que te estés con alguien como yo, pero desde un principio te hablé claro y si sabías que sería muy difícil para ti acostumbrarte a esta vida para que aceptaste casarte conmigo. - decía en un tono de voz bastante alto. Ana se volteó dándole la espalda. Severus salió de la casa dando un portazo. Ana se asomó por la ventana y lo vio caminar hacia la casa de sus padres. Supuso que buscaría a Killian. Regina escuchó la conversación de sus padres. Sabía que en ese tipo de temas no debía meterse. De todas formas, se sentía culpable, ella fue la que les insistió en que fueran, y para colmo había invitado a Narcisa y a Draco a su casa.

Ana se metió a su habitación dando un portazo más leve.

A los pocos minutos Severus llego con Killian quien venía durmiendo en sus brazos y lo subió a su habitación. Antes de irse a la suya pasó a darle las buenas noches a Regina. Tocó la puerta y se adentró; su hija lo miraba preocupada.

-Pase para asegurarme de que estés bien…- dijo refiriéndose a lo del boggart.

-Si papa, estoy bien lo del boggart ya paso.- dijo tratando de despreocuparlo

\- Regina si necesitas hablar de lo que te ocurrió no dudes en venir con tu madre o conmigo. Lo que pasaste no fue fácil y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarla por favor hija.-Lo del boggart de su hija lo había dejado algo preocupado.

\- Papa no te angusties, estoy bien. Es parte de mi pasado y tengo que hacer paz con lo que viví. Todos le tenemos miedo a algo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Este la besó en la frente a manera de despido. Regina quiso hablar sobre la discusión que había escuchado, pero prefirió no meterse y le dio las buenas noches a su padre.

Severus se adentró a su habitación. Ana ya estaba acostada dándole la espalda en su lado de la cama. El hombre no dijo nada y se adentró al baño, se cambió y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Ana seguía despierta y lo miraba de reojo. El hombre podía sentir que esta estaba despierta.

-Buenas noches- dijo con una grave voz. No escuchó nada. Este suspiro y se arropó dándole la espalda a su esposa.

-No es bueno que nos acostemos enojados. - dijo esta luego de varios segundos.

-Tú eres la que sigues con esa actitud. - dijo con indiferencia.

-Bueno pues hablemos…- dijo la mujer prendiendo una de las lámparas y sentándose. El hombre se volteó y con algo de pesadez se sentó. Este se le quedaba mirando esperando a que esta hablara, seguía molesto.

\- He estado pensando en lo que dices y en parte tienes razón- empezó diciendo la mujer. - Pensándolo bien no es que estuviese celosa de la madre de Draco, es solo que es bruja y envidio el hecho de que tengas memorias con ellas. Tú y yo apenas tenemos buenos recuerdos, estuvimos más de un año separado luego de la guerra.-

-Ana, las memorias que compartimos Narcisa y yo no son las mejores, son de mortífagos y de Voldemort. Son pocas la buenas. No se comparan con las nuestras. Contigo sé que viviré momentos que ni merezco, pero el hecho de que sé que viviré una vida a tu lado me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado. - dijo el hombre. "Por qué la condenada mujer no acababa de entenderlo", pensaba este.

\- Lo sé, sé que es tonto. - decía apenada y triste. - Pero no puedo evitar sentir celos por el hecho de que ella tiene a su ventaja la magia y yo no, incluso Regina parece más interesada en ella que en lo que ha estado en mí. - Dijo aguantándose sus piernas y poniendo su rostro en las rodillas.

\- Ana, no digas eso, Regina te adora. Tú eres su madre y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. - Ana medio sonrió triste. - Perdóname por lo que te dije, no me hartas, es solo que me siento inútil al saber que te sientes inferior por ser muggle, yo he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que no te sientas así pero al parecer no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo

\- No no, no eres tu Severus, soy yo. Soy una tonta y perdóname tu a mí por arruinarnos la noche. - dijo apenada. El hombre comenzó a reírse, Ana lo miro confundida y algo ofendida. - Severus no es gracioso…- regañó la mujer.

\- Mujer es que no entiendo como una mujer como tú, tan hermosa e inteligente me cele. Mírame- decía señalándose- todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste haberte enamorado de mí. - decía riendo y con algo de ironía. Ana negó con la cabeza.

\- Me perdonas…- dijo esta con un gesto apenado. Este le beso la frente

-Celosa…- dijo burlonamente. Esta le sacó la lengua. Estos volvieron a acostarse. Ana apagó la luz, Severus se había dado la vuelta nuevamente. Esta se quedó boca arriba y de vez cuando lo miraba.

\- Severus tengo frío, arregla la temperatura. - decía susurrando.

\- Dejé mi varita en el baño y no me voy a levantar amor. - dijo adormilado. Esta se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Esta poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta quedar pegada a él. Severus arqueo la ceja semi dormido y se volteó quedando boca arriba.

\- Ven. - dijo extendiéndole el brazo. La mujer se volteó y se recostó en el pecho del hombre abrazándose a él. - Es para lo único que me quieres, para calentarte.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Si, solo te quiero para robarte tu calor cuando me da frío. - le siguió la corriente. Este posó un beso en su cabeza, y esta lo imitó, pero en el pecho del hombre.

-Te amo. - le susurró esta.

-Yo más mi reina. - dijo este abrazándose más a ella.

…

-Regina, ¿le dijiste a Draco que vinieran a las 6? - le decía su madre desde la cocina mientras sacaba del horno un pollo recién horneado.

-Olvídalo mama… la señora Malfoy no se siente cómoda para venir a cenar…- dijo Regina sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. Ana se quitó los guantes de cocinar.

\- ¿Y eso? - Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- Aparentemente los escuchó a ti y a papa discutir…eso fue lo que me dijo Draco. - decía en un tono de "la regaste… pero ya lo sabias".

\- ¿Que escuchó? Que te dijo Draco?- decía su madre en voz baja para que Severus no las escuchara.

-No sé, supongo que la misma discusión que escuché yo ese día cuando nos regresamos. - decía mirando a su madre con un pequeño gesto de desaprobación.

\- Regina, que hacías escuchando nuestra conversación…- regaño su madre tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

\- Mama no es mi culpa que tú y papa hablen alto. - Ana le sonrió de lado apenada. - ¿Papa y tu siguen peleados? - pregunto Regina un poco más seria y preocupada. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

\- solo fue una pequeña discusión esa misma noche hablamos y nos reconciliamos. Pero no pensé que la madre de Draco nos hubiese escuchado. - decía mordiéndose las uñas. Regina se encogió de hombros nuevamente. - Tu padre me lo va a estar reclamando por un buen tiempo. - decía con gesto cansado. Regina la miraba con algo de lastima, su padre casi nunca le reclamaba nada a su madre, solo cuando su mama metía la pata grandemente.

-Tal vez si hablas con ella…- trato de sugerir Regina. Ana la miro todavía mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Si, tienes razón, debería hablar con ella y disculparme, que vergüenza. - decía apenada. -Llévame en la chimenea.

\- Pero mama me voy a ensuciar…-se quejó Regina. Ana le dedico una mirada estilo Snape. "El que anda con cojo, al año cojea" se dijo Regina para sí misma y se limitó a adentrase a la chimenea con su madre.

-Mansión Malfoy- dijo Regina y las dos fueron arropadas en una llama verde. Narcisa que se encontraba en la sala, vio salir de la chimenea a las dos mujeres lo cual la exalto pensando que algo había ocurrido.

\- ¿Que ha pasado, ocurrió algo? - se apresuró a decir la rubia.

-No Narcisa, le pedí a Regina que me trajera, quiero hablar contigo.- Regina como quien no quiera la cosa se apresuró a disculparse.

\- Iré a ver a Draco mientras hablan- y subió las escaleras.

Las mujeres podían sentir el ambiente algo incómodo.

-No estoy armada, no tengo varita ni nada por el estilo. - dijo Ana bromeando torpemente. Narcisa rio levemente y la invitó a sentar.

-Vine porque quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento la última vez, fuiste muy amable y considerada con mi familia y por eso quise invitarlos a cenar.-

-Querida tu y yo sabemos que no soy de tu agrado…- dijo Narcisa algo seria.

-Honestamente si me dio algo de celos, pero no en la manera que estás pensando. - empezó explicar la mujer. - Vamos a hacer honesta, el no tener magia me da una pequeña desventaja y no puedo evitar sentirme intimidada por una bruja tan elegante como tu.-

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así, eres hermosa, elegante y jamás había visto a Severus tan enamorado. Cuando habla de ti, lo hace con orgullo y con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto. - dijo la otra mujer. Ana la miró apenada.

-De verdad que significaría mucho para mí y mi familia que vinieras a nuestra casa. No tenemos muchos amigos y una amiga no me vendría mal. - dijo de manera de disculpa, Narcisa le sonrió.

\- Concuerdo contigo querida. Siendo sincera, Severus es la única familia que nos queda a mi hijo y a mí. Y que quede claro que el cariño que siento hacia Severus es como un hermano. - Ana agradeció el comentario.

Ana llamo a Regina y antes de regresarse a su casa se dirigió nuevamente a Narcisa.

-Los espero en ¿media hora? - la rubia asintió. Madre e hija nuevamente desaparecieron en llamas verdes.

A la media hora ya estaba la cena servida pero aun los invitados no llegaban.

-Severus pon un encantamiento de calor alrededor de la comida por favor. - Regina y Severus se miraron raro.

\- Pensé que no querías que usáramos magia en esta casa. - comentó su esposo burlonamente.

\- Si, dije que solo usaran magia cuando fuese estrictamente necesario o cuando a mí me convenga. - dijo en el mismo tono que su marido. El hombre la miró burlonamente y con un movimiento de varita hizo caso a lo que su esposa le pidió. Se escuchaban risillas de parte de Regina.

A los pocos minutos Narcisa y Draco hacían aparición en la chimenea de la casa de los Snapes.

Estos fueron bienvenidos y acompañados hasta el comedor. Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Ana la comida estaba exquisita. Por favor préstenme a su elfo. - dijo la mujer en broma. Severus por poco se atraganta con la comida queriendo reír.

-Yo fui la que cociné, nuestra elfina solo cuida de nuestro bebe cuando trabajamos. - dijo Ana.

\- Oh por Merlín, tengo que decirte querida eres tremenda cocinera, necesito que me enseñes. A mí, mi difunto esposo nunca me dejo acércame a la cocina, ni idea de cómo hacerlo.- alagó

-Con gusto, cuando quieras. - dijo Ana. -Por cierto, sé que los licores se toman antes de comer, pero este es dulce y es mi favorito es Baileys. - dijo llenado las copas.

\- Quien diría que algún día yo estaría tomando licor muggle. - dijo en broma Narcisa. - Esta riquísimo debo admitir. - dijo dándole otro sorbo.

La cena termino en una buena charla. Draco y Regina salieron a caminar un rato mientras sus padres conversaban.

-Fue muy amable de parte de tu mama el haber aceptado venir. - le dijo Regina.

\- Si, de tu mama también, me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias. - dijo el muchacho. Pero Regina notó que este estaba medio perdido.

-Draco, ¿qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco… ¿En qué piensas? - Este ladeo la cabeza.

\- Mi madre quiere que vendamos la mansión- dijo sin rodeos.

\- ¿y tú no?-

-No sé, tengo que admitir que me trae malos recuerdos, y para serte sincero, no puedo dormir bien cuando estoy ahí.- se sinceró.

\- Entonces cual es el problema, véndela y compran otra casa.

\- No es tan fácil Regina, la mansión ha sido de la familia Malfoy por muchos años. No creo que mi padre le fuese agradar que la vendiéramos. - dijo con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su padre.

\- Draco, si no estás seguro, no la vendas, pero no tienen por qué quedarse ahí tu mama y tú, pueden comprar otra casa que no los atormente. Además, esa casa es demasiado grande para solo ustedes dos.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre he pensado que, en algún futuro, la casa podría ser de nuestros hijos. - Regina abrió los ojos como platos. Jamás se había imaginado que Draco tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos. Este lo notó, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a hablar. - No digo ahora, me refiero en muchos años. Primero tendríamos que casarnos, - decía torpemente.- Bueno pero antes tendría que preguntare y cuando aceptes entonces nos casamos.- balbuceaba. - No es que tengas que decir que sí, me encantaría que dijeses que si. - este estaba totalmente sonrojado y calló sintiéndose como un tonto. Regina reía.

-Draco cálmate, yo también he pensado en nuestro futuro. - le dijo cariñosamente. - sé que seriamos muy felices, pero no importa el lugar donde vivamos, lo importante es estar juntos. - Este la besó y Regina la correspondió.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Snape…

-Severus, habla con tu ahijado, trata de hacerle entender que la mansión hace mucho tiempo perdió el valor sentimental, desde que fue usada para las reuniones de los mortífagos, mi casa ya no es la misma. Además, es demasiado grande para nosotros dos. - decía la mujer recurriendo a su viejo amigo.

-Lo intentaré con gusto Narcisa, pero la mansión probablemente sea lo único que Lucius le haya dejado a su hijo, no creo que Draco acepte, es lo único que le queda de su padre.-

-Lo sé, y me siento culpable al querer salir de ella. A pesar de todo, Lucius siempre quería lo mejor para mi Draco. - decía con tono de culpabilidad. Severus respiró profundo, era un tema muy delicado para Draco.

-Si me permites opinar…- comento Ana. Narcisa asintió ligeramente. - Porque no compras o construyen otra casa, se mudan y se quedan también con la mansión. - Narcisa la miró no muy convencida. - Ralamente no me puedo poner en tu lugar querida, pero pienso que no es justo para ti que estés viviendo agónicamente en ese lugar, pero tampoco sería justo quitarle algo a Draco que es muy importante para él. Si construyen otra casa, los dos serian complacidos. - Término Ana. Severus poso su mano en la de su esposa.

\- Tienes razón… Pero la casa quedaría abandonada y probablemente con los años se deteriore. - Ana ladeo la cabeza pensativa.

\- ¿Y por qué en vez de dejarla echar a perder, no la hacen un hotel? Tu casa es enorme y la localización es muy conveniente. Es lujoso, fina, los alrededores son tranquilos, solo habría que hacerle algunos arreglos tecnológicos. - sugirió Ana. Severus trago saliva. Las intenciones de Ana eran buenas, pero Narcisa no era el tipo de persona que se relacionara con Muggles. Pero para su sorpresa…

\- Que buena idea Ana, para nada se me hubiese ocurrido. - Severus miro incrédulo a la rubia. - No me mires así Snape. - regañó la mujer. - Ana querida, lo consultare con mi hijo, y si el acepta ¿me ayudarías? Yo no sé mucho del mundo de los muggles, me vendría muy bien tu ayuda…- decía la mujer bastante animada. - Claro, si a Severus no le importa…-

\- Conmigo no hay problema, siempre y cuando Ana no falte a sus deberes como esposa y madre…-bromeo el hombre. Ana lo miro ofendida. Severus rio. - Es broma mujer… Conmigo no hay problema Narcisa, al fin y al cabo, es decisión de Ana. - dijo besando la mano de su esposa.

\- Por mi encantada, con mucho gusto de ayudaría Narcisa. - Narcisa se puso de pie.

\- Perfecto. Cuando consulte con mi hijo te dejo saber.

En ese mismo momento hacían entrada la pareja de jóvenes.

\- ¿Nos vamos madre? - Preguntó el rubio.

-Si tesoro, ya es algo tarde.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por venir Narcisa. -

-No, gracias a ustedes por la invitación, la cena estuvo divina, me la pase muy bien. Espero que se repita pronto. - admitió la mujer. Regina se despidió de su futura suegra y de su novio para luego irse al lado de sus padres. Estos vieron a los invitados desaparecer por la chimenea. Severus tenía abrazado a él a sus dos "amores" como usualmente se refería a su hija y esposa. Estos se quedaron algunos minutos hablando y luego cada quien se fue a su habitación.


	37. La hija del profesor Snape

La mansión Malfoy estaba repleta de graduandos de la casa de Slytherin; Draco o mas bien su madre se había ofrecido a hacer una recepción para los de su clase. Estudiantes y sus familiares se encontraban para sorpresa del rubio, pasándosela bien. Había mucha comida y chucherías y finas bebidas. Regina se encontraba parada orgullosamente a lado de su novio, esta lucía un hermoso traje verde, para no perder la costumbre, hasta las rodillas y entallado a su cuerpo dándole un toque bastante elegante. Sus padres también habían asistido. Snape accedió a ir por el echo de que eran estudiantes de su casa y pues podía sopórtalos. En un momento, de algún rincón de la casa comenzó a sonar música suave, los adultos y estudiantes con parejas comenzaron a bailar lentamente en pleno recibidor.

-Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- dijo Draco haciendo un exagerada reverencia. Regina rio rodando los ojos.

-Por su puesto- dijo está tomándolo del brazo. Este colocó una mano en la cintura mientras Regina posaba la otra en el cuello de su pareja; se agarraron las manos y comenzaron a bailar lentamente mirándose a los ojos.

Desde el otro lado del lugar Severus observaba a su hija bailar, le parecía que esos dos estaban muy pegados. Ana le interrumpió los pensamientos.

-Será que mi esposo decidirá sacarme a bailar.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. El hombre la miró algo tímido, si habían bailado antes pero Severus no se acostumbraba a ser visto actuar románticamente con su esposa, sentía que perdería el respeto y su pinta de malo. Al ver el brillo en los ojos de su esposa, este no tuvo mas remedio que sacar a bailar a su amada. Aunque bailaban, Snape no paraba de observar a su hija. Esta sonreía cada vez que Draco le decía algo al oído. Ana se dio cuenta de los celos paternales.

-Severus pareciera que lo quisieras matar con la mirada.- le dijo burlonamente.

-No puedo evitarlo, Regina es hermosa y aunque se que Draco es un buen muchacho, no me hago a la idea de que por culpa de sus hormonas locas, me lastime a Regina.- decía con franqueza. Ana lo miró con entendimiento. Era normal que un padre se sintiese así, y mas el que comenzó a criar a Regina cuando ella ya tenia 14 años.

-Se como te sientes cariño, pero hay que dejarlos volar, ademas Regina ya no es una niña.-el hombre suspiro. ¿porque se sentía tan melancólico?

Por otro lado, Regina y Draco se habían distanciado del bullicio y se encontraban en los jardines del lugar caminado agarrados de las manos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Draco.- le confesó la joven. -Se que serás un excelente auror.

-Gracias...- dijo posando un beso en su mejilla.

-Te voy a extrañar sabes…- dijo luego de un rato la joven.

-Y yo a ti, pero vendré a verte constantemente, no creo que pueda estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo. Me tienes echizado.- dijo tratando de subirle el animo lo cual esta le respondió con un tierno beso.

-Como se siente haber terminado de estudiar?- dijo Regina de manera juguetona. Este se encogió de hombros. - Por lo menos tu sabes en lo que quieres trabajar yo aun no.- dijo con desanimo.

\- Todavía te quedan dos años, tienes tiempo de pensar, aunque creo que eres muy buena en echizos de defensa y encantamientos.- Regina sonrió de lado.

-Podré ser buena en muchas cosas pero mi situación,- dijo refiriéndose a la licantropia.- hará que la gente me mire de otra manera, aun con el antídoto que me prepara mi padre, la gente me seguirá viendo, como un mounstro- Draco iba a reprocharle algo pero esta no le dejo hablar.- si ya se que no soy un mounstro pero yo no puedo cambiar la mentalidad de las demas personas. -

\- Ya veras que todo va a cambiar, tienes el apoyo de tu familia y todos los que te queremos, vas a llegar muy lejos, eres una bruja excelente.- dijo mientras la tomaba por las manos de manera de apoyo. Esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio quien le dejó un beso en su cabeza.

Luego de un pequeño paseo la pareja se adentró nuevamente a la mansión. Estos se devolvieron a la recepción. Narcisa hizo sonar su copa de manera de brindis y todos prestaron atención.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por todos estos jóvenes que se acaban de graduar. Estos últimos años han sido duros para todo, pero especialmente para los Slytherin. La fama que han dejado nuestro antepasados nos ha afectado y hemos sido señalados desde el momento que el sombrero nos colocó en esa casa.- esta hizo una pequeña pausa. Todos la escuchaban detenidamente. - Ustedes y esta nueva generación cambiaran la mala fama que nos han dado. No por ser Slytherin significa que somos los villanos. Un verdadero Slytherin es un líder, astutos y con mucha determinación, por eso y mucho mas es que ustedes han logrado graduarse. No olviden nunca llevar su cabeza en alto y demuestren al mundo mágico los grandes lideres que son.- Esta alzo su copa y todos la imitaron. - Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes pero sobre todo de mi hijo Draco.- Este le sonrió a su madre sin perder su postura.- Salud por ustedes!-

-Salud!- dijeron todos al unísono y bebieron de sus copas.

Llegando el atardecer, poco a poco los invitados dejaban el lugar hasta que lo últimos que quedaban era la familia Snape y los Malfoys.

-Draco antes de irnos tu padrino y yo te hemos traído un obsequio.- dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de regalo larga y delgada.

-No tenian que molestarse.- dijo aceptando el detalle.

-No fue ninguna molestia, espero que sepas cuidarlo al igual que lo ha hecho tu padre.-dijo Snape. Draco lo miro confundido. El joven sacó de la delgada bolsa un bastón de madera y metal muy elegante. Draco se quedo shock contemplando el objeto. Era el bastón de su padre, lo habían creído perdido ya que cuando había sido confiscado nadie parecía saber de su paradero.

-Pero como…- dijo el rubio sin poder articular alguna palabra correctamente. Podría parecer tonto pero ese bastón fue una de las posesiones mas importante de su padre y significaba mucho para el, posiblemente era el único objeto que realmente lo conectaba de tal manera a su difunto padre. El rubio por primera vez se abalanzó hacia su padrino, dándole un sincero abrazo aguantando algunos sollozos que amenizaban con salir. Ana le puso su mano en el hombro de manera de apoyo y Narcisa lo abrazó por detrás. Severus que por primera vez había recibido un abrazo de parte de alguien que no fuese su familia inmediata se sintió algo exaltado e incomodo pero unos segundos después le correspondió el abrazo torpemente. Regina observaba la escena con sus ojos un poco aguados. Su padre aunque no lo reconociera era una persona increíble y considerado. El rubio se separó de su padrino tratando de no perder su compostura y orgullo Slytherin.

\- Gracias Severus, de verdad muchas gracias.- dijo con un tono serio pero de agradecimiento. Severus medio sonrió y inclinó su cabeza educadamente.

\- Bueno que pasen buenas noches, luego en la semana nos juntamos para hablar formalmente el negocio del hotel Narcisa.- dijo Ana.

\- Por supuesto, te hare llegar una lechuza.- dijo la rubia para luego despedirse con un abrazo de su compañera.

\- Papa, mama me puedo quedar un rato con Narcisa y Draco.- dijo su progenitora. Este alzo la ceja incrédulo, desde muy temprano los había visto muy cariñoso, y aunque estaría Narcisa con ellos no se confiaba. Esta iba a responder cuando Ana lo interrumpió.

\- Claro cariño, pero no llegues tarde a la casa, y ya sabes las reglas.- Regina agitó su cabeza en entendimiento.

\- Si mama estaré de regreso antes de las 10.- le aseguró Regina.

\- O si quieren pueden venir a la casa, sabes que eres bienvenido Draco.- sugirió Severus mirando al joven y este captó el mensaje. Ana rio para sus adentro. Severus si que sabia disimular y no se daba por vencido; pobre Regina.

-Por su puesto padrino, ayudaré a mi madre a recoger y organizare algunas cosas para unas entrevista de trabajo y luego vamos. Si no estas ocupado me gustaría que me dieras unas recomendaciones.- dijo el rubio para calmar al hombre.

\- Si me parece perfecto.

Terminaron de despedirse y desaparecieron por la chimenea entre llamas verdes una vez más.

Draco y Regina ayudaron con magia a recoger la sala, charlaron un rato con Narcisa pero luego esta se disculpó y se retiro dejando al par a solas. Regina le dedicó a Draco una mirada seductora y picarona. Este entendió la indirecta y se fueron rumbo a las escaleras hacia la habitación del muchacho, procuraron ir al grano puesto que Severus le había dañado los planes y tendrían que ir a la casa de estos. Luego de unos minutos de besos y pasión, la joven pareja desaparecieron en un plop.

….

Como cada mes, Regina nuevamente se encontraba en forma de lobo, pero al contrario de otras veces, esta se encontraba en la sala de su casa recostada frente a la chimenea. Draco que siempre se transformaba en lobo para acompañarla, también se encontraba junto a ella. Regina debía reconocer que ya no sentía miedo, todo gracias a su familia y amigos pero en especial a su padre quien fue capaz de hacer una poción tan extraordinaria que le permitía a Regina estar cerca de sus seres querido aun siendo loba. Su madre que se encontraba en la sala les leía un cuento, bueno mas bien a Killian que de ves encunado balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Regina notó que su padre no se encontraba con ellos y fue a buscarlo. Draco como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento la observo por un momento pero no fue tras de ella. Regina salió al balcón y vio a su padre parado contemplando la noche y la luna en todo su esplendor. Esta le acarició la mano con la cabeza llamando su atención. Este le sonrió de lado y le acarició. Esta lo notaba algo nostálgico.

-Quien diría que yo Severus Snape estaría aquí hoy…- dijo mas para si mismo. - Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace tres años que iba a terminar con una familia, lo hubiese pintado por loco or probablemente le hubies hechizado un cruciatus por burlárse de mi.- Regina rio aunque este no puediera escucharla sabia que reía.

-Quien diría que un hombre como yo pudiera ser capaz de ser feliz, por que tengo que confesarte, que tu, tu madre y tu hermano me hacen el hombre mas feliz de mundo.- Regina lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Me siento muy afortunado y no se como pagarle al universo, Merlin o al Dios Muggle por darme una última oportunidad para ser feliz.- Regina posó una pata en la mano de su padre.

-Primero llegaste tu cuando menos lo esperaba y cambiaste mi vida asi de la nada.- le explicaba.- Te confieso que tuve miedo, ser padre y mas de una adolescente, se me hacia algo imposible. Pero aun asi acepte tu custodia, estaba aterrado pero lo acepte. - El hombre sentía un nudo en su garganta.

\- La primera vez me realmente me sentí tu padre fue cuando te caíste de aquella condenada escoba…- dijo con un tono serio por un momento.

-Cuando me dijeron que te habías caído mi corazón se me fue al suelo. De tan solo pensar que algo te pudo haber pasado…- este no terminó la oración. Regina lamió su rostro de forma cariñosa.

\- En fin, luego tu madre y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar y cuando pensé que estaba feliz completamente, llega Killian.- este cambio su mirada, no quería dejar ver como una lágrima corría por su rostro.

\- Me siento muy suertudo, y te confieso algo….- dijo este mirándola en forma de que le diría un secreto.. - A veces tengo miedo a que todo esto sea un sueño y que despertare en la miseria en la que me encontraba.- Regina se apegó a este haciéndole gestos de que la abrazara y este así lo hizo; se apretó al cuerpo peludo de su hija fuertemente. Regina lamentaba no estar en su forma humana para poder decirle a su padre lo mucho que lo queria y lo suertuda que habia sido ella en tener un padre como el.

Luego de un rato en el balcón y de la charla nostálgica de su padre, estos se adentraron con el resto de su familia, escuchando a Ana leerle un cuento al pequeño Killian.

…

15 años despues…

La estación de tren estaba repletas de niños, jóvenes y sus familiares despidiéndolos. Otro año escolar daba comienzo y todos estaban preparados para montar el tren que daba aviso de que muy pronto despegarían.

Un estudiante de Slytherin pasaba por los vagones asegurándose que por lo menos los de su casa se estuviesen comportando. No era como que este era amantes a las reglas pero había sido nominado como prefecto y por lo menos tenia que darle ejemplo a los mas pequeños. Killian era un Slytherin muy alegre y se llevaba con todos sus compañero, sin importar a que casa pertenecieran. Aunque tenía un gran parecido físico a su padre, su personalidad era totalmente diferente. Aunque tenía su orgullo, este era bromista, hablador, coqueto y muy aplicado en sus estudios. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él. Después de una última ronda, este se sentó en su vagón con los demás prefectos.

Muy pronto los corredores del colegio estaban llenos de bullicio y de jóvenes emocionado por un nuevo año escolar. Severus seguía siendo el director. Los años no le habían pasado en vano pero este seguía viéndose bastante fuerte. No es como si tuviese 150 años al contrario de director anterior. Ana, aunque ya no trabajaba en el castillo, se encontraba sentada a su lado en la mesa del comedor, era tradición verle en la bienvenida todos los años. El lugar se fue llenando de estudiante. Severus dio una breve bienvenida y algunos anuncios. Como era de costumbre, los de primer año lo miraban con terror, otros con admiración. Siempre habían rumores del que el director de Hogwarts fue mortifago alguna vez. Ana dio una bienvenida mas cálida, relajando un poco a los nuevos. El resto de los estudiantes ya se habían acostumbrado al director y se podía decir que le tenían aprecio pero sobre todo respeto.

Por la puerta trasera se pudo ver entrar y sentarse en la larga mesa de los profesores a la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Regina era querida por muchos de los estudiantes. A pesar de ser estricta, era paciente y comprensiva con sus estudiantes. Esta era la jefa de su casa tambien. Este año le tocaría a ella darle el recorrido por el castillo a los de primer año.

La profesora Mcgonagall hizo sonar su copa, dando aviso de que el director hablaría.

-Como muchos saben, la profesora Hooch ha decidido retirarse este fin de año.- se escucharon algunos murmullos.

-Silencio…- dijo este con voz serena. - Muchos la vamos a extrañar y delante de todo el colegio quiero darle las gracias por su servicio profesora.- la mujer sonrió aceptando el agradecimiento. Estudiantes y profesores le dedicaron un fuerte aplauso a la profesora, quien dio una pequeña reverencia.

\- No se preocupen jugadores… ya he conseguido a una persona quien tomará el puesto de Madam Hooch. Este no pudo venir hoy pero mañana a la hora de la cena será presentado. - los estudiantes se preguntaban quien sería el nuevo profesor de vuelo….

\- Los de primer año acompañarán a la profesora Malfoy quien les dará un recorrido por el castillo. Los demas aprovechen el tiempo libre que les queda. Y recuerden ningun estudiante sera permitido estar fuera de su sala común después de las 10 quien rompa esta regla sufrirá graves consecuencias- los más pequeños se aterrorizaron al escuchar al hombre, los demas ya estaban acostumbrado al caracter tétrico del director.

Los de primer año se encontraban con los prefectos esperando en la entrada del gran comedor. Entre un humo verde oscuro apareció la figura de la profesora. Estos se sorprendieron. La mujer llevaba vestimenta tétrica pero era realmente bonita. Regina vestía diferente a los demás profesores, su ropa era un poco mas moderna, o según su padre escandalosa.

-Buenas tardes chicos, soy la profesora Regina Malfoy, seré su maestra de DCAO y su guía en esta tarde. Me tomaría muchas horas ensenarles el castillo completo por lo tanto hoy vamos a recorrer las partes mas importantes de este. El director ya les advirtió de los lugares que esta prohibido entrarse. Espero que obedezcan o puntos serán restado a sus casas. - estos estaban entre ansioso y nerviosos. Empecemos!- estos comenzaron el recorrido por los largos pasillos y escalera. Sus ojitos les brillaban. Regina trataba de ser lo mas neutral que podía. Tenía que ganarse el respeto de estos desde el primer día. Después de casi una hora estos se encontraban nuevamente en la entra del comedor.

\- Tiene alguna pregunta?- algunos la miraban cansados, otros emocionados. Un niño levantó su mano tímidamente. Esta le hizo seña de que hablara.

-Pro.. profesora Malfoy es usted pariente del director del Departamento de Aurores del ministerio de Magia?- Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre era la misma pregunta todos los años.

\- Si te refieres que somos parientes de sangre, no. Pero el señor Draco Malfoy es mi esposo.- los niños comenzaron a hablar entre si.

-Es cierto que el señor Malfoy fue un…. Un…..- otra niña hablaba tímidamente. No se atrevía a termina la pregunta.

-Si el fue un mortifago en su juventud.- contestó Regina algo divertida.

-Si lo fue, pero fue básicamente obligado por su padre. El Señor Malfoy ayudó a Harry Potter en la guerra, su madre también. Que no lees? - dijo una niña apresuradamente. Esta llevaba lentes. Regina supuso que esa sería la sabelotodo de la clase.

El director que caminaba con su esposa, los interrumpió.

-Ya han visto el castillo?- preguntó con su gruesa voz. Los niños hicieron silencio rápidamente.

\- Si, acabamos de terminar, solo contestaba alguna preguntas. Me salieron muy curiosos.- dijo arqueando su ceja.

\- Nada nuevo…- contesto el hombre.

Al final de la fila se encontraba una niña que temblaba y se notaba asustada. Regina lo notó. Mientras los prefecto y el director hablaban de las rondas de esta noche, Regina se acercó disimuladamente. La niña miró a la profesora con sus ojos algo aguados.

-¿Estas bien? - La niña negó con la cabeza. - ¿me quieres contar que te pasa?- dijo Regina con voz dulce. La pequeña joven se lo pensó unos segundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Extrañó a mi familia y tengo un poco de miedo. - se sinceró.

\- Te entiendo, pero veras a tu familia en las vacaciones, además aprenderás muchas cosas y te aseguro que harás amigos y te divertirás mucho.- La niña se encogió de hombros no muy convencida.

\- Además no tienes por que tener miedo, Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo.- le aseguró Regina. Killian que se encontraba un poco mas alejado de los prefectos, escuchaba la conversación de su hermana con la estudiante de primer año.

\- Eso si lo se pero cuando íbamos de camino en el tren unos estudiantes de otros grados nos dijeron que el director era un mortifago. Y que el y Voldemort eran mejores amigos.- dijo lo último en susurro para que no pudieran escucharla. Regina rio levemente ante lo dicho. Todos los años era lo mismo, por lo menos un estudiante se asustaba de su padre.

\- Te digo un secreto….- le dijo Regina haciéndose la interesante. La joven asintió.- Ahí donde vez al director tan serio y con un parecido a un murciélago…- dijo burlonamente, la joven rio por un momento.- el no es lo que aparenta. Te aseguro que es una persona muy buena y que se preocupa por todos los del colegio, ¿sabes como lo se?- esta negó con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba atentamente.- por que el es mi papa. -le confesó. La niña abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida.

Regina tomó de la mano a la estudiante y se dirigió al director y a su madre luego de que todos los prefectos y el resto de los estudiantes se hubieron ido.

-Papa quiero presentarte a Daniela Mills, es mestiza como tu y yo. - le dijo Regina haciéndole un gesto que el hombre comprendió a la perfección.

-Mucho gusto señorita Mills. - dijo estendiendole la mano, la muchacha algo insegura le correspondió. - Espero que se sienta como en su casa.- dijo hablandando su gesto.

\- Papa algunos niños de tercer año la han asustado diciendo cosas de mortifagos, ya sabes…- El hombre comprendió y se bajo a la altura de la joven.

\- No les hagas caso, a los mas grandes les gusta asustar a los de primer año. Ya no existen mortifagos gracias a Merlin.

\- Pero ellos dijeron que usted era uno y que….- esta no se atrevía a terminar la oración.- y que usted fue el mejor amigo de Voldemort. - a Snape se le salió una carcajada. Estos mocosos se inventaban una de cosas. La joven se sintió algo tonta. El director no lucia tan malo de cerca.

-Señorita Mills, no le voy a negar que si fui mortifago alguna vez y no estoy orgulloso de eso, pero le aseguro que no le haría daño nadie. Le explicaría el porque fui mortifago pero mejor se lo dejaré a la profesora de historia que se lo explique.

-Has escuchado alguna vez la frase "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"? - le preguntó Regina. La joven asintió. -Bueno pues tampoco deberíamos juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.- la joven sonrió comprendiendo.

Te puedo asegurar que el es un padre estupendo, un muy buen profesor y un excelente director- Regina agarro la mano de su padre.

\- Tengo que verme mas estricto de lo normal ya que soy el director y necesito poner disciplina. Pero le voy a pedir señorita Mills que guarde mi secreto. Y ni se le ocurra decirle a nadie que me vio reír.- dijo de manera de chiste.- la joven rio mas aliviada mientras asentía con su cabeza. Severus se puso en pie se despidieron y siguió su rumbo con su esposa.

Regina llevo a la estudiante con su prefecto para luego irse a su oficina.

Al próximo día le tocó dar la clase de DCAO a los de primer año. Era mas una introducción y hechizo relativamente básicos. Esta explicaba la importancia de defenderse y como muchos de los hechizos que les enseñaría durante los próximos 7 años habían sido útiles en la guerras.

-Profesora…- decía La niña de lentes.- mis compañeros y yo estábamos hablando en nuestra sala común ayer sobre su parentesco con el director, y ellos no me creen que usted es hija del profesor Snape.- Regina sonría de lado sin decir nada.

\- ¿Es cierto profesora?- se atrevió a preguntar otro mocoso. Regina esbozó una sonrisa, este seria un año bastante divertido.

\- Si, es cierto, soy _La hija del profesor Snape._

Asi es como imagino a Regina de profesora con vestimenta de bruja:

uploads/posts/2017-09/1506588517_youloveit_com_hd_big_promo_photo_once_upon_a_time_

0x0s/f2-albu-g6-M01-D1-43-rBVaR1pZ7yiACSgUAADD_

.

Bueno hasta aqui a llegado la historia, pero espero empezar pronto la secuela que se titulara "El hijo del profesor Snape". Gracias a todos los que siguen y han leido mi historia, gracias a ustedes puedo hacer una de las cosas que mas me gusta; escribir. Les mando un beso y un abrazo. Hasta pronto.


End file.
